Team CLVR
by Playergage
Summary: Adam has gone to far Blake leaves the White Fang but needs help Adam is hunting her. She go's to the only person she can trust Adam's brother Coal. Team CLVR, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CFVY have to stop the White Fang and Salem this is going to be fun.
1. Coal's trailer

Volume 1

Coal's trailer

It was midnight in the slums of Vale a man with short black hair, a red hoodie, and a pair of bull horns on top of his head. Walks down a dark and desired street he reached into his pocket and take out his Scroll. Looking at a text that just said "we need to talk" he then typed a number and waited. When answered the voice was clearly mad. "Coal where the fuck are you Leo and Vergo are asking questions and I didn't know what to tell them."

Coal rubbed his temple with his left hand and said. "Ray come down tell them I'm at the bar and I'll be back soon."

Ray sighed and asked "Is this girl really worth lying to your own brother?"

Coal thought for a few minutes "She's an old friend and if she's talking to me that means something happened to Adam. I can't just ignore her when she needs me."

Ray takes a deep breath "Okay I get it you want to see if your bro is okay but remember are first year at Beacon starts in three weeks we need are leader. So don't get any stupid fucking ideas ok."

Coal smiles Ray always thought cussing made him sound cool but he was a strange guy. It take some time but Coal and the others come to think of Ray as a little brother. "Don't worry I'll be careful."

Ray laughs "That's what she said."

Coal felt a headache coming "That doesn't make sense your jokes suck." Coal hanged up the Scroll before Ray could make another bad joke. CRACK Coal turned around to see.

Blake even in the dark and her feline ears being covered with a bow. Coal still remember his old friend. Coal realised that his right hand was on his weapon that was in it's pistol mode on his right hip. Moving his hand away from the gun Blake cocked an eyebrow and said. "It's nice to see you too Coal." Coal smiled walking up to her and hugged her. Blake smiled and hugged him back she closed her eyes not wanting to see his face when she tells him. "Coal, Adem...Adem's gone off the deep end and I don't think you or me can bring him back."

Coal looked horrified his brother the brother he grow up with, who he trained to fight, even though they had a falling out he still loved his bro he only had one question. "What has he done?"

Blake pulled away and saw Coals eyes beginning to tear up. "He killed three Vale police officers the White Fang needed money quick so Adem had a idea to rob a armored transport there was one driver and two in the back. We tied up the three of them and when we finished clearing the transport of all the money. He...He just shot them all one by one we didn't have to kill them but Adem keep telling me it was the right thing to do and I believed him. I finally realized what I was doing and escaped you were the only one I could think of Adam is still hunting me I need help." Blake's face had tears falling down her face.

Coal reached up and wiped her face with his right hand and told her. "I have a place you can stay and a friend that can help you hide and make up for your past." Blake nodded her head and follows Coal back home on the way he thought to himself how is my team going to react to me bringing a White Fang member. Even if she left also how is he going to convince Ozpin to let Blake into Beacon. 'Well this is going to be a headache Oum help me now.'

Coal was brought back to reality by hearing footsteps behind him. He turned to Black and asked "You think it's the Fang?"

She smiles and says "I guess I'm not as stealth as I thought. There are three behind us two are grunts but the third is a lieutenant. If you can handle them I'll see if they have friends hiding somewhere?" Coal gave her a smile then she disappeared leaving Coal there to make new friends.

"Boss it was a shadow clone." The lieutenant looked mad 'I guess if I was tracking someone that can just leave decoys all around it would piss me off too.' The lieutenant stared at Coal before yelling. "Get him." The two grunts ran at him with swords drawn Coal grabbed his weapon and fired a stun bullet. Taking out the first one the second one swung his sword down but Coal used his guns bayonet to block it then knocked him out with a left hook. The lieutenant sighed and reach for the chainsaw on his back. 'Oh that's bullshit' with a flick of his wrist his pistol turned into a katana.

They both took a second to see how different the other had become Coal was the one to broke the silence. "So Felix your still Adem's loyally right hand man I guess somethings stay the same."

Felix reach up and took off his mask no reason to wear it when your enemy already knows who you are. "At least I have loyalty you turned your back on us for a human." Coal readyed his blade and said "I wanted to protect my family not to murder innocent people." Felix started his chainsaw and yelled. "I guess you've chosen your side."

Felix ran up to Coal and swung his saw at him. Coal dodged it with ease this wasn't the first time they fought. Felix swung it aiming for coal's head but he ducked under it then uppercuted him. Coal then used his semblance to heat up his blade then swung meeting felix's chainsaw and cutting though it with ease. After going through his weapon the blade hit him and knocked him back five feet his aura being the only thing that saved him.

Felix wasn't stupid he know when he was beaten so he reach in his pocket and take out a grenade. Before Coal realized what it was felix had already pulled the pin and throw it. Coal chanold all of his aura to protect himself when it exploded and the dust cleared he was fine. But felix got away and was able to grab his two grunts with him. Coal switched his weapon back to it's pistol mode and holstered it. Blake ran up to him and said "They didn't bring any back-up." Coal raised an eyebrow releasing she had been gone for about five minutes longer than it should have taken. "Were you watching the fight?" Blake smiled and said "I didn't want to interrupt the show." Coal rubbed his temple and began walking home with Blake next to him.

* * *

AN: Hello all the people that read fanfic first time writing one but I don't think I did a bad job so please leave a comment and tell your friends

Coal and Blake haven't dated or will date there like brother and sister I know what this chapter made it look like but no I will talk about why Coal and Adam had a falling out in later chapters this takes place right after the Black trailer Leo and Vergo don't know about Coals connection with the Fang. Coal doesn't want then to see him as a bad guy Ray knows because he used to sell weapons to them. This is how coal and ray met.

Team CLVR (Clover) Fact: Coal is Adems biological brother but Leo is his udaped brother he has short black hair, red eyes, and the family bull horns like Adam. He wears a black shirt, pants, and a red hoodie. His weapon is a pistol with a bayonet that turns into a katana. His semblance is pyrokinesis or the ability to control fire and heat.


	2. Leo's trailer

Volume 1

Leo's trailer

In the living room of a two story house Leo was passing while Vergo sat on the couch her feet on the cafe table. That was facing the tv Leo blocking parts of the screen while he was passing. Vergo was starting to get anger "Leo, stop worrying Coal is a big boy he can take care of himself."

Leo rubbed his short brown hair "I know but we're a team and he's my brother so when he designers to do something that's probably stupid it makes me worried." Leo take a deep breath and took a seat next to her still not able to relax.

Vergo leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I can help you relax." Leo stared straight in her purple eyes with his mouth wide open all that came out was. "I...I don't know what to say I mean your pretty and cool but can we go-" He was cut off by Vergo laughing her head off. "Your so innocent if I did that to Ray he'll say some stupid joke. How about we head to the bar and get shit face." Leo nodded and grabbed his leather jacket the left arm having the only armor he ware and placing his double edge sword on his back. Vergo stood up and straightened her shirt and skirt both having a light green and purple color. Leo asked "You have light green hair and purple eyes why do you wear the same color clothes?" She shrugs and relies "There just my favorite colors and I wear black stockings so I have a little diversity." She pulled up her left stocking and slipped on her shoes.

They headed to a bar that one of there friend's owned. A wooden sign hanged above the door with the name Trinity Blood crudely covered in it. Vergo instantly walked to the bartender and asked for a cup of whiskey. While Leo headed to the restroom Vergo sat there for a minute before a man take the seat next to her and gave her a smile. That showed off his two sharp fangs then said. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing in a dump like this?" These things happen to Vergo a lot some dipshit thinks a dum pickup line will get him a night with her. She glanced at him and responded with "Beat it I'm here with someone so no you don't have a chance."

The bat faunus didn't seem to like being told to beat it he stood up and grabbed her shoulder with his right hand. Vergo reach for her weapon but relied she left it at home the faunus raised his free hand and was about to hit her. "If you do that I'll make you regret it." The bat faunus let go of Vergo and turned around to see Leo with his right hand gripping the handle of his sword.

The faunus yelled "This is between me and this dumb bitch!" Another man walked up to the faunus and told him. "Bill your drunk it's time to go." Bill looked at his friend and then back at Leo then said. "I'm not done with you watch your back I know some powerful people." After that his friend pulled him out of the bar Leo took a seat next to Vergo and ordered a beer.

"My hero" Vergo winked at him "Very funny I just didn't want you to kill him." Leo said with a smirk on his face Vergo turned to the bartender and ordered two shots but when she said the name of the shots. The bartender looked at her like she was insane then turned around and started make it. Leo couldn't make out what he was mixing but there where a lot of different types of alcohol. The man turned back around and said. "Please be careful it's not for non-alcoholics."

The man walked to another customer who was ready to order Vergo grabbed the shots and handed one to Leo. He smelled it then asked "What's this?" She gave him a evil grin and asked "It's name is liquid cocaine." Leo looked nerves and was about to put the drink down. "What's the matter don't you trust me?" She gave him her sad puppy face that she always used when she wants one of her teammates to do something. No matter how much Leo wanted to say no he couldn't and just desighted to down the drink.

After Leo sets down the empty glass his head starts spinning and his vision is blurry. Vergo takes his hand and leads him to a table that had two girls sitting there. One of the girls had long red hair with blue eyes and wear a grey hoodie. Her friend had short black hair and white eyes and wear a black dress. "Hello ladies me and my drunk friend were just wondering what you two are looking so sad about?" Vergo said while helping Leo stand the red haired girl smiled and motioned for them to take a seat. Vergo started talking to the redhead. Leo released the other girl had dried tear stains on her cheeks so he asked. "Bad day?" She nodded and said "I had a argument with my boyfriend and he said some mest up stuff, so Chelsea said let's go to the bar and forget are problems this isn't really my kind of fun."

Leo smirks and says "Some here I was worried about my brother and Vergo talked me into as she puts it 'get shit face'." The girl laughs catching the attention of Vergo she leans over to the girl she was talking to and whispers something. The girl nods and walks to the restroom Vergo turns to the Leo and the girls friend and says. "You two have fun I know I will." She ends her sentence with a wink and walks to the restroom. Leo's eyes widened when he released what was going to happen in that restroom then looked at the girl's friend who had her hand covering her face. "It's just like Chelsea to bang someone she just met." Leo and the girl continued to talk for a few minutes with Leo giving her advice and helping her out a lot.

Thangs where going good till a man come up to the table with three other men behind him and said. "Chloe we need to talk." She glared at him then told him "I'm still mad at you so no we don't need to talk." Leo was going to let her deal with this because it was her problem. Until the man pointed at Leo and yelled. "Who's this asshole?" Leo know where this was going so he told the man. "I'm just a guy trying to help someone in need." Leo could small the cheap alcohol on the guy. "Bullshit" the guy yelled before pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Leo's head.

' This escalated quickly' Leo thought to himself then grabbed the gun and throw the man over his shoulder and to the ground. The other three pulled out there weapons the girl and all the other customers ran out at this time. Leo slowly pulled out his sword and with his thumb pushed one of three buttons unleashing dust that covered the blade in ice. Then when the men started to shot Leo dissuperd leaving the guys wondering where he want. A bird flu right passed them they didn't pay it much mind but then the bird turned in to Leo he swung his sword. Ice crystals at one man the sharp ice pined one of the men to the wall. Leo quickly pressed another button the ice was replaced with fire he then flinged a fireball that hit and melted another man's gun Leo finished him off with a punch to the face.

The last guy was shaking seeing a guy take out three guys no problem would do that to you Leo pressed the last button on his sword. This relied gravity gust that sharpens the blade then cut the guy's gun in half the barrel fell to the floor. The man just dropped the other half and gave up Leo turned around and headed to the exit. Vergo walked out of the restroom her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled she followed Leo as he was heading home. "When I said have fun I didn't mean in the bar you dog." She smirked Leo sighed and said. "I was in a fight will you were doing a girl in a restroom, why do I have a feeling you had more fun than me." Vergo patted Leo on the head and said. "It got you to stop worrying about coal so my mission is done." She walks ahead Leo thought for a second then asked. "Wait the only reason you brought me to the bar was because you were worried about me?" She looked over her shoulder smiled and said. "Of course your family and I don't like my family sad." Leo smiles at what she said and they walked back home.

* * *

HI guys sorry I haven't been updating often me and my family are spending lots of tie at the lake but I'm not abandoning this story leave a comment and tell your friends

So let back down this trailer we got to see two more members of team CLVR Leo is very caring and gets worried when Coal or Ray don't tell him what's going on. Let's just say they have a history of doing dumb things. I'll talk about Vergo and her personality in her trailer. Leo is coal's adopted brother but the way it happened is connected to Adam and Coal's falling out. The team goes to a bar named Trinity Blood this is like a hangout spot for the team. And before someone says it there are seventeen but if Yang can go to a nightclub and order a drink then the team can to. The two girls at the bar probably won't be in later chapters they were in the chapter for two resents a) To show how Leo is a very helpful person when it comes to emotional stuff b)So Leo has a reason to fight and show off his weapon. This trailer starts a few minutes after Coal's trailer starts.

PS Yang was also seventeen in the yellow trailer

Team CLVR Fact: Leo uses a double edge sword the sword has three buttons that when pressed realize dust on the blade. First is red dust this turned the sword in to a fire sword. Second is white dust this dose the same as the red dust but with ice instead of fire. Last is black dust or gravity this sharpens the sword and it can cut through most objects. Leo has black eyes and short brown hair he wears a leather jacket the left arm is heavily armored he uses this as a shield in battle. His semblance is transformation he can turn into any animal but not grimm the animal has to have a soul (like beast boy but not green).


	3. Vergo's trailer

Vergo's trailer

Volume 1

Vergo sat up in a sitting position on her bed rubbing her temple as last night's events come back to her. "Why did oum create hangovers?" She looked down seeing hickeys on her collar bone. She never wore a nightgown instead she prefers to sleep in her underwear.

She was brought back to reality by a knock on her door a voice belonging to Ray called. "Hay Vergo it's my turn to do laundry." She jumped out of bed and grabbed all the clothes from the floor quickly opening the door and throwing her clothes at ray. Ray stared at vergo for a second then said. "Fun night?" Ray gives her a smile and vergo responds with. "I was cheering up leo when I met a new friend aren't you going to freak out that I'm wearing just my underwear."

Ray just shrugs and says "I've just got used to it and I know you do these thangs to get me to blush so I don't care."

Vergo pouts and says "But it's fun seeing you blush and studder like an idiot."

Ray smiles he knows this is her way of saying she cares about you and after what she's been though everybody just except this is who she is. He flicks her nose then says. "If you want someone to tease coal brought home a girl and she slept in he's room while he slept on the couch in the living room."

Ray walked away to do the laundry leaving vergo to get dressed and come up with a lot of jokes about what she just learned.

After putting on her outfit she walked down the stairs to the living room and saw. Coal on the couch sharpening his sword she walked over to him with his back facing her and wrapped her arms around him and asked. "Nice sword, I heard you used it on somebody last night."

Coal looked over his shoulder and said. "Yeah I got in a fight with a guy with a chainsaw and had to cut though it."

Vergo unwrapped her arms and placed her hand on her head. 'Did he seriously not get the joke that idiot' Just then the door to coal's room opened. 'Oh gotcha now'

As soon as blake was visible vergo pointed at her and yelled. "So you are cheating on me!" Blake looked scared and tried to explain. "No I'm just a friend that needed help we didn't do anything I swear." Vergo couldn't hold back her laughter coal turned his head to see blake with a confused look on her face then he said. "It's ok vergo is just messing with you."

Blake took a breath of relief vergo who has finally stopped laughing says. "Yeah I would never date this chump." "Hay" Was coal's resresponse the comment got a chuckle from blake vergo reliesing she is missing something. "Hay coal have you seeing my weapon lately?"

"Didn't you leave it at Ray's shop?" Vergo now remembered ray asked her to test new weapons he made and after she was done she left it there by accident. "Oh, yeah thanks." She ran out and headed to Ray's weapon store. After coal left the white fang ray stopped smuggling weapons for them as well he had enough money to open up a weapon store it sells the normal stuff but you can have ray make a special weapon. Usual for hunters that don't or can't make there own weapons. 'Its friday so the only one that should be there is ray's assistant.'

Vergo was about three blocks from the store when she felt like she was being watched she turned around but no-one was there. "Guess I'm just jumpy with out my weapon. I mite as well say hi to-" Vergo stopped talking when she looked though the window of the store and saw Ray's assistant and another girl making out. A smile crept across her face as she swung the door open and said "Velvet if that's how you say hi now then come over here and give me a big hi."

Velvet broke away her face bright red while her friend pushed her sunglasses up her nose and said. "I wasn't...I don't usually make out with people when I'm at work." Vergo started laughing then said "Velvet it's ok I'm not gonna tell ray about this." Velvet took a deep breath and said "Thanks vergo I don't want ray thinking I'm slacking or taking advantage of his kindness."

"Who's your hot friend velvet?" Vergo asked while looking for her weapon. Coco smiled and said "I'm her girlfriend and she has told me that you like to mess with people." Vergo finally found her weapon in it's assault rifle mode holstering her weapon on her back she said. "Velvet why do you have to take my fun away." Velvet shrugged and started locking up vergo hadn't reliesed how late it was. Vergo said goodbye to velvet and coco the store closed early on weekends.

As she was walking she had that some feeling of being watched for safety she activated her semblance she used her psychic to look for any minds that are close to her. She found five guys in the alley in front of her. "Ok assholes why are you hiding." After a few moments passed then the four men and one woman she recognise one of the man it was that bat faunus bill. They all where wearing white and black clothes, the another four wore masks that told people there were members of the white fang.

"Hay there pretty lady how about you tell me where your friend is and I'll only ruffle you up a little bit." Bill was carrying a shotgun the two men on his right both carried swords. The woman next to bill had a pistol the last guy had a light machine gun probably compensating for something vergo quickly turned and ran hearing gun shots behind her she went down a nearby ally and up the fire escape until she made it to the roof.

She swiched her weapon to it's sniper mode then aimed down to the ally. She was able to read the minds of the white fang members they weren't on a mission bill just wanted revenge on her and leo. 'Ok you dum fucks lets see how many it'll take before you give up.' Vergo was shaking she remembered all the storys of the white fang doing horrible things to humans but then she remembered what coal told her. "Don't be afraid to kill a monster and I'm not just talking about grimm, sometimes people are the biggest monsters there are."

'Thanks coal for teaching me how to defend myself I won't let you down.' The five members of the white fang entered the ally vergo used her semblance to talk to them all in there minds so she wouldn't give away her position. 'Ok assholes I'm giving you one chance walk away now or get a bullet to the brain.' The man with the light machine gun yelled. "Fuck she's in my head." Bill told him to stall come but the guy was to scared to think straight and then ran out one of the grunts with a sword followed him.

Bill looked around and yelled "Where are you, you dum bitch?" Two shot were the response bill and the girl looked to the third member to see on shot in each leg lucky for him nether one was fatal. Bill know where she was now, he told the girl to take the wounded back to base. After that he climbed after her when he made it to the top he saw her waiting with her weapon back to its assault rifle mode. The sun was setting only a little bit was still visible. Vergo read his mind now knowing when the sun was gone then shit starts.

Three

Two

One

Vergo was the first one to open fire but bill jumped to the left to avoid the attack. In a crouched position fire two shots vergo bobbed and weaved to dough the shots. The fight continued has they fired and doughed until vergo was close enough to kick him in the chest he stumbled back reliesing he was out of ammo he used his gun like a bat and swung. Clocking vergo right in the jaw she lost her grip on her gun bill wasn't gonna let this opportunity get away he continued to hit her with his gun. It take all her a moment but now that she was in his mind she know his next move. She grabbed the gun and pushed it back the butt of the gun connected with his stomach. Then she aimed for his chest swinging the gun with enough force to broke a couple of his ribs.

He laid on the floor coughing up some blood as vergo grabbed her gun. Standing over him with a very pissed off look on her face she said. "Next time you come after me or my family I won't go easy on you." She left he there knowing it wouldn't be worth the bullet he wasn't a threat anymore while walking home she noticed she was bleeding from a cut on her jaw she opened her scroll and tipped ray's number when he answered he asked.

"Hay what timing do you want me to leave your laundry on your bed or in the living room?" She smirked when she reliesed how long it took him to do laundry. "Ray I gave you my laundry a while ago." He replied "I know I got into a multiplayer game while I was waiting for the washer and dryer to git done and I just didn't stop playing for a while." Vergo can understand the whole team loved video games but she called him for a reason. "Oh yeah leave them on my bed and can you get the first aid ready?"

"Oh sure...WAIT WHAT!"

* * *

Ok guys three trailers down one to go please leave a comment and tell your friends

So Vergo's personality is kinda perverted but her team got use to her jokes and pranks but it took blake off guard. Ray owns a weapon store and velvet's his assistant how did that happen well you have to wait. And yes first relationship to come is Coco x Velvet. Team CLVR is not afraid to kill but it is a last resort that's why she tried to scare them with her semblance then shot where she know it would not kill then she left the guy still alive. This was the funniest trailer yet just like all the other members of the team there pasts will come out later on. We still don't have any details about ray and theres a reason for that. He's personality is bast off of one of my friends he also has a fanfic account named xenofox god check him out he has some good rwby fanfuchin and he helped me design his character so will get to ray next trailer then the story really begins.

PS comment what ship u like or think should be in this story if you want use my OC as well I always enjoy reading your comments

Team CLVR fact: Vergo has no family that she knows of she has light green hair, purple eyes, and her clothes share the same coloring she wears a shirt and skirt with black leggings. Her weapon is a assault rifle slash sniper rifle like her teammates she uses dust. Her semblance can read and communicate with others.(like Martian Manhunter but no transformations)


	4. Ray's trailer

Volume 1

Ray's trailer

"Ow not so hard ray." Vergo said with a smirk on her face. "Well if you stop squirming I can do my job." Ray said whipping the sweat from his forehead. "Ok but warn me before you-" Vergo was cut off by Coal yelling from the couch. "He's sewing up your wound stop making it sound like you to are boning!"

Ray and Vergo were in the kitchen that connected to the living room. Vergo was setting on the counter top with ray sewing a cut on her arm that she got from yesterday's fight. After a few moments passed ray was done vergo hopped off the counter and went to the living room.

Ray has black hair with a white streak in the middle of it. His eye's are black and he wears a white t-shirt with the words 'Game all day every day' and some blue jeans. Even if he isn't in combat he still has his combat harness that carries his ninja stars. His ninja stars carries all different types of dust that he uses in battle he also has a normal scythe he say's it was his grandfathers and adding anything to it would piss his grandfather off. Weird coming from the guy who makes amazing and at the same time crazy weapons. He has a fox tail it's orange with the tip being white.

In the living room coal, leo, and blake sat on the couch while vergo leaned agenst the wall they'll watching tv. Ray was looking in refrigerator his tail swinging left and right when he saw the last slice of cake grabbing it and heading to the living room. "This cake isn't a lie." Ray said while grabbing a fork.

Leo walked down the stairs and gave vergo some pain meds. "You should be more careful this could have been worse." He gestures to the cut on her jaw that is about healed. Vergo crosses her arms over her chest "It was five on one and I still won so I think I deserve some praises." Leo smirked and said "You sound like one of those girls in anime that say notice me sempie." Vergo just smiled knowing this was all just leo being worried about her. 'His so sweet' Vergo leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek then said. "Thanks for being so concerned about me." Leo just stood there his face bright red that put a bigger smile on vergo's face.

She left to go to her room and leo told the others he was heading to the bar. Ray finished his cake then walked into the living room and asked. "Ok now that it's only us three what is she doing here?" Ray pointed at blake she gave him a cold stare and said. "I'm out of the white fang so no need to be a asshole."

"We can't be 100% sure your not lying to us, besides last time we saw you, you were adam's girlfriend." Unlike coal, ray didn't trust blake mostly because of her relationship with adam and the fact him and coal are still on the white fang hit list. Coal put his hand on blake's shoulder and said. "I believe her ray." Ray knowing coal was a good judge of character he rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Ok if he says your cool then I guess your cool, so do you have any idea what your going to do."

Coal was the one to answer "We're going to ask Ozpin if he can let blake enter the school." Blake added her own statement "I want to make up for what I did and I think this is the best way." Ray gave her a nod and said "That's kinda want I'm trying to do too, I mean I'm the one that sold the weapons to the white fang, so I'm not innocents ether." After that ray and blake both looked down reliesing how much destruction they have done.

Coal clapped his hands to gether and said. "Ok lets change the subject because this is getting depressing." "Ok, blake how good are you with your weapon?" Ray said while heading to the weapon rack that was next to the tv and grabbed his scythe and blake's sword. "Pretty good why" Ray smiled and tossed her sword to her. "Because I want to see if the 'shadow cat' is as good as coal says you are." Blake smiled at the nickname coal gave her years ago and accepted the challenge.

They went to the docks so if thangs got chaotic there is a lower chance of someone getting hurt blake and ray stood about five feet away coal was on the sidelines and yelled. "Kick his ass blake!" Ray looked at his friend and said "What the hell I thought we were friends?" Coal shrugs and answers "I know her before you sorry." Ray flips off coal and coal yells "No thank you" Ray grins and yells back "That's what all the girls tell you." Coal rolled his eyes at the bad joke.

After that the fight begins blake runing straight for him ray activates his semblance. A black glyph apparently right in front of him stopping blake when she saw a black figure wearing bone armor that resembled a knight. A second one opened and a bone sword appeared the knight grabbed it and readied himself. Blake switched her sword to it's pistol mode and fired two shots that bounced off his armor. Then he ran and swung his sword it connected but it was a shadow clone made out of ice. The knight tried to remove his sword from the ice but then blake appeared behind him attempting to cut his head off, but before she could do anything ray throw two fire stars. The first one hit blake and knocked her to the side the second hit the ice clone and freed his knight's sword.

The knight attacked him and blake continued to attack and bloke for awhile before ray come up with a plan his knight tossed his weapon to the side and with his bare hands grabbed the blake's sword by the blade as ray grabbed him scythe and swung at blake. She let go of her weapon and grabbed her sheath and used it to block and counter ray's attack. Kicking him in the stomach then slashing the knight's head off all in a matter of seconds. Ray raised his left hand up and asked. "Wait you can use you sheath as a weapon to, that's bad ass mind if I add that feature to some of the weapons I sell?" Blake just smiled and shuck her head. "You really like making weapons, I mean we are in the middle of a battle and your just thinking about making your weapons cooler." Ray shrugs and says "That's why I wanted to fight you, you can learn a lot about someone by the way they fight."

"So what have you learned about me?" Blake asks while she sheaths her sword and walks over to ray. "Well your smart you used you clone to trap my friend then went for the kill, if I didn't get involved you would have won. But the most important thing is your on our side I would hate to face you in a real battle for your sake." Blake rolled her eyes "I would've won if we continued." Ray and blake smiled at each other and shook hands. Coal still sittingon the sidelines yelled. "Hay, leo called dinner is almost ready let's head home." "Food!" Ray yelled as he ran ahead of his friends. Blake and coal walked beside each other blake was laughing at how childish ray was. "He's a good guy just give him a chance." Coal said while looking at the big smile she had on her face. "I think I see why you said he was like a little brother to you." "To be fair your all younget then me so your all like my little siblings." Coal said while ruffling up her hair. 'And I'll always be here for you'

* * *

AN: Hello all the people that read fanfic first time writing one but I don't think I did a bad job so please leave a comment and tell your friends

So Blake's volume 5 trailer is out and it's amazing and just want give special thanks to kyrogue23 for always leaving a comment your a cool guy

So let's break this down the opening was fun to write because I got to see my friend read it. Ray wasn't buying that blake left adam because unlike coal who has know blake for most of his life ray has only seen blake a handful of times. Team CLVR is very protective of each other because besides adam none of them have any biological family. I hope that explains why ray is kind of interrogating her.

Ray has a secret i want to see if anyone can figure it out

Just so there is no confusion

Adam, Leo, Ray, and Vergo are 17 years old

Coal is 18 years old this is one of the reasons he is kinda like a big brother to leo and blake

I think in canen Adem is older then 17 but for this story I wanted coal to be the older brother.

Team CLVR fact: if you want a description of Ray check paragraph 3 I rushed this chapter a little I just want to get to the story really bad.

Ray's semblance is that he can create a grimm knight and can also create different weapons for his knight.


	5. Chapter 1 Last day of summer (vol 1)

Volume 1

Last day of summer

"What do you think the boss wants to talk to us about?" Felix asked adam as they walked through the hallway of a old rundown hotel that the white fang us using as there HQ. "Probably wants to know why you let two traitors go I know I would." Felix stopped in his tracks and stared at adam for a moment. "Do you really think I just let them go, two of my men were down and my weapon was destroyed what was I supposed to do?" Adam sighed reliesing felix was right "I'm sorry ok it's just being betrayed by your brother and girlfriend really gets to me, I mean this was what we dreamed about helping faunus and standing up to the humans." Felix placed his hand on adam's shoulder "You still have ilia and me we're still a family and those two traitors will pay for backstabbing us."

Adam nodded and opened the door to the meeting room. There were five tv's attached to the wall on one there was ilia. The chameleon faunus was green with blue spots indecenting that she was nervous. On the second tv was the leader of the white fang, Sienna Khan the lion faunus looked very irritated as she stared at adam and felix. "So adam please tell me why even with two of my five lieutenants and around ten thousand grunts, why is vale not under my control by now you haven't even took in control of the vale slums yet?"

Adam kneeld down and said "I beg for forgiveness the slums are run by a crime lord people call him Jr but I will bet him and bring vale to it's knees for you." "You had your chance and failed." Sienna grow more irritated with every failed attempt to capture the three trailers know as Ray, Coal, and now Blake. "Our new partner has seen fit to aid you in taking over vale's underworld, say hello to Roman Torchwick." One of the other three turn on as a orange haired, bowler hat wearing man come into focus. Adam quickly stood up and pointed at roman saying. "We don't need help from human trash like him." Sienna stared angrily at adam for his outburst. "You forget your place adam do not question my authority again do I make myself clear?"

"Yes I apologise for my outburst." Roman lit a cigar taking a few moments then asking sienna. "You really need to keep your bitch on a short leash." Roman smirks when he saw how angry that comment made adam. "Boys play nice you are going to be working together after all." Sienna tried to keep those to from fighting. Roman nodded and left to get to a white fang safe house and ilia was needed leaving sienna, felix, and adam to talk alone.

"I know how you feel about humans but we need there help." Adam still mad at roman told her he understood she continued. "And when were done with them you can have the pleasure of killing then." Adam smiled at what his adopted mom told him.

* * *

"Are you ok your even more quite then usual?" Coal asked blake as they approach Ozpin's office. Blake shuck her head and continued to walk this didn't convince coal he know when something was bothering her. He stopped and turned blake around so they were facing each other. "You can't lie to me I'm to smart for that."

He gives her a cocky smirk as she rolled her eyes at him. "Ok I'm just scared how do you know this guy and can we really trust him?" Coal just nodded and told her "We can trust him he's done a lot for me and ray. But even after you meet him if you still can't trust him then trust me you know I'll always be here to help you."

Blake smiled at coal her big brother always there to protect her no matter who or what it is he was there for her. "Thank you coal for everything." Coal patted her on the head. "Don't sweated kid." Blake's face went from smiling to irritated. "Stop patting me I'm not a cat."

Coal chuckled and pointed at the bow covering her feline ears. "Just because you cover them doesn't mean there not there, oh and why are you covering them anyway?"

"Because I want people to see me as who I am not what I am."

Coal looked confused "But your ears are apart of who you are and what happens when you have a team you can't keep secrets from them."

Blake put a hand on her hip and stared at him. "Says the guy who hasn't told his team about his past with the white fang. And they don't know about adam or ray's old business of selling weapons to criminals."

Coal raised his hands in defense "Ok ok I get it it's not easy to open up for both of us but you will have to at some point. And we better speed this up because we are already late and glynda gets very annoyed when I'm late."

They reached the elevator and went to the top floor when the door opened there was a white haired man with a cup of coffee sitting at the desk next to him was a blond woman that looked very annoyed at coal. 'Guess that's glynda and the other one must be ozpin.' Coal walked up to the desk with blake following behind him.

"Your late" Glynda was the one to break the silence and coal responded. "It's nice to see you to glyn." Glynda seem to get more angry at the nickname coal had for her ozpin stood up and said. "That's enough coal you know glynda doesn't like to be called that."

Coal looked at ozpin then sighed "Ok I'm sorry now can we get to the important stuff now?" Ozpin smiled and nodded yes blake stepped forward and said. "I would like to attend beacon?" Ozpin took a sip from his mug then stated. "Coal has told me about your past and your skills I would be happy to have you in my school." Blake smiled but when she reliesed what he said her eyes widened he know she was a criminal and could arrest her then a hand landed on her shoulder. When she looked it was coal. "Don't worry he's know my criminal past for a while now and he understands why we did what we did."

Ozpin walked around his desk and extended his hand to blake. " I know how faunus are treated in some places but I usher you if you come to my school you will meet some incredible people and do amazing things." Blake thought about the headmaster's words then shuck his hand thinking if coal trust him I can trust him.

"Good now I have to talk to coal alone for a moment glynda well show you to a waiting area, it won't take but a minute." Glynda leads blake to the elevator has the door closed coal turned to ozpin and asked. "Have you talked to qrow lately?"

Ozpin shucks his head no. "He's been out of touch ever seens the fall maiden was attacked the last thang he told me was he was going to find the people that attack amber. Come it's time to speak with the others." Coal followed ozpin to his desk ozpin pressed a button on his holographic keyboard. The lights dimmed and metal sheets covered the windows then two holograms appeared one being general ironwood the second was his second in command winter schnee.

"Ozpin good to see you I hope you have good news." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and then spoke. "I'm afraid not I've received word that the headmasters of mistral and vacuo well not be able to help us for a while."

Ironwood clenched his hand into a fist and asked. "And why not we've always helped them but when a criminal organisation threatens us they turn there backs at us." Ozpin hits his cane against his desk making a loud thud that stops ironwood from continuing. "James I know what it looks like but mistral has been attacked by grimm five times in the last week and vacuo has white fang supporters that there trying to uncover has we speak. Besides we have bigger problems qrow has gone quite so it's up to me, you, glynda, winter, coal, and ray to protect the maidens and stop the real puppet master."

Ironwood nodded and told ozpin the medical equipment for amber will be there soon. After the two headmasters gave each other a states report ironwood ended the transmission ozpin looked at coal and said. "Tell ray to be prepared for anything and have a good first day at beacon." Coal gave ozpin a smile and nod as he walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Achoo" Ray sneezed while drawing some blueprints for a scythe slash lazer gun velvet yelled from the cash register. "Bless you" Ray decided to take a brake and went though the door that connects his store to his workshop. "Thanks vel how's the store today?"

Velvet was reading a magazine when he came in she placed it next to the cash register and said. "Really slow only one guy come in and he didn't buy anything he just wanted to talk to you something about your mom wanting to see you."

Ray's eyes widened and asked "What did he look like and what did you tell him?" Velvet took a minute to think than said. "He had black hair and crazy eyes, oh he had a scorpion tail he said he'll be back tomorrow."

Ray took a deep breath then asked "Velvet aren't you going to beacon for your second year you should take the rest of the week off so you can pack." Velvet looked concerned for her friend and asked. "Is everything ok who was that guy?" Ray kept a smile on his face and assured her there was nothing wrong just going to close up early so he can go see his mom. Velvet looked convinced and asked him who would look after the shop. Ray had a business friend and his nieces were going to take care of the place will they are at beacon.

When velvet was out of sight ray quickly geared up and found his trail. He wasn't even trying to cover his tracks 'This is a trap tyrian knows I'll follow and then he'll have me right where he wants me but if I don't stop him now he'll go after velvet she's good but tyrian is on a whole nother level.' Ray pulled out his Scroll and texted coal what was going on and to meet him so they can take him down.

* * *

After meeting up with coal, ray tracked tyrian to a island named patch. Before he left the store he grabbed a sniper rifle and some dust bombs. "This way!" Ray said while making a hard right they ended up in a forest. Ray stopped a few feet from a clearing. "There he has thirty grimm with him."

Coal reached in the duffle bag and grabbed the blue rifle and said. "Ok I'll find a spot to snipe and you go and try to get any info out of him." Ray grins and asked. "Do I have the choice of going berserk." Coal thought for a second then said. "He already knows about your family so yes but remember if you use it to long-" "I'll go into a murderous rampage I know." Coal walked to a spot and took up aim while ray went to see tyrian.

Tyrian sat on a rock with his thirty beowolfs behind her. "So your the son of my mistress it's a pleasure to meet you." Ray was surprised that his mom was able to find someone that followed her crazy orders. "Your one of Salem's elite four mind telling me who the other three are?" Tyrian let out a crazy laugh and said. "My mistress told me you ran away from home and to bring you back so you can see who the other three are in person."

"No thanks I'm still mad at my mom so I'll be staying here." Tyrian smiled and snapped his fingers then the beowolfs sprinted towards ray. One got close and pulled his arm back ready to strike. Boom headshot coal took the wolf out. The others stopped and watched there friend now without a head fall to the ground. Ray grinned and throw three stars to the other wolfs they exploded on impact. After the explosion and coal sniping a few there was only five left they all designed to attack ray all together.

But before they could get close a red blur came from the tree lines and slide a beowolf in half. 'What the, is that a girl' Ray thought as the thang that killed the beowolf stopped being blurry. It was a girl with black hair and silver eyes. With her huge scythe she swung cutting two beowolf's heads off the last two began to run but was stopped when she switch her scythe to it's sniper rifle mode and with two shots there was no more grimm.

Ray walked up to her passing the country disappearing grimm and said. "Your a bad ass and your weapon is something out of a anime but who are you?" The girl gave ray a bright smile then said. "I'm ruby rose, it looked like you needed help so I just jumped in." Ray scuffed and said in a voice he thought was manly. "I could've taken all of them out in one hit." "Bullshit" a voice come from ray's headset all of team CLVR had one of these headsets so that they could stay in contact will fighting.

"Who is that?" Ruby pointed at the headset. "Oh that's coal he's my friend." "Be careful you two I last track of tyrian when i was sniping he could be anywhere-" ray cut coal off when he notes tyrian appeared out of nowhere next to ruby. Tyrian swung with his wrist mounted blade ruby was able to uses her rifle to block it but the scope was destroyed.

Ray and ruby both pulled out there scythes and rushed tyrian. Tyrian used his gauntlet blades to block there strikes. Ray's scythe and tyrian's blades connected and ray yelled to ruby who was behind tyrian. "Ruby fire" Tyrian laught as him tail blocked the shots. "What are you going to do now." Ray smiled and tilted his head to the left tyrian looked only to see a massive fire ball. Ray jumped out of the way at the last second. Tyrian was smoking but it looked like all that was damaged was his aura. "You'll pay for that-" he was cut off by ruby kicking him in the face. He was knocked back a few feet then reliesing it was fruitless to continue the people in the near by village would have heard the fire ball explosion and all the other thangs. 'Hunters would be here any minute.' Tyrian thought to himself.

"You've won this round." He then ran deeper into the forest. "Hay come back." Ruby yelled and was about to run after him but was stopped by ray grabbing her arm. "Hay he's dangerous don't go after him alone besides with your weapon in that state you wouldn't put up much of a fight." Ray said as he released her arm. "I think I did ok but I see what you mean man I just got this scope." Ray walked over to coal and took back the rifle he was using then took off the scope and handed it to ruby. "Here think of it as a thank you for helping, I can see blue isn't your color but maybe you can get some use out of it and I think you did great your pretty amazing with your weapon." Ruby blushed as she took the scope and said. "Uh...thanks it's fine blue is a cool color too."

Coal interrupted and said "Hay it's time to head back to your store we got to tell boss what happened." Ray glanced at coal then back to ruby she asked. "You own a store?" Ray grinned he was proud of his store. "The best weapons store in all vale." Ruby's eye's widened and she squealed "That's awesome I love weapons!" "Well come over and I'll teach you somethings about making weapons." Ruby yelled 'really' when ray said that he just nodded.

As they left ruby to go back to vale ray said. "You think will see her again?" Coal just laughed and said. "What do you have a crush?" Ray just punched him in the arm. That made coal laugh harder as he yelled 'you do'.

* * *

Hi guys this is the beginning of the adventure so grab your popcorn and git ready also don't forget to leave a comment and tell your friends.

Special thanks to JcL107 and Dark664Shadow for becoming the newest follows it means a lot.

Sorry this chapter took so long I had to see my dad who was in the hospital he's ok now.

I think I'm going to release a new chapter every Friday so you guys don't have to keep checking to see if I have a new chapter out I think thats it so let's break this down.

We meet the leader of the white fang and leaned she has five lieutenants (adam, ilia, felix, fennec, and corsac aka the two guys that visit blake's home on Menagerie. Torchwick is someone that doesn't like to take shit from people his line "You really need to keep your bitch on a short leash." Was the best part I can't wait to see how they work together. So ray and coal are apart of the secret team ozpin has. Blake called coal out on his bs yes coal keeps secrets from his team but he always has a good reason. I put this in for two reasons a) it lets the reader know coal and ray are apart of the secret team b) I always wondered how blake got in to beacon I think have ozpin just let her in is the best way this could have gone.

Ray and velvet's scene was fun I see ray as the mechanic while velvet is the people person. Tyrian so soon well he is Salem's number one tracker. I see ruby and ray being good friends.

Team CLVR fact: Ray and coal were approached by ozpin to join his secret team coal because he knows more about the white fang then almost any one else he was a high ranking lieutenant before he left. Ray because of his background and family tree can't go in to specifics right now but it will all be clear soon enough.


	6. Chapter 2 Friends and PUNS!

Volume 1

Friends and PUNS!

Team CLVR was at the vale airship docks waiting with the other first years. "Why in Oum's name do we have to be up at this time, the sun is barely up." Vergo says while she rubs her eyes still half asleep and leaning up against leo as they both sat on a bench. Ray and coal stood in front of the bench ray looked around and said. "I don't see blake you think she's back home taking a cat nap?" Coal sighs and rubs his temple ray has been making puns all day and it's starting to get to him. "No she just wanted to skip the goodbyes she never liked goodbyes." Coal explained ray reliezed blake didn't really like hanging around new people 'how is she gonna be apart of a team'.

The flight to beacon was uneventful but there was one guy laughing turns out his friend was on one of the other ships and a guy throw up near some girls. When they got off the ship vergo tapped ray on the shoulder and asked. "When was the last time you brought BK out?" BK was shout for Beast Killer he was the knight that ray summoned from his glyphics BK has a mind of his own and can make decisions on his own but when his not fighting he sleeps. Ray shrugs and says "When I fought blake I think." "That was awhile ago and he needs to stretch his legs." Vergo said while helping Leo with his bags ray stretch out his arm a glyph appeared then BK slowly came up when it was done BK waved at the members of team CLVR. Leo smiled and said "Hey big guy you ready to kick ass?" BK nodded then cracked his knuckles. BOOM The team looked to where the sound came from and saw smoke. "Not even the first day and stuff is already exploding this place is awesome." Ray seamed like he was going to like this place and coal couldn't blame him they were used to fighting all day but now there be fighting for something they believe in. " Is it just me or is ray going into lala land?" vergo said while ray was basicly foaming at the sight of so many weapons.

After Ozpin's speech and splitting the first years into groups of 12 coal, leo, vergo and ray were in the first group they went up on a hill each person standing on a square coal was at the end of the line he looked though the line of people to see if blake was there. He saw his team and some other people he didn't recognise but someone caught his eye a woman with long blake hair and golden eyes, she wear a red dress with golden designs. Coal didn't relieze he was staring at her for a while until ozpin cleared his throat and said. "Coal, if you want to stare at something stare at the forest your about to be launched in to." Coal smiled and rubbed the back of his neck then ozpin continued.

"Back to what I was saying you all will be launched in to the forest and will have to retrieve a artifact, oh and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Ozpin then snapped his fingers and the 12 students were sent flying as ozpin watched and sipped his coffee he thought. 'Oh I forgot to tell them about the grimm oh well there figure it out sooner or later.' Coal started shooting using the recoil to slow until he made it to the ground. He hostered his gun and started brushing his hoodie off. "Oh shit MOVE!" Coal stepped aside as the man that yelled hit the ground right next to him. "Hey ray nice landing I didn't know you were supposed to land on your face." Coal chuckled at his friend as he helped him up ray said. "Well guess we're partners now, this is starting to feel like the old days." Before ray could continue a bird landed next to them.

"Hi leo." Ray and coal say as leo turns back into his normal self and asked. "Oh man if you two are taken then who's gonna be my partner?" Coal looks up then pushes leo a few feet back and told him to hold out his hands like he was carrying a box, leo looked confused but did what coal said he was right under a tree a few snaps and cracks could be hared then vergo landed in leo's arms bridal style.

"My hero!" Vergo said and kissed Leo's cheek.

"Well I guess it could be worse." Leo said while he put vergo down. After talking it out the team designed to split up ray and coal went right vergo and leo went left.

While running vergo designed to activate her semblance to look for any one else. She found two people she didn't know. As they come into view it seemed that the to people were fighting a grimm scorpion. The first one was a girl with mint green hair and red eyes she was firing shots into the grimm's face with her revolvers as her partner was beside her doing the same but his weapon was his boots they fired evey time he kicked he was a man with grey hair and grey eyes. " Hmm." leo had a curious look on his face. " What is it leo?" vergo asked as she watched the fight play out as the two new people kept the scorpion busy as she readied her gun. " I don't know my senses are telling me that these two are stronger then they look." Leo's animal semblance allows him to detect aura level and their's were way above the regular student it was up there with both ray and coal if only by one or two levels off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to ray and coal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray and Coal were walking around looking for the temple when a pack of beowolves attacked them. There were about twelve of them coal and ray stared down their attackers ray reached for the throwing stars on his chest and said. "I wanted a six pack of beer but grimm will do." Coal looked at ray with a confused look on his face. "That was the worst joke so far." Ray shrugged and replied "Its all I got, now lets fight."

The beowolves charged towards them claws and fangs at the ready coal fires off two shots killing two beowolves ray throws a star. When it makes contact with one of the grimm it explodes killing three grimm ray turns his head to coal and says. "Try to keep up." Coal ducks under a claw then switchs his weapon to its sword mode and sliced it in half as its top half flys off two other beowolves were coming close coal quickly heated up his blade. When he swung a line of flames fires towards them killing them is seconds. Coal laid his blade on his right shoulder and looked over to ray.

Ray grabbed his scythe and jumped over one of the remaining beowolves the blade of the scythe was around the grimm's neck when ray landed on the ground he pulled the grimm over him and flung the creature at another one the two beowolves tried to stand up when they noticed a ninja star flying towards them. 'Aaannddd coboom' Ray smirked as a beowolf tried to attack him from behind but a glyph appeared and BK grabbed the grimm by the thought and killed him the last beowolf started to retreat but another glyph appeared next to BK and a sword rised. BK grabbed it and took a second to aim for the retreating grimm. When he throw the sword it traveled about one hundred feet then skewered the grimm.

"Well that was fun." Ray holstered his scythe before coal could reply a deafening roar came from the tree lines. Coal, ray, and BK all readied them selves for what was coming.

* * *

As vergo and leo made it to the temple with the two other people they've found the guy with grey hair was mercury and the other one was emerald.

"Looks like some of the artifacts are gone." Emerald said while picking up one of the artifacts aka a chess piece mercury nodded and said. "Well we have what we need you guys want to walk back with us?" Leo spoke while vergo grabbed a chess piece. "No we're going to wait for our friends."

"Ok see you back at beacon." Emerald said before the two of them started there walk back to the school. Leaving the pair to wait for their friends leo sat on the ground in front of the temple vergo took a set next to him leo asked. "You can take a nap while we wait, if you're still tired." Vergo shuck her head and teased. "Same old leo always looking out for everyone."

"Hey I'm just a nice guy and I worry about you and the guys." Leo said then they heard someone running towards them. "Speak of the devil." Leo stood up and helped vergo up.

'I care about you to.' Vergo thought to her self while they heard the running get louder but what happen no one could have seen coming.

Coal, ray, and BK ran out of the forest and didn't stop till they were at the temple and out of breath. Leo saw that BK was missing his right arm and asked. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Coal took a deep breath and answered. "Very strong grimm it's fast really fast!" Ray looked strange like he's seen a ghost vergo walks over and pats his back he seems to comedown after that and says. "I'm ok just a little out of it right now."

Coal clears his throat and commends his team. "Ray we need you to get BK combat ready. Leo and vergo you guys get ready to we're going to have a fight coming." They all nod and get ready vergo took a position behind a stone wall readying her sniper. Coal and leo stood in front of the temple coal with his pistol and leo with his sword using ice dust to form ice around his blade. Soon ray and BK joined them ray had some stars in his hand looked like it had fire dust. BK stretched his new arm and seemed happy with it. Coal called over his shoulder. "Vergo link us up." Vergo used her semblance to transfers all her teammates thoughts. (Vergo) 'Ok eveyone linked'.

(Ray) this is so cool

(Leo) hear you loud and clear

(Coal) ok here it comes

A giant Fox with all black fur and a white mask this grimm was different it didn't just use animal instinct but also strategy and tactics. It slowly made its way towards them. 'Lit him up' At their leader's order ray throw is stars leo swung his blade causing ice shards to fly and coal and vergo fired with their guns. The fox dodged all of their attacks and rushed them. They all prepared to fight up close but then the fox jumped over them leo realized he wasn't going for them. 'Vergo RUN!' Before she could run the grimm was only three feet away and closing quickly vergo thought. 'Goodbye guys'

A painful yell could be heard but it wasn't vergo's she opened her eyes to see BK holding the grimm's two front claws back while the fox's teeth were sinking in to his left shoulder. Ray seeing his friend hurt roared and using his scythe slash the fox's back. This made the fox let go of BK and allowed him to kick the grimm back. Leo and coal took over and held the enemy back. BK quickly looked at vergo making sure she wasn't hurt she smiled and said. "I'm fine big guy don't worry." He nodded satisfied with that answer. Ray begun healing BK when he told vergo to help the others when she was out of earshot he said. "Your such a softly you know that?" BK nodded and ray smiled at his old friend.

Coal was distracting the enemy by bobbing and weaving around the attacks as he did leo jumped on his back switching the dust from ice to gravity and stabbing it in the back when it cried out coal heated up his blade and cut off the fox's front legs. After that it was almost done it laid on the ground roaring in pain as vergo walked up and pointed her rifle at it's head. "Now there's the money shot, asshole."

BANG

* * *

Hey guys well by now you should know what to do but just in case leave a comment and tell your friends ok let's break it down.

Special thanks to Shinigami-no-Kaze and xenofox god stay cool you guys

The PUNS were so cringe to write but I hope someone likes them. BK one of my favorite characters he's like a bodyguard and a pet just awesome. Cinder, neo,mercury, and emerald are all students now you may be asking why I did this. Well cinder's job is to find the fall maiden she knows amber is in beacon but doesn't know where, so become students so you can walk around school looking for her. That's her plan anyway good or bad it's a plan. The semi boss know as that fox grimm is not the best salem has it is mostly for recon thats why it went down so easily but it was fast and got a bite in there is a reason ray acted the way he did when he first saw the grimm but that's for the future so for the love of oum leave a comment for why you think so.

(Not you xenofox god you help me come up with ideas so don't spoiler it or I'll banned you)

Team CLVR fact: No matter what side there on ray and coal always are partners they may work with someone else for a mission or work alone but there at there best when working together.


	7. Chapter 3 New friends

Volume 1

New friends

"-team JNPR lead by jaune arc." Team CLVR watched the other first years be grouped up into teamsvergo who was staring at the newly formed team said. "Oh man when I heard pyrrha nikos was going to be a student at beacon I hoped she would've been my partner." She gave a fake sigh as leo pretended to be hurt. "Not even the first day and your already abusing me."

Vergo had a evil smirk. "Just wait until we're alone I'll show you what I can do." She winked at him making him blush. "You two just need to bang and get it over with." Coal said with a smirk on his face Vergo placed a hand on her hip and asked. "Is that a order oh brave leader?" She bowed mockingly then her and leo went back to watching the new teams. Coal looked over to ray he seemed to be irritated so coal asked. "What's the matter with you?" Ray pointed at the stadium there was four girls two that coal recognized that being blake and ruby but the blond woman was a mystery to him then he saw what was making ray mad. Weiss schnee, ray had a grudge against her father who was very racist towards faunus even though coal hated her father to he had no reason to have a grudge against her she has done nothing to them.

He placed a hand on ray's shoulder and said. "You can't blame the kid for what the parent does." Ray took a moment to think than nodded then leo started laughing which made them ask what happened. Vergo expand that their team name was rwby and there leader is ruby this caused ray to laugh as well and say. "And I thought tean clvr was dumb but now I just think ozpin is fucking with us, I mean team clvr, rwby, and jnpr what's next?"

"You know my team is team cfvy?" Velvet asked as she walked up to the team knowing what would happen ray, leo, and vergo all busted out laughing while velvet's rabbit ears dropped down and covered her face as coal gave her a pat on the back and asked. "So where's coco it's rare to see you two not all over each other?" Coal smiled as he could see the blush that she tried to cover with her ears.

"She has a lot of clothes to unpack and if I was there she'll make a joke about wanting to show them off to me and that would lead to some stuff that would make fox and yatsuhashi very uncomfortable." Velvet said coal started to think she is spending to much time with vergo it's corrupting her.

After a while talking velvet designed to go to her dorm. Ray wanted to get some training in and vergo wanted to sleep the rest of the day away seens she was almost killed no one could blame her. Leaving coal and leo to walk the halls of the dorm until leo was accidentally tackled by a hyperactive girl in a red hood. "Ow sorry I wasn't looking where I was...hey don't I know you?" Ruby tried to apologize but when she saw coal she remembered him and pointed at him. "Oh hey kid wait how old are you because your kinda young to be here?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and expand what happened which made coal think. 'If ozpin let her in two years early then there has to be something special about her.' Coal was brought back to reality by ruby asking. "So is ray here to I haven't had time to go by his store yet?" Leo smiled at coal and he know what leo was thinking. It was weird that sometimes they know what the other was thinking. Coal then said. "Well it's only 8 o'clock so why don't you go see him. He's training right now so maybe you can teach him some moves?" Ruby smiled and nodded then ran off to the training area. "Well this is going to be a very interesting year." Coal said as they continued on.

* * *

Ray was facing five training bots they were equipped with assault rifles with stun rounds. Ray's tail waged faster and faster he never hand a chance to train with robots that weren't trying to actually kill him. The robot started firing before the stun rounds could hit him BK appeared and took every shot without flinching it would take more then that to hurt him. Ray jumped over BK and throw two explosive stars that took out the two closest bots then used his scythe's blade to cut one in half. Another one was out off rounds and tried to punch him which lead to ray swinging and the bots head flying.

Ray looked towards where the last robot was and saw BK holding the bot up by his head then crushed it. "Now I see why vergo said letting you play mortal ningas would make you violent but is that really a bad thing considering what our job is?" BK shrugged then pointed to the entrance to the building when ray turned his head he saw ruby looking like she was going to explode with excitement she ran up to ray and said.

"That was so cool who or what is that?" Ray motioned for BK to come he walks up to ruby and holds out his hand ray designed to talk for his friend. "He can't talk but he is my semblance or partner has he likes to be called he seems to like you." Ruby gave BK a bright smile and shocks his hand then says. "Hi I'm ruby an-" Ray stops her and explains that him and BK share memorys even if they have there own mind. Ruby was amazed which wasn't hard the two of them designed to train together for a while.

* * *

Coal was sitting on a bench outside of beacon asleep leo already left and headed back to the dorms. Coal desighted to put his hood over his head and take a nap on a bench pretty normal for him. He heard foot steps near by they were getting louder coal didn't pay it any mind until he felt the person step on his toes and heard the person say. "Fucking animal." Coal's eyes open and he saw a man with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes the guy wear shiny armor and had a mace with him. Coal smiled as he came up with a comeback.

"Man you look like a avocado had sex with a older avocado, and this wasn't love there was something wrong with the relationship, but if you want to hear about a bad relationship then lets talk about your parents because theirs no way you weren't a mistake." Coal never holds back when someone pissed him off. He heard from velvet that there was a team named CRDL that were like the school bullies and coal hated bullies ever seens a bully broke adam's nose when they were kids.

The man started grinding his teeth then yelled. "You better watch you fuck mouth or I'll send you to the pound you freak!" Coal just laughed at the idiot in front of him then started reaching for his gun. 'Time to put this damb fuck in his place.' Coal thought but before anything happened a glyph appeared between them it was professor goodwitch she glared at coal for a while then turned to the other man. "That's enough, cardin winchester if you have a problem with coal lucas then you two can settle it tomorrow in the training room is that clear?" Cardin nodded and started walking back to tge dorms glynda stared at coal. 'Oh shit she looks mad better choice my words carefully.' Coal took a second to think then said. "You look lovely to day miss goodwitch." Coal gave her the best smile he had ever given and thought 'Did that work?' "What were you thinking, oh wait you weren't I have half a mind to report you to ozpin for your actions."

Coal put his hands up in defense and said. "He started it and ozpin would agree with that besides if you were going to report me to ozpin you wouldn't have told cardin that we were going to fight." Coal know glynda and also knows having cardin fight him was a way to teach cardin a lesson and coal was existed to take that asshole down a peg. Glynda told coal to head back to his dorm and prepare for the fight tomorrow. When he made it to his dorm and opened the door he saw vergo in her bed some with leo but ray was missing coal wondered where he was until he heard laughing coming from around a corner. Checking it out he saw ray and ruby laughing and talking coal designed not to interfere. He started walking back to the dorm while thinking. 'Our little ray is growing up so fast.'

* * *

Hi guys this is chapter three so you know the what to do leave a comment and tell your friends.

Let's broke this chapter down ray has a grudge against weiss's father and so does coal but coal knows she had no control over her father. Velvet makes a appearance because velvet is awesome and team cfvy was always a funny name. I had coal and leo spend some time together because they are bros and need to hangout more. Ray training was the only thing I could think of besides video games but ray showing off was to good to pass up. Cardin is a asshole period. I don't know who should be more scared Cardin when him and coal fight or coal when he has to tell blake he's going to fight on the first day of school. What's going to happen you may think you know but I have some tricks up my sleeve.

Team CLVR fact: Coal's the leader. Leo is a kind of a parent to them. Vergo is a sniper and a pervert. Ray is the medic and computer guy we will see more of that in the future.


	8. Chapter 4 the luck of the clvr

Volume 1

the luck of the clvr

Coal was in a deep sleep having one of the best dreams it would have gone on for a little while longer but then a pillow smacked him and a voice yelled. "DO YOU NEVER THINK!?" Coal opened his eyes and saw velvet of all people with coco beside her coal smiled and asked. "Waking up and seeing two beautiful girls I think this is going to be a good day." Velvet blushed and covered her face while coco raped a arm around her girlfriends shoulders and said. "I don't think you could handle both of us at the same time but if you want to try." Velvet looked at coco and yelled. "Coco" Coal and coco both laughed at her reaction then coco pulled velvet into a hug and said. "Just joking besides I'm the only one that can play with you."

Coco then planted a kiss on her forehead velvet then mumbled. "You got that right." Coal was kind of liking the show it was more funny then sexy but he had to get dressed. It seemed like the rest of team clvr was already gone to class his match was after school so he had all day to think of cool one liners. He stood up and started looking for the pair of pants he wear yesterday as his gramps used to say you can wear the same pants three days before you have to wash them. Velvet looked confused and asked. "Do you sleep in your boxers and that hoodie?" Coal pulled up his pants and buckled as he answered. "It's my lucky hoodie of course I sleep in it." Coco asked why is it lucky coal just replied it has seen some stuff he then winked and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

In the middle of professor port's class yang notes that blake was glaring at some guy at another table yang didn't know who that guy was, but she's seen ruby hangout with the guy next to him. She figured that they're all on a team since teammates usual sat together but now for the real question. 'Why is blake mad at him?'

Yang thought to her self she leaned over to blake and asked. "If you keep staring at him he's going to think you like him." Blake turned to face yang with a grossed out look then said. "Trust me yang that is the last thang he would think." Yang tilted her head and asked why but blake just said. "It doesn't matter, hey weiss is going up against a grimm." Blake may have doughed the question now but yang wouldn't give up.

* * *

Professor port he had a reputation for telling stories about himself and that was very true a whole hour of him talking about how he took down dozens of grimm by himself. Coal was wondering how much of the story was made up but another thang was bothering him he hadn't talk to blake since they got to beacon. This wouldn't have bothered him if she wasn't lieing about being a faunus. He knows ruby is a nice person and probably wouldn't care but he doesn't know how the others two will react if they find out. Coal was brought out of his deep thought by a hand on his shoulder when he looked at who it was he saw a blonde girl with a really bright smile she said.

"Hey man I have some questions for you?" Coal looked around the class every one was leaving and coal didn't feel like answering questions. "Sorry but no I've got stuff to do." This was a lie but it didn't matter because will he was walking away yang said. "It's about a girl named blake do you know her?" This made him stop his mind raced as he tried to figure out what could have happened.

Coal finally turned around and told yang that they could talk on the roof she agreed. So if she know about blake's ears no one else could overhear.

When they made it to the roof coal was the first to talk. "So first thangs first what are you to blake?" Yang looked confused and asked. "What do you mean?" Coal rubs the back of his neck and says. "If I'm going to tell you about blake I need to know what you are to her, friend, partner, or just nosy?" Yang thought to herself then answered. "Just a concerned friend please help me? Sorry if I'm coming off bull headed." Yang smiled while coal shakes his head and thinks. 'Great blake you've found another ray oum help me.' "Ok I'm going to forget you said that and I'll answer some questions about blake but only some not all got it?"

Coal told her she nodded and asked her first question. "Blake's mad at you any idea why, my guess is that your her brother and she's mad about you doing something stupid?" Coal looked confused and asked. "What makes you think that?" Coal was curious about how the blond came up with such an idea. "Well the way she looked at you it's like how my sister ruby looks at me when I get in trouble for speeding on my motorcycle." Coal chuckled and thought to himself. 'So I guess all siblings have a look of **I'm** **disappointed in you**.'

Coal had lots of memorys of blake with a stern look on her face when ever he came home drunk and bruised usually because he was in a bar fight. "Well she is my little sister and if she's mad at me odds are it's because I'm going to be fighting someone on the first day of school." Coal explains the situation yang looked confused and asked. "If you two are siblings then how is one a faunus and the other a human?" Coal now know that blake was indeed hiding her true self from even her team but this didn't really surprise him. "We aren't related by blood but ever since her parents died I've been like a brother to her." Yang's expression turned from confused to sad when hearing of blake's family.

Yang thought for a while coal then placed his right hand on her shoulder and said. "She's been though a lot but I don't think she's mad I think she's worried." Coal walks to the door and opened it but before he left he looked over his shoulder and said. "I think your more hot headed then bull headed." Yang smirked at the pun she wasn't used to being on the other side of a pun.

* * *

School finally came to a end and the stadium were students would train for the tournament was filled up. Everyone wanted to see the first fight of the year or they wanted to see Cardin get what he deserves team CLVR, CFVY, JNPR, and RWBY. All where gathered together to wish coal good luck.

Blake tapped on coal's back to get his attention. "Hey, I'm sorry for being so rude I'm just scared you know cardin is going to cheat." Coal rubs blake's head and smiles. "That's what I'm counting on."

This sweet moment was broken when ray designed to say. "Blake you've been giving coal the cold shoulder, I thought that was weiss's job." Ray made almost everyone sigh all but ruby who was laughing she was the only one though. Yang stared at ray and said. "Do you want to start a pun war?" Ray's tail swung left to right showing how happy he is. "Well that depends xio long are you going to be yanging around?"

Yang placed her hand on her hips she never faced a opponent that could keep up with her puns before this could escalate any further glynda appeared and told coal something bad. "Coal you won't be fighting alone."

Coal asked "What do you mean."

Glynda explained "Cardin has informed me he was injured and is not at full strength, he has asked if you wouldn't mind fighting a 1 on 2 so that it's fair?"

Vergo stood up from her seat and said. "How is that fair he lies about being hurt and coal has to fight two guys on his own."

Glynda glared at vergo for her outburst but couldn't help but agree with her cardin was a sneaky asshole.

Coal just looked over tolds ray and say. "How about 2 on 4, ray you up for that?"

Ray shrugs and says. "I'll get my scythe." Everyone looked surprised by rays willing ness to fight a unfair fight but leo and vergo knows when ever coal's in trouble ray is the first to jump in with him.

* * *

Coal and ray stepped into the area seeing team CRDL on the opposite side glynda grabbed a mic and said. "The first fight of the year will be a 2 on 4 on the left team CRDL." The audience booed the four men clearly no fans on there side. "And on the right team CLVR well half of it." Coal and ray looked to where there friends were they all looked happy. Nora was smacking her fist together clearly trying to tell them to take these assholes down. Ruby looked like she was about to burst from excitement the ice queen next to her looked annoyed. Coal desighted to wink at the ice queen earning him a huff as she rolled her eyes at him. Glynda rang the bell starting the fight.

Russel ran straight towards them with his two swords already drawn. He swings his right sword at ray. But ray grabbed his arm with his left hand stopping his attack and slammed his right hand on russel's chest making the man stumble back. Russel heard a beeping sound looking down there was a star stuck to the spot were ray hit him.

Ray smiled and said. "Tik tik boom!" The star exploded and russel flow and slammed against the wall he's aura was now at 50%.

Sky was running to ray it was designed by cardin that sky and russel deal with ray will him and dove fight coal.

* * *

Ray's point of view of the fight

Sky had a spear giving him longer reach but ray swiched to him scythe using the blade to block his attacks this went on for a few moments then ray heard foot steps coming from behind him. 'Has to be russel, ok time to knock that mohawk off his head.' Russel jumps up and plans to stab ray in the back but ray drops his scythe and grabs sky by the shirt and throws him at russel. The two men knocked into each other and landed before they could get up ray grabbed six dust stars and throw them. The men could only pray it wouldn't hurt that much.

Both sky and russel had no aura left meaning there out off the fight russel had some bumps from already having low aura before taking that hit.

* * *

Coal's point of view of the fight

Dove pointed his sword at coal and fire off a couple rounds. Coal switches his weapon to its sword mode and started blocking the bullets while walking towards him. When coal was only a few feet away dove started swinging his sword coal countered every swing. Coal is one of the best sword fighters dove was more average. Cardin was done watching and designed to attack welding his mace he swung down.

In a split second coal came up with a plan a dum plan but a plan none the less. He chanold his semblance and created a explosion right between all three of them coal was immune to his own flames and explosions. He switched his weapon in to its pistol mode and fired three fire dust rounds right at dove sending him flying back like his other teammate.

Dove's aura is at 0% his out. Cardin's aura is at 75%

Cardin's mace fell out of his grasp he designed to resort to his fist. Coal holstered his pistol and used his semblance to set his fist on fire. Coal delivered ten hits to cardin's face. Cardin swung but coal was able to duck under his fist and delivered the final hit knocking him on his ass and ending the fight.

The crowd all cheered for the two faunus coal smirked at the defeated cardin then turned around to leave. Cardin looked to his right and saw his mace standing up and swinging his mace aiming for coal's head.

The audience gasps as they star at BK holding cardin up by his head. BK slowly starts crushing his head but was stopped by coal saying. "BK! It's ok I'm alright, just let him down!" BK drops cardin and kneels in front of coal this was how he apologizes for his actions. Ray patted him on the head saying "It's ok big guy" then opens a glyph under him sending him back to his home.

* * *

Ok you know the drill leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down

More velvet and coco I really like this ship

Blake doesn't like coal getting in trouble but coal likes getting in trouble so :)

Yang and coal have a moment and yang always wants to help her friends

Team CLVR fact: coal is good with his sword and fist. Ray is good at playing his enemies like fools.


	9. Chapter 5 The fox and the hare

Volume 1

The fox and the hare

After the fight weiss was shocked to see what looked like her semblance used by ray they all decided to go see how coal and ray are doing. They all want and meet up with the two champions weiss was the first to talk. "How did you do that!" She pointed at ray. He raised his hands in defense and asked "DID WHAT!" Everyone was curious why weiss was yelling at ray for, she took a breath and explained that creating enemies that they have killed is her family's semblance. Unlike other people who have there own semblance her semblance is inherited from her blood her mother and her sister have the same semblance but it only happens to the women her little brother doesn't have it.

After weiss explained everyone looked at ray he thought about all the times he saw winter fight then he connected the dots. "Well they ain't exactly the same for instance I can only have BK no one else and he has a mind of his own I can't make him do anything he just listens to me and if his head is ever destroyed he loses all memories."

Everyone thought and agreed that they are similar but that's not unheard of. It all seemed ok till vergo got on evil smirk and said. "So coal I saw you wink at weiss care to explain that?"

Coal's eyes widened he didn't think anyone besides weiss saw that he had to think fast, he could already feel weiss staring straight at him waiting for his answer. "You must be seeing things I would never wink at her."

Weiss took offense to that and angrily asked. "And what do you mean by that horn-head." Weiss placed her hand over her mouth, she didn't realized how racist that sounded, everyone waited coal final said.

"Ha ha 'horn-head', well it's not the worst joke I've heard you need to work on you comedy Princess." Weiss glared at coal and would've gone off on him but ozpin approached the group and said. "I need coal and ray in my office now." Coal looked at ray then asked. "What's the problem oz." Ozpin tightened his grib on his cane, that told them not to argue and just do what he says.

After coal and ray left vergo and leo designed to go git some food they were joined by team RWBY and CFVY. Team JNPR went back to the dorms.

* * *

Sitting at a table with team RWBY sitting on one side and vergo sitting on the opposite side with team CFVY next to them. Ruby looked at vergo and asked. "Hey vergo, do you think team CLVR could help train team RWBY?"

Weiss then asked. "Wait why do we need help I think we are fine as is, and what makes you think they could teach us?"

Vergo cleared her throat and explained. "Well we've been a team for around two years now and know each others strength and weaknesses, besides I've seen you all fight good alone but you never help or look after each other. But I guess we can coal did teach velvet how to fight."

Both team RWBY and CFVY looked at velvet and she nodded and explained the rest. "That's right coal trained me ray gave me a job and vergo showed me a place that I could afford to live so I think having coal train you would be a good idea."

Blake thought about velvet then asked. "Why did they help you so much, I mean coal only trains people he knows well?" Coal has so far only trained blake, adam, vergo, and velvet but has turned down other people because he said that he wasn't training anyone who didn't have potential.

Velvet's rabbit ears drop down as she told her story. "My dad cheated on my mom and she left but didn't take me with her then the woman he cheat with said she didn't like me then my dad throw me out. I spent five years stealing for food but one day. I stool from ray's shop needless to say he found me ten minutes later but instead of being mad he asked why I did it so I told him my sad story. He said (Well you have two options live on the street and struggle to get enough money to pay for that gun you sold or you can take my hand and work at my store until you paid it off.) I was pretty scared I've heard storys of coal and ray and the one thing you never did was get caught stealing from them. But ray seemed nice enough so I agreed to work at his shop then he said-"

Velvet stops to wipe the tears from her eyes then smiled and continued.

"He said with the stupidest smile on his face. (Well I should get home so I can start dinner, come on lets go.) I said (Wait us why are you having me for dinner?) He laughed and said (No I don't cook rabbit but if you're going to work at my store you need a soft bed to sleep on and a nice meal in your stomach just so you can't say your slacking because your hungry or tired so start walking vergo hates waiting for food.) I stayed with them for a few weeks until I got my own place but I still work with ray I think he needs me to deal with people. Not the best sells man but great at making weapons."

Coco wrapped her arms around velvet and pulled her into a loving embrace then asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Velvet laid her head on coco's chest and answered. "I never wanted to make you sad." Coco began stroking her faunus ears then the group turned their attention to coal and ray as they final rejoined the group. Ray sat next to ruby and then started to fall a sleep.

Coal sat next to ray and asked. "Vel what's with the tears?" Ray lifted his head up and said. "Did someone make a yang joke?" Valvet chuckled while yang glared at ray making a 'slit your throat' motion ray smiled and said. "When ever your ready blonde I'll be here yanging for you." Coal slapped the back of ray's head and said. "Remember when I said being stupid is going to hurt?"

This would've gone on if not for ruby asking ray why he helped velvet ray just shrugged and said. "She needed help and I know what it feels like to live on the streets with no-one watching your back."

Vergo had a curious look on her face and said. "I just realized me and leo don't know you or coals past, I never know coal had a sister until she showed up and she said you were friends not family."

Coal realizing he needed to say something and he couldn't tell them about blake's ears. "Well blake's parents and my parents were friends so we grow up together but when both are parents past away blake just stuck to me so I took care of her and adam."

"Who's adam?" Yang asked what everyone was thinking

"He's my biological brother I haven't seen him in years."

"It sounds like you two aren't on speaking terms." Vergo said coal looked over to blake who looked pissed so he designed to change the subject before she has a outburst.

"Hey where's leo I thought he was with you?"

Vergo grabbed her backpack and pleased it on the table she was the only one that carried one. But something was wrong it was moving coal leaned closer then a dog's head popped out. "Leo why are you in a backpack?" Vergo picked up leo and started petting him. "He likes to sleep in my bag and he's so cute when his a dog." All the girls couldn't help but start staring at the blond Corgi all but blake who was walking out of the cafeteria.

Ray leanes over to coal and told him what blake was doing and told him he'll make up a reason why they left coal then go's after blake with ray staying to watch the show.

Coal found blake on the roof of the dorms he noticed she had her bow off. "Ears getting hot?" Blake turned her head she had tears in her eyes she said. "I'm sorry" coal pulled her into a hug and asked. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Blake said in between sobs. "I should've left with you but I stayed and tried to kill you all because adam told me to-" Blake felt a hand rubbing her head and coal said with a stern voice. "Listen you are better then him you realized what you were doing was wrong. I'm so happy your back on the right side and when I get back from my mission we will go after the white fang." Blake moved back and put her bow back on and said. "Thanks coal I needed that." Coal then smiled and patted her head like a loving brother.

* * *

Ok you know the drill leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down

So weiss thought ray could use her family's semblance but they are different. Velvet's backstory made me tearly eyed and she go's well with the theme of team CLVR. Which is even though they aren't blood they're still family. The reason velvet never told coco was because it was a bad time in her life and she just recently learned how to put it behind her. Leo is based off of one of my friends and when I asked him what he wants his semblance to be he said. "shape shifting because I want to sleep in a bag as a dog." So I did it that's really the only reason thats why he doesn't use it for fighting a lot. Blake still feels guilty because when coal left adam and her were assigned to kill or capture him this is one of the reasons she left. Coal knows she's not a bad person and he thinks adam can change like she did.

P.S. xenofox god had a story he lost interest in and I desided to pick up where he left off the name is Rwby:shadow dragon it's a crossover of rwby and skyrim. (Don't worry I'm not gonna let it interfere with team CLVR so check it out)

To all the fans I am holding a contest make or draw a picture of team CLVR for the cover of this story and I'll make you a character in the story so make the best you can I believe in the fans.

Team CLVR fact: coal tried to convince the others to leave the white fang but no-one listened and coal had to escape before they killed him.


	10. Chapter 6 Coal's old friend

Volume 1

Coal's old friend

"Coal cover me!" Ray yelled as he ran from behind a exploded car to a building. "There pushing forward I can't stay behind this car forever?" Ray leaned out of the door to the building and fired a assault rifle. "Coal get in here quickly!" Coal ran while firing his shotgun but was shot and fell to the floor. Ray ran to coal and started dragging him back to the building.

Coal sat there in the building slowly dieing ray said. "Coal you have to stay alive breath you son of a bitch breath!" Coal stared at ray then said. "Ray push the x button and revive me or I'm going to kick you." Ray pressed x on his scroll that was being used as a controller for the game they were playing. "You two take this game too seriously." Vergo said while her and leo moved closer to the building were there enemies are. "Ok coal your back up now lets show those two that we are the best gamers here." Coal nodded to ray then tossed a grenade vergo and leo ran back. They took cover behind some barrels pointing their guns at the door waiting.

"That's the only way out, last chance to die like a man." Vergo said with a smile of victory on her face. Ray turned to coal and asked. "Blitz burn?" Coal smirked and said. "Time to nut up or shut up!" Coal switches to his secondary weapon and walked out the door with his flamethrower splitting out fire. Vergo and leo opened fire but couldn't hit him because the flames were blocking their view. Ray memorised where they were and started throwing grenades after a few explosions the game was over.

"Ha you lose we win I'm going to get a beer you want anything coal?" Ray said as he jumped up and headed to the mini fridge they had in their dorm, coal stood up and heard a knock on the door when he opened it there was jaune.

"Hey jaune what's up?" Jaune looked nerves more then usual and he stuttered for a while but he finally said something. "Coal I need your help cardin has something on me and he's using it to make me do what ever he wants." Coal stared at the blond man and said. "Ok very simple solution kick his ass." Jaune didn't look convinced so coal added. "Listen he is a coward that picks on the weak so if you stand up to him he'll back down." Jaune lowered his head and said. "But I don't think I can beat him in a fight if he design's to just beat me up." Coal thought 'Man his confidence is really low, guess I'm going to have to change that.' "How about this I'll help you by training you to fight cardin."

Jaune was hesitant but agreed at the end, after he left leo asked. "You really think he can beat cardin I mean without his team backing him up the guy can't fight." Coal laid in his bed and said. "That's why I'm going to train him don't give up before you start." Leo know when coal had his mind set no one could chance it.

* * *

The next morning

Teams RWBY and CLVR were in the training room vergo was helping ruby with her sniping ruby is a good sniper but still has a lot to learn. Leo and weiss were sparring out of everyone on the team leo was trained by a professional. Ray and blake were also sparring their fighting styles forced more on agility. Leaving coal to sit and watch until yang came up and said. "So big horn what type of training are we doing?" Coal looked at the blond and said. "I'm not a teacher that's the professors job." Yang gave a big smile then said. "Blake told me you agreed to help jaune with his bully problem by training him so what dumb excuse do you have now." Coal sighed and thought 'why do I still trust her, wait why did she tell yang?'

"Or maybe I'm just to strong and you can't teach me anything, I mean you don't look that tough." Coal glared at yang and said. "Is that a challenge?" Yang nodded and then pointed to the boxing ring.

After a few moments coal and yang where in the ring with the others watching yang had her shotgun gauntlets coal designed to leave his weapon with ray and use his bare fist it was kinda unfair to have a sword in a boxing match. Ray jumped on a table and said. "Ok we go by tournament rules the match ends when your aura hits the red or 15% so get ready." Ray then went and sat with the others leo asked ray. "You want to make a bet 50 lien coal gets his butt kicked?" Ray stared at leo then said. You're betting against coal...ok 50 lien coal wins." The two shock hands and turned to the match.

Ding ding (play the song "I Burn'' when reading this)

Yang and coal met in the middle yang brought her fist back to punch first but coal moved to the side and delivered a fire punch to her face causing her to stumble back and shake her head then she saw coal smirk at her which made her eyes turn red but she didn't use her semblance yet instead she fired two shots which coal doughed and throw three fire balls in return. She bobbed and weaved past two of them but the third exploded right in front of her blocking her view she narrowed her eyes trying to see but all she saw was coal's fist slamming in her face causing her to stumble back again and this time her semblance activated and she lit up. She leapt forward and delivered blow after blow coal ended up in the corner and yang punch him another five times. Three in the chest and two in the face.

Currently yang is at 75% and coal is at 55%

Yang was about to deliver another blow with her right fist but coal grabbed it and moved it out of the way then elbowed her in the throat she back away trying to caught her breath coal designed to turn the tables. But when he went to hit her she used a move blake taught her and sweeped his legs which led to coal landing on his back before yang could finish the job. Coal punched the ground while using his semblance creating a explosion that pushed yang into a corner. Coal jumped up and started delivering blow after blow like what yang did but he got faster and faster yang couldn't block all of them coal hit her about twenty times before delivering the final blow.

Final score yang at 0% and coal at 40% coal wins

Yang fell forward after being dealt that final hit coal caught her and laid her on the ring floor. Everyone jumped in and surrounded her she slowly opened her eyes and asked. "Did I lose?" Ruby nodded and know that yang was ok she's taken worse hits then that. Yang sat up and looked at coal who was standing on her right then said. "I guess you are tough." Coal smiled and said. "Sorry if I got a little carried away." "So now that you've seen me fight first hand will you train me?" Yang asked giving him a bright smile coal just shock his head 'yes' then checked his scroll and saw he was late for a meeting.

He said goodbye to everyone and left to head to the meeting as he was walking to the airship that travels from beacon to vale and back. A familiar figure tried to sneak behind him coal stopped and said. "You know you can't hide from me." He turned around and saw blake come out of her hiding place she asked. "Where are you going?"

Coal said "I'm going to a meeting I'll be back later." Blake looked curious about what 'meeting' he had to get to. "So why is this meeting so important." Coal starts walking while he tells blake. "The white fang is trying to take over the underworld they've been attacking the two top dogs of the underworld. If they do take it over you can bet they are going to expand plus some people are just to poor to get out of the slums so when the fang comes in all humans will be in trouble. Ray has already talked to Jr about having a truce so we can deal with the fang. That means I'm the one that has to talk to the other big boss."

Blake thought about what coal said then asked. "Can I come I mean you may need help?" Coal shakes his head 'no' then steps on the airship and waves goodbye. Blake designed to go back to her team dorm.

* * *

Has blake entered the room she saw weiss cleaning her weapon at the desk they had. Yang was watching ruby and ray play mortal ninjas so far they were evenly matched blake was still curious about the meeting so she asked ray. "Hey ray how much do you know about the meeting coal is going to?"

Ray stared at the game while talking to blake. "Well the meeting is with Sarah she controls half of vale's underworld and knowing those two coal won't be back tonight." All of team RWBY turn their attention to ray, yang was the first to talk. "So his putting his coal in her stocking." Ray paused the game and said. "Well coal wouldn't treat it like a stoaking he would treat it like a ruby and yang it in there." Ruby blushed and laughed at the joke. While yang's eyes turned red and she said.

"YOUR DEAD!" Ray dropped his controller and jumped out the window while yang ran out the door ruby frowned and said. "We didn't even get to finish our game." But then ray popped his head up and said in a singing way " pop goes the fox!" Ray climbed back into the room and resumed the game, weiss put her weapon away and asked. "So ray what can you tell me about coal's girlfriend?" Ray smirked and said.

"Why would you want to know is the little princess jealous." Weiss turned her head to hide the blush on her face. "No I'm just wondering why someone would date that idiot!" Ray pointed at her and said. "Your cheeks say otherweiss ice princess." Ruby playfully punched ray's arm and told him to be nice ray responded with.

"Ok I'll tell you guys their history, when me, coal, and leo first came to vale we needed liens so she hired us as bodyguards/hitmen after a few weeks coal designed to get drunk and flirt with her which lead to them hooking up, they ain't actually dating it's more of a friends with benefits relationship and that's it so you don't have to worry about your man." Ray then headed back to his dorm followed by ruby.

"I'll walk you back." Ruby says while walking close to ray.

* * *

Coal's point of view

Coal was in front of a two story bar as he walked in the bartender yelled. "Oh Mr. Lucas what brings you to are little slice of heaven?" Coal put five lien on the bar table and said. "A bottle of whiskey and is your boss home?"

The bartender grabbed the lien and picked up a bottle of whiskey then said. "She's up stairs in her room I know she'll be happy to see you."

Coal grabbed the bottle and headed up the staircase that was behind the bartender making his way to sarah's room before he opened the door he checked his hair and brushed off his hoodie. He then opened the door and saw sarah at the other end of the room at her desk typing on her laptop. "I know I'm sounding like a broken record but I need your help.

She turned around smiling when she saw her old friend. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, she wear black shorts with a white tank top and her leather gloves they where very important to her. Kinda like coal and his hoodie she walked up to him and snatched the whiskey out of his hands and drinks a quarter of it then says

"You bought the cheap alcohol didn't your mother ever tell you to treat a girl like a princess?"

Coal cupped her cheek with his right hand then said. "I can make it up to you pretty lady." He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until she slipped a hand down coal's pants. Coal pulled his head back breaking the kiss and said. "Business first then fun."

Sarah frowned and said. "You little tease do you know how stressful my job is I need a outlet."

After she removed her hand from coal's pants she took a set on her bed that was to the right. "Ok what do you want, well besides me?"

Coal smirked and said. "I need two things first you need to attend a meeting with Jr and ozpin we are trying to band together and take out the white fang." She agreed with a nod then coal continued. "Secondary I need you to find someone?"

Sarah wanted to ask but coal pulled out a piece of paper that had all the info she needed. She then asked. "Is that all or do you want a third thing?" She then drunk all the rest of the whiskey and pulled her tank top off.

Coal walked over to her she was laying on the bed coal positioned himself on top of her and said. "I would like to spend the night in this bed, and if your lucky I'll give you a treat."

Coal was not the best smooth talker but it got him what they both wanted coal did not go back to beacon that night.

* * *

You guys know the drill leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down

The video game scene is actually how me and my friends act when we play games together. I feel like after seeing how coal dealt with cardin jaune would go to him for advice. Coal and yang's fight was awesome I watched a bunch of boxing movies so I could make it as best as possible. Blake tells yang a lot of stuff because there partners. (Or is it) Blake is also curious about coal's actions but can you blame her coal does keep stuff from her and his own team. Sarah and coal's relationship is a friends with benefits like ray said. I had plans to make the last part a smut scene but it was to cringly if I ever do make one I'll put a WARNING so if you don't like that stuff you can skip it.

Little side note leave a question in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter this is mostlybecause I like reading veiws.

Also a word from xeno "if your happy and you know it clap your hands" I don't know what he was on when he wrote this.

Team CLVR fact: After leaving the white fang coal and ray went to live in vale they also had leo with them they meet with vergo in vale.


	11. Chapter 7 From Good to bad part 1

Volume 1

From Good to bad part 1

Coal and yang were doing their morning sparring match ever since coal beat yang in their fight they have been training every day. Because of yang coal asked pyrrha to train jaune she was more then excited to spend a lot of time with him.

Yang swinged but coal ducked under her fist and tackled her to the ground pinning her down and said. "You lose again blondy." Yang smirked and said. "So did you pin sarah to the ground like this?" Coal got off of her and said. "I'm still mad at ray for telling you guys that."

"Why didn't you tell blake about sarah?" Yang asked as she stood up coal replied. "I guess because I didn't want her to think of me as a asshole that sleeps with any girl he sees, 'sigh' you know back when we were kids blake always thought of me as this big strong brother that would always protect her and that's what I tried to do...but I fucked it up I left her with my brother and he fucked with her mind. She didn't tell me what he did but I know it wasn't pleasant."

Coal rubbed his watery eyes trying to stop any tears from falling yang took a moment to think than said. "Why are you telling me this?"

Coal smiled and said. "Because I know you care about blake and I mean more then just a friend or partner."

Yang blushed and said. "Why would you think that I'm just a very concerned friend."

Coal laughed at her trying to cover up her feelings for her partner. "I see how you look at her and how every time she's sad or mad your the one that cheers her up."

"You look at weiss the some way so does that mean you like her?" Yang expected coal to blush or try to deny it but coal said.

"I do and maybe one day I'll ask her out but I have to much on my plate right now." Coal grabbed two towels that were laying on a bench then tossed one to yang. "Team CLVR are going on a mission so I won't be able to keep a eye on blake so can I trust you to keep her out of trouble?" Coal smirked he already know her answer but he just wanted to hare her say it.

"Yes I'll watch her backside but she doesn't need a babysitter." Coal nodded he knows blake doesn't need a protector she needs a person to help her move on and so does coal, for once coal can't help her and its tearing him up inside.

* * *

After yang and coal's heart to heart talk they went to team CLVR's dorm were both team CLVR and RWBY were hanging out where they were having a 2 on 2 match on 'combat evolution' it was ray and ruby vs leo and vergo. With blake and weiss siting on a bed watching yang asked. "So who's winning?" Blake looked at the blond who was now siting beside her and said. "Ray and ruby right now they make a good team." Coal went over to his bed and grabbed a duffle bag from under it opening it up there was his weapon, ammo, and a small box. Feeling curious weiss, blake, and yang all went to see what was in the bag.

"What's in the box?" Weiss asked and ray pause the game and said. "Is that the same box you got for sar-" Ray was cut off by coal giving ray the angriest stare any of them had seen. "Ray! I'm not afraid of shooting you." Ray know coal wasn't joking that box was a sensitive subject that coal was still not over coal grabbed the box and his gun and started walking to the door.

"And were are you going?" Vergo asked coal sighed he didn't want to tell ray who he was meeting. "I'm going to get the info on an old friend from sarah I'll be back in a hour." Ray stood up and said. "I'll come with you then."

Coal telled ray that wasn't a good idea then ray asked why. "Because the person with the info is blue." Ray grinded his teeth and said. "Why is jakku ao shimo here he attends vacco's huntsman school."

Coal rubs the back of his neck and says. "Yeah but he's here early for the torment and he worked for sarah before we did, also you not going you to can't be in the same place without something blowing up."

Ray was mad, blue was jakku's nickname he was like ray's rival they were both good with computers and making weapons blue went to vacco and has a team now but his still one of sarah's best informations.

Yang came up with a solution. "If ray can't go why not weiss she can watch coal's back." Weiss said. "Well I have nothing better to do."

With that they left coal did see yang wink at him as he left. 'Is yang trying to play match maker.' Coal thought.

Vergo's eyes widen and she asked. "So anyone what to place any bets." Yang pulled out ten lien and said. "I bet they kiss."

Ray pulled some lien out to and said. "I bet coal sleeps with her."

Vergo was next. "I bet nothing happens."

The others just shock their heads at their teammates placing bets on how this would play out.

* * *

Coal and weiss were close to ray's shop when they heard thunder. "We should get this done quick before that storm hits." Coal said while weiss nods agreeing with him. Coal looked at weiss and thought. (I know winter told me not to flirt with her sister but she's just so cute.)

Weiss noted coal staring at her she didn't know why it made her happy but it did she turned her head and said. "What are you looking at horn head?" Coal smirked at the nickname she gave him and said. "Just thinking about how much you look like winter you even have her attitude, princess."

Weiss frowned and asked. "How do you know my sister?"

"Ray and I work some jobs for extra money and some time we team up with huntsman and huntress from other kingdoms. We met winter will we were taking out some drug runners, you both like giving me a hard time."

Coal smirked but weiss huffed and asked. "So do you have feelings for that girl you slept with or are you just looking for someone to spend the night with?"

"Your trying to find out if am a womanizer or not, sarah and I did at one point have feelings for each other but we realized that we are better off being friends and if one of us got into a relationship then we would stop 'spending nights together'." Coal sees weiss thinking about what he said then coal added. "Did you get the answer you were looking for?"

Weiss smiled and said. "Yes, your not a womanizer your just 'bull headed'." Coal groaned at the dumb joke and said. "I already have ray and yang saying those stupid puns so don't you start."

Weiss laughed at how frustrated coal had gotten after his rant. The rest of the trip to the meeting place was full of weiss and coal joking about their teammates. Coal stopped and pointed to a alleyway then told weiss to activate her aura just in case.

As they entered the alley they saw a man with dark blue hair and eyes. Wearing a white shirt under a grey sweater, a pair of glasses, and also grey pants. His weapon was a staff that was holstered on his back, he stared at coal then when they were close enough he said. "Been a long time hasn't it coal, last time we were on a mission in vacc-." He stopped as he noticed weiss and yelled. "What the hell are you doing with that schnee?"

Blue reached for his weapon until coal said. "Wow wow wow it's cool she's a friend she won't rat us out." Blue slowly moved his hand away from his staff then reached into his pocket and pulled out a computer chip and tossed it to coal. "That's all the info we have on that guy."

Coal nodded and turned around to leave with weiss but before they turned the corner blue yelled. "And remember my team is going to kick your ass!" Coal just smiled and kept walking.

* * *

It started storming as coal and weiss made there way back to the airship to go back to beacon they were both soaked and shivering. Weiss was used to being cold but cold and wet that was much worse she closed her eyes and tried to think of warm thoughts. It didn't work and she was still cold but then something warm wraped around her she opened her eyes and saw coal's arms around her he was using his semblance to heat then both up.

Coal quickly realiezed that he just hugged weiss out of the blue. "Sorry it just I'm used to people getting close when it gets cold, I guess that's what happens when your a living heater." Coal apologizes and moves away but weiss grabs him and pulls him back to her then says. "It's ok I like your warmth."

Weiss nuzzles her face into his chest while coal brushed her hair with his hand and thought. 'Man she's really friendly maybe she might like me to...I don't think that's it she's probably is like yang and is very touchy.'

* * *

Hey guys well by now you should know what to do leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down

Coal is training yang to keep her temper under control. I like how yang and coal kinda bounded over being the older sibling. Coal is going through a lot he has to fight his brother and the people he considers family besides blake and team CLVR. The reason he is being torn up inside is because coal has always been the one to help any and every one he could so when he knows he can't do anything to help someone he cares about it hits hard. Yes combat evolution is halo but I don't own the rights to it so I had to change the name. Team CLVR and RWBY placing bets on what would happen is something me and my friends do so I like putting it in the book. Yang has a crafty mind, so ray and blue have a rivalry going on this is going to be fun to watch. Blue's team is team JACL (jackle) the rest of the team will be reviled on a later date.

Theme songs for characters

Coal 'burn it down' by skillet

Leo 'odds are' by barenaked ladies

Vergo 'lazy song' by bruno mars

Ray 'this is war' by 30 seconds to mars

I listened to the song 'Brother' by kodaline and all I could picture was coal and ray they're more like family then adam or salem

Team CLVR fact: Jakku (blue) is actually 'kyrogue23' one of the people that follow this story and he always LEAVES A REVIEW so I desighted to put him in the book, hope you enjoyed your character appearances he will be in more chapters just wait.


	12. Chapter 8 From Good to bad part 2

Hey guys you may be asking why I released a chapter on Tuesday well I thought it was Thursday and I wasn't 100% awake but you guys got two chapters this week so happy Halloween.

* * *

Volume 1

From Good to bad part 2

Its been two days since team CLVR left for there mission. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were currently in the cafeteria eating breakfast they were in the middle of talking about team CLVR. "Wait ray has a weapons shop why haven't we visited it yet?" Yang asked ruby then rubbed the back of her neck and said. "Well we'vebeen really busy I've been meaning to go and see if they have any weapon mods I would like." Velvet designed to jump into the conversation. "If you guys what I could take you there, the store is closed on sundays so you wouldn't get in any other why."

"Thanks velvet, ok me, ruby, and velvet who else wants to go?" Jaune was the first to agree but then ren reminded him that he had practice with pyrrha, and ren promised nora that he would help her with some history it was weird history was one of her best subjects. Coco and fox had to go to the mall to got supplies for their mission and yatsuhashi has to go with them to make sure coco wouldn't spend the entire day looking at clothes.

Blake and weiss seemed to be ok with going. "Ok, but we have to be quick they're scheduled to be back today and I want to say hi." Ruby said as they made their way to the bullheads ('bullhead' is the name of the ships I found that out will rewatching rwby.)

* * *

As they walked to the edge of town where ray's shop was weiss designed to asked blake a question. "So blake what's your story with coal and ray?" Blake looked at weiss with a confused look and asked. "What?"

Yang was the one to answer. "I think weiss means we don't know a lot about you or coal or ray can you fill us in on your guises story."

Blake thought about coal and ray then said. "Well I don't know much about ray but I can tell you somethings about coal." She cleared her throat and said. "Just a warning it's not a very happy story. Coal's dad was a asshole plane and simple he always wanted coal and adam to be the best and when they won't their father pushed them more. Best example is when a bunch of grimm were found in a cave near are village. Coal's father designed to send his nine and eight year old sons to deal with them this pissed off my dad he told coal's dad that their just kids but he didn't listen and it lead to coal having some very bad scars on his chest and back."

Blake looked down remembering how bad coal looked after that day and from that point on he almost never take off that hoodie that his mom made him. Blake didn't know if he wear it as a reminder of his mom or because he didn't want people to see his scars.

There was a silence for a while until velvet pointed at a two story building. "There it is home sweet home."

Velvet unlocked the front door and turned on the lights showing the absurd amount of weapons and mods.

"This place is so amazing!" Ruby yelled as she tried and failed to control her excitement. Yang chuckled at her sister running through the shop looking at all the stuff. Yang then said. "Why don't you get a new scope for crescent rose?" Ruby stopped and thought then said. "I like the one I have."

"But why is it blue while the rest of crescent rose is red?" Weiss asked as she looked at the different dust rounds.

"Well ray gave it to me and it's a good scope." Ruby said

Yang smiled and said. "I think you have another reason for keeping that scope."

Ruby blushed then looked around for something to change the subject. "Hey what through that door?"

"That door leads to ray's workshop you guys want to see?" Velvet asked, everyone said yes. When they entered the workshop they saw a open room with a garage door to the right then on the left was a desk with a lot of blueprints for weapons finally in the middle of the room was a heavy armored red mitsubishi eclipse and a motorcycle that looked almost identical to the bike off of a movie called 'Ghost rider'.

Both yang and ruby were drooling over the two vehicles blake turned to velvet and asked. "So why is ray building a armored car and a bike from a movie?"

Velvet smiled she asked ray that some question then told blake. "He always talked about that car and how he was going to turn it into a war machine. And the bike is for coal's birthday."

Blake smiled coal always said if he bought a bike it would have to be as cool as his favorite movie 'Ghost rider'.

"So next stop the apartment upstairs." Velvet acted like a tour guide weiss and blake had to dragged ruby and yang away from the vehicles and go upstairs. The upstairs was a single room with a bed and a nightstand with three pictures on it. "Who is this?" Ruby said picking up one of the pictures the picture had a woman that looked like ray she had long blake hair and eyes, a katana on her hip, and white fox ears on her head.

Ruby looked on the back of the picture and it said. 'Hope your well and sorry I can't visit, love Alice or your twin if you don't remember me.' Ruby showed the others the picture and yang thought to herself. 'She's wearing the same clothes as raven I wonder if she knows her?'

Ruby gasped as she saw the second picture it was ray shacking hands with roman torchwick she quickly turned it around and saw. 'It's been fun kid hope we do business again. Torchwick.

Ruby waited for a while then handed yang the picture yang had the same shocked look and said. "Why is ray shaking hands with torchwick?"

At that moment blake and weiss looked over yang's shoulder. "Well that's not that surprising I mean coal and ray are very well known it the criminal underworld." Velvet explained.

Yang went back to the first picture and asked. "Hey velvet do you know this girl?" Velvet took a look at the picture then said. "I've never seen her before but it's weird he never talked about his family."

Weiss huffed then said. "So coal and ray both have mysterious background we need to just sit them down and have them explain there past."

Blake gave her a serious look then said. "Trust me you don't want to open that can of worms."

With the tour done velvet and team RWBY designed to head back to beacon.

* * *

Back at beacon team CFVY just got back from the mall coco was not happy. "Stop pouting coco you can't still be mad at us?" Fox said he was kind of worried that she was actually mad at him. Coco turned around and said. "I'm not mad I'm just worried about vel."

Yatsuhashi took the supplies they bought back to the dorm leaving fox and coco to their conversation. "Why are you worried about velvet she's with team RWBY?"

"It's not that yatsu told me a guy named cardin has been picking on her, but when I asked her she told me not to worry." Coco crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed. Fox thought to him self. 'Why do people say don't worry that just make people worry?' After thinking about what to say fox just put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Velvet is one of the best fighters I've ever seen and if she doesn't what you to get involved then you should respect her wishes."

Coco smiled and said. "Did you just say 'I've ever seen' fox you do know-" Fox cut her off by saying. "Its a expression I know I'm blind are going to go back to the dorm or not?"

Coco just nodded and laughed as they walked to their dorm.

* * *

On the roof of the dorms there was jaune and pyrrha training.

Jaune swung his sword pyrrha used her shield to block it then she swiped jaunes legs with her right leg which caused him to fall to the ground. "Oh man not again." Jaune said as he stood up and sheathed his sword pyrrha walked up to him and said. "You've gotten a lot better ever since we started training."

Pyrrha wanted to asked jaune a question but she was so scared what he would say. "So are you still trying to woo her?"

Jaune looked down then said. "No not any more my dad told me if you get rejected ones try again if you get rejected twice then you need to move on." He then raised his head and looked into pyrrha's eyes and said. "Thank you pyrrha for always being there and helping me with my training and everything else."

Pyrrha's heart started to race and her face became redder. "You have a lot of potential and you are going to be a amazing huntsman." Pyrrha paused for a while then said. "Well that's enough training for to day let's go see how ren and nora's studying is going."

* * *

It was about seven o'clock team RWBY and velvet were right in front of the beacon's statue.

"Wait he ate a three week old pizza for five liens?" Yang in between laughing fits as blake just nodded her head.

"Yeah he did that pizza was on the kitchen counter for three whole weeks I was going to throw it away then his brother adam said 'coal I bet you five lien if you eat this pizza'." Blake said trying to sound like adam.

Everyone was laughing even weiss which was a nice site. Ruby looked at her scroll and said. "They should be back by now."

"Well we could go to the landing pads and see." Velvet said then they all made there way to the landing pads.

As they got close one of the bull-heads had emergency medics unloading two people who were on gurneys blake grasped as she saw who one of the people were. She saw coal as he coughed up blood the blood landed on the concrete leaving a trial from the bull-head to him. "COAL!" She ran to her bleeding brother but was grabbed by ray who was holding her back.

"Don't look, you really don't what to see him like that." Blake struggled for a while with tears falling from her eyes.

Blake felt something wet then realized ray had a bullet wound in his shoulder. Ray could only think 'what in the hell am I going to tell them?'

* * *

Hey guys well by now you should know what to do leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down.

Nora wants a study session with ren seems fishy to me. Ray has a twin sister (that was xenofox god's idea) she seems to still have love for her brother. Ray also seems to be friends or business partners with torchwick. Coal's father is a dick will go into more detail next chapter. Coco is worried about velvet take a guess what she would do if her and cardin were in a room together. (Oum help him) Jaune has given up on trying to get weiss I always thought it was sad that he keeped trying to get her even when she rejects him.

I know what your thinking WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO COAL!

PS vergo was the second wounded one.

Team CLVR fact: Ray's shop was originally his grandfather's house the someone that gave ray his scythe.


	13. Chapter 9 Coal's story time

Volume 1

Coal's story time

(Play 'Cold by Jeff Williams' I'll explain why this song in the author notes at the bottom.)

It's been three hours since coal and vergo entered the emergency room. Right outside the door was a couple of chairs for people to wait in. Ray was sitting in one hunched over with his hands together he became more unease with every second that past ruby was next to him trying to comfort him. Ruby turned her head to her left and saw her sister holding a crying blake as she tried to keep her own tears from falling. Teams JNPR and CFVY were waiting with them. It was silent you could hear a pen drop until a doctor walked out of the room with vergo behind her.

Vergo had her left arm in a sling and bandages covering most of her stomach but the real damage was the look on her face that told everyone coal wasn't ok. She sat on ray's right leo moved next to her so he could comfort her the doctor looked at all the people there and asked. "Who here knows anything about Mr Lucas's medical records?" Blake raised her hand and said. "I've known him since we were born."

The doctor began asking questions. "We have noticed that he has many scars on his torso one of which is on his back and looks like a beast sinked there teeth in him."

"He was attacked by a beowolf when he was eight." Blake answered then came the next question.

"He also has a very large scar that go's from his left shoulder to his right hip."

Blake swallowed the lump in her throat and said. "That's from his father it was actually one day after the beowolf scar, coal's dad ordered him to kill that beowolf but when coal was injured his dad told him he needed to learn not to be weak and then dod that."

Everyone was shocked to learn about coal's family the doctor write some stuff down then said. "He's stable so you'll can see him but only for a few minutes."

As they entered the room coal was laying in his bed with the blanket covering all but his head, ray went over to the front of the bed and grabbed the clipboard then read off his injuries. "multiple cuts and slashes, a stabbed wound through the torso, a broken noise, and finally multiple bruises on the face...it's official you got your ass kicked."

Coal laughed at ray's attention to lighten the mood while blake stood next to ray and asked. "How are you feeling?"

Coal smiled and said. "I feel great so I guess I'm good to go-" Coal tried to move but the pain stopped him from doing anything.

"Take in easy hot shot your not going anywhere for a while." Vergo said while placing her good hand on his shoulder.

Coal looked at vergo and asked. "Are you ok?"

She just smiled and said. "Don't worry about me I'll be good as new in a day or two. But the doctor said even with your aura healing your wounds you will need lots of bed rest so don't do anything dumb."

Coal nodded realizing there's no use in fighting. Leo stood next to vergo and said. "Since everyone is here I think it's time you told us why your brother adam is in the white fang?"

Everyone starred at coal, coal looked over to ray who gave him a nod. "I guess it's time to come clean. My father was one of the three founders of the white fang, but my father was just a bodyguard for the real leaders of the white fang which were Sienna Khan and Ghira-" Coal stopped before he gave away blake's secret.

"Ghira Belladonna my dad." Blake designed it's time to stop hiding if coal was coming clean then she'll do the same. She then removed her bow exposing her cat ears needless to say everyone was shocked but they let coal continue explaining.

"Blake's father wanted peace between faunus and humans but sienna wanted faunus to be on top while humans become slaves. Ghira made sure the white fang didn't become that. Until he died then sienna became the new leader that's when the white fang became terrorist, any questions so far?" Coal tried to make light of the situation they were in.

Jaune surprisingly had a good question. "Why did you stay with the white fang if you know they were bad?"

"Well we were around ten to eleven when we started working for the white fang, we were dumb kids listening to our olders. Besides when both my parents and blake's parents died we were kinda adopted by the fang." Coal stops as ray begins to say something.

"Just to be clear I was a weapons smuggler I never became a white fang member but when coal told me he was leaving the fang I know that would make him a target so I decided to stick with him."

Vergo then reliezed something. "If you two left together then why wasn't blake coming why was she the last one to leave?"

Blake looked vergo straight in the eyes and said. "Because I was dating adam and I wanted to change him so that he would realize sienna is crazy but all that did was waste my time I leaved and called coal for help that's when I met you guys."

"So it seems you decided to tell your friends a story." Everyone turn to the to see ozpin and glynda standing in the door way.

"Hey oz" ray and coal said in unison.

"Well I guess I should tell my story as well." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "The white fang are trying to take over the vale underworld then the entire kingdom so I needed someone who knows the white fang and the crime world to help me stop the white fang's plans, coal and ray were the only ones that fit that description."

"Holy shit this is way to much info to take in at ones." Coco said rubbing her head.

"Yes it is alot but I think one finale question should be asked to all of you, coal, ray, and miss belladonna keeped all of this from you all because they didn't want to be seen as criminals or bad people. So now that you know them are you going to treat them differently or the same?" Ozpin said and waited for a answer leo was the first to speak up.

"Coal you ones told me that no matter what we are family and I believe you had a good reason for keeping that a secret so in my eyes you three are just the same as ever."

Vergo went next and said. "I'm not as mushy but I am the same way besides you two are my favorite idiots."

Everyone else seemed to agree with vergo and leo after awhile everyone started to head back to they rooms.

Weiss took a few steps until she turned around and starred at the emergency room door she contemplated going in and yelling at coal for being so careless or to tell him she cared about him and was happy he was ok. She stood there thinking then she decided to not tell him and just leave.

"You know you make it obvious you like him." She quickly turned around and saw ray with coal's hoodie.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Weiss tried to keep her composure ray smirked at her then said.

"Ok princess but just for the record coal likes you."

Weiss blushed then asked. "Didn't you say you were going to stall and keep a eye on him?" Ray hads up the hoodie it had cuts all over it and one big hole in the middle where coal was stabbed.

"I have to fix his hoodie and it looks like no one else is staying in that room so I guess coal's going to be alone all night." Ray winked at weiss then left with the red hoodie over his shoulder.

Weiss walked back to coal's room and stood in the doorway. She starred at coal who was on his scroll playing a game not wanting to be rude she knocked on the already opened door. Coal turned his had and said. "Hey weiss what's up?" Weiss slowly made her way to the side of his bed and said. "I have a question for you."

Weiss was nervous if ray was lieing to her as a joke then this would be embarrassing. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out she tried again but it was the same result. Coal looked down at weiss's hands they were shacking. 'Whatevers on her mind it's really troubling her ok time to be a gentleman.' Coal thought then he reached and grabbed weiss's right hand and held it in his. "Hey it's ok you can ask me anything."

She took a deep breath then asked. "I've heard that you like me is that true?"

Coal thought about who he told about his for weiss and the only one was ray he would have called him so he could cuss him out but he decided he would just tell the truth and if she likes him then he'll go from there.

"Yeah I have the hots for the ice princess kinda funny isn't it?" Coal smiled but weiss was not smiling she then slapped coal and yelled.

"Are you just making fun of me you womanizing pig?"

Coal rubbed his now red cheek he was still smiling and said. "I thought we agreed I wasn't a womanizer, and no I'm serious weiss I really like you."

Weiss didn't seem convinced so coal did the first thing that came to his mind he sat up on his bed letting the blanket fall and revealing the bandages that covered most of his torso. Weiss couldn't stop starring at his injuries.

'Oh coal what happened to you?' Weiss thought but before she could ask coal cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Weiss's eyes were a little wide with surprise at first then quickly closed her eyes receding into the unexpected lip lock coal was giving her.

Weiss's hands wrapped coal's neck while coal's hands grabbed her hips and pulling her into his bed. They laid next to each other still kissing until coal pulled his head away much to the dismay of weiss.

"So do you believe me now?" Coal asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Weiss rolls her eyes and says. "Ok you win but since we're together now you have to learn to control your friend because I don't do that kind of stuff on the first day." Weiss raises her eyebrow and points at the bulge that's visible even with pants on.

Coal nodded and said. "Ok I'll have to have a talk with him but I really don't want to spend the night alone is it ok if you stay here and cuddle with me?"

Coal gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Weiss smiled and nuzzled into his loving embrace and there they stayed all night.

* * *

Hey guys well by now you should know what to do leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down.

Coal and vergo are ok well Coal has to stall in the infirmary for a little while longer. Coal, Ray, and blake final came clean and everyone has extended them. (Chardsnow) is the ship of coal and weiss it's like charcoal and weiss is like snow leave a comment on if you like this ship?We will see team CLVR's mission and how coal and vergo got hurt next chapter, I was going to put it in this chapter but it was to long.

Thanks to Epic Zealot Productions 2.0 for favouring and following this story stay cool

Team CLVR fact: vergo was a drug addict until leo and ray found her pastout in a alleyway. They brought her home and helped her kick her drug problem more details in the future.


	14. Chapter 10 Coal meets the mom

Volume 1

Coal meets the mom

Flash back

* * *

It was a few minutes after coal and ray's match with team CRDL. Ozpin took them to his office as they entered ozpin sat at his desk while glynda stood next to him. Ozpin took a deep breath then asked. "Ray please explain why BK almost killed Mister Winchester?"

Ray was trying to think of a answer, ray didn't order BK to do it BK just does things like that on his own will. Coal stepped forward and said. "BK was protecting me after the match was over I deactivated my aura so it could recharge, cardin decided to sneak attack me with my aura down that attack would've put me in the infirmary."

Glynda pulled the footage of the fight on her scroll and handed it to ozpin after watching the fight he said. "I understand why BK did what he did but in the future please try to be more careful, cardin's father is one of the people on vale's council and has a lot of influence."

"Oh so is that how he got accepted into beacon?" Ray asked and ozpin slowly nodded his head then took a sip of his coffee.

"Now for your misson." Ozpin taps a few buttons on his desk and a holographic map of vale appeared the only thing out of the ordinary was a red dot that was a few miles outside the kingdom's border ozpin explained. "Miss Sarah has gathered information that suggest this small village is a white fang hideout. Your team will take a bull-head to the nearest village so they won't suspect anything it's a days walk from the village you land at to the target. Remember your misson is to find out if this is a white fang hideout then get back to the other village and come back. Is that clear?"

Coal and ray both said yes then they turned around to head back to their dorm to tell vergo and leo. As the elevator door closed glynda turned to ozpin and said. "I know your worried about them but they are the best fighters in their class."

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and said. "I still don't like sending my students to their possible grave."

Glynda placed her hand on his shoulder and said. "They've survived worse and they ain't alone they have their friends with them."

Ozpin looked at glynda and smiled she was right and he know it.

After the team got back from the cafeteria ray explained the misson to vergo and leo, coal was checking his weapon and thinking about the talk he had with blake.

"Cool are first real misson and we have sometime to prepare." Vergo said as she opened the mini fridge and grabbed a big bottle of alcohol. "So lets celebrate with shots come on don't be shy." Vergo said while she filled four shot glasses and then drank one with out flinching. Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

After a long bull-head flight and a even longer walk to the village the team finally made it to the target. "Finally here I can't feel my feet!" Ray said as they walked through the town looking for a place to stall the night.

As they walked something was off coal looked to the right then the left and said. "There aren't any humans here." Vergo and leo looked at the people walking around town and coal was right not a human in site but vergo noticed something else they were all glaring at her and leo.

They entered a inn coal went up to the employee and said. "Hey man we need four rooms plz."

The guy grabbed four room keys and said. "Here you go that will be twenty lien have a nice day."

Coal smiled and walked back to his team while the employee pulled out his scroll and tipped in some numbers and waited for someone to answer.

The person that answer said. "What is it?"

"Tell lieutenant ilia the traiters coal and ray are at my inn." The employee smiled as he was told he would receive a reward for his loyalty.

* * *

It was about twelve o'clock when coal heard a knock on his door. He got out of bed and grabbed his pants as soon as he opened the door he dropped his pants as he stared at a black haired woman. He know the woman she was qrow's sister and yang's mother.

"I heard your looking for my assassin?" She asked while she picked up his pants and handed it to him. "My question is why?"

Coal motioned for her to come in as she walked in and sat on his bed he put on his pants and said. "Yes I'm looking for 'S' I need his help."

"Wolve has told me about his past with you and I think he shouldn't help you but I can't control him so I'll just give you a warning if he dies I will come after you."

Coal rolled his eyes at the name wolve his real name is Shadow Winter but when he joined raven's tribe he took the name wolve. "Believe me I care just as much about my friend as you do, but while your here do you want me to give qrow or yang a message?"

Raven stood up and walked to the door stopping and turning her head to glare at coal. "I know you think I don't care about my daughter but I do." She ended and walked out the door and away from the room.

* * *

In the morning team CLVR split up to searched for any suspicious activity. Coal went to the mayor's office, leo and vergo decided to go to the bar and see if people were more talkative when drunk, ray is going straight to the crime organization in the village they should be able to help him.

Leo and vergo's point of view

They went to the nearest bar and unsurprisingly they were the only humans there. They made there way to a table and sat down.

"I don't think we could get any info from these people even if their drunk." Leo said as he tried to get a waiter's attention.

"I think your right and unless coal or ray find anything I don't think the white fang is her-" vergo stopped and pointes to someone who just walked in.

Leo turned around and saw that bat faunus bill then he asked vergo. "Ok so it's that asshole so what?"

"Last time I saw him he was with some white fang grunts maybe he's a member?" Vergo said as she stood up and walk up to him.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Vergo was subtle as always as soon as bill saw her he ran out vergo and leo went after him.

As they ran through the small village until leo transformed into a cheetah and tacked bill to the ground. "Got off me you freak."

Vergo caught up to them and then pointed her gun at bill's face. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to name call?"

Bill looked scared as the barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead. "What do you want?"

"Is the white fang in this village?" Vergo asked bill the guy smiled and said.

"In the town they are the town if you don't let me go your going to have white fang all over you, you fucking freaks!"

Leo turned back into him and punched bill in the face knocking him out. "We got what we needed lets call ray and coal." Leo tried calling them but nothing vergo did the some and got nothing.

"You think the fang is going after them?" Vergo asked

Leo nodded and told her to go after coal while he finds ray.

* * *

Ray's point of view

Ray could always find where the criminals were it was a trick he learned from the guy who took him in and trained him to be a smuggler. A young woman came up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Oh shit if your here where's the old man?" The girl just walked to a building she motioned her hand telling ray to follow.

They entered a room the room had two chairs and a table in one of the chairs was an old friend of ray's. "Hey torch long time no see."

Roman looked at neo and said. "Neo I told you to knock him out so we wouldn't have to listen to him." Neo smiled and tipped a message in her scroll then handed it to roman. 'Will you be nice we're here to warn him.'

Roman looked at neo she had a serious face. He nodded and received a light pat on his head from neo she then walked out of the room leaving ray and roman to talk.

"I see neo still keeps you on a short leash." Ray said with his cocky smile.

"You know when I first met you, you were scrounging for food I took you in and gave you a purpose then we met neo and I did the same thing so why did you leave and she stall?" Roman asked while reaching for his cigar.

"I owe you big time for helping me and I'll pay you back but right now I'm being hunted by-"

"The white fang yes I know I'm working for them and I was sent here to kill you." Ray jumped up and reached for his weapon but roman held up his hand and said. "Trust me ray if I was going to kill you I would have had neo do it while you were looking around, I have a deal for you."

Ray sat back down and asked. "What kind of deal?"

"I know old ozpin is bringing the two crime lords to gether so I'll be your spy and leak info to you and when the white fang is dealt with I want a clean slate." Roman ended by lighting his cigar.

"Ok I'll talk to ozpin and see what I can do."

Roman clapped his hands together and said. "Oh before I forget I wasn't the only one sent that horn-headed asshole adam is here and he's going after coal."

Ray's eyes widened and he ran out of the building as he did he bumped into leo. After they caught up they ran to where coal is.

* * *

Coal's point of view

Coal found the mayor's office it was a small building. As he entered there was a receptionist's desk but no receptionist so coal just walked past it and opened the door to the office. "Hello"

Coal noticed someone in the chair and started walking towards the desk then stopped about three feet away from the desk and asked. "So mayor do you know anything about the white fang?" Coal waited but there was no answer so coal reached over the desk and pushed the chair around then he took a few steps back as he saw a man with fifteen gun shots in his chest.

"Oh you found my present hope you don't mind I wanted to put that crime lord but her bodyguard got in the way." Coal turned and saw adam in the doorway smiling.

Coal couldn't believe that the man in front of him was adam. "Adam it's not to late you did a bad thing but you can still change let me help you."

"Ha ha ha you think I'm the bad guy no I'm a hero I'm helping our people and your a traitor who took my woman." Adam clenched his fist and then pulled out his sword and activated his semblance causing the blade to glow.

"Adam I know you, you don't want to hurt me we're family." Adam just smiled and swung his sword launching an arc of red energy fling towards coal. Coal grabbed his sword and used it to block the attack but he was sent fling through the wall and into the forest behind the building.

Adam jumped through the newly made hole and chased after coal. After running for a few minutes adam stopped and looked around he know coal was near. "After your dead I'll go after blake with you out of the picture she'll realized she made a mistake and come back to me."

Adam could hear coal laughing at him but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. "Do you really think she left because of me she left because she realized how crazy sienna was please adam come with me you can be a good person?"

Adam started swinging wildly sending energy arcs everywhere they cut through multiple trees after a few seconds adam stopped and watched as trees fell to the ground making a clearing in the forest.

Coal walked out from behind one of the cut down tree's. Adam and coal stood there staring at each other with about five feet separating them. Adam grabbed his sheath and switched it into it's shotgun form then fired three shots. Coal used his katana to block the shots then throw a fire ball adam doughed under it and ran towards him.

As adam closed the space between them their blades clashed. Coal pushed adam back and than used his semblance to shot fire on the ground keeping adam at a distance. Coal turned his sword into it's pistol mode and fired all nine of his shots adam was surrounded by fire and could only block the shots. Adam was able to block some but not all the shots he had two bullets go through his left leg. Coal made the flames die then pointed his sword at adam and said. "Give up adam you can't win."

Adam dropped the shotgun/sheath and held his sword with both hands coal looked down at his gun and with a flick of his wrist it went back to it's sword form coal then ran at adam.

Coal and adam's blades clashed multiple times leaving cuts on both of them. Coal decided to end this by heating up his blade when their blades clashed again sparkes flow into adam's face broking his forces. Coal covered his fist in fire and punched adam in the chest sending him back and to the ground. Coal stood over him and held his sword to adam's neck.

"Coal please this isn't you, your not a murderer I want your help I want to be a better person like you said." Coal stared at his brother then smiled as he holstered his weapon and held out his hand.

Adam grabbed it and stood up then reached down and picked up his sword. "Ok let's go see your friends." Coal turned around and started walking but then felt something wet coal looked down to see a sword through his torso and blood covering the blade.

When the sword was pulled out coal fell to the ground adam grabbed his shotgun and then sheathed his sword. Then he stood over coal and said. "Well look how the tides have turned the only difference is I don't care about your life." Adam channeled his aura into his fist and started punching coal's face even with the little bit of aura coal had left adam was able to bust his nose and didn't stop.

"It's because of you that mom died you killed her. Then you betraied the woman that took us in. And finally you took my woman SHE'S MY!" Coal was taking hit after hit he was able to say something.

"She's not yours or anyone else your just a fucking sociopath." That was the last stroll adam was done massing around and was going to put a end to this.

"Coal coal where are you?" Adam stopped when he heard a woman's voice.

"Well who is that one of your little friends?" Adam stood up and walked to where the voice was coming from.

Vergo was walking with her gun in her hands she would use her semblance but she know where he was he wasn't exactly subtle. Vergo dived to the ground as a red arc of energy flow past her head. She jumped to her feet and looked around for the son of a bitch that did that. She didn't see anybody but to be sure so she activated her semblance and searched. Something was wrong her vision was blurry and it was to see anyone's aura she did found a weak aura. "Coal!" She ran to him as she got closer she saw a bloody body that kinda looked liked coal. "Coal what the hell happened to you?"

Coal tried to speak. "It's...a...trap...run"

Vergo reached for her gun but it wasn't there she turned around and saw adam's fist.

He grabbed her left arm and twisted it until he heard a snap.

Vergo cried out as adam grabbed her throat and started choking.

"Adam I'll tell you anything just don't hurt her." Adam looked at him and asked.

"Where is blake?" Vergo was shocked this is adam, coal's brother.

* * *

Leo and ray's point of view

Leo and ray ran through the town but were stopped when they saw a bull-head with white fang grunts all over it. "We may need that four a quick escape." Ray said as he pulled out his scythe.

"If you get the ship I'll find coal and vergo." Ray nodded and they separated.

Leo turned into a wolf and ran into the forest.

* * *

Leo ran using his hearing and smell to try and find his friends he almost gave up until he heard. "Where is blake?" Leo ran as quick as possible.

Coal tried to talk but there was to much blood in his mouth but adam didn't care he squeezed vergo's neck she gasped for air coal started coughing up blood trying his hardest to say something.

Woof

That's all adam heard before he was tackled to the ground by a wolf. He was able to grab and throw the wolf leo turned back into his human form before landing on his feet. Adam was about to attack when a bull-head appeared and fired its miniguns at him adam jumped for cover as leo picked up vergo and her gun then ran to the bull-head.

The bull-head landed only a few feet from coal. "Where's coal?" Ray asked leo he responded with. "I couldn't carry them both." Ray exited the ship and ran to coal when he picked coal up he said. "Leo gits the girl and I git second place." Ray heard coal try to laugh then a crack.

'Shit' ray turned around and was hit by one of adam's shotgun shots. Ray steadied him self and throw a smoke star to cover there escape.

On the flight back to beacon ray was fling while leo took care of coal. "Vergo why didn't you use your semblance to see adam?" Vergo was shaking and just said. "I only was forces on coal I didn't know adam was there."

Leo nodded as vergo thought to herself. 'It's messing with my semblance now I need more sorry leo.'

* * *

Hey guys well by now you should know what to do leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down.

P.S. I write half of this at 12:00 am sorry if it's not as good as you thought it would be

We find out what happened to coal and ray after there match. Cardin's dad is one of the most powerful people in vale that's no gonna be good. We also get more info on ray's relationship with roman and now they have a spy. Bill's back I don't know if he's going to be a recurring character. Coal and adam meet after a long time don't you just love family reunions. Now time for the two big questions where is Shadow Winter and what's going on with vergo.

Team CLVR fact: Coal took his mom's last name while adam took their father's last name.


	15. Chapter 11 Cold as ice

Volume 1

Cold as ice

It's been three days since coal and weiss started dating they haven't told anyone they decided to wait for a good time. Certainly coal is getting ready for a boxing match with BK the fight is being watched by teams CLVR, RWBY, and JNPR they were in beacon's workout room.

"You think coal should be out of the infirmary so soon, I mean he did have some pretty bad wounds?" Weiss asked what her and blake were thinking ray just smiled and said.

"Coal's survived worse besides if we don't report to sarah soon she's going to be pissed."

"Can't you just tell her coal's in recovery?" Pyrrha asked.

"I could but that would just make her worried." Ray said.

Weiss frowned and thought. 'I almost forgot about her, well it doesn't matter I know coal wouldn't cheat on me so I have nothing to worry about.' Weiss then heard coughing and looked to see it was vergo.

That wasn't the only thing she was pale, had bags under her eyes, and she was shivering. Leo was next to her and asked.

"Vergo you ok?" She just nodded but a blind man could see she was in trouble.

"OK LET THERE BE BLOOD!"

As Nora yelled BK and coal met in the middle.

* * *

(Play 'can't hold us' by macklemore)

BK was first he throw one punch after the another coal bobbled and weaved past them then he throw a right fire punch aiming for BK's stomach.

But BK grabbed it with his left hand and used his right to deliver a blow to coal's face then he pulled coal's right hand and throw him into a punching bag. Everyone stood up and watched as coal got back on his feet and said. "Ok so that's how we're doing it." BK cracked his knuckles then ran towards coal ready to deliver another blow. But coal smirked and slammed his fist against the ground causing an explosion of fire that surrounded coal and pushed BK and all the workout equipment away.

BK struggled to stand and coal took advantage of that by doing a ten hit combo. BK tried to fight back but he is a strong but slow tank he couldn't keep up with coal's speed. After one punch break through BK's defense leavening his head wide open he poured all of his aura into a single upper cut. It launched BK's head up about twenty feet while his body fell to the ground.

"I got it!" Ray yelled as he ran and caught BK's head. "You ok man?" Ray asked BK he started growling ray smiles and says. "I know you had him but if that's true why is your head here and your body there, oh don't be sad." Ray walks back to the others while he talked to BK.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked as she rubbed BK's head like a dog. Ray handed BK to ruby and said. "Coal you know it'll take me a hole day to get BK back to combat ready." Coal just shrugged and said.

"He started it."

"Wait your medical records say your not supposed to be out for another four days." Blake said as she remembered looking at the clipboard that was on his bed. Coal smiles nervously knowing he was caught.

Ray opened a glyph under BK's body it slowly disappeared then he decided to help coal out. "Well since I'm the medic of the team I think coal needs some fresh air and a good workout to help his healing." Blake was about to call bullshit on that but someone new entered the room.

"Hey coal heard you got your ass kicked by your baby brother."

'Oh shit not him.' Ray thought as he looked and saw Blue walking towards them. Ray grinded his teeth.

"What do you want blue?" Ray asked

"Nothing from you fur ball." Blue and ray stared at each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Don't call me fur ball or I'll knock you out you blue bitch." Ray and blue both reached for their weapons coal decided to intervene.

"Why are you here blue, besides to have a dick measuring competition with ray?"

Blue let go of his weapon and turned to face coal. "You two haven't reported in to sarah lately, boss lady getting pissed."

Coal told blue he would go and give her a report tomorrow, blue just shrugged and said. "You know people are saying you were in the infirmary you know if that's true I have to tell sarah?"

Ray rolled his eyes and said. "You don't have to your just do it became your a dick."

Blue turned to ray and said. "If you want to start something I'm ready to kick your ass!"

Ray and blue decided to settle this with a match. Coal opened his scroll then connected it to blue and ray's scrolls, two pictures appear with two aura bars.

"Ok five minutes person with the most aura after that wins ready, set, begin!"

* * *

(Play 'this is war' by 30 seconds to mars)

Ray grabbed and throw three stars but before thay hit blue pushed a button on his staff releasing water from one end of the staff. Blue used his semblance to control the water. He moved the water to catch all three stars without exploding.

Then the water flow towards ray, ray grabbed his scythe and started spinning it in front of him blocking the attack. The water landed on the ground then blue flicked his wrist casing the water to turn to ice needles and shooting up at ray. Ray backfliped away from the attack then ran towards blue. Blue's staff turned into two revolvers and he started firing, ray ran and continued spinning his scythe block the shots when he was close he swung the blade aiming for blue's neck.

Blue quickly turned his revolvers back to his staff and ducked under the scythe then hit ray in the chest sending him back. "Come on ray I think the head can fight better then you."

Ray grind his teeth again then said. "Keep talking that's all your good at." Blue jabed with his staff but ray moved his head out of the way and hit the back of blue's legs with his scythe causing blue to backflip and land on his back. Ray was about to attack again but blue used his semblance to turn the ice back into water and pushed ray out of the ring and into the wall.

Blue stood up and looked at ray he was smiling then blue heard it bip..bip..bip. "Oh shit." Blue said as the bomb that was next to him exploded and sent him flying after both ray and blue got back up coal yelled. "Stop the five minutes are up and it's a tie!"

Ray and blue both walked back to the group. "Your lucky time ran out I was about to mop the floor with you." Ray was about to respond but vergo began coughing and didn't look good.

"Hey vergo you ok?" Leo asked, vergo nodded and said.

"I'm just going to go back to the dorm." Leo nodded and helped her back to their room. Team JNPR left to with weiss, blake, and yang leaving coal, ray, blue, and ruby alone.

Blue stared at coal for a while until coal asked. "Ok why are you staring at me?"

"I'm waiting for you to say 'you were right blue'."

Ray gave him a questionable look and said. "And why on remnent would we do that?"

Blue turned to ray and said. "Because I told coal that girl wasn't going to give up on drugs for long and now look at her she probably has a stash some where."

"Vergo is using drugs?" Ruby asks as she tightens her grip on BK's head.

"She used to but she's clean now." Ray said as he step closer to blue getting in his face.

Blue sighed in dismay and walked away knowing they wouldn't see the truth.

"So ruby you want to help me fix BK?" Ray asks, ruby nodded and went with him. Coal was going to go see what weiss was doing but then his scroll vibrated when he looked at it, it read. 'Hey man long time no see asshole, meet me on the roof of the dorm.'

'Oh shit well I was the one that needed to talk to him but why do I feel like I'm going to regret that?' Coal thought as he made his way to the roof of the dorms on the way he grabbed a six pack of beer.

* * *

Coal sat on the roof of the dorms opening a beer and taking a sip. "You still like that weak shit?" Shadow said as he appeared out of thin air. He was covered by a black cloak with a white image of a wolf howling at the moon. Coal couldn't see shadow's face or body because of the cloak, coal handed him a beer and a his hand had a armed gauntlet with sharp metal claws at the ends of his finger tips.

"I know you like the strong stuff but this is all we got." Coal said has he took another sip.

"It's not vodka but it'll do in a pinch, so do you have it?" Shadow asked, coal reached in his pocket and pulled out the small box he's been carrying he tossed it to shadow.

"So how's alice?" Coal asked

"She's with raven on a misson I stayed behind to take care of some business." Shadow says as he downs the beer and grabs another one. "You know we could use your help and it'll be fun working together again like old time?"

Coal smiles and stands up. "Sorry man my team needs me."

Shadow nodded and said. "Some old coal never abonden your team you know you said that about the white fang and look what happened."

"This is different my boss isn't a asshole."

Shadow downed the second beer and grabbed a third one. "Ok is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No I want ozpin and raven to form a alliance we already have the crime lords with us." Coal watch as shadow realized what he was saying then he downed his third then his fourth then his fifth. Coal was about to offer him his half empty beer but shadow said.

"Beer is not strong enough." Shadow and coal talked about the alliance their trying to form they continue the conversation while coal walks back to his dorm with shadow behind him he used his semblance which is invisibility.

Shadow tapped coal on the shoulder and said. "I think you girlfriend is up head." Coal narrowed his eye's and saw weiss up ahead right next to his dorm's door coal thought. 'Oh shit well I guess shadow is knows about me and weiss.' Coal just excepted the fact that shadow is smart enough to know what's up between them. "If your wondering how I know I was going to visit you but you were in the infirmary and when I get there you two were gitting busy, don't worry I'll help you."

Before coal could ask what he meant by help weiss said. "Oh there you are." Coal felt scared shadow had a perverted mind but he kept a calm face and said. "Hey weiss what's up?"

Weiss's cheeks were a little red and she opened and closed her mouth like she was trying to say something. Then there was the sound of a light pat and weiss jumped forward into coal's arms. Coal automatically know that it was shadow that pat weiss's ass so she would land in his arms.

Coal heard a whisper that said. "Ok now take it from here, and git some of that butty." Coal smirked at his friend's words then looked at weiss she had her head in his chest.

"Are you comfy princess?" Instead of pushing him away like she would usually do after he called her princess she pulled him closer and said.

"Coal would it be ok if I sleep with you again, I'm just worried that you're pushing your body to much and I want to keep a eye on you?" Coal cupped her cheek and kissed her then said. "You don't have to worry about me I'll always be ok as long as I have my princess." Coal grinned as weiss laughed at him and said.

"You're really bad at flirting."

Coal rolled his eyes and said. "Hey it worked on you."

"I guess it did." Weiss says as she stood on her toes to reach coal's lips.

* * *

Hey guys well by now you should know what to do leave a review and tell your friends ok let's break it down.

Coal is better now he can go toe to toe with BK. Everyone is still worried about him (besides ray) easily to see why. Blue is back and we got to see him fight ray. Blue cares about coal and ray he just shows it by being a asshole. What's wrong with vergo and what would she do in the future. Shadow is here and he's a interesting guy. Chardsnow scene and yes I'm just as bad at flirting as coal but weiss thinks that's cute.

Team CLVR fact: Shadow lived on the same island as blake and coal he was close friends with coal but not blake he also has keeped a eye on coal even though they haven't talked in years.


	16. Chapter 12 A bad night out

Volume 1

A bad night out

(P.S. all this happens in one night the same day as the last chapter.)

It's was a few hours after coal and BK's match vergo was running through the halls of beacon. "Almost there!" Vergo told herself in between tired breaths the halls were light up by the moonlight coming in through the windows.

Vergo finally made it to the infirmary she opened the door a scanned the room making sure no one was here. The coast was clear she walked up to one of the cabinets and took out a key after unlocking it she quickly opened it and grabbed a bottle full of liquid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vergo froze she know that voice and now he know why she was like this her eye's started to water and she couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"Leo...I'm...sorry." She said then heard foot steps he walked over to her and grabbed the bottle then he placed his left hand on her shoulder and turned her around so they were facing each other.

"When did you start taking morphine again?" Leo asked calmly and waited for a answer.

"I followed some in ray's first aid kit I guess he know this would happen that's why he never let us see the medical supplies. Leo I know you tried to help me and I was clean for so long but you need to give up on helping me I'm a junky and I'll always be a-" Leo pulled vergo into a loving embrace and said.

"I promised you I would always be there for you and I meant it. Vergo I care about you and I'll never let you go back to that life. But I need you to ask for help that's all I need to hear and I'll drop everything so I can help."

Vergo wrapped her arms around leo's torso and pushed her head against his chest. "I care about you to leo, please help me I don't want the others to know."

"I'll let you tell them when your ready." Leo said then he thought 'so that's why she don't see adam on our last misson the drug most of messed with her semblance, well she won't have to deal with that anymore.'

As leo and vergo stood there holding each other a shadowy figure was hiding at the doorway. 'So the sniper bitch has a drug problem how interesting I think that animal coal would be very unhappy if something happened to her.'

* * *

Adam enters sienna's office it was a dark room with white fang weapons and equipment everywhere sienna sat at her desk and when she saw adam she motion for adam to take the seat in front of her desk. When adam sat down he asked. "Hello mother why did you call me here?" Sienna stood up and walked around her desk and asked.

Sienna Khan was a tiger faunus with a dark complexion, black hair with tiger ears, orange eyes, and wear red and black clothes she had her two pistols bull and tiger on her hips.

"Several days ago you went to a small village under the white fang's control, from your report there was no one there and it was a wild goose chase. So my question is why is romans spy in beacon telling me coal was almost killed by a white fang member called adam taurus?" Adam lowered his head in shame and said.

"He's a traitor and he needs to die I was just trying to get him out of your way, I was truing help!" Adam raised his head at the last part and stared at her.

But sienna back handed him with her right hand and yelled. "I ordered his capture not his death, or are you so fucking dumb you can't tell the difference, you imbecile!" Sienna walked back and sat in her chair. "You have disappointed me adam."

Adam droped his head again and asked. "Why do you want him back in the fang he betraied us he abounded the family?"

"He is my son just like you are I adopted the three of you when your and blake's parents died, I won't let this family fall apart if you want to earn my love back bring coal and blake back alive is that understood?"

Adam nods and leaves the office sienna turns her chair around so it was facing the wall with a white fang flag. 'Oh James why is coal so much like you, well I guess that's one reason I fell for you, but why did you choose that human bitch over me?' Tears stared falling from her eyes as she remembers coal and adam's father.

* * *

In a small room of a apartment in vale there was a bed with a wolf on it was sound asleep dreaming about a nice little rabbit to eat until a sound made her ears go up and her eyes stare at the door. When it opened shadow was there he waved his hand and said. "It's just me snow." She grows and narrows her eyes 'oh shit she's pissed at me...wait I know what to do'. Shadow thought then said. "If your that mad at me then I'll sleep on the couch."

She then moved to the side and swung her head to the side telling him to get in the bed, shadow then took off his cloak, boots, and gloves then laied on the bed. Snow laied her head on his chest. "What are you doing?" She licks he's cheek and starts barking at him.

"Don't you be given me that attitude remember who raised you from a wee little pup." She barked again then placed her paw on his left pants pocket. "I am not avoiding her calls I'm just way to busily to answer." She then barked but with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, he then reached in his pocket and pulled out his scroll. "I'll show you that I'm not scared."

Shadow waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" At this moment shadow realized two things one he didn't know what to say and two snow just played him like a dumbass. He quickly turned to her and saw her laughing her ass off.

'I guess this is what I get for leaving her here.'

"Hey alice." Shadow could feel how annoyed alice was with him.

"Wolve do you know how long it's been since you've checked in with me or raven?" Alice said Shadow thought then remembered it's been three weeks since they last talked.

"Would it help if I said sorry?"

"No your still in trouble I thought you were dead."

"Come on alice you know no one could kill me...I am sorry and I'll make it up to you tell raven coal has asked for a meeting with her when you two get here I'll do something special for you."

"...ok I'll do it sleep well wolve."

"Oh and I miss you too foxy." Shadow smiles as he heard alice chuckle at his nickname for her then they both hanged up.

Shadow stared at snow and said. "No snuggles for you." Shadow was about to leave but he heard snow whimper he couldn't stand hearing snow sad he finally gave up and jumped in the bed and snuggled with snow. "Just to be clear you didn't win I just don't want to sleep on the couch."

Snow know he was lieing but she got what she wanted so she was happy.

* * *

In team CFVY's dorm yatsu and fox were sharpening their blades while coco sat on her bed with velvet laying on coco's legs with her head on her lap. Coco was tipping a message on her scroll, velvet had her eyes open just enough to read the message but she still acted like she was a sleep.

Coco "Hi maggie."

Maggie "How's my little sis?"

Coco "Just fine me and my team are going on a misson tomorrow! :)"

Maggie ":( Coco I've been thinking and I think you should call and talk to mom."

Coco tighted her grip on the scroll then she took a deep breath.

Coco "Last time I talked to that witch she said 'If you walk out of these doors you won't ever be allowed back.' so I think I'll stay here."

Maggie "Dad's death hit all of us but you and mom never got over your differences I see your still holding on to your third of the company."

Coco "It keeps the money coming I still can't believe you sold your third to mom, you know how much that company ment to dad."

Maggie "That's well I sold it to mom to keep it in the family but that was dad's dream I needed to find my on."

Coco "Poetic as always sis well I guess some guy would find that attractive but your almost twenty-five and you've never had a boyfriend what's the point of designing clothes if you don't have anyone to go home to?"

Maggie "And you say I'm poetic but what about you miss high and mighty?"

Coco "For your information I do have somebody and they are laying on my lap now."

Maggie "Wait is he doing something to you right now because if so I'm done talking?"

Coco "No SHE isn't she's sleeping oh and she's a rabbit faunus."

Maggie "Oh...Is she pretty?"

Coco "She is and very sweet though she does get mad if I tease her but it's so much fun I can't help myself."

Coco moved her left hand from velvet's stomach to her rabbit ears and stared rubbing them.

Maggie "Ok sis it's getting late so I'll talk to you in the morning, love you."

Coco "love you too"

Velvet smiled as she read the last message then felt coco lean over her she still pretended to be a sleep. Coco's mouth was only a inch above her ear and she said. "Your a noisy girl do I have to punish you?" Coco started nibbling at her ear which cause velvet's face to turn bright red and made her squirm a little.

"Coco you know what touching my ears does to me." Velvet sits up and frowns at her.

Coco smiles and says. "Yes I do the showers open if you want a quickie?"

Velvet shakes her head and slowly pushes coco so she was laying on the bed and started snuggling with her. "We have a big mission so sleep now and when we get back we'll have some fun." Coco frowned and puffed out her cheeks then said ok.

"You guys know we can hear you and my semblance let's me see heat." Fox said as him and yastu watch the display of affection.

"I don't think they care." Yastu says as he went to bed

* * *

 **leave a review!**

I need a name for leo x vergo's ship help me

Shadow told me that (chardsnow) was a bad name so please give me help with this name to

Leo caught vergo stealing drugs from the school. Leo help vergo in the past and know the signs of her being addicted to drugs. I watched the newest episode of rwby and decided to keep sienna look the same. Sienna cares about coal and only a little about adam. Sienna was in love with james and hated his human wife BUT WAIT there's more to it (fan theorys please). Shadow and snow are like ray and BK they're very close and only one can talk with other people. Alice is very worried about shadow. Coco and velvet's scene was going to be a smut scene but time fuck me so I hope you guys ain't to disappointed

Team CLVR fact: There is a theory that fox's semblance caused him to go blind but gave him better hearing, better sense of smell, and the ability to see heat like infrared so that's what I'm going with.


	17. Chapter 13 A coffee run part 1

Volume 1

A coffee run part 1

An: I'm going to spend this chapter and maybe the next chapter on team CFVY since they haven't had enough time to shine.

* * *

In the hallway of a big mansion there was a little girl no more then ten years old. She was looking through a door that was open just enough for one of her eyes to see in. There stood her father yelling at someone though his scroll after awhile he sighed and hanged up the scroll. The girl stared at her father while he sat in a leather chair with a bottle of scotch.

"Coco I know your there it's ok come in." Her father said in a calm voice she then pushed the door open and walked to her father. She wear a brown dress the same color as her hair, her father picked her up and sat her on his lap and asked.

"So why were you spying on me?" He lightly patted her on her head.

"I had a bad dream and when I went to mom she told me to stop being such a child and go back to bed." Coco frowned and lowered her head.

"You mother isn't the best at showing her emotions but she loves you and I know how you can get over your bad dreams." Coco raises her head and askes how her father smiled and said.

"Become a strong huntress and you'll have nothing to fear, but until then these will give you courage when you wear them." Coco's father pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put then on coco's face.

"I don't feel brave?" Coco looked at her dad with a sad face her dad chuckled and said.

"Don't worry you are brave, now I'll walk you to your room and stay with you until you fall to sleep." Coco smiled and hugged her father then they made there way to coco's room.

* * *

"Coco time to wake up, we're almost at the target!" Velvet yelled as she shocked coco. Coco opened her eyes to see that she was strapped into a set on a bull-head with her team and professor port. After coco wake up professor port said.

"Now that everyones awake its time for me to explain the mission, professor ozpin has found a grimm spawn pool and we plus two other bull-heads that are full of atlesian knight-130s are going to destroy it so any questions?"

"We haven't covered spawn pools in class yet can you give us a crash course?" Fox asked as he began putting his blades on his wrists.

Port clears his throat and started explaining. "Spawn pools are pools filled with dark liquid that create grimm depending on the place the pool is at determines what type of grimm comes out. We should see beowolves, death stalker, and nevermores. The most dangerous part of destroying a spawn pool is when we get close to it, it will wake up the kaiju grimm that protects it these type of grimm can create grimm, heal their wounds, and are just very hard to kill. It's said that a kaiju grimm has to be around one thousand years old. But when the kaiju spawns grimm there're young and can be beaten easily."

Team CFVY was now a little worried but they were already out of the kingdom's walls so there was no turning back. Port raised his busteraxe and said. "Don't worry students you have a experience huntsman with you just do what I say and your be fine." Coco smiled at professor port's attempt to 'rally the troops' she looked at her team yastu was calm, fox was tapping his foot waiting for the word to jump into action, and velvet was nervous she rubbed her hands to gether.

Coco placed her hand on top of velvet's trying to calm her down. "It's going to be ok." Velvet smiled at coco and squeezed her hand.

BOOM!

The bull-head on the right exploded causing team CFVY to jump in there seats while port stared laughing. "I missed being on the front lines, excitement around every corner! Miss Adel (coco) and miss Scarlatina (velvet) stay on the bull-head and use you guns to keep the grimm off the bull-heads, Alistair (fox) and Daichi (yastu) you two are with me we're going down there and clearing a spot for the ships to land."

Fox and yastu nodded and jumped off the bull-head with port right behind them velvet turned on her weapon and created a copy of coco's weapon, coco pointing her weapon out the right side while velvet did the some on the left side.

(Play 'no plan b' by Manafest)

The three men landed and was welcomed by grimm. Fox jumped to the side as a boarbatusk rolled past him it was heading towards yastu. "Yastu look out!" The mountain of a man turned around then caught the grimm's tusks holding it at bay until port shot it's side.

"It looks like we stirred up a hornet's nest, alistair (fox) take the group of beowolves to the right. Daichi (yastu) that death stalker looks friendly, and I'll deal with that beringel." Port quickly assigned the two men to their targets they all ran towards their grimm.

Fox was facing five beowolves, first one uses his claws and attempts to hit him. Fox used his left blade to block it and then swung his right blade cleaving the grimms head off. Fox kicked the body sending it flying and crashing into two other beowolves fox noticed two of the four remaining beowolves are gone.

Using his semblance to enhance his hearing he know they were trying to flank him. 'Ok let's see how that works out for you.' Fox facepalms noticing the joke he made on himself. 'I've been spending to much time with coco.'

With two beowolves in front and two in back fox waited for them to make the first move. The two behind him leaped into the air and prepared their claws to kill him. Fox jumped foward to avoid their attacks then he kick one in the chest pushing him back, he turned towards the other one and jumped raising his arms and stabbing the grimm with both of his blades.

The remaining three grimm surrounded him and all closed in on him at ones. Fox smirked and pointed the ends of his blades out to the sides and then when they were close enough he started spinning like a blender and shredded them to pieces.

Yastu was having trouble with the death stalker. The grimm used it's pincers as shields and then tried to stab him with it's stinger. Yastu grabbed it's right pincer and used his strength to move it to get a clear shot to the unarmed arm that connects the pincer to the body. Yastu raised his right hand with his sword and slashed cutting the limb off then he tossed it to the side.

The death stalker screamed and started wildly stabbing at him. Yastu had to think fast he had to get rid of that stinger 'I could try that new move.' Yastu ran back and made some distance between them then relied his arm back and throw it. His sword flow towards the scorpion's tail and cut the tip off.

The sword acted like a boomerang and came back to yastu, when he caught it he charged towards the grimm, dodging the last pincer and bringing his sword down on his head and crashing the grimm's skull.

The gorilla grimm pick up two large rocks and throw both of them at port. He laughed as he fired two shots destroying the rocks and then fired three more shots but they just bounced off of the grimm's bone armor. "Oh I haven't had a real challenge in a long time now come at me." The beringel roared at port and swung both his hands down aiming for port's head, he quickly shoved the barrel of the gun into the grimm's face and pulled the trigger, blinding him in one eye. The grimm held his head with his right hand and slapped port with his left sending him flying back as he hit the ground he heard a crack.

Port stood up and yelled. "Do you know how long I've had that crack in my back, now that I'm back to full strength you are in big trouble!" Port grabbed the barrel of the gun and started hacking and slashing the grimm with his axe. Port then tackled the grimm to the ground and then raised his axe, with one slice the beringel's head was rolling port went up to it and kick it like a soccer ball. "I wish grimm didn't disappear I would love to have a real head on my wall."

Back on the bull-head coco and velvet used their mini guns to cut down multiple nevermore. But their bull-head has sustained major damage and the left wing was on fire. "Any idea on how we can get to the other bull-head?" Coco asked, velvet thought then remembered taking a picture of one of ray's experiments, as she was thinking a nevermore got to close and almost grabbed her with it's beck.

Coco pulled her out of the way and asked loudly. "What are you thinking keep your head in the game?" Velvet looked at coco and asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Coco looked confused then velvet repeated her question. "Yeah I trust you." Velvet smiled at coco's answer then activated her weapon making a hard light construct on her back. She grabbed coco and jumped off of the ship coco was about to scream but she noticed they weren't falling they were fling. Velvet carried coco bridal style as she flow with her jetpack to the other ship when they landed on it coco asked. "How did you do that?"

"I help ray with his weapons test and take pictures of all the new weapons he makes. Oh! Look fox and yastu cleared a spot to land there." Velvet pointed to a spot but then noticed a lot of nevermores caming at them. Velvet turned back to coco and said. "I can take care off them."

"Ok just be careful ok ears?"

Velvet chuckled then kissed coco and said. "Ok shades." Velvet climbed to the roof of the bull-head and took a deep breath. A hard light construct of vergo's gun in sniper form appeared velvet took out a gravity dust crystal and put it in her weapon the construct of vergo's gun changed colors from blue to black. Velvet took aim and fired the shot pierced the grimm's armor and killed it. Velet swiched the weapon to nora's grenade launcher then put a fire dust crystal in her weapon whiched changed the color again from black to red then she aimed at two other nevermores. She launched a grenade when it was in between them it exploded and covered the two grimm in fire killing both of them.

Velvet looked around for any other grimm. Seeing that it was clear she deactivated her weapon and thought. 'I guess the dust mode dose come in handy, sorry for doubting you ray.' When the bull-head landed team CFVY looked to professor port. "Ok students now we face the real challenge."

"Wait now we're going to face a challenge what do you call what just happened?" Velvet asked port just laughed and said.

"That was just a warm up now you will see a trained huntsman in action come along the spawn pit is a mile west." Port started walking followed by team CFVY and ten robots.

* * *

 **leave a review plz**

Ok guy's there is only 7 more chapters in volume 1

I know what xenofox god is going to say. "Why is there no ray or ruby or any one else?" We have had 12 chapters with team CLVR and RWBY so I'm letting someone else have the spot light so there.

We got a little more insight on coco's family, I like when characters have a past and ain't just there because plot demands it. I know some people would rather not have me spend a chapter going into someones past but I think it's important. I had a hard time with yastu's fight scene because we don't get to see him fight a lot but I did my best. Fox seems to fight like black and ray using moves that are very agility based.

Team CLVR fact: Velvet can put dust crystals in her weapon to do different stuff. Fire dust makes the construct have fire attacks. Ice dust does the some but with ice. Gravity makes the blades sharper and the shot armor piercing. Kinda like leo's weapon and yes ray helps velvet upgrade her weapon.


	18. Chapter 14 A coffee run part 2

Volume 1

A coffee run part 2

Professor port, team CFVY, and the ten robots that survived the landing the closer they get to the spawn pool the weaker the grimm get. After a while of walking port stopped and turned around. "Ok the spawn pool is only a mile that way, Scarlatina (velvet) and Alistair (fox) you two are the fastest out of all of us so you will go and plant theses bombs at the pool when they exploded the kaiju grimm will appear. You two will have to get back here fast then we all will take it on together."

Fox and velvet nodded then ran straight to the spawn pool after a few moments they reached it. It was like a lake filled with black bobbly water velvet was about to touch it with her right hand but fox grabbed her arm and said. "I wouldn't I've heard story's about what happens when you get some of that stuff on you and trust me its not pleasant."

Velvet nodded and then started planting the explosives but then two newly born beowolves came out of the black liquid. Before they could do anything one of the beowolves jumped on the other one and ripped it's head off. Velvet's eyes widened. "What the fuck was that!" The grimm looked over towards them then sprinted towards them. Fox quickly punched it right in the head breaking the bone mask and killing it fox turned to velvet and said. "Young grimm are known to fight each other they don't start grouping together until they're a few months old."

"How do you know so much about grimm?" Velvet asked surprised at how much fox knows.

"I pay attention in class while you and coco are to busy flirting." Fox smiled while velvet blushed and continued wiring the bombs.

After planting all the bombs and dealing with some more new born grimm they stared the timer and ran!

* * *

(Play "Caffeine" by jeff Williams)

Fox and velvet met back up with their team and professor just before the timer hit zero. As soon as they heard the explosion they all prepared for the worst. It was quiet for a few moments until the loudest roar any of them have heard fox covered his ears the sound was twice as loud for him.

The trees in front of them start shaking what ever was coming it was getting closer coco brought out her mini gun, fox got in his stance, velvet created a construct of vergo's gun in assault rifle mode, yastu held his sword in his right hand, and professor port aimed down his busteraxe.

Just then a giant three headed hound (cerberus) burst though the tree line, the robots and hunters opened fired at the beast but all the bullets just bounced off it's armor. The left head started coughing up globes of black liquid that turned into other grimm port yelled out to his team. "Team CFVY and I will handle the kaiju grimm while the tin cans kill it's minions."

Velvet switched her construct to fox's weapon, fox and her ran up to the hound and started slashing at it's legs. Coco and port continued firing at it, yastu jumped on top of it and swung his sword cutting off the left head. The grimm roared then used it's right paw to backhand velvet and fox then his head reach up and grabbed yastu with his teeth then throw him down and pounding him with it's paw. Yastu's aura keeped the damage to a minimum, coco quickly loaded fire dust rounds in her weapon and fired at it's faces.

The beast turned it's attention to her the right head opened it's mouth and out came shards of ice, velvet created a copy of jaune's shield and stood in front of coco protecting her. Port blocked the ice with his weapon, fox doughed it as he ran to help yastu up. "Ok left head makes grimm right head shots ice what does the middle do?" Coco asks as she resumes shooting.

"Do you really want to know?!" Velvet yelled as she continued blocking the ice shards coming towards them.

"Miss adel! You and scarlatina use fire dust and aim for it's front legs!" Professor port yelled and they did it the two mini guns caused more damage then the beast could heal port then sent a message to fox and yastu it telled them to attack the back of the other two legs.

Yastu took the left leg and with one big swing of his sword the leg kneeled, fox sprinted and delivered a drop kick to the right leg which caused the leg to do the same. The grimm fell to the ground port ran to the right head and pushed the barrel of his gun in it's mouth and pulled the trigger blowing it's head into a lot of pieces. The middle head turned to port and breathed fire at him, velvet switched to nora's hammer and clocked it causing it to close it's mouth.

Port brushed off a little bit of fire that was on his shoulder his aura was tough enough to take any attack then, velvet put a gravity dust crystal in her weapon changing the color from blue to black then with one big swing the last head went flying up.

After finishing off the rest of the grimm port looked at the almost completely disappeared kaiju grimm he thought to himself. 'Ozpin said he get this location from a student but how did she know what type of grimm would come out?' Before port could continued with his train of thought velvet told him the bull-head was ready to leave, as team CFVY sat in the bull-head coco said. "Well that was exciting."

Velvet leaned back and closed her eyes but then felt a burning sensation on her right hand when she opened her eye's she saw some of that black liquid on her hand she tried to wipe it off. But it was stuck to her and she felt light headed then she fell to the floor of the bull-head.

* * *

At beacon in team CLVR's dorm

Ray was the only one there fast asleep on his bed until he heard a knock on the door, ray opened one eye and looked at he's clock 1:00pm on a sunday. "Who the hell is waking me up at this time." Ray got out of his bed and walked to the door when he opened it there stood a dark hair woman with amber eyes. "Who are you?" Ray askes while rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm cinder fall and your mother is my master, she what's to talk to you." Ray jumped back and grabbed his scythe that was leaning against his bed, ray prepared himself for a fight. Cinder raised her right hand and said. "I'm just a messager I'm not here to fight but if I was you I'll go talk to her if you care about that rabbit girl." Ray know who she was talking about and also know if salem sent her she already had velvet in the palm of her hand.

"Fine where should I go to see dear old mom?" Ray grinded his teeth he know since tyrian saw her she'll be in danger, cinder told him to go to the forever fall forest he nodded and grabbed his stuff.

After hot wiring a bull-head and flying to the forest he saw a very small black spot on the ground, he landed close to it and walked up to it. It was a spawn pool or more like a puddle but that was enough ray watched as salem rose from the puddle and smiled at ray.

"It's good to see you ray your so grown-up now it almost brings a tear to my eye." Salem places her right hand on her chest.

"What did you do to velvet!?" Ray yelled he wasn't here to play her game he just wanted to make sure velvet will be safe.

Salem frowned at ray not liking the tone of his voice. "You shouldn't raise your voice to your parents I know I should've been harder on you it would have made you more disciplined. But what's in the past is in the past now you have a choice my little fox your friend has a little piece of grimm goo on her and you should know what happens if she's not strong enough to control it. The way I see it you have two choices either you let the goo consume her and she turns into a corrupted or you absorb it and let all your 'friends' see the real you, I wonder will they except a monster like you?"

Ray turned back to his bull-head and walked to it but before he get on salem had on last thing to say. "Tell alice I said hi and don't worry when your friends reject you, you can always come back to your mother." Ray started up the ship and flew back to beacon as fast as he could, while he was flying he thought about how this could end. 'Coal and ozpin already know about my family but how is ruby or velvet going to react. I guess I'm going to find out because there is no way I'm going to sit by and let velvet die no matter what she's family.'

Ray landed at beacon's landing pad and ran to the infirmary as so as entered he could feel the grimm and he sprinted to the room. He slammed open the door and saw teams CLVR, CFVY, and RWBY he walked over to velvet who had coco on the left side of her bed holding her hand. Velvet looked at ray and said. "Hey boss I don't think I'll be at work anytime soon."

Velvet let out a chuckle then started coughing ray looked at her right hand the goo covered her entire hand and was moving up her arm. Ray smiled towards her and then looked at coal. "Hey man remember what we promised each other?" Coal nodded as ray turned back to velvet and then placed his hand on her infected hand.

The goo latched onto his hand it moved from velvet to ray then when it was all on ray it was exorbed into he's skin when it was all gone ray looked at velvet's shocked face and said. "Your not going to miss work and I'll make sure of that." Ray smirks as he falls back and coal catches him last second.

"I know you all have questions but you have to admit that was cool?"

* * *

 **leave a review plz**

Ok guy's there is only 6 more chapters in volume 1

The original idea for this chapter was one huge fight and nothing else I came up with the idea of velvet getting infected while I was giving my dog a bath...I don't know way but it did. So the first kaiju grimm how did you all like it, it was based off of the hellhound in greek mythology. One head shoots ice shoots fire and one makes grimm. So yastu can take a hit I mean he got high fived by a grimm and still could fight.

Velvet gitting infected was the reason cinder told ozpin about the spawn pool. Let's just think about this salem sent her minion to tell ozpin about a spawn pool knowing he would send his hunters then she infected one of them and almost killed velvet. All this was so ray had to expose himself man this is a complex plan.

 **Do you think they will except ray even with the his family being who they are.**

Team CLVR fact: ray was bathed in grimm goo when he was three years old he can exorb it to make him more powerful but it gives salem more control over him so he doesn't exorb it until now.


	19. Chapter 15 BK is born

Volume 1

BK is born

Hey guys quick update this fanfic now has over one thousand views that means the **world** to me I never thought people would actually read this you all are awesome and I hope this fanfic will live up to your expectations :) **1,000**

* * *

Ray stood in a dark and empty void he didn't know how he got there but he wanted out. "HELLO!" He yelled and only heard a echo in response, ray waited and waited until. "Hello old friend."

Ray turned to face the voice and saw himself but with red grimm eyes and black marks all over his body. "Oh fuck me it's this jackass, how you been jackass?" Ray smiles as he mocks his grimm self the grimm ray rolls his eyes and says. "I haven't been in control since you designed to leave salem's army so what do you think?"

"So not good, ok well I know why your here it's to try and talk me into rejoining salem." Grimm ray nodded and extended his hand waiting for ray to shake it. "Think about it the power we ones had we can do anything have anything."

Ray know what his grimm self was referring to but ray would never betray his family. "No thanks I'm gonna stick with my friends see ya asshole." Ray said as he walked away from the grimm.

* * *

Ray opened his eyes then sat up he scanned the room and saw that he was in his team's dorm and coal was sleeping in a chair right next to the tv he was the only person there. Ray got out of bed and grabbed a soda and throw it at coal to wake him up after a few seconds of coal rubbing his tired eyes he said. "Hey ray why did you throw a can at me?"

Ray rubbed his head feeling a little headache coming then said. "Be thankful it wasn't a bottle, so how's everyone taking the news that I'm the son of a psychopath?" Coal sighed and said. "I haven't told them anything I was waiting till you got up from your nap. They're all in the training room waiting for us."

"And by they you mean?" Ray asked thinking about what they must think of him. "Well these vergo, leo, team CFVY, team RWBY, and team JNPR so how are we going to break the news to them?" Coal asks thinking about how they would take the news. 'They could be cool with it like I was or they could treat him like a freak well no matter what I'll have his back.'

"Well I think we should go in and say that I'm a grimm in a faunus costume and I'm here to crack jokes and laugh when coal gets hurt hahahah." Ray give his best fake evil laugh, coal designeds to play along. "That's the best evil plan I've ever heard do you need a evil partner?" Ray stops and thinks then says. "Yeah ok you can be my sidekick."

Coal gave ray a weird look than said. "No offense but your the sidekick dude." Ray rolled his eyes and said. "Ok guess we've been keeping them waiting long enough let's go bite the bullet." Ray and coal stood up and started walking to the training room.

* * *

In the training room stood teams CLVR, RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR.

"So where should I start?" Ray asks as he tries to think about how much he has to tell them.

"How did you do that?"

"Are you part grimm?"

"Can you make grimm?"

Everyone had questions and answering them all would take way to long so ray desided to take the fast route he look towards vergo and asked. "Hey vergo can't you go into my mind and show that to them?"

She nodded it was one of the ways they got info from enemies. "I can if everyone what's to try it?" They took a second to think about it but agreed to it in the end. Coal decided to stay behind so if anyone ask why they are laying on the ground he can explain. Vergo took a deep breath then placed her hand on ray's forehead and activated her semblance connecting all there minds together.

* * *

When ruby opened her eyes she and the others where in a throne room there was a woman sitting in her throne with two kids around six years old kneeling in front of her vergo had explained the rules before they came in. They couldn't interact with anything and ray is doesn't know what they are seeing.

"It's time for training my children." The woman said as she waved her hand which made grimm goo start coming out of the walls the two kids stood up and got back to back one was a younger version of ray he pulled out his scythe but it was different unlike his black scythe he uses now. This one was silver and didn't have the markings on it, the girl right beside him looked like his sister the only difference was her hair was short only going to her shoulders intend of going down her back like in the picture. Grimm started coming out of the goo they were different they looked like BK they were shaped like humans with bone armor and wielded different weapons from hammers and spares to swords and shields.

Ray and alice pulled out their weapons and readied them selfs for battle. The woman on her throne snapped her fingers telling her grimm to attack, two grimm knights changed towards alice the one on her left had a spare while the one on her right had a hammer. The spare knight tried to stab her but she quickly cut off his hands then sheathed her sword and caught the spare before it hit the ground. She turned around to face the hammer knight he swung, alice doughed instead of her the hammer hit the unarmed knight knocking it's head off.

Alice then stabbed the hammer knight throw his chest with the spare, she didn't bother pulling it out instead deciding to just leaving it in.

Ray had two grimm knights to deal with on his left the kight had a pair of nunchucks while the one on his right had a sword in it's right hand and a shield in it's left hand. Ray jumped over the sword knight he used the blade of his scythe to grab the knights neck and then throw him over his shoulder and to the ground. Ray turned around and started blocking the other knight's nunchucks, ray sliced the knight's leg off then his head, he stopped to take a breath but then the sword knight rammed into him with his shield.

Ray slowly rose up facing the knight he throw his scythe at him, the knight doughed it with ease then changed towards ray. When he was close enough he swung his sword, ray was able the caught it with both his hands then ray smiled. His scythe acted like a boomerang and come spinning back the knight couldn't act fast enough his arm and the sword it held fell to the ground.

Ray grabbed his scythe then kicked the knight's head off, Salem clapped as she watched then said. "Good children you've survived today now go back to you're room." Ray and alice bowed then walked away the room started to disappear and was replaced with a new room it looked like a bedroom with four beds. Four little kids appeared they were around ten years old ray was on one of the beds talking to another kid while alice and the fourth kid slept in their beds.

"Hey ray did you hear tom, kim, and kate died yesterday?" The boy asked ray.

"How many is that now about twenty, why do you think she's doing this to us?" Ray rubbed his head trying to think. "Maybe she wants the strongest kids to be her bodyguard or maybe she wants someone to inherit her throne." The boy said as he stared at the sealing.

"That's just what I need sitting on a throne dealing with all those grimm." Ray turned his head to the guy he was talking to ray's eyes went to the guy's sword that had the words 'Beast Killer' written on the handle. "What the hack is beast killer?" The boy looked ray in his eyes and said. "Because I am the beast killer." The kid flexed his muscles and tried to act buff.

Ray rolled his eyes and asked. "Who are you trying to impress?" The boy smiled and pointed to alice. "Your sister I mean I'll do a lot of stupid stuff to get with her." Alice opened one of her eyes and said. "Never gonna happen jack." Ray laughed at his friend's attempt to get his sister to date him. "Better luck next time man." Ray said as he fell asleep.

It happened again the kids and the room started disappearing and was replaced with an open field with several spawn pools it was like a birthing place for grimm. Ray, alice, jack, and the fourth kid were standing in front of salem she didn't looked pleased. "This is your finally test as you all know when you were babys I dunked you in these pools for just a second doing this caused your body's to have a connection to the grimm it also changed your semblances. But if you can't control the grimm then you are no use to me many of the others you've grow up with have tried to pass this test but all of them have failed let's see if you'll any different."

The four kids all put their hands in the goo it slowly creeped it's way up their arms and then covered there entire bodys. They were mental fighting for control over their own bodys alice was the first to finish the goo exorbed into her body turning her blue eyes to black and leaving a tattoo on her back. Next was the girl that was next to alice she screamed as the grimm took over her body was covered in grimm goo then she grow bone armor and a sword on her back. She looked more like a ninja with light armor then a heavy armored knight.

Ray was the next one just like his sister he won his fight and his eye's changed from blue to black then the tattoo appeared. He turned to his friend and saw him struggling, ray yelled. "Come on jack you can beat this remember your beast killer!" Jack screamed and keeped fighting for several more minutes but then he said. "Sorry ray I can't do it see you later man." Jack fell to the ground as he grow bone armor and started to look like a grimm knight salem clapped then said. "Finally after so many years and a lot of kids you two are my first successful experiments."

"What happened to our friends?!" Alice yelled as she glared at salem, salem just smiled and said. "My dear they won't strong enough so they are now my grimm but you two are grimm/human hybrids just like me, and now you are officially my children. As far as those two mistakes they lost their body's they have no memory of their past life...oh I have a idea since you two are so close to them they can be your grimm guards."

Ray and alice both asked what that was and salem explained farther. "You can command any grimm but your guard is a special grimm that stays with you, your semblance can keep one grimm in your soul so if you are ever in need of help you have a guard to help."

Alice look at her friend that was now a ninja grimm while ray stared at jack for a second then the grimm jack held out his hand waiting for a hand shack. "So they don't even have any memory they're like a blank slate?" Salem nodded then told them to choice a name for their new guard alice placed a hand on her grimm's shoulder and said 'Six' ray then shock his grimm's hand and said 'Beast Killer'.

* * *

 **leave a review plz**

Holy shit BK's origin sweet

Ok guy's there is only 5 more chapters in volume 1

So everyone is kinda don't judge until he explains which is kinda what I thought when rereading my last chapter.

Who likes vergo's semblance I got the idea from fallout 4 I never said reading people's minds was the only thing she could do.

So the grimm goo changed ray and alices semblance so what was their original semblance (hint).

Salem has been killing kids waiting for one of them to be as strong as her. P.S. she is a asshole

Ray and alice have a fucked up childhood.

Team CLVR fact: BK is more brute strength while Six is like a assassin fast and flexible.


	20. Chapter 16 The dynamic duo

Volume 1

The dynamic duo

"Wait wait wait are you saying BK was a human at one point?" Yang asked staring at vergo. Vergo shrugged and said. "I just show what's in his head I don't understand it." Ruby shushed her sister and telled vergo to continue.

The scene changed again this time ray and alice were the same age as before they were on a type of landing pad with a bull-head, there was a man in it he had red hair with two horns poking out he wear a black suit with a red tie he carried a sheathed katana in right hand. Ray and alice approached it as the man hooped off. "So you two are salem's brats, now I'm wondering who salem fucked to make faunus kids."

Alice frowned at the man's words and said with venom in her voice. "We ain't her kids she killed our partners when we were babys she just calls us her kids because she turned us into human/grimm hybrids."

The man laughed then said. "Damn she is a cold hearted bitch you know I have two kids around you'll age maybe I'll bring my oldest next time and you three can share asshole parent storys." Alice pointed to a door that lead into the castle the man started walking to the door as he did ray jumped into the bull-head and started hotwiring it. "Their meetings last for around ten minutes how far do you think we can get in that amount of time?"

Alice asked ray he was ripping out wires and putting some together then he said. "Doesn't matter as soon as we drink the poison to weaken the grimm in us she will feel it and know somethings up there's still time to stop and not go through with this."

"Ray you can't be serious salem is evil we need to keep moving so she can't find us." Alice said as ray gave her a look then said. "No we need to find a place to lay low." Ray finally got done hotwiring the bull-head the two siblings smiled at each other then pulled out a bottle of green liquid, ray drunk half of it then gave it to alice so she can do the same. Ray started it up and started flying, not even three minutes later nevermores were coming ofter them.

* * *

After escaping Salem's castle the two siblings felt relived their ship had sustained massive amounts of damage and was currently smoking but they didn't care they were far enough, salem won't be able to track them. Alice sat in next to ray as he flow she turned to him and said. "I think were saf-"

Alice was cut off as a rocket hit their bull-head started to dive ray turned to alice and yelled. " **FUCK THIS SHIT**!"

* * *

The ship had crashed taking out a few trees with it there was no movement until BK and Six burst from the wreckage carrying their partners, ray was hurt but he was still able to walk. Alice was in much worse shape she was unconscious six placed her on the ground so ray could make sure she was ok. But then a woman wearing a grimm mask and hold her katana in her right hand walked out of the tree line. Before ray could say a word the woman was right in front of him she kicked he sending him back and slammed into the wrecked bull-head, the woman then grabbed alice and held her sword to alice's throat.

"Tell your dogs to stand down or she dies." Ray reluctantly did what she said and sent BK back to his place but he couldn't do that to Six so he stood next to ray. "What do you want?" The woman smirked at ray's question then said "Your the one flying in my air space so I think you should put this on and come with me." She tossed him a metal collar ray didn't understand what this was supposed to do but he put it on anyway.

"Just to be clear this collar doesn't mean I'm your pet." Ray glared at the woman as she placed a similar collar on alice. "These are prison collars they as long as you wear one of them you won't be able to use your aura or semblance and if you miss behave it'll give you a little shock like so." She pressed a button on her weapon and ray felt the collar almost burn his skin with the amount of electricity going into his neck. When the collar finally stopped shocking ray fell to the ground passed out just like his sister.

Everyone was stunned after seeing what happened to ray, yang thought to her self. 'That woman had my mom's weapon can that be raven?' Yang stared at the ground until the next scene came up.

Ray was in a cage with his hands tied and the collar still on his neck he then looked around his cage was behind some tents and there was no sign of alice or six. Ray waited for a while until the some woman that held a sword to his sister's throat stood right in front of the cage he was in. She slowly took off her mask revealing a black haired woman with red eyes she then asked. "So who are you and how did a kid get his hands on a bull-head?"

Ray didn't say anything he just sat there and glared at the woman. "Not talking if you don't tell me what I want your sister will pay for it." Ray grinded his teeth then he gave up and said. "We escaped from a woman named salem we stool a bull-head and were going to find a place to hide." The woman's eyes widened then she asked. "Are there any other prisoners maybe a woman with a white hood?"

Ray shuck his head. "Salem killed anyone that wasn't strong enough or wasn't loyal to her sorry." Ray felt sad as he watched the hope in the woman's face disappear. "You and your sister will be sold to the highest bidder." She turned around and left ray to sit in silence.

The area disappeared but before the next scene came ruby looked towards yang and asked. "Yang are you ok?" Yang's eyes turned red. "No ruby I'm far from ok."

Everyone turned their attention to yang, blake was the one to ask. "What's going on." Yang took a deep breath and said. "That woman is my mother." Everyone was shocked yang didn't wait for someone to ask she started talking. "Her name is raven branwen she is my mom but not ruby's her mom was summer rose, raven left our dad a few months after I was born then our dad married summer and than came ruby." Yang gave a half-hearted smile as she pointed to ruby.

"Shit do you want to leave?" Vergo asked but yang said no and told her to continue. The nexted scene came up it had ray running through a forest towards a nearby town he stopped when a katana stabbed the ground right in front of him. Alice jumped from one of the trees and landed nexted to her sword she pulled it out of the ground and said. "What are you doing?"

Her white fox ears were pointing up while her long black hair flowed from left to right her black eyes stared at ray, she had upgraded her armor now she wear black pants and a black shirt with red armor pieces covering her shoulders, shins, and her forearm. Her sword had a gravity dust black blade which made it easier to fight people with aura since it drained them but it was easier to break.

Ray chuckled then said. "That's just what I was going to ask you because I'm running away from the woman that kidnapped us."

"Didn't you hear her she wants us to be apart of her tribe do you know what that means we have people looking out for us don't you want that?" Alice asked ray as she sheathed her black bladed katana and held out her hand.

Ray rubbed his temple and huffed. "She's just like salem she wants us to do her dirty work that's not what I want I want a leader I can trust and a woman that has locked me in a cage is someone I can't trust."

Alice frowned then placed her hand on the handle of her sword and said. "Sorry bro but you know where the hideout is I can't let you leave this forest." Ray sighed then grabbed the scythe he stole from raven's camp. "Just to be truthful I'm not going easy on you just because your my sister." Alice rolled her eyes and then sprinted towards him.

Ray and alice clashed their weapons together a few times before ray finally came up with a plan. He activated his semblance releasing BK but alice quickly did the same and sent Six out to fight BK.

* * *

BK's point of view

BK punched straight for six but she was to fast and delivered a stretch kick to his face causing him to stagger back, six then grabbed her sword and slashed his right leg then cut his throat. Six was skilled she know how to cut where the armor can't protect but BK was used to being hit he quickly grabbed six's face and throw her through a nearby tree. Six hit and bounced off the ground a few times before she backfliped and landed on her feet. BK walked towards her as she looked up and came up with a idea.

She leapt to the trees and started jumping from tree to tree trying to make BK lose track of her, after a while she was successful and BK was left looking around for her until she appeared right behind him. Then she drived her sword through his back and out his chest BK roared then swung his arm around slamming into six and sending her crashing into the ground. BK pined her to the ground and raised his right arm ready to bash her head in but after a while he lowered his arm and got off of her.

He then started talking to her.

* * *

Ray's point of view

Ray looked to BK seeing that he was dealing with six, ray desided to put all his attention to betting alice. "Hey sis why are you really doing this is it because I always bet you in practice?" Alice jabbed her sword aiming for his face but was only about to nick his cheek. "Really because I remember kick your ass." Alice was close enough to kick him in the stomach. "And the reason I'm doing this is because your not thinking if we stay with raven we have safely if we leave these a chance salem could find us and you know what would happen to us."

Ray clocked her on her head with the staff part of his scythe then said. "It's better to leave then stay and serve a asshole like her isn't that why we leaved salem?"

Alice looked down to think but was brought back to reality by seeing ray come in for another attack. They were both fed up with the other they both desided to finish this they took their stances and prepared them selfies. They both changed foward but were stopped by BK and six grabbing them and holding them at bay.

"BK what are you doing!" "Six let me go!"

The siblings tried to free them selfies but that wasn't going to happen BK and six shouted to their respective partners. "Listen! You both are acting like children now we think it's time for you two to choose a path and go so what will it be?" BK and six release them, they stared at each other in silence until alice said. "I'm sticking with raven but I'll still be there if you ever need me." Ray rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Sorry alice but I need to find my place in life and being some lackey for some crazy woman is not it."

The siblings hugged and told each other 'I love you' then alice and six went back to the camp while ray and BK went off to the town they saw.

* * *

 **leave a review plz**

Ok guy's there is only 4 more chapters in volume 1

P.S. I'm going to try and release a chapter on Sunday 12/3/17

This is the final of ray's mind trip so I hoped you enjoyed.

Coal's dad know salem the plot thickens

The prison they drank made it so they can't be controlled but it took away all their grimm powers.

Since ray has a little bit he will have a new power so look forward to that

Raven was asking about summer if you didn't understand what that was

She desided to train them after seeing their semblance the hole selling you was her first thought but she would rather have two badass then more money.

The reason ray left was because he wants more then a leader he wants someone he respects and trust aka coal. (Your find out when we go in-depth in coal's backstory)

Team CLVR fact: BK and six may not have their original memorys but they ain't brainless puppets they do know how to knock some sense it to their partners.


	21. Chapter 17 street fights

Volume 1

Street fights

After a while of waiting for the next memory to appear ruby decided to ask. "So what's next?" Vergo rubbed her temple as she tried to use her semblance but something was stopping her. "I don't know my semblance is acting up."

"That would be my doing." Everyone turned to the voice it was ray he was sitting in a wooden chair with a cup of coffee in his right hand, but he looked different his eyes were red and he had black marks near his eyes and there was a black smoke coming off of his body. He raised his left hand when he saw they shocked faces. "I know what you'll thinking but I'm not ray this is just the form I have to take if I want to talk to you'll, hello I'm the grimm goo or grimm blood if you prefer that either way I have a question for you'll."

Ruby was the one to walk towards him and asked. "What's your question?"

He smiled and said. "You got guts kid no wonder ray has a thang for you, and those nice 'eyes' of yours definitely help you." Ruby frowned and yang balled up her fist ready to kick his ass, grimm ray sipped his coffee then said. "Ok listen my misson was to infect ray's mind so he would be a loyal servant to salem but he was to quick and trapped me before I got to his brain, so I'm his servant now and I just want to know do any of you still trust him?"

They all stopped and thought leo and vergo quickly made up their minds leo was the one to talk. "Ray has always helped us and more people he hasn't ever given me a reason to doubt him."

Everyone seemed to agree with that then leo turned to grimm ray and asked. "You said your ray's servant so do you have any loyalty to salem?"

He shrugged and said. "I guess so but it's about time for you'll to get out of his mind." Vergo snapped her fingers and everyone returned to their own bodys. When they opened their eyes they saw that everyone besides ray and coal were laying on the floor. "Hey guys, so how was the show?" Coal asked as ray and him continued playing their game of blackjack.

Vergo stood up and said. "After looking though ray's memorys we decided that we don't care that your mother is the queen of grimm your still are friend." Ray smiled and was about to say something but vergo put her hand up and said. "But this means no more secrets from either of you is that clear?" Ray and coal looked to each other then nodded everyone seemed happy until ray opened his mouth.

"If we not keeping secrets anymore then I think it's time to tell you guys that coal and weiss have been sleeping together for a while now." Everyone was shocked they looked at weiss then coal, weiss's whole face was red and coal just facepalmed. 'Ray I'm going to kill you' coal thought as he watched ray laughing his head off. Coal then felt someone staring at his with a look that could make the toughest man scared it was blake. Coal could only imagine what she was thinking this won't the first time coal dated one of her friends and she was probably worried that he would break her heart.

They were definitely gonna have a talk after this and coal wasn't looking forward to it. "So coal's warming up the icequeen at night." Yang smiled as weiss covered her face trying to hide her red face then coal said. "No nothing has happened we just sleep together nothing else."

SLAM!

The door to the training room was throw open as blue came in with cuts and bruises all over him he stumbled towards coal and ray then said. "The white fang attacked sarah and Jr their stepping up their game!" Coal helped blue by pulling his right arm over his shoulder then said. "Come down blue start from the beginning."

* * *

It was evening the sun was about halfway down sarah and blue were in the back of a silver car the driver was one of Jr's guys he was taking them to a meeting with ozpin and Jr, blue looked over to sarah she was staring out the window he tapped her shoulder. "Hey boss what's wrong?"

Sarah turned and smiled at him. "You know you don't have to call me boss, blue." Blue shrugged and said. "Old habits but seriously what's wrong?"

"Just thinking about what's going to happen after the white fang is dealt with." Blue stopped and thought for a second then said. "Things will go back to normal you and Jr while split the underworld in half and respect each other."

"Do you know the story of how my family and Jr's family came together?" Blue shock his head, sarah laid back in her set and stared at the back of the seat in front of her. "Back when my father was a young man his criminal empire was one of ten in this kingdom no matter what they all fought against each other for decades never giving up my dad and Jr's dad agreed that they wouldn't mess with each other until all the others were taken care of.

So after ten years of working together to deal with the other crime lords it was down to them but something changed they agreed to split the kingdom's underworld and remain friends. That's the story everyone knows but the reason they staid friends was because Jr was in a shooting the person that saved him was my dad, Jr's dad said he couldn't kill the man that saved his sons life, that's why there hasn't been a war on this streets until now."

"Ok so why are you telling me this?" Blue asked confused on where she's going with this. "Jr's dad was grateful to my dad but what if Jr isn't like his father and trys to kill me or take my territory I just don't if I can trust him." Sarah puts her hand on her forehead while blue thinks about what to say. "Coal and ray both say he's a business man and doesn't want a war, so if they say he's cool I'll take their word for it, besides if he trys anything I'll be there to keep you safe."

Sarah turned to him and said. "Do you really think I need someone to protect me?" Blue shrugged again and said. "I never said you needed it I just said I'm here to help." Sarah rolled her eyes then the driver told them that they are at the meeting spot. It was Jr's nightclub as sarah and blue walked in the only people there were Jr's guys. At the bar there was Jr and his twin nieces, then there was ozpin and glynda.

Blue and sarah joined them then blue said. "Never thought I would see goodwitch in a dump like this."

"Watch it kid this is my house and you will show some respect." Jr crossed his arms and glared at blue. "Gentleman please we are here for peace not conflict." Ozpin tried to defuse the situation, blue and Jr both agreed to hold their comments to them selfs. Sarah was next to speak. "We are all here because the white fang is a massive problem and it's gonna take all of us to deal with it so lets get down to business."

Ozpin and Jr both nodded then Jr said. "My informants say the white fang have a group in mistral but the other two kingdoms haven't found any white fang grounps."

"The headmaster of mistral as told me that they are close to defeating the white fang in their area." Ozpin said but Jr and sarah both looked at him with a confused look. "I don't know where the headmaster of mistral get's his info but it's wrong mistral hasn't been fighting the white fang they don't even know they are there went." Ozpin looked shocked then thought. 'Why would he give me bad info?' Huff.

Sarah was next to go. "I've received new atlas grade weapons for our troops, but I've looked into how torchwick is getting supplies and found nothing."

"Don't bet your self up torchwick is a professionally at this even I don't have the kind of connections he does." Jr said as he gave sarah a reassuring smile, blue narrowed he's eyes at Jr when he saw that.

"Ironwood has sent a few soldiers and a special agent to help us until him and his students get here." Ozpin said as he lifted his cup of coffee and takes a sip. "What when did you get a cup of coffee we haven't moved." Blue asks while ozpin smiles and says. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve Mr. Jakku." Blue shrugged and took a step back so he was behind sarah.

One of Jr's man came running in and quickly slammed the doors shut then started yelling. "Boss white fang trucks just showed up!"

Jr reached under the bar counter and grabbed his weapon in bat mode then said. "Anyone that can fight should get ready I don't think there here to talk." Blue grabbed his staff while sarah placed her hand on the metal counter and activated her semblance her skin turned into the metal she was touching. The twins prepared their weapons last one was glynda she created a glyph right in front of her and pointed at the door.

Everyone was prepared all except ozpin who was sitting at the bar with his crane in his left hand and his cup in his right. "I disagree with you Mr. Jr I think that's exactly what she wants."

BOOM!

The door slammed open and there they were sienna with her second in command adam, then there was felix and ilia and about ten white fang grunts. Sienna stepped in front of her group and said. "We're here to talk but if you attack me then I can't stop my people from killing all of you."

The three leaders stared at sienna for a while then ozpin motion to a set next to him and said. "Take a set we have a lot to talk about." Sienna walked to the set leaving ilia and felix at the door, adam was the only one that followed her. She took her set while Jr and sarah stood next to ozpin sienna then said.

"I'm just going to come out with it I want my son." Ozpin frowned while sarah and Jr looked confused ozpin then said. "Coal has chosen to stand with us so your out of luck." Sienna chuckles then smiles at them and says. "I guess I wasn't clear I want my son or I'll kill you all right here and now."

* * *

 **leave a review plz**

Special thanks to luckmaster1 cool name

Ok guy's there is only 3 more chapters in volume 1

Grimm ray is now on ray's side until he get's a new body but what can you do.

So no ones really angrily at ray for keeping salem a secret they don't like salem but ray's cool.

Ray exposed coal like a asshole but that's my friends and they would do that.

Sarah is scared because the street wars ended before she took leadership of the crime organisation.

Sienna has one fear she wants coal on her side so he won't be killed by salem or her group.

These going to be a fight next chapter.

Team CLVR fact:ray has no blood connecting him with salem she kidnapped him and all the other kids she did experiments to.

P.S. make shore you read the last chapter these two chapters were so close together you probably don't read the last one


	22. Chapter 18 no talk just punch

Volume 1

No talk just punch

Sienna and ozpin sat facing each other both their allies stood behind them sienna was the first to talk. "Well do you except my terms?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and said. "So if we hand over coal and one-third of the underworld you promise you won't attack us." Ozpin chuckled then continued "Your a great fighter but not a good negotiator even if we give you what your asking you can still continue attacking us so I think we'll keep coal on our side."

Sienna let out a deep breath then smiled and said. "You can't say I didn't try to solve this without blood shed, kill them all." Everyone split up and took on one another sienna vs goodwitch, adam vs blue, ilia vs sarah, the twins vs felix, and Jr vs the white fang grunts.

* * *

Adam vs blue

Blue had his staff while adam had his sword in his left and his shotgun in his right they spent a few seconds sizing each other up.

Adam raised his shotgun and fired two shots, blue spun his staff blocking them with ease. "So your coal's brother I'm guessing you're younger because you look like you're still waiting for your stones to drop."

Adam run up to him and started swinging his sword, blue was used to dodging and blocking sword swings from all the times he protects with coal. "What's wrong not in a talkative mood?"

Adam answered by shoving his shotgun in blue's face but before he could pull the trigger blue used his staff to knock the gun away from his face. This left him open which allowed adam to slash his left leg leaving a deep gash on it.

They counted fighting for a while but blue know the blood loss was making him slower and the other cuts he got as the fight went on wasn't helping.

Blue looked over to the bar then he got an idea he activated his semblance causing the bottles to crack and break the liquid flow towards adam.

Hitting him like a firehose pinning him to the wall blue quickly froze the liquid then smiled as he looked at the trapped man.

Adam smirked at him then activated his own semblance which caused his body to light up. With a crimson red then the ice shattered adam dusted himself off then said. "Round two asshole!"

'Oh you have got to be fucking me.' Blue thought as he ran to adam.

* * *

Ilia vs sarah

Sarah's skin was covered in metal (but not her clothes) from her touching the metal bar table. She doesn't have a weapon preferring to use her fists. Ilia yelled at her. "For the leader of one of the most dangerous organisations you really don't look that tuff."

Ilia pointed her sword at her and started firing the shots just bounced off her but it did put some holes in her shirt and shorts.

Ilia had to act quick she switched her sword to its whip mode then swung it at sarah the whip wrapped around her arm. Then ilia pushed a button sending electricity through the blade.

Sarah was shocked and fell to her knees the electricity still coming she tried to unwrap the blade but she couldn't the pain was too much.

Ilia stopped the shocking after she saw sarah collapse to the ground and the metal disappeared from her body. Ilia stood next to her looking to make sure she was down for the count.

Ilia heard a crash when she turned around she saw adam pinned to the wall by ice. She was going to help him but a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. It was sarah and she looked pissed before ilia could do anything sarah grabbed her weapon then her hand was covered in the same type of metal.

Sarah then delivered one hell of a punch right to ilia's face knocking her back she landed on one of the tables. Her mask had a crack in it now. Sarah smiled and said. "And that's why I'm the leader."

* * *

The twins vs felix

Miltia (red) and Melanie (white) both readied their blades as felix started his chainsaw and said. "Two lovely ladies must be my lucky day."

Miltia looked to her sister then they both smiled and said in unison. "A chump like you can handle one of us let alone both of us."

Miltia went first blocking his attacks with her two long blades she keeped his attention while melanie got close and kicked him in the chest. Felix stumbled back he saw the girl that kicked him jump up and was about to kick his head. Felix grabbed her leg and throw her into her sister sending them both to the ground.

The sisters quickly untangled themselves and got back on their feet. Melanie ran straight for him when he swung his saw she jumped over his head and landed behind. Miltia and melanie attacked him from both sides he couldn't keep up with both of them.

Felix was in a bad spot he had to do something and quick he faced miltia he attacked but she blocked with her blades like last time. The diffents was he kept pushing with his brute strength he was able to keep her backing up until tripped because of her high heels. Felix now had a opening and he took it with one swing but a explosion knocked him away from her.

Felix and the twins looked to see who it was, Jr stood there with his suit ripped and a little burned the man yelled. "If you hurt one hair on my nieces you're a dead motherfucker you hear me!"

* * *

Jr vs the white fang grunts

Jr told his men to let him deal with the grunts there was ten of vs him, Jr smiled and switched his bat to bazooka mode and fired one which caused three men to go flying.

Jr had a big grin as he switch back to bat mode and with one swing knocked out two other men. The five remaining men stood there until Jr decided to take them all out with one missile it almost worked all but one man was lying on the ground.

"So you were smart enough to jump out of the way, what's your name kid?" Jr asked as he starred at the man. The man smiled showing off his two fangs and said. "Names bill ajax and I'm the guy that's going to kill you."

Jr started laughing at the bat faunus then said. "Kid you don't know how many times someone has said that to me?"

Bill aimed his shotgun and fired three fire dust shots, Jr used his bat and knocked two fire balls away from him but the third he hit and sent it back to bill.

Bill jumped to the side to avoid the attack but Jr quickly closed the distance between them and with one big swing bill went flying and crashed into a wall. Jr was about to finish the kid off but something caught his eye some dumbass was about to hurt his niece.

That was the dumbest thing to do when Jr was around and he was going to make sure that guy learned that lesson.

* * *

Sienna vs goodwitch

Sienna's ears twitched with excellent as she pulled out her two cutlasses while glynda prepared to summon her glyphs. "Professor Goodwitch veteran huntress right hand to headmaster ozpin and your semblance is a type of telekinesis very impressive."

Glynda raised a eyebrow and said. "You've done your research if only your son was as good of a student, so you know my semblance want to tell me yours just so it's fair?"

Sienna smiled and said. "Oh you'll figure it out soon enough just wait." Sienna activated her semblance and lit the blades of her swords on fire then ran towards her. Glynda created four glyphs which launched energy blast, sienna slashed them as they came close.

Glynda quickly made a glyph right in front of her to block and hold sienna's swords then the other glyphs surrounded her then they all fired at ones.

Glynda's eyes widened as all the blasts passed right through her and her body disappeared. "Shadow clones but that's blake's…." Glynda had to move quick when she noticed sienna was behind her.

"Are you finally getting it I can copy anyone's semblance as long as I see them use it, I'm a whole army in one." Sienna explained as she smirked at glynda.

Glynda smiled as she brushed some hair out of her face and said. "I guess I was wrong you nothing but a cheap copy cat no skill or smarts just a bad thief."

Glynda created a glyph right under sienna's feet trapping her then glynda used her semblance to lift up all the tables and chairs around her then throw them all at sienna.

She couldn't move out of the way so she used adam's semblance and broke the glyph then dodge all of the coming attacks.

* * *

Ozpin decided it was time to leave he called all of them to come and regroup as they all made their way back to ozpin, sienna and her team did the same. "So are you ready to surrender ozpin."

Ozpin sipped his coffee and then tapped the ground with his cane surrounding him and his allies in a green dome then they teleported to his office.

The journey took it out of everyone, ozpin seemed to put more of his weight on his cane as he made his way to his desk. "What in oum's name was that?" Jr asked as he made sure his nieces were ok.

Ozpin rubbed his temple and said. "A trick I've been keeping secret for a while now, now Mr. Jakku will you be kind enough to go get teams CLVR, RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR they need to be informed of our situation.

Blue nodded and made his way to the elevator, glynda stood next to ozpin and asked. "Are you ok it's been awhile since you've used your powers?"

Ozpin smiled and nodded then asked her how she was. "She's better then we thought I guess that drunk was right the white fang is a very real threat what's our next move?"

Ozpin placed his hand on his chin and said. "It's time we let a new player join this game and who better than our best huntsman and huntress."

Glynda facepalmed as the elevator door opened revealing blue and the teams he was sent to get she thought. 'Oum help these children they're gonna need it.'

Coal and ray went over to make sure sarah was ok before ozpin started talking. "As Mr. Jakku most have told you the white fang has staged their first duet attack on us. We can't go after them ourselves and if we send someone there won't be strong enough to beat them so we are asking the sixteen of you to help us defeat the white fang.

No one seemed to be excited about going up against a terrorist organization, after a few seconds coal, ray, and blake all stept forward blake was the one that said. "The white fang was my dad's dream I'm not gonna let that bitch run it anymore." Coal and ray seemed to have a similar idea.

Vergo, leo, and velvet were the next to join vergo said. "We can't just stand by and let you three have all the fun."

The rest of the group joined they were all in this together ozpin smiled as he watched his students band together. "We do have some leads to follow, teams CLVR and RWBY will stay here and deal with the white fang in vale. Teams JNPR and CFVY will travel to a few locations outside of the city and try to find some of their outposts. I'm warning you all now this is only the beginning of this war."

* * *

 **leave a review plz**

 **Special thanks to** **tyson113 and** **Auguste the clown the only clown that I'm cool with :) #fuck you clown from 'it'**

Ok guy's there is only 2 more chapters in volume 1 really close

Yes coal has broken things off with sarah he did that a will ago.

Sarah's semblance is like Kevin 11 powers from ben 10 alien force I thought it would be cool.

Blue and sarah are really close he worked for her father when they were kids and have spent a lot of time together.

Bill is back to be honest I never that he would be a recurring character but I have a plan for him in later volumes.

Ozpin can use his magic like in volume 5 I always wondered why he didn't do that much in earlier volumes.

IMPORTANT from 12/24/17 to 12/30/17 there will be a new book called 'A remnant Christmas' it will have 7 chapters and isn't canon to team clvr but will have the characters that you know and love kinda like a present for all my awesome fans.

Team CLVR fact: Sienna can copy anyones semblance as long as she sees it being used so as far as we know she has coals, blakes, and adam kind of ovies she was their boss.

Before team clvr started the copy cat semblance was originally going to be ray's but I didn't think it his type of power beside BK is a badass and no one can say otherwise. #BK for life


	23. Chapter 19 Promise me

Volume 1

Promise me

Team RWBY were in vale walking down the street it was 11:00am, they were told to meet up with team CLVR at a bar called trinity blood.

As they made their way to the bar yang saw that blake was staring at the ground and hasn't been talking that much. So she wrapped her arm around blake's shoulders and made sure ruby and weiss was a few feet ahead of them.

"So what's the purroblem kitty?" Yang smiled when she saw the grin blake got after what she said, blake kept her head down when she said. "Coal says the white fang needs to be stopped and I agree with that but I don't want to end up fighting someone I still care about."

Yang's eyes widened with shock then she moved her arm away from blake and back to her side then said. "Do you still have feelings for that guy!?" Yang grinded her teeth and tried to keep her anger in check just like coal taught her.

Blake quickly turned her head so she was facing her then said. "No! hell no but I still had friends there when I left that's all."

Yang felt like an ass she started walking faster so that she could catch up to ruby and weiss, she kept repeating in her head 'I should just tell her.' but yang just kept walking.

Until blake grabbed her arm and said. "I think we need to talk." Blake then pulled her into an alley and pushed her up against a brick wall so that she couldn't escape. "What's up with you?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were ok I thought you might still have feelings for him." Yang could see the confusion in her eyes.

"What would make you think I still have feelings for that asshole?" Blake asked, yang was thinking faster than she ever had. "Coal told me stories about adam and how close you two were, I just thought that since he was your first love you might still have some feelings for him."

Blake looked very anger yang didn't know if it was at her or coal but she know what she had to do but blake was too fast. "Why would he tell you that he know how personal that was, why would he tell you!" Blake moved her hands to her side and started walking to the bar they were going to yang had to run to caught up with her.

"What are you doing blake?" Yang asked as she grabbed her arm stopping her. "I'm going to kill coal because of what he told you." Yang didn't understand. "Why are you so mad about he telling me about adam?"

Blake lowered her head and asked. "Did he tell you what I did when he tried to leave the white fang?"

"Just that sienna sent a few people after him and ray." Yang grabbed blake's chin and lifted her head up so that they were staring eye to eye. "Blake what didn't he tell me?"

Blake was shaking and couldn't keep eye contact with her then she said. "When they were leaving me, adam, ilia, and felix all ambushed him and ray, adam told us that sienna wanted him dead so after a while of fighting I had a shot and I take it. After the bullet hit him in the chest he fell to the floor I thought I'd killed him but ray grabbed him and escaped. After a month ilia had a information that talked about a bull faunus working for a crime boss in vale. We I leaved the fang I had no one else I can call I didn't think he would actually help me."

Saying yang was shocked would be an understatement she couldn't see blake doing that to coal and why did coal just let it go? "Blake you said that adam told you to kill coal but why does he hate coal so much?"

Blake had tears welling up in her eyes and shook her head then the two heard ruby's voice. "HEY! YOU TWO COMING!?" Blake and yang looked and saw the rest of their team way ahead of them blake quickly dried her tears and started fast walking to them with yang right next to her.

"Why were you two just standing there?" Weiss asked as soon as they were close enough yang answer with. "Blake had a hairball and needed me to hold her hair."

Ruby said ew weiss massage the sides of her nose as blake blushed and yang laughed weiss then asked. "Come on we're going to be late."

Ruby chuckled and said. "Yeah weiss gets cranky if she doesn't get her daily dose of coal." Weiss frowned at her then said. "Don't be a tool." Weiss turned and started walking with the her team behind here.

* * *

Team CLVR were at the bar with a orange haired girl, coal and ray were going over their plan again. While vergo and leo were talking to the new girl, "So what's your name pretty lady?"

Vergo said with a wink the girl seemed kinda scared of her. "Sorry vergo has a tendency to be a little overwhelming but she's a cool girl." Vergo smiled at leo and said. "You know just how overwhelming I am."

"Salutations I'm penny and I'm an atlas specialist and I've been assigned to help agents coal and ray." Penny said with a upbeat and child like voice. Leo raised his eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean agent coal and ray I didn't know they were in the atlas military."

"Well they are classified as a headmaster's hand, they are students that go on missions for any headmaster not just their own. Usually the students go on missions without their teams." Penny smiled as both leo and vergo stared at her then leo turned around and yelled. "Coal are you two some headmaster's hand?"

Coal turned towards him then just said hell yeah then went back to talking to ray. "So it seems like that's everything." Coal said as he closed his scroll ray glared at him and asked. "Do you really think going to that meeting is a good idea?"

"No but that's why I'm taking backup, besides I'm more worried about that shipment of new weapons torchwick told you about." Coal rubbed the back of his neck than heard the door open. He turned around and saw team RWBY standing there.

"Hey guys meet our new teammate for this mission." Vergo said as ruby, weiss, blake, and yang all sat down and introduced themselves to the new girl.

Coal and ray decided to join the group at the table, ray was the one to explain the plan. "We'll split up into two groups group 'a' will go to a meeting and try to get the people at the meeting to join us. Group 'b' will go to the dorks and intercept a shipment of weapons that are supposed to be going to the white fang we will destroy them.

Ok in group 'a' will be coal and yang the rest of us will be in group 'b'."

Coal waited for ray to finish then said. "I still think I should be in team 'b' I mean anyone can go and talk to some people." Ray rubbed his temple they've been arguing about this all day and ray had to repeat himself again. "Coal you set up that meeting and you know the people there besides torchwick said there only be a few grunts so not a problem at all."

Coal sighed knowing he wasn't going to get through ray's think skull. Ray told everyone that they'll be leaving in five minutes.

Coal noticed that blake was standing far away from him and it looked like she's been crying before he could get to her yang came up to him and said.

"I wouldn't talk to her right now besides we have somethings to discuss." Yang walked away when she noticed weiss coming over. "What was that about?" Weiss asked, coal just scratched his head and told her he didn't know. Then he was pulled into a hug by the white haired girl who had her face up against his chest she then asked.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless while your at that meeting." Coal was confused and said. "It's just a meeting nothing dangerous."

Weiss lifted her head up so that she was staring into coal's eyes and said. "Ray told me that the meeting was with raven and after learning about what she did to ray I'm worried about you." Coal lowered his head and gave her a kiss then said. "I promise but you have to promise me that you'll be careful even if it's just a few grunts you shouldn't let your guard down."

Weiss smiled and kissed coal again then said. "I promise."

* * *

Coal and yang were only a few minutes away from the meeting spot coal decided to ask yang. "What's wrong with blake?" Yang continued looking straight as she spoke. "She told me that when you were leaving the white fang she shoot you plz tell me she was lying."

Coal sighed and said. "No she did shoot me I still have the scar on my chest but why did that just appear out of nowhere I mean that happened a while ago?" Yang told coal about her and blake's talk after she was done she asked coal a question. "Coal after she betrayed you and almost killed you why would you help her?"

Coal shrugged and simple said. "She's family." Yang raised an eyebrow wanting a little more than just that so coal continued. "Back in th fang I didn't really believe in the 'cause' and I was usually the only one like that until I meet bob. He was a cool guy, he saw something in me that no one else did and took me under his wing. He taught me a lot of things but the one thing he specified was family he said.

'There are three questions that you have to ask yourself when your talking about someone. One will they help you if you needed it, two will you help them if they needed it, and three if they ever backstab you will you forgive them.

If the answer was yes for all three of them than they're apart of your family. So when blake called me I couldn't say no she's my sister and I love her."

Coal rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Man I sound really sappy sorry for getting all serious on you."

Yang smiled and pulled him in for a hug as she said. "You should tell blake that you love her sometimes people just need to hear it."

Coal rolled his eyes and said. "Take your own advice, you still haven't told her how you feel." Yang let go if him and said. "Ok after this mission I'll tell her promise."

Coal and yang walked for a few more minutes until they reached an abandoned factory the door had a broken padlock on the handle. "Well I guess they're here." The two hunters entered the factory most of it was dark and covered with old machines that were so rusted even ray couldn't get them to work. All except for a spot right in the middle of the building there was a barrel with a fire in it and two people standing close to it.

Coal and yang approached the barrel yang realized that the girl on her left was alice then she figured it out why she was here coal brought her here to see her mother. Yang then looked at the other person it was a man with a white haired wolf the man had a cloak covering his whole body.

The man then pulled out a scroll and tipped some buttons then hide his hand back under his cloak.

A black and red portal opened behind them yang's eyes widened when her mother came walking out of it with her grimm helmet in her right hand. "Hello yang." Yang didn't know if she should punch her or hug her but raven turned her attention to coal and said. "You are a real pain in my ass coal."

Coal shrugged as the portal behind her closed then he said. "You said I could bring a plus one so I brought her." Raven decided that she would talk to yang after the meeting. "So why did you tell shadow winter to set up this meeting?" Yang thought 'Shadow winter who would give their kid that name?'

"I know you know about salem and what she's capable of so I'm here to give you a invitation to join us in stopping her." Coal said but raven didn't looked convinced she then asked. "Listen kid I don't know what ozpin told you but I wouldn't trust him if I was you."

"I know what he is and it was qrow that told me about the team and that you were once apart of it." Coal said as raven narrowed her eyes thinking about her brother then she said. "Why would I care about what happens to ozpin or vale?"

"I know you don't care about us or the innocent people but you do care about your weapon, when salem's done with us she's coming for you and your tribe." Raven thought about it then she said. "I have to think it over this isn't as simple as you might think but now I would like to talk to my daughter alone."

Coal nodded then leaned over to yang and said. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Coal went out the door they had came in through while shadow and alice went through a new portal that she made.

Raven and yang stood facing each other not knowing what to say to each other until raven said. "So you must have questions?"

"Just one why did you leave us what made you just up and leave your husband and daughter?" Yang asked with her teeth grinding, her fist balled up, and her eyes red. "I had to the tribe that raised me and qrow didn't have a leader and without leadership they were going to become extinct. So I became the leader you uncle didn't want to help our family so I had to do it myself."

Yang

"I guess that tribe was more of a family to you then us, uncle qrow told me about your tribe they're killers and thieves but I guess it's better to take care of them then your own daughter."

Raven

"I was keeping an eye on you just in case you ever needed my help but you always seemed to take care of yourself."

"Keep an eye on me bull shit you can't even admit you were just a deadbeat mom." Yang had enough she stormed out of there bursting the door off it's hinges then started walking down the streets with her eyes red and her hair on fire.

'Well that went as expected.' Coal thought as he tried to caught up to yang when he was close enough he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Ok what the hell happened in there?" Yang started throwing her hands around as she yelled. "That good for nothing bitch choice a bunch of murders over her own family WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT!"

Coal flinches as yang continued her outburst but he grabbed both of her shoulders and said. "Yang calm down and listen to me." Yang stopped waving her arms but her eyes were still red. "Ok I know losing your parents really blows trust me I lost both of my parents but think about this. If your mom never left summer wouldn't of married your dad and ruby would of never been born and I know how much you love your sister."

Yang's eyes turned back to their normal lilac color then she said. "I guess you're right...wait how do you know all this stuff about me and ruby." Coal let her go then rubbed the back of his neck and said. "I've been on a few missions with your uncle he gets really talkative when he's drunk."

Yang laughs and says. "Yeah that's uncle qrow come on you can tell me story's about my drunken uncle while we head back to beacon. Team B should be done about now-"

Yang checked her scroll and saw 30 unanswered calls some with coal they forgot that they put their scrolls on silent because of the meeting. Coal and yang started running to the nearest airship while they called their teams to find out what happened.

* * *

 **leave a review plz**

Special thanks to N7 for becoming the newest follower of this story

Ok guy's there is only 1 more chapters in volume 1 damn that's cool

IMPORTANT from 12/24/17 to 12/30/17 there will be a new book called 'A remnant Christmas' it will have 7 chapters and isn't canon to team clvr but will have the characters that you know and love kinda like a present for all my awesome fans.

I really like that yang and coal kinda stick their noses in each others business just because they what to help each other.

The only reason raven left yang was because her family was in danger I don't know if that makes up for not being there for yang or not you decide.

Team CLVR fact:Vergo was originally going to have a electrical whip as her weapon and her semblance was going to be that the more pain her enemy was in the stronger she would become.

P.S. I came up with this idea when I was sleep deprived and I also came up with a lot more crazy ideas comment 'crazy' if you what to hear more.


	24. Chapter 20 mistakes were made

Volume 1 ending

Mistakes were made

* * *

Just to be clear all these fights happen at the some time I decided to put this here because when I was rereading it, it seemed like everyone just stood there and waited for their turn.

* * *

Vergo was on top of some containers looking over the docks she activated her semblance and linked up to ray. 'Hey I see a few grunts looks like they're waiting for the shipment.'

"Ok torchwick said he's bringing new atlas mechs by bull-head to this place when he gets here we will jump out and steal back the mechs." Ray looked at penny and asked. "You can drive one of those right?"

"Yes general ironwood made sure I could use any atlas machines but what if there's more than one?" Penny asked

"Torchwick said he can only deliver two any more and they'll start drawing suspicion to themselves I'll be piloting the second one." Ray said but something didn't add up penny asked. "Only atlas specialists have the knowledge to operate them how do you know?"

"Well this isn't the first time me and coal stole a mech from ironwood." Everyone stared at ray he shrugged and continued talking. "We only did it because ironwood is an jackass and we needed the money." Before anyone could ask any questions vergo contacted ray again. 'Three bullheads carrying large metal containers are about to land in the docks better get ready.'Ray told the others to get in their positions.

* * *

The three bullheads landed next to the containers they dropped one white fang grunt came out of each bullhead and joined the grunts that were already there. In all there were five grunts ray was a little confused.

Even if this was supposed to be a skeleton crew only having five people doesn't make sense ray contacted vergo and asked. 'Do you see anyone else besides those five?'

Vergo concentrated on the area and only saw her friends and the five white fang grunts. 'It looks like they are the only ones but it's your call do we go in or regroup?'

'We can't afford the white fang getting those mechs besides I trust you and torchwick ok watch our backs.' Ray gave the signal blake appeared right behind two grunts. She took them down with easy BK leapt from the roof of one of the schnee containers that were already there then landed on two more grunts the last one had a glyph underneath his feet when he looked down he was launched up and landed on his back knocking him out like the others.

Ray and blake went to the middle container while everyone else stood a few feet away before ray opened it he put his ear up to it and heard metal screeching coming from inside it. Then ray realized and yelled. "OH SHIT IT'S A TRAP!"

Then the mech burst through the door sending ray and blake flying back they landed next to the rest of their team. Another mech came out of the left one but when the right container opened there was sienna, adam, ilia, felix, and a lot of white fang grunts.

"Hello ray I see you bought your little friends but where is my beloved son?" Sienna asked with her men and mechs behind her. Ray's team and the white fang faced each other then ray said. "He's busy but if you give us those mechs I'll tell him to call you that fair."

Adam kept his eyes on blake then decide to voices his opinion. "Last thing we need is to make deals with a filthy traitor like you but we are merciful if you and blake come over to the right side we will forgive your crimes against the faunus."

Ray and blake looked at each other then back at adam then ray said. "Sorry I have a rule I don't follow assholes so you can take your forgiveness and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Adam's red hair glowed from ray's comment then he looked to sienna for his orders. "Don't kill ray or blake we need them alive but do what you want to the others."

Sienna snapped her fingers and everyone split up and took their opponents on.

* * *

Play "ignition" by TobyMac

Ray vs Adam

Ray held his scythe in his left hand while his right went to his harness and grabbed four stars. He throw three straight ahead aiming at adam who was running towards him. Adam dodged two of them and cut the last one in half they all exploded behind him. 'Ok that was cool I forgot that he's a show off like coal must run in the family.'

When adam was close enough to ray he slashed aiming for ray's neck but ray blocked it with his scythe then backflip away. Adam tried to go after him but ray left a ice dust star at adam's feet freezing then to the ground.

Ray started laughing at adam then said. "Man I know you were bull headed but this is to funny I mean you really stepped in it this time."

Adam's hair and eyes were ablaze with crimson fire he swung his sword in the air launching a arc of red energy fling towards ray. Ray dodged this with ease and continued making jokes. "You know with that jacket and mask you look like a wannabe emow king. So why are you this much of an asshole girlfriend walkout on you or did daddy not give you enough hugs when you were a kid?"

Adam yelled and swung his sword at his legs destroying the ice he was about to go into rage mode. 'Ok just like coal said when adam's mad his semblance gets stronger but he couldn't think straight and just relies on aggressive attacks.'

Adam wildly swings at ray but the fox faunus has had lots of experience dueling with katana users aka coal and alice. "Come on adam try harder at least try to do better than coal."

That was the last straw as soon as his blade was blocked by ray's scythe he focused all of his semblance to his left and he punched ray right in his chest sending him flying into one of the schnee containers ray crashed through the door and landed on some boxes filled with dust.

'Shit good thang they didn't go off man my aura is at 25% this is bad.' Ray thought as adam slowly walked to him.

* * *

Blake vs ilia

Blake stared at her old friend as she pointed her rapier at her. "Ilia you don't have to do this your not like adam." Ilia removed her mask and change her colors to green skin with blue hair. "This is what has to be done for the good of all faunus, we've tried to play nice but the humans will never treat us like equals they will always see us like FREAKS!"

Blake tightened her grip on both her sword and her sheath. "I guess these no talking you out of this?" Ilia went back to her normal colors then she put her mask back on then prepared to fight.

Ilia fired two shots but blake blocked them with her swords then slashed at ilia. Ilia used her wipe to launch herself up to atop of one of their containers. Blake did a similar thing with the black rope attached to her weapon.

Blake switched her weapon to its pistol mode and fired an ice shot that trapped ilia's right foot keeping her from escaping.

Ilia aimed her weapon at her foot then shot the ice off. Blake closed the distance between them then continue slashing with her two swords. Ilia wrapped the end of her wipe blake's leg then throw blake over her shoulders and slammed her against the roof of the container.

Ilia stood over blake aiming her weapon right at blake's head. "It's over you lost!" Blake smiled as she disappeared then ilia loud. "Shit clone!" Blake decided to copy ilia and wrapped the black rope around ilia's waist then pulled ilia to her.

When ilia flew to her, blake decided to stopped her the hard way she jumped up and kicked ilia right in the face breaking her mask into two pieces. Blake flicked her wrist bringing her weapon back to her.

"Now it's over ilia." Blake had switched their positions with blake standing over ilia. "I can't believe I ever had feelings for you." Ilia quickly grabbed and swung at blake she was able to dodge the attacks but could hear the crackle of the wipe close to her head.

Blake wasn't going to let ilia get away she wanted until ilia stabbed her in the chest but it was another clone this time it trapped ilia's weapon in concrete.

Blake smiled as she loaded a clip of red dust rounds into her pistol. 'This works for coal so why not me?' She fired at ilia but she decided to let go of her weapon and jumped over the clone before the fireballs hit.

The fireballs destroyed the statue and freed ilia's weapon. Ilia grabbed her rapier and said. "Your not the only ninja here."

Blake was about to attack but a huge explosion caught both of them off guard then blake received a message from ruby. Blake read it then vanished before ilia turned her attention back on her.

* * *

Felix vs Weiss

Weiss spined the cylinder that was in her weapon making sure she choose the right dust. Felix pressed a button on his weapon starting up his chainsaw.

Weiss loaded some ice dust then stabbed the ground with her sword causing ice spikes to come out of the ground all around felix. They would have stabbed him but he spun around with his chainsaw destroying all of them before they could hurt him.

Weiss then raised her left hand and made glyphs appear all around and above felix. She leapt forward jumping from glyph to glyph attacking felix his aura protected him but it was going down fast. He waited for her to jump off of her glyph then he grabbed her by the face and slammed her into the ground. The force of her slamming the ground cracked the concrete and knocked the wind out of weiss.

Felix throw her up like a baseball and swung his saw like a bat but weiss created a glyph that was attached to his arm stopping him from swinging his saw. Weiss landed on her feet then she spun her cylinder it stopped on red dust. Weiss jumped back when felix broke free of her glyph she fired a fireball from her sword but also created another glyph this time it was red. When the fireball passed through it, it doubled in size and was much fast felix couldn't dodge it so he used his chainsaw to block it.

Felix stumbled back but that was about it so he hold his saw with both hands then ran straight towards her. When he was close he down swung, weiss angled her sword so felix's saw would slide to her right. Then she delivered three quick stabs felix was pushed back giving weiss enough room to make another glyph right under felix's feet.

With a flick of her wrist she sent felix fling back. He staggered back up then yelled. "Your really starting to piss me off!"

"You're the one trying to kill me and your the pissed off one." Weiss yelled then she heard her scroll buzz felix was still wobbling so she quickly opened it and read the message. 'Shit better get away quick.'

"Sorry but I have to go." Weiss says as she loads another ice dust round. "What makes you think I'm just going to let you go?"

"Well you don't have a say in it bye." Weiss stabs the ground creating a ice spike right in front of her the spins her cylinder again it landed on red dust. She stabbed the ice spike and activated the dust heating up the ice.

The spike burst causing steam to cover her and her surroundings. Felix ran into it but couldn't find her. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

BK vs mech one

BK stared at the mech as it warmed up it's weapons BK realized that he was surrounded by the white fang grunts. BK waved at the grunts confusing them but then the sound of bullets flying in the air. Then all the grunts fell to the ground BK know that vergo always had their backs.

'Will she deals with the grunts penny and I will take on the mechs, ray did say if we can't steal them then destroy them.' Just then the mech fired twelve rockets at him. Instead of dodging them BK ran straight towards them taking each one without slowing down he know his armor was strong enough to take every hit and more.

The mech switched to hand to hand combat then shot a rocket but instead of hitting BK it hit the ground releasing smoke that blinded BK. The mech could still see him through the motion sensors it quickly ran up to BK and backhanded him.

BK was sent flying into one of the bullheads that was still landed on the docks BK stood up shaking his head. BK looked at the bullhead he'd just hit then had a great idea. The pilot of the white fang mech was amazed when he saw BK lift up the bullhead, BK held it over his head then with on huge roar he throw it. The pilot finally came back to his senses and grabbed the controls but was to late. The ship crashed into the mech sending it falling over and landed on its back.

'Ok now this is getting fun I could drag this out for a few more minutes.' BK cracked his knuckles and began to walk to the mech but stopped when his head started hurting. 'Ow shit ray must be in trouble ok new plan finish this fast so I can go save ray again.'

BK sprinted towards the mech as it stood up on its feet. The mech punched at BK with his right fist but BK caught it and pulled it towards him and headbutted it leaving a head size dent in the mech's head. BK grabbed it's right arm again and started spinning he continued spinning for a few minutes until he let go sending the mech bouncing across the ground like when you skip a rock on water.

BK didn't let up for even a second before the mech could even get up BK jumped on top of it using all his strength BK ripped the mechs left arm off and started beating it with it's own arm. The mech was able to knock him off and get back up. BK throw the severed arm at it the mech staggered back BK took advantage of this. By jumping onto the front of it and ripping the cockpit door off revealing the pilot.

BK grabbed him he started begging for his life. "Please I'm just a soldier have mercy!" BK was unimpressed this guy was a bitch without his mech BK just throw back into the mech but smashed the controls so he couldn't use it anymore. BK then remembered ray was in trouble so he started running to ray's location.

* * *

Penny vs mech two

Penny snapped her fingers causing her backpack to open and four swords to come out they all unfolded and pointed at the large mech in front of her. "That mech is atlas property please exit it or I'll have to use lethal force." Penny said while smiling but the mech aimed three plasma cannons at her.

Their all fired at ones exploding when they hit and leaving a small crater in the concrete. When the smoke cleared there was no signs of penny until the pilot heard someone tapping on the cockpit door. He activated the camera the was near the sound a video feed showed the orange haired girl hovering next to the head of the mech.

Penny had wrapped the wire that connected her to her swords around her waist the four swords hovered above her head they were using their lasers as thrusters. The paladin swung its left arm towards penny but she was just to quick for it.

She flew straight up to avoid the attack then raised her arm telling two of her swords to fly towards the paladin. They both stabbed each of the paladin's shoulders then penny called for more of her swords to come out. She now had two swords stabbed into the mech while six of them were used and rockets.

With the help of four more swords she was able to lift the paladin into the air. The paladin tried to fire at her but it was still a prototype and had weaknesses that penny could exploit like the inability to fire straight up.

Penny waited until they were about five stories high then dropped the mech it didn't just fall it fall onto one of their bullheads penny had a plan. She used the two swords that had just dropped the mech she switched the to their blaster mode and fired two green bolts. They hit the fuel tank on the only intact bullhead left it exploded which caused the bullhead that the paladin was on to exploded as well.

Penny landed as she checked on a message she had received from ruby. 'Oh no I better get there fast!' She thought but then the paladin raised up from the fiery pit it was severely damaged but it charged at penny.

She quickly scanned it. 'Heavy damaged no long or medium range weapons available hand to hand only.' Penny switched all her swords the blaster mode and charged her omega beam with one huge blast the paladin was destroyed and the pilot was nothing more than a burned body. Penny looked sad at what she had done.

"You should've just listened I didn't want to do this." Penny looked at the ground for a few seconds then she remember ruby's text then sprinted to her.

* * *

Ruby and Leo vs Sienna

Sienna smiled as she looks at her so called opponents. "Ain't you a little young to be a student red?" Ruby held her weapon in sniper rifle mode, leo had his sword in his right hand with his thumb on the red button. Sienna had her arms crossed in front of her chest, her weapons still hostered she wasn't worried about this kids.

"She's good enough to take you down I'm just here to watch the show." Leo know sienna wouldn't believe that but it gave ruby a smile.

Sienna activated her semblance then she pointed her right hand at them, fire shot from the palm of her hand to the two students. Ruby used her semblance and ran sienna didn't pay attention to her she was to busy trying to cook leo.

Leo changed into a hawk and flow around to avoid the fire. Sienna kept leo away from her by using the fire but she then heard shots coming from behind her. She quickly turned around and with her left hand grabbed one of her swords and began blocking the bullets.

Ruby was on top of one of the schnee containers with her sniper rifle. Sienna grabbed her other sword pointing her left sword at ruby while her right one was pointing at leo.

Leo rushed towards her while ruby continued firing her sniper at her. Sienna was skilled enough to block both of their attacks without using her semblance. Sienna wanted to end this fast so when she blocked leo's next attack she delivered a kick right to his stomach. Leo staggered back while holding his stomach high heels are a very dangerous weapon leo know this now.

Sienna raised both of her swords over her head and was about to kill leo but she was tackled and slammed onto the ground by a some red thang.

She jumped back onto her feet and saw ruby with her scythe standing right in front of her ready to fight. Sienna was actually impressed that a human could get a hit on her. "Your pretty good it's a shame you're a human I would have liked to train you."

"Why are you doing this I know you want revenge on the government because of how you were treated but why are you going after innocent people?" Ruby asked as she gripped her scythe sienna answered with anger in her eyes. "All humans are filth they are all guilty of crimes just look at yourself you may have not hurt a faunus but your parents or grandparents may have and you must pay for their crimes!"

Ruby was ready until she heard a crash and looked to her right. It was ray he was fighting adam and losing ruby wanted to help him but she had to stall here and help leo.

Ruby then felt leo's hand on her shoulder and heard leo say. "It's ok kid I can handle her go save ray's butt." Ruby looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes, she nodded and ran over to ray who was throw into a container.

Leo stared at sienna with a smile on his face sienna had to ask. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Leo cracked his knuckles and said. "Only one way to find out."

Leo activated his semblance but this was different it took a little longer than the others. His face turned into a wolf's but he stood on two feet and was much bigger than a regular wolf.

'Dear Oum he looks like a beast from children's stories the moon monsters, the night howlers, the werewolf.'

Leo moved so fast that she couldn't see him but when he stopped he was right next to her and delivered one hell of a punch. It broke six of her ribs and damaged most of her organs in her torso.

* * *

Ruby ran to ray who was being helped up by BK. "Ray are you ok?" Ray nodded as he rubbed his temple but then he saw adam and that asshole smile of his. That's when ray noticed that there was a bomb on him that wasn't his, everything seemed to slow down as ray saw adam going to press the trigger for the bomb. He know that there was dust in the container that he was still in and dust mixed with a explosion was bad.

So he did the only thing he could do he mentally told BK to combine with ruby to save her life. BK did just that he leapt to ruby covering her body in his black grimm skin and bone armor. This was a trick that let someone have BK's amazing defense.

The bomb went off and caused the dust to go off as well. After the explosion was over BK separated from ruby his bone armor was cracked and broken in some places. Ruby ran to the wreckage of the container moving some of it she saw the burnt and broken body that was ray.

BK stood next to ruby and looked at adam who was walking towards them. But stopped as a voice came from his earpiece. "Adam I need your help this dog has me in a tight spot."

"I'll be right there mother." Adam glared one last time at them then ran to help his leader. BK looked to his partners burnt body then placed a hand on ruby's back as she yelled ray's name hoping for a response. BK shock her to get her attention then grabbed her scroll and pointed at it.

Ruby fingered out that he wanted her to message her friends to regroup so that they could get out of here. As ruby did that BK kneeled down and picked up ray the three of them ran to the regroup spot that ray told them all about.

* * *

Oh my oum we did it the first volume is done leave a review plz

Ok guy's the next volume won't start next week because of the Christmas special but it will come back.

Ok so the message coal and yang got was after all this went down that's why they didn't come in.

Penny did kill that guy but remember she was trained in atlas which basically makes their hunters into soldiers and soldiers sometimes have to do stuff like that I'm not saying she's heartless but when it comes to her saving her life then she will kill if she has to.

Yes leo can turn into a werewolf and it is awesome I mean I said any animal with a soul.

Team CLVR fact: BK can combine with someone kinda like iron mans suit when ray and BK combine ray has his speed and flexibility with BK's strength and defense.

Ok that's it see you next time :)


	25. Chapter 21 Going on a bull hunt (vol 2)

Volume 2

Going on a bull hunt

Over 2000 views that is amazing thanks to all the people that read my fanfic you guys are the best

* * *

"Yang what happened to coal?" Ruby asked as she sat next to a unconscious ray, yang was the only other person there. "I don't know ruby I mean the doctor said ray will be fine all he needs is sleep but that doesn't stop coal from going out every night. I just don't get it ray's safe why is he still so angrily?"

"Well that's easy it's because they're family." Ruby and yang turned their attention to the door and saw nora standing there with two small white boxes. Nora saw the questionable looks on ruby and yang's faces so she explained. "Don't you two remember vergo and leo saying they're like brothers well if ruby was hurt I know yang wouldn't stop until she found the person who did that and made him pay, something I would do if anyone hurt ren it's just what family does."

Ruby and yang couldn't argue with that yang know if someone did hurt ruby she wouldn't be able to control her temper she probably act just like coal right now. Nora gave one of the boxes to each of them then said. "Speaking of ren he made you two lunch since you two have been here all day, how is ray?" Ruby lowered her head and didn't answer but yang did. "His aura hasn't come back and without it he can heal as fast as he usually does, no one knows why this is happening to him."

"And what about BK I haven't seen him for a while?" This time ruby was the one to answer but she kept her head down. "He went with professor ozpin on a mission that's all he would tell us."

"So I heard weiss is trying to convince coal to stop going after the white fang alone how's that going?" Yang rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Well she tried talking to him he didn't listen then blake told her that coal is stubborn and won't give up, it wouldn't be a problem I mean we are trying to beat the white fang but the that's not all he's doing the guilt is getting to him vergo and leo told us he's been drinking way to much vergo actually thinks he might get alcohol poisoning if he keeps this up."

Nora for ones was at a loss for words so ruby said something. "Don't worry coal may be stubborn but weiss is even more stubborn she'll knock some sense it to him." Ruby raised her head and had a smile on her face she know her partner to well.

Yang smiled to then yelled. "Ok now let's eat I'm starving." They both opened their boxes but there was nothing there they both looked so sad and confused until they remembered who brought them the food. "Nora did you eat all our food!?" Yang asked trying her hardest not to stranger her nora chuckled and said. "I might have had a little bit."

"NORA!" Yang yelled as her eyes changed colors and she chased nora out of the room and down the hall. Ruby laughed at her sisters outburst then turned to look at ray, her smile faded then she lowered her head and kissed ray on the cheek then said. "Please wake up soon."

* * *

Coal was walking down the street of a shady part of town he had troubles walk probably because of the massive amounts of alcohol he had already drank. He also was heading to a nightclub, Jr's nightclub to be accurate.

Coal finally made he stared at the bouncer then said. "Tell..your...boss...I want...talk!" The man pulled out his scroll and saw coals picture the said. "Sorry Mr. Lucas boss says your not allowed in until you sober up." The bouncer was scared he had heard stories about coal and looking at his eyes he hadn't slept in a week and he was clearly drunk all this thangs combine mean he wasn't going to hold back.

"Listen jackass I'm going in it just depends on how much pain you have to go through." Coal stared at the man with anger in his eyes, and the man could see fire in his mouth lighting up his face.

The doorman took a deep breath and said. "Sorry orders are orders I can't let you in." Coal raised his hand then created a fireball right in the palm of his hand. "Ok you've made your choice."

* * *

Jr was behind his bar like he almost always was it was a slow day not a lot of people had came to the nightclub so Jr was talking to his two nieces. "So what's new with you two?" Melanie was on her scroll texting somebody will miltia smiled and said. "Well I don't anything going on but melanie has a new boyfriend."

Jr was shocked melanie never told him about a boyfriend, melanie kicked her sister and said. "No I'm not!" Jr was smart enough to know when she was lying to him. "Then who are you texting?" Melanie quickly hide her scroll and said 'no one'.

"She's dating some blonde monkey faunus that stowed away on a boat from vacco." Miltia said as she watched her sister get annoyed with her. "So your dating a criminal I thought I taught you better." Jr facepalmed and shakes his head, melanie crossed her arms around in front of her chest and said. "But your a criminal why does it matter if I date a criminal...and he's not a criminal he just wanted to get here as fast as he could because he's in the vytal festival tournament."

Jr would've continued scolding his niece but the bouncer burst through the door and landed on his back. Jr know what was happening so he told his nieces to leave then he went his bouncer to make sure he was ok. As jr was checking on he's guy coal walked up and said. "I want to know were the fang is and don't make me ask twice."

"Coal why do you think I know where they are I'm on your side I would have told you." Coal know he was right but that only made him angrier he turned around and walked out along the way he punched a hole in the wall.

* * *

"Your fighting a losing war weiss, coal doesn't listen to anyone when he's drunk." Weiss listen to blake as she was following coal's trail to jr's nightclub. She was determined to help coal just like how he had helped so many other people. "I don't care if it's a losing battle I can't lose another person I care about." Blake was taken aback by weiss's statement then she said. "Ok well when you see him tell him to get some sleep he looks like a zombie."

"I'll be sure and tell him that." Weiss smiled as she hanged up her scroll and continued on the path. It took a few minutes until she made it to the nightclub when she arrived at the place coal was walking out of the building.

When she ran up to him he didn't even notice her he just kept walking she then reached out and grabbed his arm and said. "Coal talk to me!" Coal just pulled away and kept walking. "I have to find adam his gone to far this time he needs to pay, I can't lose another part of my family."

Weiss gritted her teeth and then grabbed him and turned him around so that she was facing him. "Please talk to me coal stop bottling it up and just tell me for the love of oum!" Coal know he was beaten so he just gave up.

"I saw my dad die right in front of me, then my mom killed herself, and lastly the guy I considered my brother is in the infirmary and my real brother is trying to kill me. So yeah that's why I'm so mad at myself for letting ray get hurt and for not being able to see adam for what he is."

Weiss just stared at coal as his eyes well up with tears then she pulled him into a loving embrace and said. "It's ok I'm here for you now."

Weiss doesn't know what happened in his past but she know he needed help and she'll be there to help him no matter what.

Coal held on to her and said. "I love you weiss and I always will sorry for how I've been acting."

* * *

In team CLVR's dorm ray sleeps on his bed until he wakes up in a panic frantically looking around for someone.

"Wait how did I get here?" Ray asks as he gets out of bed, he can't find his scythe or any one else until the door to the hallway opens.

And grimm ray steps in. "Hi there sleepy head we have a problem." He says the first half in a chipper voice but then goes to a serious one. "Can't I have a cup of coffee before all this shit starts?"

"No I've been listening in on salem while you've been sleeping and it's bad. She told her spy to inject you with some more grimm blood and now it's too much I can't control it all. It hasn't tried to take over your body but it's stopping your aura from healing you."

Ray scratched his head and asked. "So what do we do now?" Grimm ray just shrugged and said. "Unless someone helps us get some of that grimm blood out we're stuck here. By the way why hasn't ozpin done anything about that spy we know who she is?"

"We don't know what she wants and until we do it's better to keep her where we can keep a close eye on her." Ray suddenly got dizzy and had to sit down. "Hey don't push yourself your body wasn't the only thing damaged during your fight."

"Wait what happened to BK while I've been out?"

"Well since you can't send him back home to heal he's had to deal with his injuries but they ain't as bad as you might think he is currently on a mission with ozpin."

Ray smiled when he heard that his friend was ok then designed to laid back down to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review plz

Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to volume 2 in this volume we will learn what happened to coal's parents and why adam is so committed to sienna. Also how ray and coal met and became the best team ever.

Ray is still in the infirmary it's been about a week and everyone has been taking turns watching over him.

Ruby and ray scene I approve also yang getting mad at nora was pretty funny.

The reason I made nora the one telling people why coal is acting the way he has is because her and ren have a bond kinda like coal and ray's they think of each other as family.

Before any coal x ray shipper go crazy they aren't in a romantic relationship they are brothers that's it.

P.s. I have talked to some people that ship coal and ray I just say if you like it that's great but in my eye that's not what they are.

Weiss and coal since was emotional weiss has an asshole of a dad and an alcoholic mom so when she heard that coal lost almost his entire family she know that the reason he's so sad about ray is because ray and team CLVR is his family and he doesn't want to lose another family.

Team CLVR fact: BK can live without ray but he needs to be in the pocket dimension that ray controls to heal. Ray can only send BK there no one else and that's where BK trains to.


	26. Chapter 22 Help I lost my parent

Volume 2

Help I lost my parent

It was about midnight in the city of vale when ozpin and BK made it to the some abandoned building that coal and yang went to.

Ozpin had his cane in his left hand and his scroll in his right there was no sign of BK though. He was checking to make sure that this was the place he was supposed to meet raven in. "Hey old man you lost?" Ozpin looked around and saw three teenagers next to him. "No I'm know exactly where I'm going."

The leader of there little gang pulled out a switch blade and said. "Funny guy how about you give us your lien and we'll let you keep your cane." Ozpin pushed up his glasses on his nose then snapped his fingers.

The three teenagers then saw BK appear right next to ozpin. "What the hell is that?!" Ozpin simple tapped BK on his left arm then BK grabbed the leader by his head like he did to cardin winchester.

"This is my friend and his mad because his brother is sick and you three are standing in the way of the cure for that sickness." BK began to squeeze but the leader yelled. "Ok we'll leave and never do this again just make him stop!"

BK looked over to ozpin and when he saw ozpin nod his head BK let go of the teenager the three of them ran as fast as they could. Ozpin then tapped on BK's arm again and said. "I know your scared for ray but he will be ok now I think we've kept raven wanting long enough."

Ozpin and BK continued walking to the building BK cept trying to contact ray through their link but nothing BK know the reason for this and the only person that could help is alice.

Ozpin and BK entered the building and it looked just like it did when coal and yang went there a fire in a metal barrel with alice and raven but no shadow winter. Raven frowned as she spotted ozpin then asked. "Ok you got me out here now what do you want?"

Ozpin smiled and said. "Nice to see you again, I need alice's help ray is in trouble." Alice gave ozpin her full attention when she heard her brother was in danger. "What happened?!"

Ozpin looked towards alice then moshend for BK to step forward alice could now see the scratches and even broken pieces of his armor. Alice walk towards BK as he fell to his knees. "What happened to you?" Alice says in a calm voice as she cups BK's face. 'I'm sorry alice it was my job to protect my partner and I failed salem was able to infect ray with more grimm blood and now he can't heal or use his aura."

Alice began to tear up but quickly wiped them away then she turned to raven and said. "Boss I need some time off family problems." Raven smiled and nodded then moshend for her and BK to leave.

When they were out of earshot raven glared at ozpin and said with venom in her voice. "If anything happens to her I will come after you do you understand?"

"I assure you alice will be ok besides I need your help in another matter I need you to find a man named roman torchwick."

"Why do you need me to find a criminal for?"

"He was our informant on what the white fang were doing but he gave us some info that lead to ray's injuries coal told me that ray and roman are like family and he doesn't believe that roman sold him out if that's the case then he must be being held captive by the white fang."

* * *

In beacon's cafeteria team CLVR without ray sat down and was enjoying their breakfast with team RWBY. Coal was in the middle of taking a bit when blake held out a her scroll looking at it coal noticed a message that said.

'Blake belladonna we here at beacon have to inform you that your brother Coal lucas has not shown up for therapy since he was badly injured by a white fang lieutenant this can leave a person with mental illness can you please tell him to go to therapy it is required for any hunter in training to be mentally evaluated after a traumatic event until he does he will not be allowed to graduate.'

Coal sat back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know what your thinking and no I'm not going to therapy there's nothing wrong with me."

"Coal please go to therapy after what happened to you and adam then what he did to ray I think you need it." Blake said what everyone was thinking vergo designed to jump in. "Hey I had to do it you have too besides if you don't they won't let you graduate."

"So what if I don't graduate I don't want to sit in a room and spill all my problems to someone." Coal got up and walked away weiss was going to go after him but leo told them that he can talk coal into going to therapy.

Coal was outside the cafeteria when leo finally caught up with him. "Ok coal spill it I know that you wouldn't work this hard to get in to beacon then just throw it away because you don't want to talk about your problems."

Coal leaned against the wall and said. "Leo you only know some of the bad things I've done if I told someone all of it they'll think I'm a monster even after all the bad stuff adam has done he's still a way better person than me."

"Bullshit no matter what you did there's still one undeniably fact you and sienna came to my village and when she said she was going to destroy it and kill all of the disgusting humans you were the anyone that stood against her. At the time I didn't know that they were the white fang I thought they were just some bandits but now that I know you didn't just go against your partners. You went against your family just to protect the innocent people in my village you are one of the kindest person I know."

Coal and leo hugged it out then leo said. "Ok enough of the mushy stuff let's go back to eating." Coal was going to follow him but his scroll buzzed. "I'll be there in a minute." Coal check to see who it was...it was sarah. "Hey what's up?"

"Uuum coal theses a little girl that says she needs you and ray's help she has a picture with you, ray, and some other guy." Coal was confused why was a little girl looking for them. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said that her dad was the other guy and his name was bob that mean anything to you?" Coal's eyes widened and he said. "I'll be right there!"

Coal went back to the table that they were all sitting at and told blake. "I'm need you to take over my turn watching ray." Blake and everyone else was confused then she asked. "Coal is everything ok?"

"I think bob's in trouble I got a call from sarah she said bob's daughter is looking for me and ray." Blake stood up and said. "I'll come with."

Coal rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Blake do you remember the last time you to saw each other?"

Blake stood there a thought for a few seconds then remembered the last time they saw each other was when she shot coal. Blake lowered her head and was about to sit back down but coal said.

"Well now you can help me find him as a I'm sorry." With that blake and coal left to go see sarah at her bar leaving leo and vergo to watch over ray.

* * *

It take a little while but they finally got to the bar as they walked in the saw only two people first one is sarah and next to her is a little girl no more than seven. She had short dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, and two deer antlers on her head. She wear a shirt with a symbol of a orange fox with black bull horns on its head.

Blake stood behind coal as he kneeled down so he was eye level with the girl and then asked. "So why are you looking for me?"

The little girl had a bright smile and said. "My dad told me if I was ever in trouble I need to call coal and ray they'll help me he even gave me a picture of you two." She held out a picture coal take it and saw a younger version of him and ray while also seeing an old friend bob.

Coal smiled when he saw his old friend bob was like a father to him and ray, he taught them a lot but his most important lesson was you can choose your family. Because even without blood ties ray and bob were more like family than friends.

Coal gave the picture back to her and asked. "Three questions one what's your name two where is bob and last what kind of trouble are you in?"

The little girl frowned and lowered her head she said. "I'm sumi and my dad is missing and I need your help to find him."

Coal rubbed sumi's head messing up her hair and said. "Don't worry you'll see your dad again and he has some explaining to do because I didn't know he had a kid."

Sumi smiles and then says. "He also has mom she's the boss at a place call gentleman's club." Coal, blake, and sarah all went wide eyed when they heard that her mother was the boss of a sex club.

"Do you know what happens in the club?" Sumi tilted her head and said. "When I asked my mom she said they sell happiness."

"Well yes in a way, so does your mom know you are looking for me?" Sumi shock her head and said. "Mom said they was no way we could find you so when she took me to her friends house I sneak out dad needs your help please."

Coal smiled at the kid she was like blake when she was a kid but her mom has to be worried about her. "Ok I'll go find your dad but first I'm taking you to your mom she must be worried sick about you."

Sumi hugs coal and says. "Thank you I know you would help my dad is never wrong."

After that coal and blake left sarah's bar and are going to take sumi back to her mother.

* * *

Important do not skip and leave a review plz

Ok guys I've been watching a lot of death battle on youtube but they don't do a lot of rwby vs

So that's where I come in there will be a new book called Remnant Battles

In this book I will give you guys a brief summary of they skills, weapons, and armor to see who will win

The best part you guys decides who fights all you have to do is put a review like this

Coal volume 1 (team clvr) vs adam volume 3 (rwby)

The reason you need to put the volume is because there are changes to the character through the volumes aka yang volume 1 vs yang volume 4

(Something's missing)

Also (team clvr) this means my version of the character or if you what the canon rwby version put (rwby)

It does make a difference because in team clvr rwby had training from vergo but in canon vergo doesn't exist

Ok leave your vs in the review see you in the battle

P.S. go check out death battle on YouTube


	27. Chapter 23 the fox's mind

Volume 2

The fox's mind

Coal, Blake, and Sumi made it to the gentlemen's club it was a apartment building as they walked in the woman behind the desk said. "Welcome to the Dollhouse would you like a bed and someone to share it with?"

"Oh no we're here to drop off your boss's daughter." Coal said as he grabbed a magazine from the waiting area and started ripping pages out of it. Sumi was right next to blake she hold the older faunus hand and waved at the woman behind the desk.

"Oh thank goodness sumi you know you can't go outside alone." Sumi had a cheeky smile and grabbed onto coal's leg and said. "I wasn't alone I had they were looking after me."

Blake kneeled down so her and sumi were eye level and said. "Sarah found you roaming the streets alone, nice try but you're still in trouble."

Sumi looked up at coal with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could and said. "Coal the mean lady is scaring me."

Coal tried to stay on blake's side but sumi was using her puppy dog eyes coal was to weak. "Blake don't scold sumi she's just a little kid."

Coal reached down and hugged sumi then said. "Ok I think it's time to see your mom 'four pointer'." Sumi smiled when she heard coal give her a nickname then nodded.

Coal got room number that sumi's mom victoria used as her office. Before they started walking coal rolled up the pages of the magazine he ripped out then told sumi. "I don't think you should hear what's going on in those rooms so put these in your ears while we walk to your mom's office OK?"

Sumi nodded and grabbed the pieces of paper and stuck them in her ears. Coal held her hand as they walked through the apartment building even though the doors were closed coal and blake could still hear moaning and some very dirty things that they would like to forget.

"I guess this is worse for you than me I don't have double hearing." Coal smirked at blake all she did was stared at him with narrow eyes and put her fingers in her cat ears to try and silence the noise.

"You know sumi played you back there right?" Coal raised his eyebrow and said 'What' which caused blake to rub the bridge of her nose. "Oh come on as soon as I told her she was in trouble she automatically ran to you and said she was scared of me."

"Well maybe she was I mean you are a stranger to her and she just a little girl she was probably scared the whole time." Coal smiled as he looked at sumi holding his hand as they walk.

"Remember you're a stranger to her to and even if she's little she still smart enough to use you as a shield when I tried to scold her." Blake let it go when she looked at coal and sumi walking together it reminded her of when she was little and coal would come to her room when she had nightmares and her dad was at work. Coal always had a book to read her sometimes it was a mystery story or a action story he would read to her until she fell back to sleep.

'Guess no matter what you're still that kid that would take on the bullys for me and adam.' Blake smiled at him as they finally arrived at the door to victoria's office when they entered it they saw her leaning on her facing towards them with a disappeared face.

Victoria was a rabbit faunus she had two white ears standing straight up she has long white hair that matches her ears she wear a blue business suit with a red tie. Her pink eyes were staring at sumi she then let out a sigh and said. "Sumi here NOW!" Victoria tried to stay calm but she let a little anger in her voice.

Sumi hide behind coal's legs and shook her head, victoria rubbed the bridge of her nose and said. "I'm sorry for the troub… it's you...your coal."

"Yeah your daughter said bob was in trouble but I didn't want her roaming the streets so we brought her here." Coal smiled as he walked up to her and held out his hand.

Victoria smiled and shook his hand then said. "I didn't believe bob when he said we could find you using just that picture I thought he was crazy."

"He has to much faith in me I wouldn't even know that he was in trouble if it wasn't for your daughter." Coal turned around and rubbed sumi's head as she grins at him.

"See mom I was right."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at her daughter then said. "That doesn't matter sumi your still in trouble." Sumi frowned and lowered her head then she walked over to her mother's side.

Victoria placed her right hand on sumi's head right between her antlers and continued talking to coal and blake. "Bob went to go see an old friend three days ago but never came back. I went to the book store his friend owned turned out the police were already there the owner was killed and there was no sign of my husband."

"Do you know the owners name maybe he owed bob lien and it just got bloody?" Blake asked but regretted it when she saw the glare victoria gave her.

"My husband would never kill someone over lien besides tukson was my friend to if he owed us lien I would know."

Coal and blake's eyes widened tukson was a white fang member he was also one of the first members of it. He know blake's dad personal and even helped blake with her weapon design.

"Thank you I promise we will find bob and bring him back home." Coal gave them a smile then turned around and walked out with blake.

"We better check in with ozpin before we continue I think the white fang may be involved somehow."

* * *

Alice and BK entered ray's infirmary room to their surprise ruby, weiss, coco, yang, vergo, leo, and velvet were all gathered in the room.

Alice flinched a little as all of them looked towards her she then said. "Hello I'm alice." Alice wasn't that good with groups of people but BK placed his hand on her shoulder, this calmed her a little.

"Aren't you ray's sister?" Ruby asked as she sat next to ray's bed holding ray's left hand. Alice smiled and thought 'So ray why is she so worried about you another question to add to my list for him.'

"Yeah I'm here to help ray wake up I guess he's told you all about me?"

"I have a question for you why did you leave him for raven but now you want to help?" Yang said with her hands balled up into fists, alice glared at her then said. "He left us and he ever needed my help until now BK told me what happened he's this way because he wanted to help you'll."

Yang and alice stared at each other and it would've escalated into a full blow fight if it wasn't for ruby and BK holding them back.

"That's enough you two yang like it or not alice is our best chance to help ray, alice you might not see it but we care just as much about ray as you he wanted to help his family and he did now his family has to help him." Leo stood between them and gave them his best speech.

Alice and yang calmed down but still didn't see eye to eye alice walked over to ray's sleeping body and hold her hand over his forehead. Some grimm blood appeared and connected alice's hand to ray's forehead.

* * *

Ray was standing in a copy of his team dorm room with grimm ray telling him that salem has been taking over more and more of his brain.

"We need to do something or your going to become salem's puppet... someone's coming." The two ray's readied themselves for a fight but then lowered their weapons when they saw alice appear right in front of them.

"Well nice to see you too ray." Alice raised her eyebrow as she saw her brother and his grimm side prepared to kill who ever walked through this door.

"Alice oh shit I can't believe you're here, why are you here?" Ray said as he holstered his scythe on his back.

Alice crossed her arms and said. "I'm here to take some of the grimm blood so salem can't control you oh and what happened?"

Ray began explaining but was stopped when alice hold up her hand and said. "I know about the explosion but BK told me you sacrificed yourself to save that ruby chick, so time to fess up why did you do that?"

Ray stood there shifting his weight from side to side trying to think of something but he just gave up and said. "I just didn't want to see her hurt and besides I can take more of a beating then her."

Alice smiled and patted ray on his head. "She's ok and she's very worried about you I saw her holding your hand just waiting for you to wake up."

"So what are we waiting for let's go." Ray, alice, and grimm ray all walked out of the room, it wasn't hard to find where to go every door lead to the some place. Salem's throne room and there she was sitting on her throne with a smile on her face.

Alice and ray pulled out there weapons while grimm ray covered himself in grimm blood after a second bone armor appeared he looked liked ray when him and BK combine.

"Oh my darling children have come back to me." Salem extended her hand and moshend for them to come closer. "Come don't worry I'm not mad I know you two were scared but now that you'll older I can teach you all I know and you two can be my loyal servants again."

Alice clenched her teeth and pointed her sword at salem. "Not in a million years give it up you don't have enough grimm blood to be a real threat."

Salem frowned and stood up from her throne then all the windows shattered as her eyes narrowed beowolves started coming up from the floor. "Ungrateful children! I'll have to discipline you two!"

Play (ignition) by TobyMac

Twelve beowolves leapt towards them and one by one grimm ray took them down by punching their faces. Which shattered their bone masks and killed them.

"Go and deal with salem I can handle her grimm!"

Ray and alice nodded and ran to their 'mother' salem formed two black swords out of some grimm blood then started taking on both of them at the same time.

She blocked ray's scythe strikes with her left sword and blocked alice's sword strikes with her right one. "I'm the one who trained you two do you really think you can beat me?"

Salem blocked another attack from ray then kicked him sending him into the wall behind him. Ray shook his head then released something. "Alice we have to fight differently."

Ray focused his thoughts on nora's weapon in hammer mode his scythe transformed into her weapon then he yelled out. "Hammer time!"

He swung and knocked salem back she landed on her throne the focus of it shattered the crystal chair. Alice stared at the hammer then tried the something her weapon turned into Jr's weapon in rocket launcher mode.

With a flick of his wrist ray was holding nora's weapon in grenade launcher mode. They both pointed their weapons at salem as she tried to stand back up and then alice said. "Bye bye mom."

They both pulled their triggers then a huge explosion appeared fire consumed salem's body as all her beowolves started to die off.

When the fire burned out all that was left was a black ball as big as a baseball. Alice picked it up and said. "So this is it we're both going to have a grimm side now, and here I thought we were done with this stuff."

Ray placed his hand on alice's shoulder and said. "Don't worry we'll beat her then we won't ever have to worry about being controlled ever again."

Alice hugged her brother and said. "You know I think when you wake up you should tell that girl how you feel no more of this waiting bull shit."

Ray laughed then said. "Ok I will but right now I just want to wake up."

Alice let go of her brother and disappeared with the ball, ray then saw a door he smiled and opened it. "Time to go back to work."

* * *

Leave a review plz

The whole gentleman's club was a fun scene to write I like it when coal acts like a big brother.

Sumi is very clever and she knows how to get out of trouble just use coal not going to lie this has happened to me in real life.

Victoria is a rabbit bob is a lizard in the canon rwby if two faunus that are different species have a kid it's random so that's why sumi is a deer.

Coal's nickname for sumi 'four pointer' is because of her antlers depending on the antlers determined how many points they're worth.

Alice and yang butted heads a little alice was angry that her brother ditched her for this new family (not what happened) yang kinda was mad at her mom and took it out on alice because she's close to raven

Leo's speech was awesome he does not have that many scenes with him so I like giving him his moments.

Team CLVR fact: Ray and alice's birth parents were killed by a grimm then brought to salem as a gift.


	28. Chapter 24 Beware the angry sister

Volume 2

Beware the angry sister

After coal and blake got back they told ozpin what had happened he then called team's CLVR and RWBY to his office.

Now everyone from ray's room was in ozpin's office besides ruby and ray, ray had to be checked over by the doctors so ruby stayed so he had company.

"So you two want to go find this Bob Perks and free him from the white fang?" Ozpin asked while everyone else stood there confused. 'Why was this guy so important yeah he has a wife and daughter that miss him, but this wasn't like just helping someone out this was personal for coal and blake.'

"That's basically it are you in?" Coal asks with a smirk on his face ozpin raised on eyebrow and said. "You do know we have no idea where the white fang keeps it's prisoners and even if we did it would only be your team and team RWBY since teams JNPR and CFVY are still on their missions."

Coal shrugged and said. "We've faced harder enemies with less help before besides I know a way to find bob."

Ozpin rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked. "No matter what I say you and ray will just disobey me and do it behind my back?" Coal smiled and said. "Disobeying orders is what we do best."

Ozpin sighed and then moshend for coal to continue. "Well I know my old friend shadow has a wolf that can track people, so all we need to do is ask."

Coal turned his attention to alice and said. "So will you help us shadow?" Alice and everyone else was confused then shadow appeared right next to alice and said. "Remind me how you can see me through my invisibility?"

"Oh I can't but I had ray put a tracking bug on my scroll that jumped onto yours when you texted me." Coal chuckled at shadow as he pulled out his scroll and crushed it when he did this everyone was able to see his metal gauntlet that covered his forearm and hand it also had sharp metal claws on the fingertips.

"Fine I'll tell snow to help you but as soon as she finds this bob guy you send her back home. I don't want her getting hurt because of your idiotic plan."

Coal nodded and thanked shadow before both he and alice left leaving the rest of them there in silence until yang said. "Oh yeah ray wake up."

"Really where is he then!?" Coal had the biggest smile yang had ever seen. "His still at the infirmary but ruby stayed with him." Coal chuckled a little confusing yang but then said. "Well we should go see him and tell him the plan."

Ozpin agreed with that and waved as they all left to go see their friend.

* * *

As they walked to ray's room blake was whispering to yang, coal was only able to hear because of his faunus blood not as good as blake but still better then a something about yang wanting to take blake out to a bar so they could talk about something. But blake shot her down by saying she had to study for a test.

Coal facepalmed as he walked and mental yelled. 'She's wants to ask you out I know your not this dense so what is it! Ok calm down that's a question I'll ask her later.'

"Lien for your thoughts." Weiss said as she walked very close to coal side, coal removed his hand from his face and said. "Nothing much hey how about after this mission we go out on a date?"

"That sounds lovely I have been looking at some restaurants." Weiss grinned as coal raised a eyebrow at her and said. "Wait why not just go to the Trinity Blood I mean we get free drinks and the food isn't have bad?"

Weiss crossed her arms and asked. "Do you even have a romantic bone in your body?" Coal raised both of his eyebrows and smiled. Weiss blushed when she realized what he was thinking. "You're such a pervert."

Coal lowered his head when he heard what weiss said then he slowed down letting the others pass him. Weiss started to worry did that actually hurt his feelings she did the some and slowed down letting yang, blake, leo, and vergo all get about five feet in front of her and coal.

Weiss placed her hand on coal's arm and asked. "Hey are you ok?" Coal stops and turns to face weiss then he smirked and kissed her. Weiss was confused but went along with the kiss then coal pulled back and said. "I guess my plan worked."

Weiss blinked then asked. "Wait what?" Coal chuckled and wrapped his arms around weiss and pulled her close. "I just wanted a little kiss and me being a pervert is something you know when you said yes to dating me so it's really your fault."

Weiss frowned then said. "I can't help it if I was seduced by a wanna be bad boy I'm just a innocent heiress." Coal rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's what I did why can't you just admit it was my charm and good looks that made you interested in me?"

Weiss smiled then placed a kiss on coal's cheek and said. "Ok maybe you a little right now we better get back to the group before they notice we're gone." Coal nodded and let her go they started walking and weiss noticed how happy coal was that his plan on getting a kiss from her worked she decided to have a little fun of her own.

"Your just lucky winter isn't here after all the stuff I told her about what you did to me she's pretty mad." Coal's eyes widened then he thought 'oh shit'. "Wait did you actually tell her I seduced you!?"

Weiss decided keep this lie going. "Oh yes I did and some other things but I'm sure she'll tell you all about them when she gets here."

"She's coming here weiss you're just messing with me right….weiss…..weiss!?" Coal was actually scared winter didn't really hate him she just thought he was too cocky but now she might kill him. Weiss was walking in front of coal trying not to laugh at him but that didn't last long.

"Ha ha ha no I didn't tell winter anything I just wanted to get you back." Coal took a deep breath trying to relax then he looked at weiss who was still laughing her head off. "Ok now we are even."

Weiss nodded and then they realized how far the others were so they decided to pick up the pace to catch up to them.

* * *

This was it coal and the others finally made it to ray's room after a long time coal was going to see his brother up and walking around. _He opened the door and saw_ 'ray and ruby making out'.

It took a second before they realized they had company ruby took a step back as her face turned the same color as her hood. Ray was sitting up on his bed and said. "Oh hey coal been awhile."

Coal and vergo chuckled as they thought about how screwed ray was. Leo facepalmed and couldn't believe what he just saw. Weiss was shocked she had some suspicions that ruby liked him but she never thought ruby would do something like this.

Blake looked at yang expecting her to be furious but she was calm so either coal's anger management classes are working or she was happy that ruby kissed ray.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck as the others enter his room then asked. "So what was the big emergency?"

"Well bob got into some trouble and we have to get him out." Coal said as took a set in the chair next to ray's bed. "Oh shoot bob we haven't heard from him in what two years? So what did the old man get himself into this time?" Ray grinned he missed bob just as much as coal and was happy to go jumping into danger if it meant seeing his old friend again.

"Well first we think he was kidnapped by the white fang but we ain't sure he was with tukson but the kidnappers killed tukson why would they kill one of their own?"

"Maybe they thought he was a traitor?" Blake said as she remembered going out and hunting down white fang deserters. "No even if they sent ilia after him she would've done it in a way so no one could find the body last thing the white fang wants is to let faunus know that even the people that say they will protect you will kill you."

The room was quite as they all tried to think who would do something like this to tukson and bob then vergo snapped her fingers and said. "What about salem's minions they work with the white fang so that's why they capture bob and if word gets out that a human killed tukson then more faunus will join the fang."

Vergo had a good point and they know who would do something like that and works for salem. "Cinder, besides her I don't know if emerald or mercury works for salem as well?" Ray thought but then another thing popped in his head.

"Has anyone heard from the fourth member of team CMEN her name is neo?" (That's still a dumb name just sound it out for goodness sake.)

"No she's been missing ever since the docks mission why?" Coal asked then saw ray rub his temples and say. "She works for torchwick she's like the middleman if the info on the docks was bad and now that neo is missing that means torchwick was find out the fang probably lock him up too."

Coal frowned he thinks torchwick sold them out coal has never met torchwick so he doesn't trust him. 'But if ray trust this guy then I'll put my faith in ray's judgment.'

"Ok so tomorrow we are on a rescue mission better get some sleep." Coal said as they all made their way back to the dorms.

* * *

Team RWBY made it to their dorm and now they all were checking their weapons making sure they were ready for tomorrow then yang said. "So I guess you a ray are dating now."

Ruby eyes went down looking at her weapon as she said. "Well we didn't really get a chance to talk about us being a thing, I asked him if he ever had a girlfriend and he said no so I just thought if I kiss him that might show him that I like him."

"Wait so you never told him you just up and kissed him?" Yang asked she was shocked maybe ruby was more like her then she thought. "Yeah so what should I do?"

Ruby was nervous she thought that she might have just messed up but yang took a deep breath and said. "Ruby you should go to team CLVR's dorm and talk to ray about the kiss if he likes you that way or not at least you have a answer."

Ruby nodded and gave yang a hug then ran to team CLVR's dorm blake turned to yang and saw tears in her eyes. "My baby sister is growing up so fast."

Blake smiled and wrapped her arm around yang's shoulders and said. "You and coal are such babies when it comes to younger siblings growing up."

Weiss just stood there and chuckled as she watch blake comfort yang.

* * *

In team CLVR's dorm leo and vergo were sitting on vergo's bed watching a movie on leo's scroll while ray and coal sat in front of the tv and play mortal ninjas so far they were even.

"So how did you do it?" Coal asks as he smashes the A button. "What do you mean how did I do what?"

Ray's character jumped over coal's and punched him in the back of his head. "How did you ask ruby out or did she do it?" Ray thought back then lowered his head. "We didn't actually talk about us dating we were talking then she kissed me."

"Really she just kissed you but she didn't ask you if you wanted to go out weird." Coal delivers the final punch and wins the game. "Well you guys came in before she could explain."

Coal drops his control and then turns to ray. "Wait so what you're saying is you to never told each other how you felt?" Ray shakes his head then coal stood up and grabbed ray dragging him to the door.

As soon as coal opened the door ruby was there with rose petals floating around her showing that she used her semblance. "Hey coal I need to talk to ray." Coal quickly pushed ray out into the hallway and said. "You two have some stuff to talk about."

A few minutes went by as ray and ruby stood in the hallway without saying a word until. "Hey ruby I'm not good with this romantic stuff so I'm just going to say I like you and I would like to date you."

Ruby smiled at ray then said. "Same I'm not good with romantic stuff and I would like to date you too." Ray wrapped his arms around ruby and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

Their make out lasted for a while until they heard. "That's so sweet." That was vergo's voice ray and ruby let each other go then ray opened the door. Coal and vergo were listening to them and as the door opened they fell to the floor.

"Oh hey guys me and coal were just fixing this door you know it opens at the worst times." Vergo said as she grabbed coal and ran back into the dorm and shut the door.

Ray and ruby chuckled as they saw their friends act like fools then ruby kiss ray on the cheek and said. "I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Ray waved as ruby walked away then he thought. 'That wasn't so hard.'

* * *

Leave a review plz

So next chapter is going to be a prison break.

I know there wasn't any action but sometimes you need some romantic.

Ruby x ray is a thing now thumbs up.

Shadow is mad at coal I wonder why.

Team CLVR fact: ray and alice were unknowingly created to be similar to raven and qrow but there are some difference. Ray and alice show that they care about each other and alice would never abandon her family.


	29. Chapter 25 Prison break part 1

Volume 2

Prison break part 1

Teams CLVR, RWBY, and snow were all standing in front of the garage door that was connected to ray's shop. As the door opened everyone was able to see ray's workshop on the left there was a table with blueprints and a computer next to the desk there was a door that led to the store.

To the right there were shelves filled with different and unique weapons that no one else besides ray and velvet had ever seen. But the most impressing things were the to vehicles in the middle of the room. There was a heavy armored red and black mitsubishi eclipse and a motorcycle that looked like it was from hell.

Coal, ruby, and yang all had widened eyes when they saw the vehicles vergo raised her eyebrow and said. "So you brought us down here to see this why?"

Ray said. "Well if we're going to break bob out of fang jail we need a quick get away. Oh yeah coal here." Ray tossed a small square box with one button on it.

"Uh what is this?" Coal asked while looking at the strange remote. Ray walked up to him and pushed the button the motorcycle's wheels spun and it came right at them. It stopped right in front of them and then the kickstand went down and the bike just turned off and sat there.

"Ok what was that!?" Coal asked as he sat on the bike and grabbed the handle bars. "Well you know the lockers we never use?" Ray asked as coal nodded his head ray continued. "I took yours apart and managed to take the gps from it and put in the bike so it can find you anywhere."

"That's awesome!" Coal had a huge smile but then he realized these no keyhole. "Uh how do you turn it on?" Ray pointed at the engine it had a outline of a hand on it.

Ray started explaining and coal did what he said he put his hand in the outline and used his semblance. Everyone jumped back when the tires burst into flames coal was able to stand the heat because of his semblance.

"This is amazing ray your are a genius." Coal yelled as he revved the engine, coal turned the bike off so he could hear his friends the flames slowly died.

"Ray if I leave bumblebee here can you sup it up?" Yang asked as her eye stayed glued to coal's new bike. Ray shrugged and said. "Why not I could add a nitro boost and some other things here and there." Yang's eyes had a sparkle in them as she said. "Really!" Ray chuckled as yang started to look like ruby when she sees a cool weapon.

Leo was checking out ray's car and coal's bike then he noticed something. "Ok so two people on bumblebee four in ray's car and the last two on coal's bike so who goes where?"

After a few seconds of working out who's riding what coal and weiss were on coal's bike. He had to turn down the flames so weiss wouldn't get hurt. Ray drove his car with ruby in the passenger seat vergo and leo sat in the back seats. Leaving yang and blake to ride on bumblebee.

Coal realized there was a gun holster on the right side of the motorcycle in the holster there was a lever action shotgun coal asked ray. "Hey what's with the shotgun?"

"Your pistol doesn't have enough punch to stop anything stronger than a unarmed guy. The shotgun will allow you to fight cars and other people on bikes it's loaded with explosive shots." After ray explained coal smiled he couldn't wait until he gets in a fight with his new wheels.

Weiss tapped on coal's shoulder and said. "Don't you go off and get yourself into any dangerous situations just because you what to test your bike out." Coal grinned weiss know him so well, coal reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask.

"Hey snow we need you to find the man who drinks from this flask." Snow walks up to coal and smells the flask the bolted off. Snow wasn't a normal wolf she has a bite that can brake body armor and her top speed was 75 miles an hour.

No one besides shadow knows why snow is like this and every time coal asks all shadow says is 'I take care of my partner.' even coal is confused by that statement.

* * *

After two hours following snow they ended up outside of the city walls and found a campsite with a white fang flag they parked a few yards away hidden behind a lot of trees ruby and vergo were on top of a big rock with their snipers out. "Is that it snow?" Coal asked snow when she nodded her head coal grabbed a bacon dog treat from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Good job now it's time for you to go back to shadow his orders." Coal patted snow on the head then turned around but snow walked in front of him and sat down.

"What you did your job now it's time to go home." Coal raised his eyebrow at snow but snow shook her head and barked coal smiled then said. "Do you want to look after me just like shadow does?" Snow nodded then followed coal as he went to join his group.

"Ok so what do we got?" Coal asked the two snipers who were looking at the camp in question. Vergo continued to look at the area as she explained. "Well we've seen a whole lot of white fang grunts but no lieutenants or the big boss herself."

Ruby and vergo turned around then yang asked. "Wait ruby and coal are both team leaders so who's in charge?" Ruby looked at coal who just shrugged then she said. "Coal has more experience at being a leader plus he knows how the white fang work I think he should take this one."

"Don't sell yourself short you're a great leader just need a few more missions under your belt." Coal smiles as he sees ruby's face light up then he continued. Coal started drawing a dirt lay out of the white fang campsite he got a quick look at it and was now trying to remember all the details of it.

There were three tents in a type of circle lay out with a metal door on the ground in the middle. The only thing off about the design of this place was that there was a building off in the distance it looked like some people were in the middle of building something.

It was a lot like ray's workshop made out of concrete, had a garage door, and had light flickering from the windows meaning someone is wielding.

"Ok it looks like there are three big tents if memory serves me right the one on the left is the barracks. The right one is the cafeteria, the one straight ahead is where the lieutenants get together and plan the missions. Are target is the hatch in the center, it leads to a underground prison if all of the cells are full then there should be about 8 prisoners. But most likely there will only be bob and maybe torchwick if they haven't killed him yet."

Ray raised his eyebrow then said. "I wouldn't bet on it roman knows how to survive they probably need him for something." Blake designed to jump in. "So what's the plan you and me go in grab bob and get out before they notice?"

Coal shook his head and said. "No they may have Fennec or Corsac here and if they do those two will smell us and alert the whole camp."

Coal stops and tries to think of another plan then ray says. "Wait they know what we smell like we can use that against them." Everyone stops and stares at him. "What I mean is you, me, and blake are the only ones sneaky enough to go through the camp undetected. Even leo and snow would stick out, I mean why would a random animal just walk into camp it doesn't make sense.

So I propose a plan ruby and vergo will stay here and watch the battle and protect our get away vehicles. While weiss, yang, and leo will go into the prison and bust out bob." Ray gave coal a devious grin as he pointed to the dirt drawing and said. "Last but not least me, you, and blake will be here between the camp and the building. Our job is to draw attention to ourselves and away from the door so the others can get in."

Coal took a second to go over the plan again in his head then said. "Ok that seems like our best choice good plan ray. Everyone knows their job let's get this over with quick."

After a few minutes everyone was in place vergo activated her semblance and connected everyone.

(Vergo) Ok girls it's going to feel a little weird the first time but you'll get used to it.

(Leo) Vergo stop you're not helping.

(Ray) Ok team RWBY how do you feel.

(Yang) This is so weird wait if you guys are in my head, shit I can't think about how hot blake looks.

(Ruby) YANG GROSS!

(Weiss) Really yang.

(Blake) Uh I'm here.

(Coal) Ok let's get this started.

* * *

Coal, blake, and ray stand in a clearing between the camp and the building. Coal loads a weird rainbow colored bullet into his gun the points it up and fires. The shot goes up high and explodes it looked just like a firework suddenly white fang grunts ran out of the barracks and cafeteria.

They made their way to the clearing but stopped when they noticed who was there. Coal, ray, and blake were staring at a huge group of grunts all of them had weapons but weren't pointing them at the three traitors.

(Vergo) It looks like that's all leo, you and the others are clear to go.

(Leo) Got it moving out now.

(Vergo) Come back safe.

(Leo) Don't worry I've got the easy job.

(Ray) You two can have your romantic moment when your not in my head.

(Ruby) Ray please be safe and try not to be to reckless.

(Ray) Oh I'll be careful don't worry ruby.

(Coal) I guess it's my turn be careful snow angel.

(Weiss) I will you big dope.

(Yang) Make sure you watch coal's back kitty he needs it and stay safe too.

(Blake) Yang I- shit coal do you see that?

(Coal) Oh shit I do leo speed up I don't think we can hold them back as long as we thought.

(Leo) Got it.

Leo lifted the door open and moshend for weiss and yang to jump down after they did he followed them closing the door as he went down. As they climbed down the ladder leo they started to worry they could hear coal mentally giving blake and ray commands.

They didn't want to interfere with it but one name was said that made the three of them widen their eyes it was 'adam' he was here. He was fighting blake and coal.

The ladder lead to a cave like hallway yang almost went back up but was stopped by weiss. "Blake is fine she as coal and they won't let anything happen to each other." Yang seemed to relax a little after hearing what weiss said then leo added to it. "Yeah and ray's there to worse comes to worse they can use him as a meat shield."

Weiss and yang both smiled at leo then they all made their way down the hall. Leo had a thought as he was walking. 'This is going to get worse before it gets better.'

* * *

Leave a review plz

Special welcome to zinax7 the newest follower of this story thanks for the support it means a lot.

 **3000 views that's f***ing amazing you guys are the best.**

So just to clear things up yes there will be a vehicle fight scene.

This mission to save bob is kinda replacing the scene from rwby volume 2 when team rwby plus Sun and Neptune went to go find info on the white fang. Because roman is working with them I don't think I can use that scene.

But give me your opinion do you like the way I'm going or should I have kept roman as a pure badguy.

Team CLVR fact: Ray's car has a lot of weapons but just to name a few. It has two mini guns that can appear from the hood it has rocket launchers on the front doors and lastly it has turbo.

If that's hard to imagine just think of it as a classic spy car.


	30. Chapter 26 Prison break part 2

Volume 2

Prison break part 2

Family reunion

Coal, ray, blake, and snow all stood still staring at the group of white fang grunts. "So are we going to fight or should we just go home?" Ray asked as he spun his scythe around.

Coal and blake both smirked at ray's comment but then they heard a voice. "Don't worry you will be fighting and we will be your opponents." The three hunters and snow all readied themselves as four people walked out of the crowd of grunts.

The one that spoke was sienna then there was illa with a new mask that looked like the other one that was broken by blake on her right and felix on her left. All of the hunts men in training stared at the man on felix's left it was adam both ray and coal were glaring at the red haired man but his eyes were staring at blake.

"Hello my love I see you've come to see me." Adam grins at her which caused blake to glare at him she thought to herself. 'I'm done running from him.'

"I come to help an old friend and apologize for back stabbing him." Blake switched her weapon to it's pistol mode and pointed it at adam.

"Oh blake you sound so much like your worthless father can't you see we are protecting our people and doing what's best for them." Sienna said as she took a step towards them.

"DON'T say that about Ghira he wanted peace and equality all you are is a power hungrily maniac!" Coal tighten his grip on his sword as his eyes started to burn brightly with anger.

"Sienna please let me cut this worm's tongue out." Adam asked as he pulled out his katana and readed himself.

Sienna looked at adam with an annoyed stare then said. "How many times must I tell you I want coal alive do what you want with the others."

As soon as sienna snapped her fingers illa, felix, and adam all ran at their opponents sienna stayed back and watched. The huntsmen in training did the same and now the battle begins.

* * *

Play 'light em up' by fall out boys

Blake vs felix

Ray was swapping blows with illa they were both very skilled neither of them could land a single hit but they kept at it until felix tried to attack ray from behind.

Ray quickly turned his head and saw felix's chainsaw coming towards his face but he also noticed felix had a black ribbon wrapped around his waist. Ray smirked as felix and his chainsaw were pulled away from him and slammed to the ground by blake.

Blake flicked her wrist bringing her weapon back to her as felix got back on his feet. "Your lucky adam wants you alive or I would gut you like a fish!" Felix held his chainsaw with both hands and slashed at blake.

"Why are you doing this felix we were friends what do you think your partners would think about you now?" Blake yelled trying to get her old friend to see resen.

"Shut up I'm just following orders!" Felix said as he did a downward slash at blake she dodged it and switched her weaponto it's pistol mode and fired three shots at felix. All he did was hold his chainsaw in front of him and used it as a shield.

"Why are you following sienna's orders when you joined the white fang your motives were more like coal's then adam's. You joined because you wanted to help us me, adam, coal, and illa but after everything that has happened why join them not me and coal?"

Blake lowered her gun and felix did the same shutting off his saw then he said. "I know how illa feels she had feels for you but adam was the only one that caught your eye after illa realized you wouldn't ever give her a chance she became so depressed and nothing I did helped her no matter how much I tried she never got better."

Blake opened her mouth and tried to talk but nothing came out then she took a deep breath and tried again. "You love her but she doesn't love you Felix I had no idea but if you really want to help please tell illa to turn her back on the fang and come to our side." Blake held out her right hand to felix she looked at her old friend with hope in her eyes.

Felix reached out but not for blake's hand he grabbed the pull-cord to his chainsaw then said. "Sorry blake but she won't ever leave the fang and if she stays then I stay."

Felix pulls the cord starting up his chainsaw. Blake lowers her hand and held her sword out in front of her. Felix was the first one to strike he swung his saw like a bat aiming for blake's torso.

Blake front flipped over his weapon but as she landed felix's right hand let go of the saw and grabbed blake by her face and then slammed her into the ground leaving a crater.

Blake know what he was thinking he was going to throw her up in the air and hit her with his chainsaw. She's seen him do it a lot when they used to train together. She wasn't going to let him do that.

As felix started to pull blake up she switch her weapon to it's pistol mode and fired all of her rounds into his chest. Causing him to let her go and take a few steps back.

After about thirdly minutes of them fighting felix had about 20% aura left while blake had 50% aura left. Blake know she had the advantage and she took it.

Blake had both of her swords in her hands then ran straight for him. Felix readed himself as soon as she is in range he would cut her down to size.

This was it she was in range but felix thought. 'I know your tricks you would never go straight for your enemy this is one of your clones.' Felix stopped and began looking behind him but that was his mistake.

Blake wasn't using one of her clones she tricked him. Blake started slashing him over and over not letting him have a moment to retaliate and after all his aura was gone she raised her leg and kicked him in the face.

Cracking his mask and knocking him on his back he was down for the count.

* * *

Ray vs illa

After ray saw felix get slammed to the ground he turned his attention back to the angry chameleon. "So illa I got to ask you do you have a chameleon's tongue because if you do you're going to make some girl very happy in the future."

Illa had pink spots all over her body then her skin turned red while the spots switched to yellow. "Ray I'm going to injury killing you!"

Illa started swinging her wipe trying to hit ray but ray was to fast he either blocked it with his scythe or just moved out of the way. "Haha missed, missed again, if you were trying to get the most misses in a fight ever I think your doing good."

Illa's colors stayed the same as she switched her weapon to sword/gun mode. Ray saw his opportunity and throw five stars at her. Illa blocked them with ease but ray still continued throwing them after a while there was about thirdly stars on the ground next to illa.

"What was your plan just keep throwing them until one hits me?" Because of her mask ray couldn't see it but illa raised her eyebrow ray then said. "No I just needed to get them close to you."

Illa's eyes widened when she saw that all the stars had blinking red lights before she could react they all explode.

The area where illa stood went up in flames then a cloud of smoke covered the area. Ray narrowed his eyes trying to see through the smoke but he couldn't so he waited to see if she would make a move.

After waiting for a few minutes ray yawned then turned around and started walking away. "What a disappointment I expected better."

Just then illa's wipe flow through the air aiming for ray but he was able to turn back around and block it with his scythe. Illa's wipe tied around the scythe's staff part and when illa pulled her weapon back ray's scythe came with it.

"What's the plan now smart guy?" Illa asked with a annoyed voice.

"Well the blast should've taken out your aura so this should hurt way more now." Illa tilted her head wondering what he means her question was answered when the two taser packs activated and shocked her ray was able to put them on his scythe before it was taken.

Ray then ran to her and delivered a roundhouse kick to her face. Which sent her flying she was caught by BK who held her so she wouldn't escape.

* * *

Play star wars battle of heroes

Coal vs adam

Adam wasted no time he went straight for coal with his sword in his right hand, coal did the same he had his sword in his right hand. The brothers clashed their blades together many times and the speed of their swings increased with every second that passed.

After a while all that sienna and the white fang grunts could see was coal and adam standing there and in between them sparks light up from where their swords clashed.

Adam grabbed his sheath with his left hand and switched it into its shotgun mode then waited until his sword and coal's hit each other. When it happened instead of moving his sword to attack again.

He pushed his sword against coal's when coal pushed back adam pointed his shotgun at coal's head.

Thinking fast coal moved his sword so it would hit adam's shotgun causing it to miss coal's head. Now that coal's sword was out of the way adam made a downward slash at coal.

Coal's left hand grabbed adam's right wrist stopping his attack than coal raised his foot and kicked adam in the chest sending him flying back and landed on his ass with his weapons laying next to him.

"I guess you can't beat me unless you use a dirty trick." Coal said as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

Adam looked over his shoulder at sienna who looked displeased with him. Adam then grabbed his weapons and stood up. "You know what's weird no matter what you always had the better life. Dad spent more time with you, mom loved you more, and no matter how much I try your always the winner it's time for someone else to be the hero for a change."

"You've got to be fucking me all this is because you think I had a better life than you. You don't know how much I sacrificed just to keep your dumbass save and this is how you repay me."

Coal and adam both used their semblances on their own blades. Coal's got heater and turned a yellow/red color while adam's had a red aura around it.

They both charge at each other but sienna jumped between them and was able to take both their blows and knocked them both back.

"Sienna why did yo-" Adam was cut off by sienna. "Illa and felix have been beaten and I've received word that bob has been freed. Your new orders are to grab illa and felix and get to our HQ I'll deal with coal."

Adam didn't have time to argue with sienna he did as she said. Even with blake, ray, and BK there there was so many white fang grunts that they were able to free illa and felix.

Sienna looked back at coal and said. "Do you know who your family is."

Coal was confused but then said. "Bob and my friends!" Sienna smiled and shook her head. "No I mean your blood or did bob never tell you, oh my baby boy you really didn't think that human bitch is your real mom did you?"

Before coal could ask anything a lighting bolt flow from the camp and crashed right in front of them. When the smoke cleared a man stood there dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and that lizard tair he wear a white dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned and a loose pair of blue jeans.

But the best part was his weapons a pair of gauntlets that protected his forearm and there were hidden blades but instead of coming out of the bottom they come out at the top and were longer so he could use them like swords.

'Oh yeah this is bob.' Bob looked at coal and gave him a smile. "Hey hotshot why don't you go help your friends stop sienna's dogs."

"And what about you?" Coal asked with his own smile. Bob turned back to see sienna tighten her grip on her sword then he said. "She wants a fight and I plan on delivering beside it's not like a gentleman to leave a lady unsatisfied."

With that said coal ran to join his friends leaving bob and sienna to fight it out.

* * *

Hey guys leave a review

So prison break is going to be 5 or 6 parts long hope that doesn't make anyone mad.

Felix's motives were revealed what do you think of that.

Sienna and bob are going to fight what do you think of bob and what do you think of that little bit of info sienna said. (you really didn't think that human bitch is your real mom did you?)

Team CLVR fact: Bob is actually inspired by my grandfather on my mom's side so there's going to be a lot of perverted jokes.


	31. Chapter 27 Prison break part 3

Volume 2

Prison break part 3

Pervert lizard

Back at the spot where they left the vehicles with ruby and vergo.

They both were looking through their scopes watching their friends take there positions. Ruby kept her eyes on ray and his team while vergo watched the others.

"So how's coal and his team doing?" Vergo asked as she watched leo and his team open the metal hatch.

"Well there's a huge group of white fang troops so I think things are going according to plan." Ruby said as she looked over the crowd seeing all different types of faunus even with their heads and faces covered with their white fang uniforms and masks.

She could still see animal ears, tails, and even some scales. Ruby was amazed at how many different types of faunus there were. Back when she lived on patch there were only a few of them.

"Hey rosebutt are you even listening to me?" Vergo asked as she placed her hand on ruby's shoulder and shock her.

"Ah vergo why are you shocking?" Ruby asked as she pushed vergo's hand off her shoulder. "You were staring off into space and wouldn't answer me." Vergo placed her rifle on her back then sat next to ruby. "So what was so interesting that you had to space out on me?"

Vergo grinned as she thought of a funny idea. "Were you daydreaming about ray?" Vergo's grin got bigger as she saw ruby's cheeks got redder. "No I was thinking about my home in patch."

"Oh you're just like ray you never let me have any fun." Vergo crossed her arms and pouted.

Ruby laughed at vergo then her eyes looked down as she asked. "Hey ray told me how you met him and leo I just want to ask do you have any feelings for him?"

Vergo chuckled a little she know why ruby would think that she always play flirted with coal and ray she was surprised that weiss hadn't talk to her about it.

"No me and ray are just friends besides I have my eye on someone else." Vergo said as she looked over to the vehicles they were guarding then looked back at ruby who had a bright smile on her face.

"WHO! Is it!" Ruby was almost shaking with excitement vergo rolled her eyes at ruby's childish behavior.

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone-" Vergo was cut off by a unusual voice.

"Ha ha ha I didn't think I would see you today little rose." Ruby's eyes widened she recognized that voice she turned around and saw tyrian standing there with that crazy smile on his face.

Vergo and ruby both pointed their rifles at him then vergo asked. "Who is this guy?"

Tyrian put his left hand on his chest and bowed. "My name is tyrian and I was ordered by my queen salem to find this rose and bring her back to my queen."

"If you think that I would just sit back and let that happen then your crazy or on something." Vergo said as she pointed her sniper at him and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Tyrian vs vergo and ruby

Tyrian's tail quickly moved to block the bullet as he did ruby switched her weapon to scythe mode. Ruby then used her semblance and started circling tyrian creating a red tornado around him.

Tyrian stabbed the ground with both of his gauntlets then he narrowed his eyes trying to find the right time to strike. Vergo wondered what ruby was trying to do but then vergo's eyes widened when she realized. That ruby's tornado was sucking all the air away from tyrian.

Ruby's plan seem to be working until tyrian's tail shot forward knocking ruby off her feet and crashing to the ground.

Tyrian pulled his weapons out of the ground and pointed them at ruby he was ready to fire but as he did. Vergo shot at him with her weapon in assault rifle mode. Tyrian blocked all of them with ease after a while vergo smiled.

Tyrian tilted his head and thought. "Why are you smiling?" What tyrian didn't know was vergo used her semblance to tell ruby to stay down until she had tyrian's attention.

Ruby quickly ran and appeared right behind tyrian with her scythe she swung aiming for his torso. But before it hit tyrian jumped up and over ruby then he tried to kicked her in the back.

Ruby was able to use her semblance and avoid the attack and allow vergo to hack tyrian's brain.

'You will leave NOW!' Vergo poured all her strength into her semblance tyrian screamed as he felt vergo forcing him to obey her. Tyrian turned around and started running away from them and the white fang.

Vergo blinked a couple times then her legs just gave out and she fell to the ground. Ruby caught her and started yelling her name after a while vergo opened her eyes.

"Uh what the hell happened? OW! Yeah that's a headache." Vergo looked at ruby and noticed that she was being held in ruby's arms then she said. "Um ruby you're a pretty girl and I would love to but your dating ray."

Ruby's cheeks turned red as she tried to explain. "Wait no it's not what you think you fainted and I was making sure you were ok!"

Vergo laughed at how embarrassed ruby was then she said. "I know that ruby I just wanted to mess with you a little. Ow my head what happened?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and said. "I think you used your semblance and forced tyrian to retreat." Vergo raised her eyebrow then said. "I can do that?"

Ruby shrugged and said. "I don't know it's your semblance." Vergo smiled and waved her hand in front of ruby's face. "You will give me a kiss."

Ruby and vergo laughed at vergo's attempt to brainwash her. "Sorry but You're not my type but maybe yang-"

Ruby was cut off when she heard leo's voice coming from vergo's headset. "Ruby….vergo...anybody!"

Vergo pulled the headset out of her pocket and placed it on her ear. "Hi leo what's up?" While leo was talking vergo could hear gunfire in the background. "Vergo what happened the link crashed!"

"Sorry ruby and I were attacked by some faunus and I was knocked out." Leo was quite for a while then asked. "Are you ok?!"

Vergo smiled at his concern. "We're ok he wasn't that tough so what's the plan?"

"We don't have enough room for everyone so we're holding the white fang back while torchwick and neo find transportation."

After hearing leo explain the plan she realized something coal and ray didn't think this through but considering they only had a few minutes to plan this before they went on this mission she couldn't really blame them.

"Ok we're on our way to you're location now!" Vergo ended the conversation and booked it to the camp with ruby.

* * *

Bob vs sienna

Sienna watched as coal and ray ran after adam, illa, and felix they were all going to the building where they were keeping their secret weapon. But Blake and the wolf didn't go with them instead they ran to the camp probably to help the ones that freed bob.

"Man even after all these years you are still so hot how about this if you give up now you can join me and my wife in a three way what do you say?" Bob smirked as he saw the fire in sienna's eyes.

"I should've killed you a long time ago!" Sienna leapt forward and with both of her she did a X slash. But bob was too fast he moved out of the way with ease. Sienna wouldn't give up she continued to slash at him but with bob's semblance he was quick enough to dodge all of her attacks.

As sienna got more pissed off bob could only laugh at her. "You know this reminds me of when we were kids I would always say something to upset you and james would have to hold you back."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT JAMES LIKE YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!" Sienna snapped and started slinging fire at bob.

Bob again dodged it but there was a problem most of the ground was on fire he couldn't run and he only had a few seconds to think before the fire consumed the rest of the area.

Sienna had no problem walking because of coal's semblance. As she got closer an idea popped into his head spinned around and around in place until a mini tornado appear all the fire around him was pulled into the tornado.

Sienna's eyes widened when she saw the thing that can only be described as a fire tornado. After a little while both the fire and tornado calmed down and disappeared. Leaving bob there shaking his head. "Man that make me so dizzy, hey can we take a minute you're wearing me out. And that's weird usually that's your line."

Sienna glared at bob and said. "Your out of juice your semblance can't work without electricity oh to bad for you."

'She's a bitch but she's right I need to absorb electricity to use my semblance but we I do have some it's amazing. I have super speed I can cover myself in electricity then hit people and last but not least I can throw oum damn lightning at anything.

But back to the real problem I'm out, I know I shouldn't have toyed with her this long but it's just so fun. Wait there maybe a way if I know sienna she might have some lightning dust on her well it's worth a shot.'

"Hey sweet cheeks even without my semblance you still can't beat." Sienna was about to explode she always hated bob and his perverted comments.

She activated adam's semblance and covered her blades with a red aura then she ran straight towards him. When she was close enough she swung both swords the two blades were coming from both sides and aimed for his chest.

Bob used his gauntlets to block both her swords then he moved fast and headbutted her. While she was holding her head bob grabbed the yellow colored dust from her pocket.

"And what are you planning to do with that?" Sienna raised an eyebrow but then her eyes widened when bob broke off a small piece and ate it.

Bob eyes had sparkes in them then his whole body started to become covered in electricity. Bob charged towards sienna not giving her a moment to dodge as he hit her all the electric charge went through her body beating her aura and sending her to the ground with bob standing over her.

Bob was about to finish this but then there was an explosion that grabbed his attention. He looked at the building that coal and ray ran to. The explosion knocked the garage door off it's fame. Bob looked back where sienna was supposed to be but she wasn't.

"Shit I'll have to deal with that later." Bob looked back at the building and saw coal and ray running towards him with faces that said. 'We're fucked'

"Hey guys what's wrong...oh fuck all kinds of duck!"

* * *

Leave a review plz

Vergo and ruby's fight scene was awesome and vergo has jedi mind tricks or it's just a part of her semblance.

Bob's jokes are just like my grandfather's jokes so yeah that's what I had to deal with for my entire life but he's the best gramps I could ask for.

When I was making the fight scene for bob and sienna I was more forced on the perverted jokes then the actual fight sorry if it wasn't as good as you guy's wanted.

What do you guys think this secret weapon is?

Team CLVR fact: Everyone in team CLVR has a cool other ability vergo has a mind control leo can turn into a werewolf.

But coal and ray's are still a mystery.


	32. Chapter 28 Prison break part 4

Volume 2

4000 :) :) :) I'm feel like running 50 laps around my house this is so awesome!

And it's all thanks to you all I'm so glad that you all like this and I have something special planned if we get to 5000 views so whatever you do remember to tell your family your friends even your pets about TEAM CLVR!

And thanks to the newest follower of this story kival737101 stay classy

* * *

Prison break part 4

Finally freedom

After a few minutes running through the faunus made cave weiss asked. "So do either of you know what bob looks like I mean what do we do if there're a lot more prisoners than we think?"

Leo answered "Coal told me he had a lizard tail and blue eyes, besides from what coal and ray tell me about the white fang it seems like they don't take prisoners that aften."

Weiss and yang look at each other with widened eyes as they realized how little they actually know about the fang. "Hey leo does coal and ray talk about what happened to them when they were in the white fang?" Yang asked.

"Well they do sometimes but it's mostly about how they would always try to sneak out when they were in trouble, I guess bob was like their commanding officer or something." Leo explained.

"Before we started this mission I asked coal about bob all he would tell me was that he was really important to ray and him. And that without him they wouldn't been able to escape the fang." Weiss adds then they all saw a bright light in the distance.

"Ok show time!" Yang loud as she ran ahead of the group and readed ember celica.

Leo and weiss saw yang disappear in the light then as they made they way to it they had to cover their eyes for a second.

When they finally opened their eyes they saw yang on the ground with neo standing over her with her right foot on yang's stomach.

"What the hell happened!" Leo yelled when neo saw them she pointed torchwick's cane at them her face was slightly covered by roman's hat that was on her head she also held her umbrella in her left hand and readed herself for another fight but a voice stopped her.

"Neo wait! Why are you kids here?" The voice was torchwick he was currently in a cell with that was behind neo, neo stepped back taking here foot off of yang but still was ready to fight. Leo was able to see inside the cell there was a bunk bed and someone was sleeping on the bottom one weird that he was able to sleep through all of this.

Weiss helped yang up while leo talked to Roman. "We're here to break a guy named bob out of here." Torchwick had a evil smirk on his face and said. "It can't just be the three of you no where is ray and that horn headed guy?"

Yang rubbed her head as she glared at neo with her red eyes and said. "How did you do that one second no one the coast was clear next second I see the bottom of your shoe?"

Yang only got anger when she saw the happy smile on neo's face. "Now now we are all friends here neo can make illusions to trick her enemies but she only did it to you because she thought you were a white fang soldier."

Weiss stepped forward to answer torchwick's question. "They're distracting the white fang while we break out their friend."

"Well I guess that means me." The man that was sleeping got up out of bed and stretched his arms after hearing a few pops and cracks he walked over to the bars of the cell where torchwick was.

As he walked into the light leo, weiss, and yang were able to see him. It all checked out dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and that lizard tair he wear a white dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned and a loose pair of blue jeans. But there was also a metal collar around his neck, it was a aura blocker it stopped the use from activating their semblance or using their aura.

It was usually used prisoners with their auras unlocked it was designed by atlas military. "I remember you uh leo was it your the reason coal wanted to leave the fang and take as many people with him as he could." Bob said as he looked at each of the students he spent a little more time staring at yang and weiss then he did at leo.

Yang seemed to notice and fold her arms over her chest covering up her boobs, bob smiled and said. "Is that what old ozpin is letting you girl wear, mmmm maybe I should consider becoming a teacher."

"Don't you have a wife and a kid what would they think of you if they see you staring at students?" Weiss asked as she copied yang's pose.

"Sumi isn't old enough to know what I'm thinking as for my wife she doesn't care where I get my engine started as long as I park it in her garage only."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to get them back on task. "Ok that's enough of the old perverted man stories let's just grab him and roman and go."

Roman and neo looked at each other in amazement. "Wait you guys are actually going to help me?"

"Ray told us to help you if we see you personally I would leave you here to rot." Weiss said as she glared at roman.

Roman said. "Now now ice queen I was trying to help you and your group but cinder had that chameleon bitch watching me I was caught trying to send ray info."

"Why did they keep you around?" Leo asked roman scratched his head and said. "Well they still needed my contacts and money but I think cinder was just wanting to kill me herself."

As they continued to talk neo pulled out a key that was in her pocket and unlocked the cell. She then gave roman his hat and cane and also gave bob his two gauntlets.

After everyone was ready they all started running back to the entrance of the prison roman had asked a very important question. "Do you guys have enough room for two more people?"

Yang and weiss looked at each other as leo facepalmed and said. "No we don't well I guess we have to steal from the fang I bet they would have some vehicles in that building."

"Speaking of which do you know what they're building in there?" Yang asked roman took a second to think then said. "Well not specifically but they had me steal a lot of atlas tech for it whatever it is hopefully it's not done yet."

After a while they finally made it out of there but they were greeted by some unfriendly faces. "I guess sienna was right you children would come to help this blonde idiot."

It was cinder, mercury, and emerald the huntsmen in training did think that they would cross paths with them but were hoping not to. Bob was about to attack when weiss grabbed his arm and said. "Go help the others we can handle this three."

Bob nodded and smiled then ran to where the fighting could be heard. Leo designed to take command of the team and gives them their orders. "Roman! You and neo go find a ride. Yang, you're up against mercury just keep your cool and remember what you learned from coal. Weiss, emerald is all yours keep her on her toes and don't give her a second to use her semblance."

Cinder watched as roman and neo ran then she turned her attention to leo and said. "So you think you can beat me all by yourself?"

Leo smiled and said. "I don't have to beat you I just have to keep you busy until it's time to go." Leo's body changed into his werewolf state as it was happening emerald, mercury, yang, and weiss all had the some face scared and confused.

Cinder on the other hand was smiling like this is what she wanted. "You might actually be a challenge."

* * *

Yang vs mercury

Play "moves like jagger"

Everyone separated mercury stood there with his right hand in his pocket and an unimpressed look on his face. "So blondy how about you surrender and I want hurt you."

Yang smirked and cocked ember celica then said. "This is going to be fun." With that she shot off two shots but mercury was ready and raised his leg with two quick kicks his shots collided with hers.

Yang tried to look through the newly formed smoke but couldn't. Until mercury jumped through it and tried to hit her with a axe kick. Without realizing it yang had already moved her arm and caught his leg before it could hit her head.

'I guess those sparring matches really paid off now than." Yang had a evil grin as she pulled her right arm back and was aiming for mercury's soft spot. Mercury's eyes widened and his mind raced trying to think of a way out of this bad spot.

Mercury swung his left foot at her while using his hands to keep him up. His foot was pointed right at her chest as it fired. Yang let go of his leg and stumble back mercury used his arms to throw his body in the air and landed on his feet.

Mercury didn't give yang anytime to recover he ran up to her and delivered one kick after another. After about a dozen or so kicks yang finally lost her temper. With a burst of anger she started to throw wild and uncontrolled punches.

It was easy for mercury to dough them and continued with his assault. After awhile yang was kicked to the ground with her anger replaced with pain she had one thought go through her mind.

'All that anger is going to do is make you sloppily just try and keep your cool.'

"Ok coal we'll try it your way." Yang stood up and as mercury tried to deliver another kick yang just moved out of the way with easy and then poured all of her power into her fists.

One punch to his chest knocked him of balance, two more to his face makes it so he can't fight back. Mercury had to take steps back so his feet wouldn't be stomped on by yang's.

Yang was done with this fight with one epic uppercut mercury's aura and him were down for the count.

* * *

Weiss vs emerald

Play "wake me up" by avicii

Doing as leo said weiss created multiple glyphs all around emerald and jumped from one to the other while attacking emerald who was in the middle.

Emerald used her sickles to block weiss's attacks but that was about all she could do weiss was to fast. And with her attacks only having a second in between them she couldn't use her semblance.

Neither of them were gaining any ground until weiss spun her cylinder and it landed on fire dust. As her blade caught fire emerald had to think fast. First thing she did was block the attack even though she had some sparks land on her face she was still able to wrap her other weapons chain around weiss.

As weiss tried to get to her next glyph emerald pulled her chain and weiss came with it. When the heiress flow towards emerald she stopped weiss by kicking her right in the stomach.

"It looks like you still have a little bit of aura left let me fix that." Emerald pointed both her revolvers at weiss who was laying on the ground and started firing.

Emerald took pleasure out of shooting the heiress but stopped when her aura was gone. "Don't worry I'll finish you off later."

* * *

Leo vs cinder

Play "centuries" by fall out boy

Leo ran on all fours straight towards cinder all cinder did was hold up her hand and shot fire out of her palm.

Cinder had created a wall of fire between leo and her but that didn't stop leo he used his leg strength and leapt over the wall and aimed for cinder.

Cinder grabbed a small cylinder and emptied the entire thing on to her hand and as she closed her hand the dust turned into a glass sword.

She did all this and still was able to block leo's right werewolf claw with her new sword. Leo then tried to use his teeth but cinder held up her other hand and shot fire right into his face.

Leo quickly jumped back and started panting the fire away when he was sure there wasn't any fire left he looked at cinder with red eyes.

Leo tensed up his legs and without a second thought he disappeared and reappeared all around cinder.

Cinder wasn't able to keep her eye on him but she could fix that she spun around sending fire everywhere.

Leo was able to dough it but then he noticed that emerald had taken down weiss but the same could be said for mercury. Leo designed to stop and turn back to his human form.

"How about we make a deal?" Cinder raised her eyebrow and said. "What kind of deal?"

"How about we give you back mercury and you give us weiss then we just go our separate ways." Leo could see that cinder wasn't even thinking about it so what she said next was expected.

"Mercury is just a tool so feel free to kill him. Emerald kill the schnee bitch!" Emerald raised her right sickle and then swung it downwards.

"BOOM!" Just then an explosive round hit emerald in the chest sending her back and away from weiss.

Everyone looked towards weiss and saw that blake was standing over her.

"Damn it sienna you worthless shit! Emerald it's time to regroup with the others!" Emerald nodded as cinder created a huge ball of fire then slammed it into the ground creating a massive explosion that covered their escape.

Yang and leo ran to weiss and blake to make sure both of them were ok but as yang was talking to blake.

Leo got a massage from vergo. 'Me and ruby are dealing with the last of the white fang but coal and ray haven't come back from the building something's wro-'

The massage stops there and all leo did was turn to the girls and say.

"Get ready shit just hit the fan."

* * *

Leave a review plz

Sorry guys I was at the movies watching the new Black Panther it's awesome.

So torchwick is now part of the team like jr.

Yang knows how to keep her cool and now she's more dangerous.

Mercury is captured how is this going to go.

Team CLVR fact: I always thought that yang going crazy with anger was always a problem that how she lost her arm and why she relied on her semblance so much.


	33. Chapter 29 Prison break part 5

Volume 2

Prison break part 5

Highway mechs

Bob, coal, and ray were standing together staring at the huge machine that was coming out of the building.

It resembled a atlas paladin but with more armor and weapons. It had one turret on the bottom of the cockpit two on each side and two more on each of his shoulders. But the two most dangerous weapons were the left hand that was replaced with a pulse cannon. Ray know what it was the minute he saw it, it was he's design after all.

The cannon could blast through a 10 foot wall of titanium with ease. The second deadly weapon was right hand was replaced with a grenade launcher but instead of grenades it fired clear containers filled with grimm blood. When the container hit something it would break releasing the blood and create a new grimm.

The problems with this weapon is the new grimm will be weak because of being a newborn. But that's why the paladin had a lot of them.

Inside of the mech was adam he sat in his chair quickly pressing buttons that sent a hellfire of bullets at bob, coal, and ray. They were quick enough to dodge or block any that came their way, just then adam had a icon pop up on his screen. It was a call from sienna adam pressed the icon and then returned to fighting.

"Adam take the mech and go attack vale as soon as that bastard sees you go he'll follow you with those kids!"

"Ok mom I'll do it." Adam grabbed the controls and took off towards vale. Bob stood there wondering what he was planning.

"Shit coal, ray with me! Adam's going to attack the city." Bob ran towards the mech using his semblance to keep up, ray and coal pulled out their scrolls and with a push of a button coal's motorcycle and ray's car came racing out of the forest and came to a stopped next to them.

Coal and ray grabbed the controls of their vehicles and hit the gas. Ray pressed a few buttons that were on his radio and then a pic of leo appeared on the screen. It took awhile before leo answered.

"Hey ray not the best time to chat." Ray could hear gunfire in the background as leo tried to talk. "Leo listen adam has a mech and is going to attack vale me, coal, and bob are trying to stop him. But we need you all to find a way to get back to beacon and tell them what we found."

"Got it roman and neo are steal us a ride already call if you need help." Leo hanged up leaving ray to focus on driving.

* * *

Adam's mech was running on the highway while shooting grimm grenades everywhere. Coal was able to use his lever-action shotgun to deal with them but the real trouble was that they couldn't hurt this thing.

Every time they got close the mech's shoulder turrets would focus on that one even bob couldn't dodge that many bullets. Coal's explosion shotgun shots didn't do much damage because of the extra armor it had same thang with ray's two machine guns that were mounted on his hood.

Ray pressed a blue button which caused a rocket launcher to come out of the side of the driver and passenger doors. Coal was able to see the weapons out of the corner of his eye the only thing he could think of is. 'Why would someone put rocket launchers in their doors, oh wait this is ray so this makes sense.'

Each rocket launcher held four rockets and when ray pressed another button eight rockets flow at the mech and all of them hit him in the back. Causing it to slam against the side of the highway the mech hold to stop so it could regain it's balance that was all the time they needed.

Coal fire his shotgun, bob started throwing all the electricity he'd built up, and ray fired his machine guns and his rockets. The mech was pinned against the electric wall adam know if this continued the extra armor wouldn't hold up against all of this.

Adam pointed his pulse cannon at the ground and fired causing a huge explosion and destroyed the part of the bridge where they were at.

Underneath the highway where all the concrete supports were there was the mech laying on the ground but still looked operational. Coal and his bike were also looked ok as coal lifted the bike off it's side and put the kickstand down bob stopped right next to him.

"Hey hotshot you ok?" Bob asked as he patted coal on the back. "Yeah but where's ray?"

Bob looked around and saw about 10 feet away was ray's car on it's side. "There he is go see if he's ok I'll deal with adam."

Coal left his bike there and walked over to ray's car he jumped on top of it and opened the passenger door as he looked in he saw. Ray laying on the drive door with his left hand still on the steering wheel.

"Hey coal quick question am I dead?" Ray opened his eyes and rubbed his head coal responded with. "No but you car doesn't look so good do you have a button that can get it back on its wheels?"

"Why would I have that?" Ray looks at coal with a questionable stare coal rolled his eyes and said. "You put rocket launchers and machine guns in your car but a button that flips your car back onto its wheels that's weird?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders and then reached out with his right hand. Coal grabbed his hand and helped him out of his own car. They both then hopped off the car and stared at it wondering how they can fix this.

Ray snaps his fingers and then a glyph appeared next to the car BK rose up and then tilted his head when he saw the car. "I'll explain later right now can you fix it?" BK nodded then grabbed the car and slowly tipped over so that it was back on its wheels.

* * *

Bob walked over to the mech without any worry knowing if adam was still in control of it he would get up and start shooting at them already. Bob took a look at the machine and thought to himself. 'It's going to take a lot of explosive to open this cockpit.'

Bob turned his attention to the right arm more specifically the grimm grenades it looked like adam only had five left but one of them looked strange. Bob picked that one up to examine it unlike the others that were just filled with black grimm blood this one also had two red dots it was like they were eyes.

'Wait that doesn't make sense when the blood escapes the container it makes the eyes while it makes everything else. If this one already has eyes that means it's already a adult grimm but what kind and how dangerous is this one?'

Before bob could continue with his thought the mech suddenly turned back on and the first thing it did was swing his right arm hitting bob and sending him into one of the supports. Adam got the mech back on its feet and then pointed the pulse cannon at bob as he tried to get up.

"Time to die old-!" Adam was cut off when BK ran up and slammed up against his cockpit the cannon fired but didn't hit bob it just cut through a few supports. "DAMN IT! Ok you first then!" Adam targeted BK with all of his turrets and opened fired.

BK held his arms up so that the bullets wouldn't hit his head the armor on his forearms protected him from the bullets but adam wasn't done yet. He was going to use the cannon as so as it finished charging back up.

"Shit BK's getting his ass kicked! Ray does you car have anything that could stop that mech?!" Coal asked as ray opened the trunk of his car and said. "This could work but I need you to take care of that armor I won't be able to cut through it with the extra plating on." Coal nodded and ran back to his bike and started it up.

Adam watched as the bullets start weakening BK's armor if this keeps up the pulse cannon won't leave anything left. Adam's mech was suddenly hit with a explosion. A screen appeared it was video from one of the mechs cameras and adam saw coal riding up to him with a shotgun in his left hand.

Coal reloaded his lever action shotgun with one hand. 'Ok it's official I'm cooler than johnny blaze.' Adam kept firing at BK with his turrets but also fired the last four grimm grenades at coal.

Coal fired three shots that all hit their marks but the last one coal wanted to do something special. He got close to it made a u-turn and when his back tire was pointed at the beowolf he hit the gas sending a blaze of fire right to the grimm burning it up in seconds.

Adam smiled when he saw that the cannon was ready but instead of using it on BK he aimed it at coal. "I'm not going to miss you!" When the cannon fired coal couldn't turn his bike fast enough to get out of the way so he had to jump off leaving it to be destroyed.

Coal stared at the wreckage that was ones his bike. "Ok now I'm really pissed!" Before coal could get even anger he heard bob appear next to him.

"Don't get hot headed it only leads to bad things, I have a plan I'll get his attention then when he attacks me, you jump on his back and deal with his turrets."

Bob ran and throw lightning bolts at adam while dodging gun fire from the two shoulder turrets. Coal did as he was told and when the moment was right he jumped and grabbed on to the mechs back. Coal holstered the shotgun on his back and grabbed his pistol with his right hand.

Coal's target was the two turrets that was attacking his friend he switched his weapon to it's sword mode and heated up the blade.

Adam had to multitask dealing with both BK and bob was a chore but then a video call appeared on his screen with cinder being the one who called.

"What do you want I'm busy?!" Adam yelled cinder glared at him then said. "Huntsmen are on there way sienna has ordered you to comeback to HQ NOW!"

"I have them up against a corner I can kill three pains in our asses right now!" Cinder folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Really then why is coal on your back?"

"WHAT!" Adam pushed a button which activated a camera that was on the mech's back. There he was adam didn't let cinder have a chance to say anything he ended the call and continued fighting.

Coal used his sword to go in between the armor plates and cut the metal that connected the left arm to the body.

Suddenly the mech jumped back crashing through a few pillars. 'I guess he noticed me!' Coal thought as he held on for dear life. As this was happening bob ran to ray and asked. "Hey don't mean to rush you but we're getting our asses kicked!"

"Just...one...more...second...Ok I'm done." Bob looked at the two big gloves on ray's hands they had wires that connected to a car battery on his back.

"Can that break through the mech's armor?" Bob asked but ray shook his head. "It needs more power than this."

Ray's eyes widened as he realized he had bob with him. He quickly explained the plan to bob then he telled BK what his part was.

Coal was pretty much riding a machine bull at this point he couldn't cut off the arm while it was moving this fast. BK was no longer being attacked by the turrets all of adam's focus was on coal now.

BK decided to use the same trick he ran up and slammed up against the mech but this time he reached out with his hand and grabbed coal.

Adam was about to attack him but he heard ray yell. "Hey asshole I always wanted to do this!" Ray put his hands close together like he was holding a football but there was a ball of blue energy that was being food by the battery and bob. Adam had to move fast he hit a red button that said 'emergency'.

Ray yelled his favorite line from one of his favorite shows. "Kamehameha!"

Ray fired the blue energy at the mech it didn't last that long against it after a few seconds the attack stops and the mech was left in pieces.

BK returned to his room so he could heal while bob, coal, and ray walk up to the destroyed mech. After rummaging through the wreckage but no adam.

"Well this is fucking disappointing but we made it out alive at least." Coal said as they finish looking for him ray then said. "I can't believe he got away but I was really focus on the energy ball in my hands."

"Well I see you two later I have a kid to see and a wife to bang." Bob gave them a grin then ran out of sight.

As bob left coal shed a tear as he looked at the melted mess that was once his bike ray throw his arm over coal's shoulders and said. "Don't worry man we could always make another one."

Coal nodded and then they walked back to ray's car and drove back to beacon.

* * *

Leave a review plz

The vehicle fight was cool.

Sadly adam managed to get away but they still have mercury.

Shadow torture scene?

RIP coal's bike BUT not for long ray built it ones he can do it again!

Dragon ball refrains. I had to

Team CLVR fact: originally I was going to have adam get captured and have a emotional talk between coal and adam then cinder would kill both adam and mercury before they could talk.

But I don't want to waste a good villain.


	34. Chapter 30 Time for some R&R 'not'

Volume 2

Time for some R&R 'not'

Coal was standing next to the statue that's in front of beacon it was about 10 pm, instead of his red hoodie he wear a black suit with a red tie he was on his scroll talking to ray. "Thanks for the help ray it means a lot."

"Don't worry about it man I know how this means to you now remember table manners and try not to get too drunk. Oh and did you remember what bob said always have protection on hand." Coal rubbed his forehead as he tried to figure out if ray was joking or if he was serious.

"Ray I'm not going to bang her on the first date that's a asshole move." Coal could hear ray chuckling then ray said. "Wait isn't that what happens every time you start dating someone."

"Yeah and those relationships never last long so I'm trying something new I'll wait longer before I ask her to do that stuff." Coal loosed his tie a little will he was talking ray just remembered that he forgot to ask coal something. "Oh hey before you go where did you get a suit?"

Coal rubs the back of his neck and says. "Well it's not mine I borrowed one of JR's suits."

Ray raised his eyebrow and said. "So you asked JR for one of his suits." Coal smile and said. "Not exactly I knocked out one of his guy's and stole his clothes, it seemed easier then asking him."

Ray facepalmed and said. "No you just wanted to have some fun didn't you?" Coal laughs "Guilty but come on we've done worse than this."

"True...shit look at the time weiss should almost be there talk to you later." Ray quickly hanged up leaving coal standing there wondering what's got ray like this. 'Hopefully I won't have to deal with whatever's got ray and hyper.'

Coal was brought back to reality when he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around he had to force his jaw not to hit the ground. It was weiss but she was wearing a dress.

(It's the same dress from the prom in canon rwby volume 2)

Weiss had a sweet smile on her face and chuckled when she saw coal's reaction. "What's with that face?" Coal tried to save himself. "I just never seen you in that outfit is all."

Weiss took coal's hand and they started walking to the landing platform. "I don't think bullheads fly at this time?"

Coal grinned. "Me and ray stole a bullhead a long time ago and now we use it for whatever we need." Weiss rolls her eyes and thought to herself. 'Coal must be thinking he's the coolest guy right now, well he's not wrong.'

* * *

Coal and weiss got onto the bullhead and after a quick flight and a little walking they were there. L'Belle was a building that looked like a giant tower and on the top floor was a restaurant.

They walked in and took an elevator ride to the top it was one of the most fanciest restaurants in vale. Weiss wondered how coal got reservations it was almost impossible if you weren't rich or a important political figure.

Coal and weiss walked up to the front counter the man that worked there took one look at coal and his face turned it to one of disgust. This didn't really bother coal he still had a smile on his face. Weiss on the other hand glared at the man with anger then she noticed that the man's widened when he saw her. 'I forgot this place is like the places my father would go that means it's filled with asshole.'

"Oh my Miss Schnee I didn't see you there I'll gladly show you to your seat and your….friend to." Weiss nodded and followed the waiter while still holding coal's hand.

Coal and weiss made it to their seats next to a giant window overlooking the city weiss couldn't focus on the view she had to know how coal did this.

"So coal how did you get a table here?" Coal smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh I know the owners son."

Weiss smiled and said. "Well my father is friends with the owner and he doesn't have any kids." Coal face palmed he really should've plan this part out. "Ok I asked ray to hack into their computer systems and put my name on the list. I just wanted to do something special for you."

Weiss smiled at her boyfriend then said. "I am happy you would do this for me but next time let's go to a bar because if I have to see someone look at you that way again. I don't think I could stay calm I just might pull a yang and go berserk on them."

"Ok I promise now how about we eat." And with that coal and weiss had their first date and as a plus no one got hurt but not everyone was happy because their is still one jackass that has a ace up his sleeve.

* * *

About three hours ago coal was standing in his team's dorm trying to tie his tie but failing at it. "Damn it who came up with this shit?!" Coal yelled at himself, leo was playing a game. Ray was on his scroll hacking the restaurant's computer and vergo was sitting on her bed watching coal struggling with his tie.

"Well the king of atlas Louis XIII ordered on of his tailors to make something nice to wear and he came up with a tie." Ray said as he finally breaks through the restaurant fire wall, coal turned his attention to ray and said. "That wasn't a real question smart ass."

Vergo smiled at her two friends then stood up and walked over to coal. "Here let me, now let me give you some advice if you get a little to excised and you can't keep it down just think of ray naked and that will solve that problem."

Coal and leo both laughed at that while ray just rolled his eyes. Vergo finished tying coal's tie and then looked at him with a evil smile. "Oh and one other thang if you two want to try a threesome I'm always up for it, weiss is a real cutie."

Coal laughed and shook his head. "I don't think weiss would be up for that. Well I'm off, ray call me when your done hacking."

Ray gave coal a thumbs up as he left, vergo went over to leo and hugged him from behind as he played his game. "Hey just to be clear you were joking about you and coal in a three way right?"

Vergo rubbed her boobs against leo's back and says. "Yes I wouldn't do that to you besides he's like family to me same for ray. But you, your my little loveable pet." Vergo kisses leo on the cheek and rubs his chest with her hands.

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes. "Damn how thirsty are you right now." Vergo whispered in his ear. "If you want I'll kick ray out and I'll let you do me doggy style." Leo was tapped to say yes but before he could say anything vergo's scroll ring.

Vergo reluctantly let go of leo and grabbed her scroll. 'I know what you did in the infirmary you druggy bitch meet me in class room 158 alone NOW!' The text came from a number that vergo didn't know.

Vergo thought about telling leo but she know he would want to go with her and that would lead to her secret coming out so she left and told leo she was going to talk to team RWBY.

* * *

Classroom 158 was a unused room back in the day there were a lot more hunters in training so the schools needed a lot of class rooms. But things have slowed down some so most of the old rooms just sit there unused. When vergo opened the door to the classroom it resembled professor oobleck's room.

But that was normal most classrooms are copies of another but the man sitting at the teacher's desk was cardin of all people he also had one of his teammates there to the one with a mohawk. "So the druggy can follow orders, that's a good bitch now here are my demands."

Vergo stopped cardin right there. "Excuse me I'm not doing anything for you what's going to happen is your not going to tell anyone what you know or I'm going to fuck up that pee size brain of yours."

Cardin grinned at her then walked up to her and grabbed her chin. "Hey no need to threaten me am your friend I just need you to use that mouth of yours and I won't tell a soul."

Vergo smiled and then her hand went to cardin's crotch but not the way he wanted she started squeezing until cardin was about to fell on his knees. "Listen I've dealt with a lot of assholes like you so how about this even if you know what I did it's your word against mine. And I think ozpin would believe me over a worthless bully like you."

Vergo waited until cardin was almost in tears before letting go. Cardin fell to the ground holding his crotch as vergo walked out. Cardin's friend russel ran to his side and asked. "She right man ozpin hates us why will he believe us over her."

Cardin stood up slowly and slammed his fist on the desk. "Because that little bitch doesn't know that I have proof of what she did and after what she just did I'll make her pay."

* * *

It was around midnight as ozpin sat in his chair with his hands typing on keyboard he reached for his cup of coffee next to his keyboard but before he could his scroll rang. Ozpin fished it out of his pocket it was glynda he pressed the answer button. "Hello Glynda what do you need?"

"Sorry for disturbing you but Mr. Winchester has something he needs to tell you." Ozpin could hear just how annoyed she was ozpin sighed then told glynda to send him up and placed the scroll back into his pocket. As he waited for cardin to arrive ozpin rubbed his forehead and thought to himself. 'First I had to explain to the council why my students had attacked a white fang camp. Now I have to deal with one of the council members kid.'

Ozpin removed his hands when he heard the elevator bing and out came cardin winchester. "Mr Winchester what brings you to my office at such a late time?" Cardin stood in front of ozpin's desk and said. "Professor Ozpin I have to tell you that one of your students has been taking drugs to enhance their performance."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed he wasn't stupid he know cardin was a scumbag like his father whatever cardin had to say most likely it wasn't true. But if ozpin just ignored him he would tell his father and it would cause a lot of problems.

"These are serious accusations do you have any proof?" Ozpin asked as he picked up his cup and took a sip.

"I have a picture of two people taking drugs from the school in the middle of the night." Cardin handed ozpin his scroll ozpin stared at the picture of vergo handing leo a bottle of pills it was just like want cardin had said.

"I see well I usher you Mr Winchester I will handle this matter personal thank you for telling me this." Cardin smiled and then turned around and started walk back to the elevator but before he got in he turned his head so that he could see ozpin. "Oh and just for the record if you go easy on them I'll have to tell my father. And if the council heard you were giving some students special treatment you would be focused to step down as headmaster. Just something you should think about goodnight professor."

Cardin entered the elevator andas the door closed ozpin could see that cardin had the biggest smile he had ever seen. 'Ok I was wrong when a told glynda that cardin wasn't just like his dad. Mmmm I suppose it will take some time before I am able to tell the police about this. I mean there is just so much I have to do before I could even think about this picture. But one thing I must do immediately is tell vergo and leo's leader as stated in the rules when a student is in trouble the leader of his/her team must be told.'

Ozpin again fished his scroll out of his pocket and called coal when he answered ozpin could hear coal's tired voice. "Ah ozpin it's way to late for whatever this call is for."

"Apologize for waking you but I just had a talk with cardin winchester and he showed me a picture of vergo and leo stealing drugs from the school." Ozpin heard coal get out of bed and walked to another room when the sound of a door shutting could be heard coal said. "So does this mean your going to arrest them?"

"Well I'm currently in the middle of a lot of paperwork hosting the vytal festival will do that to a headmaster. So it will take a while before I am able to do anything about this matter. Until then I'm ordering you not to go after cardin and try to get that picture, by the way it's on his scroll. So now that I have told you not to do that I expect you to follow my orders."

Ozpin could tell coal was smarking right now then coal said. "Ozpin you know that I always follow orders thanks for calling, and don't worry I'll handle that rat you told me about."

Ozpin was happy with that answer he said then told coal to have a goodnight then hanged up the call. 'I can't be sure but it sounded like there was a girl with him but that would mean she was in bed with coal. Ah he reminds me of taiyang xiao long I just hope history doesn't repeat itself.'

* * *

Leave a review plz

Special thanks to Neosonic22 and Emerald Anime the newest follower of this story.

I'm really happy that I can get back to making chapters like this don't get me wrong prison break was cool but I'm more interested in the story then the fighting.

I don't think I have to say this but I will don't fuck with vergo you will regret it.

Cardin is back and he's still a asshole just when you thought he wouldn't come back. Plus he was the shadowy figure from Chapter 12 'a bad night out' the mystery is solved.

What is leo and coal going to do with cardin ;) ;)

Ok tell me in the review who know it was cardin and if you didn't who did you it was? I'm very course.

Team CLVR fact: Back when coal was a kid on menagerie he was caught stealing from blake's family and that's how blake meet coal.


	35. Chapter 31 Revenge is best served with

Volume 2

Revenge is best served with pain

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Leo shouted as he punched a hole in the wall. Besides him, coal was there but no one else after weiss woke up she went back to her dorm. Vergo was eating breakfast in the cafeteria and ray was at his workshop trying to make a new bike for coal.

Leo pulls his fist out of the newly made hole and heads to the door. Coal jumped in front of him and said. "Leo calm down your not thinking straight what are you going to do when you find cardin?"

"I'm going to break his legs just like nora suggested." Leo was not going to let cardin get away with accusing vergo of taking drugs coal put his hands up trying to keep leo from the door. "Ok let's say you kick his ass then what the cops are going to think you did it to stop him from telling them the truth. Listen I know vergo didn't take those drugs but the cops don't so until we clear her name we have to walk on eggshells."

Leo was pissed but he know coal was right. "So I guess we can't do anything to him." Leo sat on the floor and stared at the ground but coal smiled and said. "Oh no we are going to get pay back we just can't get caught, beside he fucked with my family and no one does that without getting a few broken limbs."

Leo looked up at coal with a huge smile then he jumped up and said. "What are we going to do?" Coal placed a hand on leo's shoulder and said. "We need someone that has lots of experience kidnapping and torturing. I can only think of two but shadow or wolf whatever he's calling himself is out of the question."

"Why?" Leo asked as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Because we what cardin to have a few broken bones not a sword in his heart. So that just leaves the old man."

Leo turned his head to look at coal and said. "Wait you don't mean." Coal cuts him off with. "Oh yes I do we need his help."

* * *

Coal and leo stood in front of a door to a one story house that was in the middle of a suburb coal reached out and knocked on it. They could hear someone running to the door and when it opened they saw sumi.

"COAL!" Sumi hugged coal's leg while he patted her on her head. "Hey kid is your mom and dad home?"

"Sumi you know you're not allowed to open the front door without me or dad there." Sumi hold onto coal's leg tight and said. "But it's coal he's nice and he brought dad back."

Victoria came out of the room she was in but she didn't have anything on but a towel her hair and rabbit ears were still wet.

"Sorry did we came at a wrong time?" Leo asked trying not to stare at her victoria shook her head and said. "No I was just in the shower if you're looking for my husband he's sleeping in this room."

Victoria pointed to the room next to the bathroom she just came out of coal gave her a thank you smile and said. "Don't worry we won't take to much of his time."

Victoria smiled she then walked up to him and hugged him. "Don't be ridiculous you're basically family after all you did for us."

Coal made sure his hands won't touching her at all and he looked straight up leo was a little jealous he never got this treatment from girls besides vergo.

Victoria let go of coal and went back to her shower sumi sat on a couch and watched some tv. Leaving coal and leo to go talk to bob.

As they entered the room it was dark the only light coming from the opened door the room was big there was a king size bed next to the door. On the opposite of the room there was a 20 inch flat screen tv last thing is a dresser on the left of the bed with a few pictures of bob, victoria, and sumi.

Bob was sleeping on his bed wearing only his boxers. "Hey get up we need your help." Bob groaned as he sat up and scratched his tail.

"What's up hotshot?" Leo saw that bob's clothes were on the ground so he grabbed his pants and tossed them to bob. "Pants first I really don't want to see this much of you." Bob rolled his eyes while putting on his pants he said. "Don't be jealous just because I'm more of a man then any of you."

Leo flicked bob off and said. "I really need your help so can you plz not be a complete jackass for a few hours."

Bob laughed and nodded. "Ok buddy now what do you need money, drugs, a cat that can play the piano name your poison?"

Coal is the one to answer. "There's a asshole at beacon and he decided to frame vergo for drug usage. Now we don't what to kill him we just want to teach him a lesson."

"So now explosion or bullets?" Bob asked coal nodded then the three of them started coming up with ideas.

(Bob) We could tie him to a chair and rip out his teeth.

(Leo) How about we cut off one of his legs.

(Coal) No! To both of those.

(Bob) Set his dorm room on fire with him in it.

(Leo) We could knock him out and leave him in the forest for the grimm.

(Coal) Dear oum what the fuck?"

(Bob) Ok coal do you have a idea to get back at cardin without killing him?"

"Well how about we-" Coal land out a plan that made the three of them all smile. They still needed to gather some supplies but the plan is on.

* * *

In Sarah's room she was sitting at her desk typing on her computer while blue laid on her bed reading The Great Gatsby. He yawned and then said. "This is the most boring thing I've ever read. I mean it's just a bunch of people cheating on each other. It like watching one of those reality shows."

Sarah looked away from her screen and said. "So when was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Blue raised his eyebrow then said. "Ah where did that come from?"

Sarah shrugged then said. "I mean you never talk about any girls you like and since we've been friends almost our entire lives it just seemed weird that I never saw you flirt with a girl."

Blue sat up and placed the book next to him. "Well I really never had time for that kind of stuff. When we were kids I was always training or studying. Then I became a bodyguard for your family and all my time was spent making sure you and your family were safe."

Sarah lean back in a chair and thought hard for a minute then asked. "So how long have you worked for my family?" Blue scratched his head and said. "I started the sometime as coal and shadow so about ten or eleven years old."

Sarah grinned and said. "So eight years of your life spent protecting me do you ever regret joining?" Sarah looked at the ground after she asked that she was scared of the answer blue might give.

Blue got off the bed and stood right in front of her then said. "If I could go back and do it all over again I would still take your dads offer and join him. Because I couldn't trust anyone else to protect you that's is and always will be my job."

Blue placed his right hand on her chin and raised her head to where they were looking at each other then he planted a kiss on her forehead. Sarah got teary eyed she then stood up and took blue's glasses off. "You know sometimes your the biggest son of a bitch I know but you do have your moments when your kinda sweet."

Sarah pushed him which lead to him falling onto her bed then she got on top of him and placed her hands on each of his cheeks. "Just tell me do you want this just as much as I do?"

'Oh shit think quick what do I say? Fuck it I'm just going to wing it.' Blue grabbed her hips and rolled over switching their positions so that he was on top. "I guess I'm staying here tonight." Sarah grinned and wrapped her leg around him. "Well depends on how good you are."

* * *

Vergo was walking around the outside of beacon looking at all the busy students running to their next class. Vergo wasn't in the best mood leo and coal skipped their first period class and that was never a good sign. "Hey vergo!" Vergo almost jumped at the sudden voice she turn around and saw yang, blake, and velvet all walking together.

"Hey Vel when did you get back?" Velvet and vergo hugged and continued walking and talking. "Yesterday after giving professor ozpin our report the whole team just went to bed sorry for not texting."

"No worries I'm just glad you're back." Vergo smiled and scratched velvet's rabbit ears velvet unknowingly started tapping her foot fast.

When she realized her face turned red as everyone else laughed, vergo then asked. "Wait if you do that when someone touches your ears then what does blake do?" Velvet and vergo stared at blake waiting for a answer.

Blake just crossed her arms and said. "Don't even think about it." Yang had a evil grin and said. "If you not going to tell them then I will, one day while blake was sleeping I decided to find that out and when I rubbed her ears she started purring it was so cute."

Blake slapped yang's shoulder and looked pissed but yang just flashed blake her signature smile. Blake huffed and didn't say anything else.

Velvet's scroll vibration it was a text from coco after a second of her reading it she looked at vergo with a huge smile on her face. "Come on you have to see this." Velvet started running with the other three following behind her.

* * *

Yang, blake, velvet, and vergo all ran to beacon's statue there was a huge crowd of people but after a while of moving through the crowd they saw it.

Cardin and his teammates stripped naked and tied the the statue the cardin's teammates had words painted on them that said. We are sorry vergo, we are scumbags, I suck dick for money swallow too. But cardin didn't have words he was covered head to toe in paint and he had a taser tapped to his balls every 60 seconds it tazed him.

Vergo and the others didn't know what this was but they couldn't stop laughing at them.

* * *

Leave a review plz

Sorry guys I had to deal with one of my friends he sent a perverted text to his girlfriend but her dad saw it he's up shit creek and I had to help him calm down.

Team CFVY is back and I don't know if next chapter should be team CFVY's adventure or I should get started explaining coal, ray, and blake's backstory and how they became white fang members.

Blue and sarah ship is official I felt back blue and sarah don't get that much screen time in this volume.

Team CLVR fact: original I was going to have coal and ray just beat the living shit out of cardin but leo works better in this situation.


	36. Chapter 32 A trip down memory lane

Volume 2

A trip down memory lane

"Noooo I lost again!" Weiss whined as the last of her army falls. Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CLVR were all at the library playing Remnant: the game the game had one member of each team.

Play a free for all weiss was team RWBY's choice and just lost to team JNPR's leader jaune and with weiss out of the game jaune won. "Don't feel bad weiss at least you won't the first one out like coco."

Velvet said as she pat coco on her head coco puffed out her cheeks and said. "Hey jaune and vergo teamed up on me."

"Yeah but then jaune stabbed me in the back. I didn't think you could be so crafty jaune." Vergo said since leo and her were the only members of team CLVR there she was picked. After getting over her loss weiss looked around then said. "Hey does anyone know where ray and coal are I haven't seen them all day?"

Everyone there either shock their heads or said no then leo who was sitting in a chair with his feet kicked up said. "They're probably on a assignment for sarah or they with bob getting shot at."

Everyone besides vergo and velvet gave leo a look that said 'are you serious' leo shrugged and said. "I've known the guys for a long time they go out for a while then come back home with some liens and a few bullet holes.

Weiss and ruby were a little worried now yang and coco thought it was cool everyone else was in the middle of the two. But then yang had a idea. "Wait I remember going into ray's memories but we only got a little bit and we still know almost nothing about coal."

Vergo looked cursey at yang then asked. "What are you thinking of doing?" Yang just went straight for it. "Well you did say going through someone's memories is quick plus what else do we have planned for today?"

Some people like nora, yang, and coco were up for it at the start but they did have to spend some time convincing others like blake, velvet, and ren who thought it was a invasion of privacy. Because they won't just looking at a few memories they were looking at most of coal and ray's lifes. But at the end they were all onboard with it.

* * *

After a few minutes passed coal, ray, and bob all entered the library and made there way to the table their friends were at. The three of them stopped where they stood when they saw all eyes on them bob was the first to speak.

"I just want to know one thing is this a intervention about my drinking?" Leo was the one that said no then bob continued. "Oh man that was scary ok so why is everyone staring at us like we're clowns?"

Coal, bob and ray sat down and let them explain what they wanted to do. Bob just shrugged and said knock yourselves out. Ray wasn't excited but he didn't but he didn't try to stop it. Coal was the only one that didn't want to do this blake explained before the three guys got there that coal was ashamed of his past. That he still blames himself for adam turning into what he is today.

Weiss walked over to him and grabbed his hand then said. "Your not responsible for that monster he made his own choices." Coal smiled at weiss then said. "Ok but you all better prepare yourselves it's not a happy story."

* * *

Vergo decided to start she connected all of their minds and one after another they all went to sleep and next thing they know they all were in an empty void. Everyone besides coal, ray, and bob were there and ready to get started ruby clapped her hands and said. "Ok so where do we start?"

Vergo popped her knocks and said. "Well I guess we go back as far as his memories take us. Um here we go when he was ten years old and living on Menagerie."

Jaune raised his eyebrow and said. "Where and what's menagerie?"

"Menagerie was a island given to the faunus after the great war as a apology for all they have do to the faunus." Pyrrha answered easy which was a normal thing for the straight A student.

Blake decided to add on to what pyrrha said. "A large portion of faunus didn't like this. They thought of it as just a way to shut us up put all faunus on one island so we don't have to deal with them."

Blake kinda went off a little more than she planned and when she saw everyone stare at her she just lowered her head. But yang quickly moved closer to here and grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze then she said.

"Ok let's see what coal did when he was eight." Vergo nodded and began building the scenery. Blake then whispered in yangs ear. "Thanks for being such a good friend." Yang then gave blake a fake smile and thought to herself. 'Yeah I'm a friend that's it.' Yang let go of blake's hand and took a step away from blake.

Everyone was amazed at how beautiful everything was the clear sky the blue ocean and all of the different types of faunus. There were some with spikes some with wings and one guy with a giant rhino horn on his forehead.

It looked like there were in the middle of a market there were people and booths everywhere it was so crowded that there was no place to stand without bumping into someone. "What the fuck!" Leo said as a random faunus passes right through him like he was a ghost.

"We can't interact with anything remember watch." Vergo walks up to two female faunus that were talking and tried slapping one but her hand just went right through her cheek.

Now that everyone know that they couldn't mess with anything they started looking for a young coal but there was no sign of him until.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Everyone turned to look at an old man he had gray hair, tan skin, a pig's nose, and was wearing butcher clothing with blood on it. The man was running after a young boy with black hair and red eye's but he didn't have his red hoodie and his horns were only half the size as they are in the present.

He was holding two chickens one in each hand and yelling. "HELP STRANGER DANGER!" Yang and coco couldn't help but laugh at coal's actions. Coal was faster than the out of shape butcher so it was easy to get away.

Coal ran from the marketplace to a spot in between two houses it looked like the coast was clear so he stopped to take a breath. Coal couldn't help but keep looking around for any guards there still was no sign but then he heard.

"Put your hands up." Coal quickly looked right then left but when he didn't see anyone he raised his eyebrow and looked up.

There she was Sonia Spinner she had pale skin with black vines common for spider faunas to have she also had light blue hair and same color eyes. She was hanging upside down by her web coal smiled when he saw her.

"Boo hahaha." Sonia jumped and landed right in front of coal she was wearing a black shirt with blue shorts. "So should I ask why you stole two frozen chickens from bloodthirsty Mr. Moseby?"

Coal sighed and said. "Well it's better than letting my mother and brother starve." Sonia scratched the back of her neck and asked. "I guess your dad still isn't back yet are you worried about him?"

Coal raised his eyebrow again and said. "Not in the slightest that man could be gone forever and I still wouldn't care." Sonia frowned and said. "I know you and your dad don't get along but he is still your father you should be worried."

Coal huffed he know there was no arguing with her so he just gave up. "Ok I miss my dad there are you happy now?" Sonia grinned she loved it when she won their arguments and she usually won them.

Coal and sonia walked from the town into the forest and about two miles away from anyone else there it was coal's family home. It was a trash heap it had two bedrooms and one bathroom the front door laid to the kitchen and then there was three doors left one was the master bedroom middle one was the bathroom and the right door was coal and adam's room.

Coal and sonia walked in and saw coal's mom Dallas, she was a tall skinny woman with tan skin blonde hair that was a similar color to yangs she also had green eyes and was currently sorting through bills placing the ones they could pay in one pile and the ones they couldn't in another.

One pile was way bigger than the other. "Hey mom I brought dinner." Dallas turned around and gave coal a bright smile and asked. "Hi honey where did you get the chickens?"

Coal smiled and said. "They were about to go bad so Mr. Moseby gave them to me instead of throwing them away." Dallas walked up to coal and hugged him. "Well I hope you said thank you now go and get your brother and I will git dinner started. Oh sonia I almost didn't see you your more then welcome to stay for dinner."

Sonia raised her hands in front of her and said. "Oh no my mom probably has dinner already made I should git home oh coal thanks for the walk." Sonia smiled at coal as she opened the door and left coal shook his head and went to his and adam's room.

Yang smiled and said. "I guess even back then coal still got girls without trying." Weiss know yang was given her that smug grin of hers but she just rolled her eyes and continued watching.

"Hey adam mom's making chicken come on." Adam was in bed with a blanket covering him he didn't move so coal just grabbed the blanket and pulled. Adam tried to grab the blanket but it was already off of his bed and when coal looked at his brother he saw that adam had a cut that went down his left eye.

"Holy shit adam what happened?" Coal got closer to adam so he could check out his cut it looked like it wasn't that deep and it will heal in a day or two but that wasn't good enough for coal.

"It's nothing I just tripped." Adam lowered his head but coal pulled him into a hug and said. "Come on bro we both know that's a bad lie just tell me what happened so I can help."

Coal heard adam start crying and saying. "It's nick and his two brothers they jumped me and said this is what happens to trash like you."

Coal rubbed adam's back as he cried and when he was done coal said. "Adam you need to listen your not trash and you can't believe anything those ass hole say. Don't worry bro I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore."

"Thanks coal I love you big bro." Adam let go of coal, then coal smiled and said. "I'll always be here for you now go and wash up for dinner." Coal and adam left the room but the viewers were still standing there they were in shock.

Blake was the only one that had seen coal and adam back when they were friendly so to everyone else this was strange. "I guess they won't always enemies." Ruby said then jaune said. "But it looks like coal was a cool brother so how did it go from this to the present day coal and adam."

"Just keep watching and you'll see." Blake lowered her head she had already seen this movie and she didn't like it the first time.

* * *

Leave a review plz

Sorry about the late chapter I've been having a lot of problems with school and it really eat up my time but on the bright side I got it done on a Friday so I still kept my promise.

So I decided it's time to show you all how coal and ray became friends how they all joined the white fang and why is adam so mad at coal.

There will be a lot of chapters in this so get ready time to meet the family.

Team CLVR fact: Dallas was a banker in atlas before she met coal's dad. One day the bank she was working at was being robbed and coal's dad walked in and took out all ten of them after that they started seeing each other.


	37. Chapter 33 Big brother big problems

Volume 2

Big brother big problems

After coal, adam, and dallas were done eating dallas told adam to go to his room while her and coal have a talk.

Coal sat at the dinner table that was in between the kitchen and the doors that lead to the rooms. Coal watched his mother pick up the plates and take them to the sink she turned on the water and said.

"Coal I know you stole those chickens I just want to know what you were thinking?" Coal walked into the kitchen and leaned against the refrigerator and said. "Well I was thinking it was either steal or eat another stale bread roll like we've been doing for the last three weeks."

Dallas sighed as she continued washing the dishes then she said. "I know money's been a little tight seens your father left for his mission but he'll be back soon we just have to be patient he will be back."

Coal grinned his teeth then yelled. "Who ever said I wanted him back all he does is beat me and yell at you I'm just glad he hasn't hurt adam."

Dallas stopped and turned off the water and walked over to coal she kneeled down so that they were the same height then she hugged him and said. "He isn't that bad he's actually very sweet when he isn't drunk and he gave me you and adam the two best gifts I could ever ask for, I love you coal please try and stay out of trouble for me."

Coal held onto his mom and said. "Ok I'll try mom for you and adam." Dallas smiled and then pulled away and said. "Oh and the way I know you stole was because that old man wouldn't give a pic of meat to a starving kid ever and as your punishment you get to wash dishes tonight."

Dallas gave coal a kissed on the forehead and went to bed leaving coal to his job. 'I kinda deserve this.'

* * *

It was early in the morning the sun hadn't even come up but that didn't stop coal from walking out of his house and towards the town. The sky had a dark blue color and the ground was barely visible but with coal's faunas night he could see plain as day coal kept thinking about what he was going to do.

'Nick is ten and not that tough but his two brothers ned and red are both thirteenth and buff as fuck what am I going to do? …..I guess I'll just wing it.'

"What so coal's planning to face three older and stronger kids and his only plan is to wing it?" Jaune ask blake hoping she had a answer blake just tilted her head left then right then said. "Coal was a little head strong when he was a kid not much of a planner. This fight is actually how we met."

That sentence got everyone to glue their eyes to the memory that was in front of them. But ruby had to say one last thing. "Coal at this age kinda reminds me of yang, headstrong, always looking for a fight." Yang put her arm around ruby's shoulders and said. "And always protecting my little sibling."

By the time coal made it to the town the sun was just over the horizon coal know that nick's ally was the place to get whatever you want for a price.

It was still early so he didn't have any customers yet but when coal turned a corner into the ally he saw nick sitting in a chair facing the enters with his two big brothers behind him.

Nick looked kinda like coal similar height and weight but he had a pig snout just like everyone else in his family. He also had brown hair and eyes his brothers were just like him but taller and weighed a lot more they already had beer guts without even drinking beer.

'The ally wasn't even that long anyone walking down the street could see what was going on but no one really cared. Most of the stuff was illegal but nothing to bad no drugs or weapons just movies games some other things but the guards didn't ever try to stop him. Hell sometime the guards bought the stuff themselves.

I guess nick has the best business in this town while time to make an order.' Coal walked up to him and nick's face said it all he didn't like coal being near his business.

"Hey nick, and bodyguards didn't know you needed someone to protect all this jank." Coal had a smile but nick wasn't amused he then asked. "Why are you here coal you always said you couldn't trust me so why would you come to my place of business?"

"I saw that adam had a cut and a few bruises, he told me it was you and your two mistakes that did it so I came here to let you explain why before I kick your ass."

Nick chuckled and got out of his seat then walked over to coal. "We know you've been stealing from our dad first it was cash and now food you really are desperate ain't you? What happened did your dad leave you and your brother for something better?"

Coal smiled and stared straight into nick's eyes then said. "I don't care if he left we don't need him but at least I know my dad is a filthy good for nothing jackass. And your dad is the same way you're just not smart enough to see it."

"You got one big mouth coal I guess that's what you and your mom have in common my dad said if she helped him he may give her some scraps. And I bet she would do it to what else do you expect from a dumbass human!"

Nick yelled the last bit right in coal's face and coal was more pissed in that one moment then he had ever been in his life and that's still true to this day. Coal didn't hesitate he punched nick right in his face knocking out a few teeth and making him lay on the ground holding his face.

Nick's two brothers quickly ran up and tackled coal after that they grabbed both of his arms and held him down.

The brother on the left yelled. "Nick grab that metal pipe and teach this bastard a lessen!" Coal struggled but these two kids are way too strong for him.

Nick pulled his right arm back and started betting coal with the pipe even with the taste of blood in his mouth coal wasn't begging for it to stop or yelling for help. This was nothing compared to what his dad did to him and coal has too much pride to be asking for help.

After a while of watching coal be beaten no one in the audience (vergo and everyone else) could handle it some of them wanted to try and punch that kid but they all know that it would just be a waste of time all they could do was watch and hope it would end sooner than later.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nick stopped mid swing when he heard a little girl's voice the girl was seven she had long black hair and amber eyes but the most noticeable thing was the two cat ears on top of her head.

Nick's eyes narrowed and he yelled. "Get out of here before I do the same to you kid!" Nick's brother that was holding coal's left arm said. "Nick be quite that's the chef's daughter if her dad finds out we threatened her we will be in deep shit. Here hold his arm while I deal with her."

Nick nodded and held down coal's arm while his brother walked up to the girl. "Hey it's ok we're just playing around no need to be worried."

"But he's bleeding and you keep hitting him with that pipe." The brother raised his hands to stop her from seeing coal and said. "Yeah boys ruff house it's just what we do he'll be ok after we take him home now run along your parents must be worried about you."

Coal came to his senses while the three guys were all looking at the girl he saw the metal pipe sitting next to nick. He wasn't has strong as his brother so coal was able to git his arm free after a little struggling.

After his arm was free he punched nick right in his already broken nose then he grabbed the pipe and hit the other guy in the arm. Which freed coal's right arm but he wasn't done he gave that guy two more good hits before he heard.

"Hey jackass!" The last brother turned around and ran towards coal but now coal was ready. He waited for the big guy to get close then he ducked under the guy's punched and whacked the back of his leg sending the pig to the ground.

Coal grabbed the brother's shirt collar and started hitting him with the pipe but it didn't last long after three hits coal noticed that the girl was still watching.

Fear was in her eyes and then coal looked at his hands they were covered in blood some of it was his but most of it was the three boy's he'd just bet up. Coal reached into the pig's pocket and pulled out his wallet it had his name on it but coal just shoved it into his own pocket and said.

"You ever hurt my brother again and I won't go easy on you." Coal then stood up and walked out of that ally he passed by the girl and quickly told her to go home.

But as coal was walking he could feel like someone was following him so he turned around and saw that same girl with a big smile on her face.

"Hey didn't you hear me I said scram...beat it kid….now!" It didn't work she just stood there so coal asked. "What do you want you pint size pain?"

When coal asked she said 'um' and thought about it for a few seconds. "I want you to say thank you." Coal was confessed did he know her or does she just want a stranger to thank her.

"Uh thank you for what?" Coal scratched his head the girl just crossed her arms and said. "For helping you if it wasn't for me you would still be getting hit with that pipe."

"Haha man blake you were bossy when you were a kid." Yang said as she laughed ruby's eyes widen and she said. "Blake your little cat ears are so cute."

Blake shushed them and everyone continued watching. Coal was staring at this kid then he said. "Sorry to bust your bubble but I had them right where I wanted them I didn't need you."

Blake's eyes slowly drifted down until she was staring at the ground then she asked. "Oh I'm sorry can I at least take you to my house to get patched up as a I'm sorry for not being able to help?"

Coal looked at the sad cat girl and he couldn't say no she was just so sad. "Ok you can help me by patching me up besides your parents are probably worried sick show me the way."

Blake chuckled and said. "The way to Uganda?"

Coal shook his head trying to forget that then he followed the girl not realizing that she was going to the biggest house on the whole island.

* * *

Leave a review plz

So that's how blake and coal met my original idea was for blake's mom to see it and kick their asses but I think this is better.

Shadow winter may be in the next chapter if I can fit his story into it

When I put 'nothing compared to what his dad did to him' coal's dad has trained him or in other words he just beats the shit out of him and says it's making him tougher.

Coal at this moment in his life he doesn't like asking for help and he gets very angry kinda like adam.

Team CLVR fact: Blake's mom actually has a weapon in this book it's a Japanese fan that is made out of razor sharp metal you will see her use it I'm already working on a fight scene.


	38. Chapter 34 The devil's in the house

Volume 2

The devil's in the house

Hey guy just wanted you'll to know this fanfic just hit 5000 views that is fucking insane I know I say this every time I get a 1000 more views but that just means I really appreciate your guy's support you'll are amazing.

* * *

The black haired girl lead coal to the chef's house and while she open the door coal's eyes widened. "Wait so you're blake belladonna the chef's kid?"

As blake walked into the house with coal following her she said. "Yeah didn't you hear that guy say that?" Coal scratched his head and said. "I think I missed that while I was being beaten with a pipe so do you even know how to sew up a wound?"

The front door lead to a room with nothing but a dinner table to your right there was stairs that lead up to the second floor which was where the master bedroom was. It also had two other rooms one for black and the other for any guest they have. If you go straight there were two doors the one on the right lead to a balcony the one on the left lead to the kitchen.

Blake shook her head. "No but my mom does." Coal raised an eyebrow but before he could ask where her mom was a voice came out of nowhere.

"There you are blake and you brought a friend?" Coal looked towards the door that lead to the kitchen there stood kali belladonna she had a bright smile on her face. "Uh hey I'm coal, blake told me you could help me with a few little cuts."

Kali took a second to look over coal she saw that he's left eye was black and there were a number of bruises and a huge gash on the right side of his neck going from front to back.

"Ok take a seat at the table and I'll see what I can do. Blake go get the first aid kit from up stairs." Blake nodded and ran up the stairs when she was out of sight coal turned around and tried to walk out of the house.

But before he could take a step kali asked. "And what do you think your doing?" Coal turned back around and said. "Thank you for offering to help me but I can deal with this it isn't my first time sewing myself up. I really just wanted to make sure she got back home safe."

Kali smiled and said. "That's sweet you think I'm offering no I mean sit down or I'll make you sit down." Coal's eyes widened immediately when he heard kali go from a loving mother to the scariest woman coal had ever seen (so far). He did what she said and sat down without any struggle.

Kali's smile grow bigger as she sat down and said. "After a long time dealing with thick headed man I realized I just have to be strict if I wanted them to do want I say."

'Yeah that was strict and also a hundred times scarier than the police.' Even the audience was a little scared all besides blake who know her mom only did that to make sure coal got proper medical care she never wanted to scare anyone.

Blake came down the stairs with the first aid box when she put it on the table kali opened it and picked up a cloth to clean up the blood that was around the gash.

"Well lucky for you it doesn't look like it will leave a scar but your still going to need to wrap your neck up with bandages for a while." Kali said as she did that Coal smirked and said. "I'm kinda disappeared having scars make anyone look cool."

Kali thumped coal on the head and said. "You think that now but when you get one your going to hate it." Coal huffed as he rubbed his head blake covered her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

Coal looked over to blake and said. "Hey kid thanks for helping me back though." Blake has a huge smile on her face but before she could say anything her mom told her to go check on dinner.

Kali waited for blake to close the kitchen door and then said. "You do know she played you?" Coal was now very confused he then ask. "What do you mean she played me how?"

Kali leaned back in her chair and then said. "She wanted to help you and she also know all it would take is me seeing your beaten up face and you would have no choice but stay here and get helped."

Coal sat there putting two and two together. 'How did someone so young think of all of that.' Coal cleared his throat and said. "Well she is definitely smarter than I gave her credit for."

Kali nodded but then her cat ears tweeted her eyes looked towards the front door and not even a second later the door opened.

The man that entered the house was the chef himself ghira belladonna he was huge and looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

Coal know that everyone on the island loved him he was fair and caring to his people but just being in the same room with him. Made coal nervous he was a known thief and always ran from the police so ghira had a lot of reasons to grab him and throw him in jail.

But when ghira looked at him he smiled and said. "It's good to see you again coal."

Coal was even more confused now he'd never met ghira coal tried to stay away from the chef the worst thing you can do is piss off the big boss.

"Um sir how do you know my name?" Coal asked as blake ran from the kitchen to her dad's arms ghira hugged his daughter then said. "How could I forget the first time I saw you, you were hanging onto your mother's leg too scared to leave her side."

Ghira laughed as kali grabbed blake's hand and said. "Blake and I will go and get dinner ready while you two caught up."

Ghira sat down at the end of the table while coal sat on his left and began the conversation. "So you know my mom I didn't think she had any friends here?" Ghira raised his right eyebrow and asked. "And what would give you that idea?"

Coal shifted in his seat trying to find the right words but then he decided to just outright say it. "Well being the only human she really doesn't have anyone else to talk to."

When ghira hear what coal said both of his eyes widened but then he shook his head and said. "Well coal just because a human is around faunus doesn't mean she's alone I mean she has her son and he's a faunus."

Coal tilted his head a little and then said. "You mean sons she has me and adam." Ghira chuckled nervously and then said. "That's what I meant I'm sorry it's been a long day but I do have a question for you and it's important that you answer honestly."

Coal nodded his head and waited for ghira to ask his question. Ghira leaned closer to coal and his face change from happy to serious. "Has your father ever hurt you, your brother or your mother?"

Coal had to think really hard about this because he never told his mom or brother about how his dad 'trains him'. It usually lead to coal having a few cuts and sometimes a broken bone or two. The reason he never told them was because he didn't want adam to grow up without a dad and he know how much mom loved his dad.

Coal's greatest fear is losing his mom because his parents decide to divorce. Besides james only did that to coal he never 'trained' adam or hit his mom so coal really didn't have any reason to tell people what was going on.

"No sir my dad has never hurt my brother or mom." Ghira stared at coal for a few seconds then he laid back in his chair and said. "Good to know oh and I saw your father getting off a boat I guess he's mission went well."

Coal's eyes widened and his hands started shaking then he said. "I'm sorry chef but I better get home so I can see my dad it was nice meeting you again." Coal ran out of the house before anyone could stop him. Ghira brushed his beard with his hand while he thought about how coal had acted.

* * *

Coal ran as fast as he could even though he know that adam and his mom were ok. Coal just had a little thought in the back of his head that was what if his dad was drunk or just really pissed off.

As soon as coal reached his front door he swung it opened and saw. Adam, james, and dallas all sitting at the dinner table laughing. "Hey coal dad's back and he brought food."

Coal just stood there as adam ran up and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table coal sat at his spot on james's right while adam sat on his left and right in front of him was dallas.

Coal was very quiet at dinner while his dad told them about his mission adam was eating it up like he always did. James lied to both his son and his wife about what he did for a living.

Only coal know that his dad was a hitman but he wasn't a normal hitman he specialized in killing huntsman and huntress. After james was done with his story adam asked. "So dad are you staying for awhile or fo you have another mission to do?"

James didn't pay adam any attention but when dallas asked the same question he smiled and said. "I think it's time for me to take a break and spin time with my family am very excited to continue coal's training."

Coal stared at his plate said. "Yeah I'm thrilled to." Coal's sarcastic tone wasn't ignored his mom looked towards him and said. "Coal! I think it's good you and your father spend time together he can teach you to defend yourself."

James wipes his mouth with his napkin then says. "It's alright I know me being gone makes coal want to lash out like this but I'm home and I look forward to teaching you again."

Coal turned his head so that he was facing his dad if anyone else saw that man's face they would think he was just some guy but to coal it was like looking into the face of the devil.

"Oh I almost forgot I left my bags in the car coal can you help me?" Coal wanted to say no but he know his mom would tell him to anyway so he just stood up and walk outside with his dad.

They made their way to a Mustang gt350 it was black with two red stripes coal hated that car it reminded him that his dad cared more about that car then his own family.

"So you couldn't buy us a nice house but you can afford this thing." Coal wasn't surprised when his dad grabbed his shoulder and turned him around then gave him a hard punch to the face.

Coal fell to the ground blood coming from his nose while james stood over him and said. "Man you have one hell of a mouth you fucking little bastard!"

James lifted his foot and then started stomping on coal's chest. Coal struggled to breathe as his dad continued to stomp and belittle him.

After a while james stopped stomping but then he grabbed the bandage that was around coal's neck and said. "I see you've become a little bitch while I was away. I mean come on if word got out that my son got his ass kicked then that would ruin my reputation and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

When coal didn't answer james ripped the bandage off causing the gash to start gushing blood again. "Ok I'm sorry it won't happen again."

James smiled and then throw the bandage on the ground and said. "This is my fault I've been going to easy on you from now on I won't be so nice. Now go to your room you mistake oh and go though the window your mother shouldn't see your bitch ass face like this."

Coal nodded then james grabbed his bags and walked back into the house. Coal sat up and rubbed the blood from his nose then he went up to the front door and pressed his ear against it.

He could hear his mom say. "So did he tell you how he got hurt?"

(James) He said it was some kids and that he wanted to learn how to fight I agreed to help him really I just don't want him to get hurt again.

(Dallas) James you are always a sweetheart and I know coal doesn't mean to be so sarcastic it's probably just because he had a bad day.

(James) I know I still love that kid oh and he said he's going to his room though his window probably just doesn't want you to see him like this.

"I'm so happy your home." Coal heard his mom start kissing his dad so he left the door and went around the house to his window and hoped in his room.

Coal sat on his bad trying to forget everything he had just heard. 'It's so easy for him to lie to her that guy is a fucking jack-'

Coal was snapped out of his thought by adam who tapped him on the shoulder. When coal turned his head he saw that adam had a first aid box in his hands.

"I saw that you were hurt so I grabbed this sorry I couldn't do more." Coal smiled with a tear in his eye he reached out and rubbed his brother's head and then took the box. "Sometimes adam I think it's me and you against the world."

Adam smiled and said. "I'm just glide I have you big bro."

* * *

Leave a review plz

Special thanks to Bobbyax1 for favoriting this story you cool dude.

If you guys go back to chapter 16 the dynamics duo you will see that james/coal's dad his boss is salem just wanted to point that out.

So blake was the girl that helped coal this surprised no one and the reason I called her the black haired girl in the beginning was because coal at that time didn't know who she was.

Kali was a pretty fun character to wright she doesn't have that much of a personality so I like adding my own little spin on the person.

And you can't tell me she wouldn't say that to coal I mean she married a think headed guy like ghira so she needed some way to get him to do what she wanted.

Ok now we are on ghira himself I do think you'll should go back and reread his lines you may find something interesting if you do tell me in the review I want to see how many people find it.

Team CLVR fact: James aka coal's dad only trained coal he never trained adam because he only needed one kid to help him in the family business he kinda saw adam as a thing taking up space.


	39. Chapter 35 An old bar lizard

Volume 2

An old bar lizard

It's been three days since james started training coal again. They had a kinda routine that they went through first they would go deep into the woods then they started sparring. It would only end when coal was spitting up blood and was about to pass out. Next james grabbed coal and carried him back home so dallas could patch him up.

Coal laid on his bed he could only open his eye just a little then he noticed that his newly acquired wounds were already bandaged. Coal turned his head to the left and saw his nightstand with his clock on it.

'5:00 am man I must've slept all day yesterday shit that means practice is almost here." Coal noticed that adam had his head poking out of his covers and coal could see the light from the moon reflecting off of adam's eyes. He had his eyes open just enough to see coal.

"I know your not a sleep adam." Coal said as he sat up on his bed adam gave up on his attempt to trick coal. Adam hopped out of bed and turned on the lights. This was the first time the audience had a good look at him.

He had small horns like coal and he had his red hair but the thing that got almost everyone's attention was adam's green eyes they looked so much like his mother's.

Blake stared at the young version of adam this was the kid that she played with and laughed with the someone that hugged her when she was sad about coal leaving.

Yang looks over to blake and notices a tear falling down her face. She moved her hand and grabbed blakes then gave it a squeeze to get her attention. When blake turned her head and looked at yang, yang whispered in her ear. "Don't think about what adam is now think about him when he was younger he seems nicer back then."

Blake nodded and said. "Him and coal were the only ones that were always there for me that's why I couldn't leave adam when coal did he needed someone to keep him good….I just wasn't good enough to help him."

Yang frowned at blake then leaned closer to her and whispered. "You tried your best it's not your fault some people just have their mind set on one thing and no matter how much you try you can't stop them."

Blake seems to relax a little and then says. "Thanks yang." Blake and yang continue holding hands while they watch.

Adam sat on coal's bed and asked. "Coal does dad give you these cuts?" Coal rubbed the back of his neck and says. "What makes you say that did someone in town say he does?"

Adam shook his head and put his hands together. "It's just you only started getting these cuts when dad came back and he always the one bringing you back home. I asked mom but she said that you and dad fight grimm and that's how you get hurt."

Coal tried to think of a way to hide his father's true self. "Yeah that's right some grimm just sneak up on us, hey why don't we go to town and see what's up there?"

Adam smiled and hopped on his feet. "Oh cool wait what about you and dad's training?" Coal looks over to his clock 5:30 am. "It's about time when dad comes in and wakes me up so I guess he's busy today."

* * *

After getting dressed and telling their mom where they're going coal and adam walked to town and hanged around the marketplace. "Coal!" Coal and adam turned their heads to the voice it was blake.

"What's up kid?" Coal asks as blake runs up to them. "Where did you go nobody has seen you for a few days?" Coal realizes that beside his family everyone else was packed in to the town it was mostly for safety grimm were common on the island only brave people lived outside the town.

"Well I do live pretty far away but hey this is my brother adam." Adam gave a nervous wave and smile blake did the same back. 'Oh great I can tell now this is going to be a lot of awkward small talk.'

After a little small talk they all decide to go into the store they were in front of but another person jumped in.

"Oh hey you two go in I'll be right out here for a second." Blake and adam did want coal said and left him with sonia. "So a little birdy told me your dad's home, is that while you look like someone beat the shit out of you?"

Coal stared at sonia with a look that just said really. "Well what if I tell you that I got these scars by fighting twenty grimm single handedly."

"Now that's bullshit and we both know it." Sonia said as she put her right hand on her hip. "Ok you got me yeah my did this but just don't tell adam?" Coal asked.

Sonia raised her eyebrow and then asked. "Why don't you want adam to know?" Coal turned his head and looked through the window of the store at his brother. "Because if he knows he'll tell mom and if they divorce there's a chance that me or him will end up with our dad and that won't be good for either of us."

Sonia thought about it for a while then she sighed and said. "Ok I won't but you're blowing this out of proportion, I mean you always see the worst way this could go but it's usually not that bad."

Coal brushed his hair with his hand then said. "Yeah your right but just in case you know." Sonia nodded and said. "I know I won't say anything but did you hear about the guy who killed three men?"

Coal almost jumped he didn't think that type of stuff happens here. "Wait I need more info then that." Sonia put her heads behind her head and said.

"Well people say that a few days ago a mysterious man got off of a boat but he wasn't a faunus he was a human. He had a cloak so no one saw his face and he was either very young or very short. But he did also have a baby wolf that's all the guard's have to go on. The three men that were killed were drug dealers it's rumored that they had thirty Z dust shots."

Coal grabbed his chin and thought to himself. 'Z dust that's when regular drugs is mixed with dust and put into your bloodstream through a needle. But because of the unknown effects of it people don't normally use it. I've heard stories of people's heads exploding and also people who became great fighters.'

"It's not a normal thing to just have on you I mean if this was a simple drug dealer he would have stuff that a lot of people would want but no normal person would use that stuff." Coal thought harder and harder about this until sonia slapped his arm getting his attention.

"Hey don't be thinking about doing anything stupid, I know that look you want to go after that guy." Coal shrugged and said. "Well what if he's dangerous he's already killed three people?"

Sonia folded her arms in front of her and said. "Then let the authorities handle him that's their job not yours." Coal lowered his head and said ok but he really wanted to fight this guy. Sonia smiled and rubbed coal hair and said. "There will be other guy's you can fight."

Coal smiled at, her attempt at trying to make him feel better he actually liked being petted. After coal and sonia talked a little more coal and adam decided to go back home leaving the two girls in town.

* * *

Coal waited for the sun to go down then he sneaked out of his house with his sword and walked to town. It wasn't hard to find out where all the criminals were it was a known fact that all of them went to the same bar. Coal stood in front of the bar looking at the neon sign. 'Who names a bar Loose Woman well at least this is the place.'

The bar didn't have a age limit or even a bouncer to keep kids from going in. Coal noticed that there were a lot of people looking at him. 'Well I guess that happens when your the only kid in a bar oh shit.'

Coal's eyes widened as he saw nick's dad the same man that coal stole from and he was coming straight to him. "Hey there you are you little-!" He reached out to grab coal but someone else grabbed his arm and said. "What do you think your doing?"

Coal looked at the man he was a lizard faunus (you can tell because of his tail) he had dirty blond hair and was reeking of alcohol. The pig faunus yelled. "This doesn't concern you butt out."

He pulled his other arm back and tried to punch the lizard man but with ease the lizard man grabbed his other arm and throw him through the window. Then he looked down at coal and said.

"Ain't you a little young to be drinking?" Coal glared at him and said. "I could've handled him and I'm looking for the guy that killed those drug dealers."

The man put his hand on coal's head and ruffed up his hair. "Well aren't you a tough guy listen kid if you are really serious about fighting this guy you should know two things. One I met the guy and he's about eight like you. And two if he can kill three grown man at that age I don't think you would be much of a challenge."

Coal puffed out his chest and said. "I can handle anything that comes my way." The man just shrugged and said. "Ok well if you're dead set on this then go to the Old Memories and you'll find him good luck."

Coal said thanks then ran out of that bar and to the Old Memories.

"Wait a minute that's bob what the heck is he doing telling him to go there?" Blake said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Weiss looked at blake and asked. "What is Old Memories?"

Blake sighed as she explained. "The old memories was like mountain glenn we tried to expand our city but it looked really good for a couple of days but then a huge grimm attack hit and we lost it. Back then all there was, was just a few ruined buildings and lots of rubble."

Jaune's eye's widened and he said. "Man who in the world would try and hide there?" Blake snuggled and said. "I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a sit down and talk."

"Yeah we haven't seen a fight in so long." Nora yelled as she is now back into the story.

* * *

Leave a review plz

Don't worry we will have a fight scene with coal and shadow soon I just didn't have time in this chapter.

Ok we know now how bob and coal meet check that off of the list of questions.

So I've had people say why does coal get injured so easy. Well that's because at this time of his life coal has no aura to protect or heal him and his has less experience with this stuff so that's why he isn't as good at fighting.

Sonia is the type of friend that wants to keep coal out of trouble and she can kinda read his mind sometimes it's not a semblance it's just she knows him that well.

Team CLVR fact:At this time shadow has he aura and his semblance


	40. Chapter 36 The Wolf's Shadow

Volume 2

The Wolf's Shadow

"So coal is just going to walk into a highly grimm infested place at eight fucking years old?" Jaune asked blake while looking shocked that he just said that blake then nodded and said. "Doing stuff like this is pretty much how coal got good at killing grimm.

Everyone was kind of surprised this was a normal thing him to do before anyone could say another thing yang yelled. "Hey it looks like coal made it to Old Memories."

Coal was slowly walking through the destroyed remains of the town. It was similar to the original but had massive holes in the side of buildings and vines were covering most of the buildings. Coal was careful not to make any loud sounds he could see that in the town hall was a fire on the third floor.

'Well that's the leader's office so he must be looking out the window to see if grimm are coming.' Coal looked around and then picked up a rock and throw it into a unbroken window. Well now it's broken but coal jumped into an alley and waited.

After a second a guy who looked about the same age as coal walked up to the window and scanned the road bellow. The kid had short gray hair and sharp fang like teeth but his most noticeable thing was his yellow eyes. After a while he turned around and walked back to the fire.

'Ok now I know his definitely up there. Bing bing bing.' Coal pulled out a scroll and saw that it was sonia he clicked answer. "Hey sonia what's up?"

"Huff coal please tell me you ain't going after that guy?" Coal's eyes widened how did she know. "What that would go against what you told me to do what makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"Because I know you and you have a bad habit of doing dumb things that I specifically told you not to do." She got coal there he has done that from time to time coal quickly thought about what to say. "Sonia I promise you I'm not going after that guy I have to much respect for you and I would never go behind your back and do something like that."

"Do you really mean that?" Sonia asked coal he just responded with. "I do and I have to go before I wake up adam."

"Ok good night coal." Coal said good night back and hanged up his scroll then he took a deep breath and then heard. "Man you just straight up lied to her don't you feel shity."

Without realising who he was talking to coal said. "No I just don't want to worry her and I have to find that guy and...kick..his...butt shit that you isn't it."

Coal turned around and saw the guy he was hunting the guy smiled and said. "You're not the best hider but don't worry if I was going to kill you you would already be dead." Coal rolled his eyes and said. "Wow what movie did you get that line from?"

The guy glared at coal then asked. "You know I have killed people before and I'm much stronger than you so why ain't you more scared?" Coal smarked and said. "I got to admit you can take down a few second rate grunts but I've been trained by the best fight there is so I don't have anything to fear from whoever you are."

"The names shadow winter but some people call me wolf." Coal had to hold in his laugh but after a few seconds he lost it. "That one of the dumbest names I've never heard man you should probably stick with just shadow." Shadow glared at him and then asked. "Ok what's your name?"

"I'm Coal lucas." Shadow didn't seem impressed with that he then said. "So your named after a rock and you think my names dumb. Anyway you came here to fight me do you really think that's a good idea."

Shadow moved his cloak out of the way and coal could see that shadow had two short swords one on each of his hips then he had six magnum revolvers strapped to his chest like some kind of pirate. He also had some armor he had armored boots and gauntlets. This guy is definitely ready for a fight but what about coal.

Beside his katana he didn't have any weapons mostly because he never needed anymore but that might be a problem for this fight. Shadow looks coal over then asks. "Did you really come looking for a fight with just a sword and nothing else for back up?"

Coal awkwardly smiled and then said. "To be honest I didn't think you would be this well equipped. Mr. Belladonna made it almost impossible to get a weapon and when you do get your hands on one it's usually an old piece of shit."

Shadow took a second and then said. "Ok I won't use my guns just swords that sound fair to you rock head?" Coal narrowed his eyes at shadow then said. "Sounds good to me emo lord." Coal smarks as shadow and him get ready to fight.

Shadow places one hand on each of his swords while coal holds his sheath with his sword in his left hand while his right hand was gripping the handle to the sword.

* * *

Play 'House of Wolves' by my chemical romance

Coal vs Shadow

Coal was the first one to attack he leaped forward and slashed but shadow was too fast he ducked under the blade and punched coal right in the face with his right gauntlet. Coal stumbled back but he didn't have much time shadow had pulled out both of his swords and was in the middle of a downward slash he was aiming for coal's shoulders.

Coal quickly blocked the two blades and then used his stealth to whack shadow right in between his legs. Shadow fell to his knees and had a tear in his eye. "What the fuck man why would you aim for that spot you mother fucker!"

Coal shrugged and said. "You were coming at me with sharp swords what was I supposed to do?" Shadow quietly cussed as he tried to force the pain away. Coal felt bad for the guy he didn't mean to do that it was just a nature response. Coal decided to help shadow up and back to his campsite in the old town hall.

* * *

When they made it to the old office coal saw that there was the fire but next to it there was a sleeping bag a backpack and a small wolf sleeping in the sleeping bag. As they got closer to the fire the wolf wake up and started growing. "Knock it off snow he's a friend or sort of a friend."

Coal looked at him and said. "Hey who's helping you back to your camp jackass." Shadow raised an eyebrow and said. "The same idiot that hit me in the nuts so shut up." Coal groaned as he and shadow sat around the fire snow hopped into shadow's lap and started to fell asleep.

"So why come all the way to butt fuck nowhere just to kill a few drug dealers?" Coal asked as he checked on his blade looking for any scratches or marks. "Well it's all because of this little wolf see she was experimented with z dust. It gave her strong teeth fast legs and also made her more intelligent than any other wolf but that means she remembers the people who did this to her. So I've been going from place to place trying to find and kill all the people who hurt her."

Coal rubbed his head then said. "Shit that sounds fucked up man I thought you were just doing it because you felt like it." Shadow smarked and said. "Well it did feel good taking those guys out but I guess that's just my family talking."

"So your family are a bunch of people going after criminals?" Coal asked but shadow tilted his head side to side and said. "Well yes and no they do go after criminals but they also go after random people let's just leave it at they ain't the nicest people."

Coal decided to change the subject to a lighter tapick they talked about coal's family and the girl he was talking to before their fight. It was going well until snows ears moved then her eyes opened.

She jumped off of shadows lap and ran to the window and started barking shadow and coal followed her and when they looked out the window they saw.

A whole lot of grimm there was beowolves, beringels, and even some nevermores. Shadow and coal looked to each other and shadow asked. "Well it looks like they are coming right towards us so are you gonna fight or hide?"

Coal lifted up his sheath and said. "One thing I never do run away from a fight let's kick some ass." Shadow chuckled then said. "Well we're going to need more than a few swords." Shadow reached into his back and pulled out a 9mm pistol then tossed it to coal. "Do you know how to use one of those?"

Coal tilts his head to one side then the other. "Ones but I didn't hit anything but how hard could it be?" Shadow sighed then said. "Ok here's the crash course in guns look down the sight when your target is in your sight pull the trigger but remember there is going to be a kick but it's a 9mm so it shouldn't be bad."

Coal nodded his head to what shadow was saying but then he saw shadow pull out a few grenades from his backpack. "Shit man I didn't know you could get those on this island?"

Shadow tossed coal one then said. "You get one and it's only for emergency escapes because there is no way we're winning this fight. So the plan is we go out and try to push our way past them and into the forest if we get surrounded then we use this to blow us a path understand?"

Coal shrugged and said. "Well this is the single most dangerous thing I've ever done." Shadow chuckled and said. "Stick with me and this will become a daily routine." Shadow finished putting all his stuff in his bag then he grabbed snow and placed her in a pocket that was inside his cloak.

"You'll be safe in here but try to not hop out or anything ok?" Snow barked twice then shadow looked at coal and said. "Well time to nut up or shut up."

Coal and shadow run down to the 1st floor of the building and grab the doorknob to the front doors with one last deep breath they open the doors prepared for the worst.

"Holy shit this is intense!" Coco yelled as she tried to contain her excitement she was ready to see the grimm beat down. "Coco you need to come down you look like your going to jump out of this mind place." Velvet said as she tried to come coco down.

"Sorry please continue." Coco was blushing a little as she apologized. Vergo smiled at her it was rare to see coco embarrassed. "Ok where was I oh yeah right here."

* * *

Leave a review plz

Well coal and shadow are in quiet a jam how are they going to get out is shadow going to continue his journey find out next time.

Ok so we finally see shadow's face and we have a somewhat backstory for him.

Ok so I know the fight scene wasn't as good as my others but there is a reason for that I'm not just lazy this is back before either of them have aura or semblances so the fight had to be just swords and you can only fight with sword for a short time before someone gets stabbed.

Team CLVR fact: Original I was going to have it where shadow beats coal in the fight and then drags him back to his camp for questioning.


	41. Chapter 37 Eight years old and still

Volume 2

Eight years old and still kicking ass

As coal and shadow burst through the front doors of the old town hall they caught the attention of all the grimm around them. Beowolves sprinted towards them with their claws ready to kill the two boys but they won't helpless. Shadow used his speed and two short swords to decapitate two nearby beowulf's but then another beowulf came for his side shadow didn't even bother as soon as it was close enough coal sliced it in half.

The two boys looked at the army that was in front of them then they looked to each other without speaking a word they both know that the other one would watch their back. Coal ran towards a group of beowolves slicing and shooting as he passed by them. Whenever a grimm decided to help their friends shadow used his revolvers to kill them from a distance.

This plan seemed to work for a little while but there was just too many after a little more time passed coal had to retreat back to where shadow was. "I don't think we are going to be able to push our way out of this!" Coal said as they held the grimm back by opening fire on them. "I'm open to suggestions if you have any?!" Shadow was reloading his revolvers as he talked.

Coal had a great idea as he kicked a beowulf right in the face mask the bombs. Quickly he rummaged through shadows backpack looking for them after a little looking he found them. He pulled the pin on one then throw it at a group of grimm.

The beowolves looked confused but then ka boom they figured what that thing was really fast. "Hey what the hell are you doing those grenade ain't cheap!?" Coal had to stop himself from slapping the back of shadows head. "Please tell me you didn't just say that you know we are fighting for our lives here?!"

Shadow shrugged then continue firing his revolvers while coal continued throwing grenades either coal or shadow could believe that this was actually working. The beowolves were running out of body's to throw at them but then shadow looked off to his right and saw a huge fist coming at him. Shadow was able to jump over it but coal didn't see it in time and was knocked three feet to the side. Coal quickly dat up and saw the thing that did that it was a gorilla grimm or other wise known as a beringel.

Coal quickly tried to think about everything he had heard about this grimm. 'Ok umm very tuff skin only has one good eye no one knows why their left eye is always messed up and it's main moves are hitting with it's fist and throwing rocks or other grimm.' Coal was now ready he know he could keep up with the grimm's attacks and shadow was dealing with the other grimm so coal's plan could work.

It was simple move away from his fist and attack his neck with his head off he while go down. With his plan coal ran at the grimm the grimm sent his fist flying towards coal but he was to fast. Coal slid under the fist and then jumped onto his back then with a clean slice coal's blade connected with the grimm's neck and. Ding

'Wait what!' Coal stared at his blade it didn't cut through his neck coal's eyes widened as he realized that the grimm had reached behind him and grabbed his right leg. "Oh shit!" Coal yelled as he was slammed into the ground.

The grimm placed his foot on coal's chest keeping him from getting away then the grimm pulled his right fist back and was ready to smash his face in. 'Oh this is going to hurt.' Coal closed his eyes he couldn't look at the grimm.

Coal waited and waited but he never felt the grimm's fist then when he opened his eyes he saw. That blonde haired lizard faunus from the bar he had stopped the grimm's fist with one hand the man looked to coal and said.

"Hey hotshot it takes more than a sword to kill one of these bad boys." Coal shrugged and respond with. "This is all I got how would you kill this thing?"

Bob smiled then with his left arm he's blade came out and he stabbed it right in the chest then he poured a lot of electricity into it. After a few seconds the grimm roared as it's head exploded bob pulled his blade out of the grimm and brushed some grimm blood off his shoulder.

Bob helped coal back onto his feet shadow also decided to join them and then the three of them stood there staring at the remaining grimm. Bob stepped forward and yelled. "Well you'll are fucked because I'm a real huntsman and that means I have to kill all of you!"

Coal and shadow look at each other their faces said it all. 'Is this guy fucking crazy?" Bob looked over his shoulder to the two kids he had for backup and said. "Ok so here is how it's going to go hotshot you take the five beowolves on the left. Emo looking guy you take the five beowolves on the right. And I'll handle the thirty beowolves and three nevermores in the middle any questions?"

Coal and shadow both shock their heads and held their swords in their hands ready to kick ass. Coal ran up to his opponents slicing one of the wolves head off and firing two shots into another one's eyes blinding it. Coal stabbed another one through his neck while the blind beowulf held his head and roared in pain. Coal waited for the fourth beowulf to charge at him and last second coal jumped out of the way causing the beowulf to tackle the blind one the two of them started attacking each other.

Coal smile at the last beowulf then he emptied the rest of the pistol mag into the last beowulf ending the fight.

Shadow was next he jumped up and stabbed both of his swords into one beowulf's head. Then after pulling them both out he throw them aiming for two more and killing them both. Without his swords he had to use his revolvers after unloading five of his six into a beowulf he sighed. "I think that was the last one-" Shadow was interrupted by the his last beowulf that tackled him to the ground and hold his arms and legs. The beowulf slowly opened its mouth getting to kill shadow but then snow jumped out of shadows cloak pocket and bite the grimm's right eye.

The beowulf let go of shadow and then grabbed snow and throw her into a wall. Shadow quickly grabbed his revolver and stuck it into the beowulf's mouth and blow it's head up. Shadow ran over to snow and picked her up. "You ok killer?" Snow shook her head then barked. "That's good but stay in my pocket until we get someplace safe."

Bob was looking at his "opponents" he had a devilish grin on his face as he thought to himself. 'Ok so thirty beowolves and three nevermores that should take about ten minutes if I mess around a lot.' "Ok assholes let's get this party started!"

Bob activated his semblance and ran through the group of grimm slicing two here and another three there with his gauntlet blades. Bob still had one grenade that he grabbed from shadow so he pull the pin and shoved it down a nevermore's throat. The nevermore's head was gone and bob changed up a lightning bolt then throw it. It went through five more beowolves.

Bob continued on like this for a while killing grimm very fast until there was only one last nevermore the two of them stood facing each other. The nevermore flapped its wings sending razor sharp feathers at bob. But bob just dodged them with ease when he was close enough he grabbed one and stabbed the nevermore with its own feather.

Bob pushed all the electricity he could into the nevermore and after a few seconds the bird busted and bob was covered in feathers. "Well that ends that sniff...sniff why do I smell like fried chicken it wasn't even a chicken it was a raven or a crow that's just weird."

The three of them came back together and coal asked. "Ok thanks for the help but why are you here?" Bob moshend towards all the disappearing grimm and said. "Well I thought you two idiots could use some help."

Shadow and coal looked to each other then shadow said. "We didn't need your help we had the situation under control." Bob smarked and said. "Really then why didn't you two use the grenades to make an opening and run?"

Coal had a quick answer for this one. "We didn't want to laid the grimm back to the town so we decided to take care of them here and now." Bob rolled his eyes and said. "Wow how brave two kids with no aura or semblance and barely equipped take on a army of grimm. Well that's what you two dumbass think people would say but in reality it will be more like. Two dipshit kids took on a army of grimm and got killed with in minutes of fighting."

Coal felt a little insulted and said. "Hey shadow and me could've taken all those grimm down ourselves we didn't need you." Bob stepped closer to coal and looked straight at him after a few seconds bob smiled and rubbed coal head. "You got some fire in you heart hotshot kinda like your dad."

Coal backed up and then asked. "How do you know my dad?" Bob raised an eyebrow and said. "Wait didn't your dad tell you about me I'm bob his old partner one of his best friends is this ringing any bells?" Coal shook his head no and then bob looked a little hurt. "Wow you save a guy's life a few times and he doesn't even tell his kids about you that's cold."

Coal shrugged and said. "Well the guy isn't really a sit down and tell your kids a story so are you going to tell him I was here?" Bob pretended to think then he said. "How about this I won't tell him if you do me a favour."

Coal was a little hesitant. "What kind favour?" Bob held out his hand and said. "I could use two somewhat touch guys watching my back."

Shadow jumped into the conversation and said. "Wait what do you have for me because I don't fight for free."

"I'll give you a third of what we make on that mission." Bob smarked when he saw shadow's eyes widened. "Ok but you two need more training so we will do that first but for now coal get home before your mom notices your gone. Oh and shadow I got a room you can stay in until I find you a new home."

* * *

Leave a review plz

Hey guys quickly little update next chapter will be the last flashback chapter for a while don't worry we have only scratched the surface with coal's backstory it's just I don't want people to get tired of them. Besides the characters have to get ready for the dance I haven't forgot about that moment.

So bob has shadow and coal has his student's does anyone else see how this can go really bad really fast. But this will lead to what happens to coal's parents and why adam blames coal for their parents deaths.

Next chapter will skip 2 years because all that happens in those two years is coal is trained by his dad and bob and coal, adam, and blake hangout and grow closer together.

Team CLVR fact: Shadow has been trained before but he still doesn't have his aura unlocked so that's why he didn't just turn invisibility and sneak away.


	42. Chapter 38 Bob and coal (family)

Volume 2

Bob and coal (family)

"Ok guys just to let you'll know we just skipped two years so this is coal when he's ten." Vergo told the others what had happen but then a new voice spoke it was coal's mind.

"Nothing really changed that much in the past two years well (besides the fact that my dad started drinking way more than he usually did) shadow and I started to train with bob and blake started to hangout with me and adam more often."

The scene changed again this time it showed bob, shadow, and coal in the forest sparring it was about 11:00am.

Shadow and coal ran towards bob with their swords out bob on the other hand had no weapons his gauntlets where in his bag that was a few feet away from them.

Coal and shadow both attacked but from different sides shadow was on bob's left while coal was on his right. Bob smirked as he moves past shadow's blades and grabs him by his shirt then throws him at coal.

The to kids slammed into each other and fall to the ground. Bob walked over to them and said. "That's ten to nothing you two ready to call it a day?"

Shadow and coal stood up and said. "yeah" The three of them started walking back to the town but while they walked coal asked bob. "Hey bob you know my dad how does he fight trained huntsman and huntress without the help of a aura or semblance?"

Bob reached into his bag and pulled out a beer after opening it he said. "Well ever since we were kids me, your dad, ghira, and sienna all hanged out and trained together. Now me and sienna both wanted to get are semblances as fast as we could ghira didn't really care he was more of a talker then a fighter. But your dad didn't what his aura unlocked or to find out what his semblance is he thought if you relied on those things then your fighting skill will suffer so he never unlock his aura.

Now normally this would mean he would be easy to fight but he trained so hard and so much that even if his opponent had a semblance he could take them down easily. Hey hotshot do you know what your dad dose for a living?"

Coal nodded and said. "He works for this woman named salem she pays him and he goes and kills huntsman and huntress." Bob put his hand on coal's shoulder and said. "The headmasters have been trying to catch him for years they even gave him a nickname because they can't find out who he really is people call him 'The Bull Hunter' for obvious reasons."

Coal's eyes widened he had no idea that his dad has killed that many people so many that they actually had to give him his own killer name. Coal looked at his hands that were unclosed in front of him and thought. 'Is that what I'm going to become a murderer a guy that beats the shit out of his kids just to toughen them up I'm gonna be a monster.'

*clap*

Coal shook his head bob just surprised him by clapping right in front of his face. "Hey hotshot you kinda were daydreaming on us what's so important?" Coal shook his head and said "nothing" but bob didn't by that so he told shadow to go back to the house while he walked coal home.

"I don't need your help I know my way home." Coal said but bob smirked and said. "I'm not doing this for you I just want to go see an old friend and his family."

* * *

After a while bob and coal made it to coal's home as they entered they saw that there were a dozen empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter and sitting at the dinner table was james with another beer in his hand. Coal tried to walk passed him and git to his room but james said. "HEY don't be a little shit where's my hey dad how have you been?" James stood up and stared at coal as soon as coal tried to open his mouth james smacked him across his face.

Bob quickly moved towards them and grabbed james's arm. "What the hell man?!" James looked at his old friend then smiled and said. "Bob how you been old friend please sit down." As james sat down he turned towards coal and said. "Hey dumbshit make yourself useful and get us some beers."

Coal did as he was told then he started cleaning up his father's mess while bob and james talked.

"So what brings you down to this rat infested island?" James asked as he sipped his beer bob moved his beer to the side and said. "Just wanted to see an old friend." James chuckled then said. "I'm surprised you would do that the last time we saw each other it laid to some problems."

Bob tilted his head side to side then said. "Well that's water under the bridge now and I see you have a family now." James took a swig of his drink and said. "Yeah this piss of shit another little asshole and my dumb bitch of a wife." Coal was about to say something but the front door opened and in came dallas and adam.

"Oh hey coal and who are you?" Dallas asked bob stood up and said. "Hello my name is bob I'm an old friend of your husband." Dallas smiled and shocked his hand then said. "Well I hope james has been a good hosted." Bob and dallas both chucked and james didn't like that he stood up so fast that his chair fell to the ground. Dallas quickly told coal to take adam to their room and coal did that after he pushed adam into their room and shut the door he went back and heard something.

"What the hell did you say you bitch!" James yelled at dallas she just yelled back at him. "I just said you haven't been working so times are tuff."

James stared straight at her and said. "Well I'm taking a little vacation maybe if you stop being a lazy whore and git a job we could have more money." Bob stood up and tried to get james to back away from her but then dallas said. "I'm taking the kids and leaving you asshole."

James lost his shit after that he pushed bob to the ground and grabbed dallas by her neck and started punching her. "Your not taking my kids you dumb human bitch I'll kill you and the fucking bastards before I let you take them."

Dallas was hit four or five times before bob grabbed james and throw him through the wall. Without james holding her up dallas fell to her knees. Bob then grabbed dallas shoulders and asked her. "Hey you ok?!" Dallas could only barely nod but bob stood up and said. "Go and stay with adam I'll handle james."

Bob ran out the front door as coal kneeled so he could be eye level to her he then said. "Mom it's going to be ok I'll protect you." Dallas pulled coal into a tight hug and said while crying. "Be safe coal I can't lose my son and that man is a monster."

"I will be back but until then you need to keep adam safe." Coal said then they both got up dallas went to adam and coal's room while coal grabbed his sword and ran outside.

* * *

When coal got outside he saw bob and his dad were having a standoff bob had his gauntlets like always and james was able to grab his sword pistol and a molotov cocktail from his car.

"You don't have to do this you can just walk away james." Bob said but james wasn't going to have any of it he yelled. "And let you have my wife and kids not a chance 'old friend' that must be why you came here to steal them from me!"

"What james you're drunk you're not thinking straight." Bob said as he motioned for coal to be ready to fight. "No I'm thinking clearly now and I'm going to gut you. You fucking bastard and that little mistake next to you."

(Play ignition by TobyMac)

James put the cocktail in his pocket then he held his sword in his right hand while his pistol was in his left. James and bob ran to each other james raised his sword and did a downward slash but bob blocked it with his left gauntlet. James brought up his pistol and fired three shots right at bob's chest.

Bob punch james right in the chest sending him back then he check to make sure he wasn't bleeding luckily his aura shielded him from any damage. James chuckled and said. "How long can that cheap shield protect you?"

"Long enough for me to kick your ass!" Bob popped out his blades and uses his semblance to speed up his stabs all coal could see was bob's arms appearing and disappearing but even with his semblance james still was able to block most of them and only received a few little cuts.

Coal unsheathed his blade and took a deep breath then he lept at his dad with his sword moving to slice his dad's right arm. James aimed his pistol over his right arm and pointing at coal then he fired.

The bullet hit coal's left shoulder coal stopped but then he saw another opening and cut a huge gash on james's right side. That stopped james long enough for bob to stab his and send three times more electricity than a taser.

James was in great pain but he was still able to unload the rest of his mag in bob's torso. The gunshots allowed james to escape bob's blade.

James tossed away the empty gun and grabbed the cocktail. Bob thought james was going to throw it at him so he changed all of his aura so it would protect him but what happen was way worse.

Time seemed to slow as bob saw the bottle pass him and break on the ground right next to coal's feet. The fire quirky ran up his legs and would've covered his whole body if it wasn't for bob who moved coal away from the fire and quickly snuffed out the flame that was on coal's legs.

"KID ARE YOU OK KID!" Bob stared at coal's eyes he was in so much pain that his eyes shook in place and he screamed in pain this only angered bob more but nothing can compare to when he saw coal's steaming legs.

Coal's skin was so burned that bob couldn't tell if parts of his legs were burnt skin or if it was a part of coal's black pants.

Bob laid coal on the ground and faced james and all that man said was. "I guess I missed you to bad."

He said that with no remorse bob changed up so much electricity that it turned his eyes completely blue then he yelled. "YOUR A DEAD MAN!"

Bob moved faster then he had ever moved before he passed by james but as he did he delivered one hell of a punch then he did it again and again. After just five seconds bob had hit james five hundred sixty three times.

Blood was coming from james's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears but bob wasn't done he grabbed both sides of james head and pumped all electricity he could into james. After that james laid on the ground with two burned handprints on each side of his head.

Bob turned around and saw coal using his sword as a type of cane to hold him up. Bob ran to coal to help him out. "Holy shit coal you ok?"

"It still hurts but I can stand kind of." Coal's eyesight was blurry but it was clearing. Bob was focus on coal he didn't even notice that james was up on his feet and slowly walking to them with his sword.

Coal eyes widened when he could finally see what that thing was coal had to think quick james was close. Using all his strength coal pushed bob out of the way then he pulled his sword out of the ground and stabbed his father right through the heart.

The three things that coal heard next will stay with him forever. First was his dad laughing and saying. "You killed me maybe you are my son." Second was his dad's lifeless body hit the ground. And third was adam yelling. "DAD!"

Coal looked over to see adam standing there tears in his eyes then adam ran to his dad and tried to talk to him. Coal was about to tell adam that dad was dead but his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

The last thing coal saw was adam trying to wake up their dead dad then he shut his eyes.

* * *

Leave a review plz

Ok guy this is the last flash back for now but there will be more we still have a lot of backstory to go.

Well that explains why adam blames coal for killing their dad because he actually killed their dad but come on the guy was an asshole.

And the reason adam hates coal for this is actually because coal protected him from their dad if coal let adam take a hit ones then adam wouldn't think that their dad was a good guy so ya coal's brotherly protection came back to bite him in the butt.

But this is not the only reason for adam backstabbing coal.

So question for you guys tell me who is your favorite character and why

are they like you

do you like their weapons and fighting skill

or do you just think they are cool

I'm excited to see your answer

P.s. mine is BK he's like a best friend and an amazing pet all in one.

Team CLVR fact: So I think I need to explain the fight because james was a known huntsman killer so why couldn't he kill bob. Well as simple as I can put it james would of killed bob if it wasn't for him being intoxicated because of the alcohol it made james slower than he usually was so that's why he died.


	43. Chapter 39 Back to business

Volume 2

Back to business

The audience was speechless after what they just saw before any of them could say a word vergo stopped the mind link sending everyone back to they own minds.

They all wake up back at the library coal, ray, and bob looked at all of their worried faces then ray said. "Ok what's with the faces did you get to the part where somebody dyed my tail pink because if it was coal I'm going to kill him?"

Coal chuckled and said. "It was me man so seriously what's got you guys so spooked."

Blake walked over to coal and hugged him coal was confused but he hugged her back. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your dad?"

Coal pushed her back a little so they were face to face. "What was I going to say I killed my dad besides I'm sure adam told you about our childhood."

Blake shook her head then said. "He never wanted to talk about the past he would just say 'Coal's the reason I'm like this.' "

Coal rubbed the back of his neck even though coal wasn't sorry for what he did to his dad he still hated the fact that adam grow up without a dad.

Ray put his hand on coals shoulder and said. "You can't blame yourself because of how adam turned out it was his chance not yours." Coal smiled at ray even though he didn't say it ray know what coal was thinking. 'You, vergo, and leo are my family now.'

(Space)

After that emotional talk everyone went back to their dorms but coal was stopped in the middle of the hallway by leo. Leo waited for ray and vergo to get inside the room before talking.

"Hey man I just wanted to say...I don't know it's just you remember how we met?" Leo asked and coal said. "Yeah how could I forget you lost everything that day and it was all our fault."

"Don't say that you and ray tried to save my town your soldiers sacrificed their lives for my people and I'm grateful. But you need to listen to this from now on this shit of you and ray fighting the fang alone stops now. Me, vergo, and everyone else are here we're willing to help but you two just want to face this by yourselves. Well we done sitting on the sidelines got that?"

Coal shrugged and said. "Ok" Leo was a little disappointed. "Really I give you this whole speech about us helping you and all you say is ok." Coal chuckled a little then asked. "What did you expect a big speech about how much that means to me ray and I know you guys will have our backs and we were planning on letting you guys in on it anyway."

Leo lowered his head all that was for nothing. "Oh ok well I'm going to bed." Coal patted leo on the back as they walked into their dorm.

(Space)

The next morning coal and ray were at the beacon statue they were ordered by ozpin to wait there until his friend got there then they were to escort him to Ozpin's office. Ozpin didn't tell them who his friend was but he did say that they would know who he is as soon as they see him.

Coal was on his scroll while ray was messing with a robot head he had a flat head wrench and used it to move wires around so he could see what was what in there.

"Salutations agent coal and ray." They both looked to see penny walking towards them. Ray went back to his robot head while coal talked to penny. "Hey penny long time no see how have you been?"

"I'm having a great day the weather is perfect and my father should be arriving at beacon to day." Coal was happy for her he had only talked with her a few times but she was a sweet girl. Coal then thought was her dad the one we should be looking for I mean he is a great scientist so oxpin might want to talk to him about the maiden's injuries.

But that's when coal, penny, ray, and everyone who was able to see outside saw the atlas military fleet half of their whole fucking fleet was now in beacons skys.

"Well that answers the question of who we are escorting I bet that uptight asshloe is on that ship." Ray pointed at a nearby ship that was about to dock at beacon.

Coal had to agree ozpin knows how much ray and coal hated ironwood and the feeling was mutual but this must be punishment for something they did coal just didn't know what.

People were exiting the ship in a type of military formation they all had the same uniform well all but three. One was a guy with a suit and a fedora he hold a trumpet that looked like his weapon.

The second was a cat faunus that wear all different kinds of colors and she rolled on roller skates. The last one was another girl with a white and dark blue color pattern she walked up to penny and said.

"Penny we are two seconds late come on he have to go." Penny was being pulled away but she telled to coal and ray. "Tell ruby and the others I said hi...ow ok ciel I'm coming."

Ray blinked a few times then hooked the head he was working on to his pants pocket then said. "Well it was nice to meet penny's friend and now we know why she acts the way she does."

"Everyone in her life is way too serious." Coal said and ray nodded then they saw ironwood walking up to them coal just kept thinking 'This is not going to be fun.'

Ironwood stopped about two feet away from them and said. "Coal, ray, I see ozpin has sent you two here so you can lead me to his office."

"Yeah but I don't know why I mean you know your way there." Ray said ironwood glared at him and said. "You shouldn't question your superiors is that clear ray."

Ray rolled his eyes at ironwood which made general ironwood glare even more at him. Coal decided to step in to stop a fight before it happened. "Well now that you're here we can go and see why ozpin wants to talk to the three of us."

Ironwood started walking while coal and ray followed behind him coal leaned over to ray and whispered. "Try and not piss him off because he already doesn't like us."

Ray smiled and said. "Yeah so if he already hates us why not mess with him." Coal rubbed his temple trying to stop a headache from coming.

The walk to ozpins office was a quiet one not a word was said as they walked to the elevator and rode it up to the office.

When they stepped into Ozpin's office they saw oz at his desk with goodwitch next to him and bob who was leaning on the right wall. "Hey the kids are home and they brought a stray dog." Ray chuckled at what bob said.

But ironwood wasn't amused by it he turned his head to look at bob and placed his hand on his pistol that was in his blazer pocket. He pulled it out just enough to show off half of his gun.

"I will never understand why ozpin keeps trash in his office." Bob glared at ironwood after that comment then he closed his fist and activated his blades then said. "If you want to start something jimmy then I'm happy to abolish."

Ray had his scroll ready to record this but coal was ready to intervene. Both of them moved at the same time ironwood pulled his pistol as bob leapt forward towards him. Before coal could think ozpin appeared between them and he moved faster than lightning.

It was over in the blink of an eye bob and ironwood were both flat on there butts while ozpin stood there with bob's gauntlets in one hand and ironwood's pistol in another. "I had hoped that you two would be more professional then this but I guess I asked for too much."

Ironwood quickly stood up and said. "Oz you shouldn't have lowered yourself I mean look at this your asking criminals for help for all we know they could still be working for the fang."

Ozpin slams the bottom of his his cane on the ground making a bang sound that echoed throughout. "Enough we have already talked about this their is no evidence that says coal and ray have ever betrayed us. So until they do something to change that then they are our friend and we shouldn't fight amounts each other. That goes for you too bob I trusted coal's judgment don't make me regret it."

Bob nodded and stood up then ozpin gave the both of them their weapons and walked back to his desk as he sat down he said. "Now it's time to get back to business did you bring the medical supplies for the fall maiden?"

Ironwood nodded then said. "Ozpin I still think the replacement for her is my student penny polendina she's skilled a amazing fighter and she's the best student atlas has to offer."

Ozpin turned his head and looked at coal and ray they both know what he was asking so coal said. "From what I've seen she is very good in a fight but there's something that's been bothering me for a while."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow and then asked. "And what would that be?" Coal took a step forward and started talking. "Your not the only one that likes to know who they're working with as soon as you said that you were sending one of your students I had ray dig through they history. Penny polendina has only been alive for six years...well that's as far back as the records say all the other stuff her birth certificate and her school records are faked.

So here's a good question for you ironwood why did you fake penny's birth certificate?"

Everyone stared at ironwood waiting for an answer but then it hit ozpin he quickly raised out of his seat and said. "James did you authorized project robot maiden?"

Now bob, goodwitch, ray and coal stared at ozpin after a few seconds ironwood said. "It's our only way to get a maiden that won't die of age or disease think about it oz she can keep the maiden's power save forever."

"THAT'S ENOUGH you have disobeyed my direct order get out now." Ozpin had to sit down and try to stay come as ironwood clenched his fist and made his way to the elevator with a pissed off face.

Ozpin rubbed his temples and then said. "Coal, ray thank you for bringing this to my attention can the three of you leave too I need time to think about all of this."

The three of them nodded and did as they were told. 'Shit penny's a robot.' Coal and ray stared at each other and had the same idea. 'We should keep a closer eye on ironwood.'

(Space)

Leave a review plz

Quick update this story is at 6000 views now that's awesome.

So guys ironwood has finally arrived and you see how he talks to coal and ray the way I see it ironwood is a military man who likes order and discipline in his students.

So when he sees ray and coal who joke and disrespect they headmaster he doesn't care for them.

In simpler terms think of how qrow and ironwood talk to each other

Leo as some great speeches but I really wanted coal to mess with him I mean that's what I would do to my friend in that scene.

I had to put a scene of bob and ironwood trying to kill each other it was too good not to plus it shows how good of a fighter ozpin is he can kick both of their ass at once.

Team CLVR fact: Leo wasn't my first idea for the second member of team clvr I was going to have a guy named Louie he was a dog faunus with blond hair and was a perv but I decided I needed someone who can help people when they're down and I think leo can do that.


	44. Chapter 40 Keep your friends close

Volume 2

Keep your friends close and your assholes closer

Everyone's been busy the past few days with the dance coming up coal, leo, ray, and blue were all in a store getting their suits. Leo and blue were looking at different colored ties while coal and ray whispered to each other.

"You want me to do what!?" Ray tried to keep his voice as a whisper than coal said again. "I want you to hack into ironwood's ship and Ozpin's computer."

"And why should I do that?" Ray looked over to their to friends to make sure they couldn't hear. "Remember the old saying keep you friends close and your enemies closer."

"So are you saying ozpin and ironwood are our enemies now?" Coal shrugged and said. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Ozpin kept this robot maiden thing from us and even from Goodwitch so I'm wondering what else is he hiding."

Ray stared at the ground thinking for a second then he nodded and said. "Ok but I still think we should tell the others about penny we can't blame ozpin for keeping secret if we do the same."

"I know I know but this isn't our secret it's penny's I think you go talk to her later and see what she wants to do." Coal and ray walked over to blue and leo as they were paying for they suits and ray said.

"Are you two done yet man you guys take longer than vergo." Blue push his glasses up and said. "Hey it takes time to look this cool." Coal rolled his eyes and said. "You mean cold like when you got cold feet as you were asking sarah to the dance. I still remember how I had to kick you when you tried to back out." Blue lowered his head as leo and ray laughed.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up." Blue was embarrassed but leo patted him on the back and said. "It's ok man just be happy you got a date."

The four of them walked out of the store and were heading to the bull heads blue smiled and said. "So coal I heard you punched another student for talking to weiss what's up with that?"

Leo and ray chuckled at coal but then coal looked over his shoulder at blue and said. "Well first that blue haired bitch had it coming. If he was just talking to weiss I would have been fine but he called her his snow angel and put his hand on her chin. So I decided to put my fist in his face as payback."

Ray decided to jump in. "Ruby told me that weiss hasn't talked to you since that moment you think she's mad at you?" Coal shrugged and said. "I don't know but I got a plan to make it up to her."

Coal smiled and blue thought. 'This is either going to be a great success or a huge failure I got to bring my camera.'

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm there was all four girls yang was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Then there was ruby who was sitting on weiss bed staring at her dress for the dance. Weiss was at the desk tapping on her scroll lastly was blake who was sitting on her bed looking at weiss then she said.

"Hey weiss I heard that coal got into a fight with a guy that was flirting with you is that true?" Ruby and yang both gave weiss their attention but weiss turned around in her seat and said. "Well that guy was flirting with me but I don't know what to think I mean I'm use to guys doing that like when jaune used to flirt with me and I just blow him off but coal just went up and knocked him on his ass."

"Well that guy had it coming you don't just flirt with someone who's already in a relationship." Yang said as she got down from her bed and sat next to blake. "Yeah it was pretty cool but I really didn't know how to react so I just walked away without talking to coal."

Both yang and blake facepalmed whiched confused ruby and weiss. "Weiss is coal your first boyfriend?" Yang asked then weiss blushed and said. "Yeah why?"

Blake was the one to answer. "Weiss coal probably thinks you mad at him because you walked away without talking to him." Weiss sighed and facepalmed then she said. "I have to talk to coal and tell him am not mad."

As weiss texted coal on her scroll yang turned her attention to ruby who still had her dress in her hands. "So rubies is ray taking you to the dance?" Ruby nodded then asked yang and blake. "Are you two going with anyone?"

They both didn't say anything until yang tilted her head side to side and said. "Well I've been business with setting the dance up so I didn't ask anyone and the two or three guys that asked me weren't my type."

Ruby and yang turned their attention to blake and this made the cat fanus nervous. "What I just don't want to go with someone that's all." Yang leaned closer to her not believing what blake said. "So there isn't anyone you want to go with."

Blake suddenly stood up and said. "I gotta go talk to vergo about something." As she walked out of the room yang yelled. "So there is someone hey you can tell us." Blake just kept walking.

Weiss got out of her chair and said. "I gotta go met coal see ya guys." Ruby and yang said bye to their friend but then ruby looked at yang and said. "Yang why didn't you ask?" Yang looked confused and asked what ruby meant by that.

"You can't fool me I know you like blake." Yang blushed a little and asked. "What gave you that idea?"

"I've seen the way you look at her and you always try to make smile and laugh you like her." Ruby grinned as yang got redder. "Ok you're right I kinda like her-"

"So ask her out." Ruby interrupted yang. "Ruby it's not that simple."

"Yes it is you just go up to her and ask her out." Yang tried to come up with a counter but she couldn't. "Ok it's just I'm a little scared of being rejected." Ruby moved to yang's side and said. "Yang you've always been the brave one I know you can do this." Yang hugged her sister and then made her way to the door.

Before she walked out she looked back at ruby and said. "Thanks rubies….but tell ray if he touches you I'll skin him alive."

Ruby nods and laughs as yang leaves.

* * *

Vergo, velvet, and coco were in team CFVY's dorm trying on their dresses. Coco wear a brown dress that went below her hips but just barely it also had a gold color along the edges of her dress lastly was her sunglasses that she refused to leave.

Velvet had to get her dress last second so it was just a simple black dress. Vergo on the other hand was forced to get a dress so she chose a dress that was ankle length and that split on the right side to show off her leg from waist up it was purple but waist down it was light green.

She like how it had her favorite colors but she still had a problem with how tight it was. "Well vergo you do look goooood in that." Coco said as she pulled her sunglasses down to get a better look at her.

Vergo smiled as she waved her finger in front of her and said. "Now now coco this nice booty is for leo only besides you're already taken."

"I know and besides velvet still looks hotter than you." Coco said as she slapped velvet's butt. "Coco! Why do you always aim for my butt?"

Velvet covered her face with her ears trying to hide her red cheeks. "Because it's really cute when you blush." Coco pulled velvet into a hug as vergo took off her dress.

Just then blake swung the door open and yelled. "VERGO I NEED to talk...to...you." Blake's face turned red as she realized vergo was wearing her underwear and that's it she then covered her sees and said.

"Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to...I'll just leave." Blake walked out of the room but vergo got dressed and ran after her. "Blake wants wrong?"

"It's nothing I just needed someone to talk to." Blake lowered her head still embarrassed but vergo smiled and grabbed her hand then started laying her back to the room. "Ok then come on we can talk in here."

Blake sat down on velvet and coco's bed as she told them about how she liked yang and how she wanted to go with her to the dance coco asked a very simple question. "If you want to go with her then just go with her it's that simple."

Blake lowered her head and sighed. "Yeah it is so why is it so hard?" Vergo sat next to her she raised her left hand and tapped blake's cat ears to get her attention. "Hey blake just for curiosity sake wasn't your last boyfriend adam?"

Blake nodded without making a sound then vergo asked. "Didn't he abuse you when you to were together?" Blake raised her head curious why vergo was asking these questions so she said. "Yes what's your point?"

Vergo put her hand on blake's shoulder and said. "Blake your scared of going out with someone because you think they maybe like adam."

Blake's eyes widened and she blurted out. "What...that's...not...true!" Vergo gave her a dumb look and said. "You know adam for years you trusted him and really liked him but when you started dating him he became a asshole. Now your afraid that yang a girl you like may turn out to do the same thing am I right?"

Blake tried to argue but she know vergo was right. "Ok your right what should I do?" Velvet was the one to answer. "Blake if you want to go with yang then just go with her don't think just do." Blake nodded and smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room.

After that coco clapped her hands and said. "Well I'm going to take a shower velvet you are more than welcome to join." Velvet again covered her face but then vergo said. "Well that's my cue to go see you two at the dance." As vergo closed the door she heard velvet say. "Wait for me coco." Vergo thought to herself. 'Man if leo's cool with it the four of us can have some fun ha ha ha well a girl can dream.'

* * *

Penny was walking down the halls of beacon when she heard ray. "Hey penny I need to talk with you." Penny turns around and saw ray walking up to her. "Salutations ray what do you want to talk about?"

Ray told penny that it was a little crowded in the hall so they went to the roof of the dorm building to talk. "So penny I'm just going for it coal and I know you aren't human."

Penny's smile turned to a frown when she heard that. "Oh so want do you think about me now." Ray take a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well I think that's pretty fucking cool coal is just wondering if you want the others to know?"

Penny smiled at ray's exceptions then she said. "Not right now but maybe one day and ray thanks for being a really cool guy." Ray chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine you're a nice girl and one of our friends. Besides you being a made of metal isn't the weirdest thing about our group."

Penny tilted her head and asked. "Then what is the weirdest thing." Ray smiled then held out his hand after focussing for awhile grimm blood started coming out of his skin when there was enough the blood took the shape of a beowolf claw that covered his hand.

Penny's eyes widened as she stared at the ray's claw then asked. "How is this possible?" Ray stop focussing causing the claw to disappear. "I'm part grimm so I can do stuff like this." Penny and ray continued to talk about each others strange lives.

* * *

It was close to sunset as coal and blue walked to the edge of beacon. "So do you really think this is going to work?" Coal smiles and says. "Well ray made these special bullets so either they work or they blow us up. I give it a 50/50 shot that we'll blow up."

Blue took a few steps back as coal lined up his shot with his pistol coal then sent a text saying. 'Are you there yet?'

Back at the dorm building weiss was on the roof of it looking out to the city she sent a text saying. 'Yes so what's this surprise you were talking about?'

Weiss question was answered when she saw a small light fly from the ground to the sky then exploded. But there were colors red words that spelled out. 'Weiss schnee'

A second shot fired. 'will you go to' then a third went 'the dance with me?' weiss covered her mouth with her hand then texted 'yes I will'.

After she sent the text all that happen was fireworks were shot one after another and coal yelling. "It worked!"

* * *

It wasn't all good in the world in Salem's throne room she was telling her four generals want their missions were.

"Cinder you will sneak into beacon and plant watt's bug in their computer systems." Cinder bowed and walked out. "Hazel you will go and talk with our friends the white fang we will need then for the fall."

Hazel also bowed and walked out. "Tyrian you will continue your hunt for the spring maiden." Tyrian jumped up and down. "Oh thank you my mistress you are to kind." Tyrian runs out of the room happy.

"Watts I have a special mission for you." Watts walks up to salem and kneels then asks. "How may I serve you?"

"I want you to send Cheshire after the boy tell her to kill him and bring me his sword." Watts stands then bows and leaves the room.

Salem raised her hand and snapped her fingers a seer floated into the room and stopped in front of her salem waited for the image to appear then said. "Hello lionheart I think it's time we talk about your boss ozpin."

* * *

Leave a review plz

So here a question for you'll is coal right for wanting to keep a eye on ironwood and ozpin or is he out of line leave you answer in the review plz.

Yes the guy coal punch was Neptune I felt a little bad for not having them in my store much but I don't have a need for them yet.

To all the people in a relationship take this advice when your having a problem with your boyfriend/girlfriend just talk about it because if you don't it leads to more problems.

The reason yang was scared of asking out blake is because she has already been rejected by one person she loved aka raven so she's scared of that happening again.

Team CLVR fact: the firework rounds were made by ray to warn there allies of attacks but coal made a few changes.


	45. Chapter 41 Dirty Dancing

Volume 2

Dirty dancing

Happy birthday to me I'm 18

(All the cannon characters are wearing what they wear in rwby volume 2 episode 7 dance dance infiltration p.s. all the dancing that will be happening in this chapter will be waltzing if you don't know what that is Google it because I really can't explain it.)

Coal and ray were walking the halls of beacon going to team RWBY's dorm. Coal was in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. Ray also had a black suit but he wear a blue dress shirt and his black tie was not tied.

"Oh for oum sake stop." Coal said as he grabbed ray's tie and began to tie it. "You can build a robot from scratch but tieing a tie is to hard."

Ray shrugged and said. "I was raised by a evil woman and then by a criminal neither of them really cared what I wear." Coal finishes with the tie and they started walking again. "So did you do that job I gave you?"

Ray glared at coal then said. "Yeah I planted a bug into ozpin's and ironwood's computer systems but I still don't like the idea of spying on them."

Coal nodded then placed his hand on ray's shoulder. "I doubt we'll find anything but just in case we need to know who we're working for."

Ray nods when they finally make it to the room ray knocks on the door. When it opened blake was there to greet them.

"Oh hey coal, ray, you two are actually early for once that's a new one." Blake said as she walked to her bed and grabbed the high heels she's going to wear.

Coal decided not to use a comeback he didn't want to annoy her this was the happiest he'd seen her in a long time and he just wanted it to last as long as it can.

Ray looked around the room then asked. "Where is everyone?" Blake talked as she put her heels on. "Well jaune, pyrrha, nora, and ren left a little while ago. Weiss and yang had to leave this morning so they could finish setting up the decorations for the dance."

"What about ruby?" Just as ray asked the bathroom door open and ruby stepped out wearing her red dress. Ray couldn't help but stare at her.

"So...how do I look?" Ruby asked she had a little bit of red on both of her cheeks ray blinked a couple times then said. "You look beautiful."

Ruby smiled but as she took a step towards ray she fell ray help her up then asked if anything was wrong. "No it's just I never wear heels before I don't know how weiss fights in these things."

"Well you still look pretty even after falling face first." Ray smile when he saw ruby's blushing cheeks then he said. "So want to head to the dance now?"

Ruby nodded then they left the room while blake was finishing putting her eyeliner on. "Hey you almost done hairball?" Blake turned around and glared at coal then said. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

"Well you not so good at keeping track of time heck if I left you might not even show up to the dance." Blake sighed then put away her makeup and said. "Ok I'm ready hotshot."

Coal groaned at the nickname bob gave him. 'Man I hate that dumb name.'

* * *

Coal and blake made their way outside and were currently walking to the dance in the dark with nothing but the moon to light their way. "It's kinda luckily that we have night vision I would hate to walk in the dark without it."

Blake nodded but it was weird coal could feel that something was bothering her so he tapped her shoulder and said. "Hey what's up blake you're acting more emo than normal?"

Blake didn't respond with a glare or a comeback she just kept her head down and walked. Coal grabbed blake and stopped her in her tracks then he repeated his question this time blake answered. "Coal do you still have feelings for her?"

Coal was confused and asked. "What are you talking about feelings for who?" Blake lowered her head and said. "Ray told me what was in that box you hid from us."

"Oh so you know about that...blake I cared deeply about her but she's gone." Blake hugged coal and said with a voice that sounded like a whimper. "I know but coal why didn't you ever tell me about you two why do you always keep stuff from me I can help you just have to let me."

Coal held on to her and said. "Blake I know you can help me but that's just it you, weiss, and everyone else wants to help ray and I but we just too stubborn to accept. But we are working on it and I promise I won't lie to you ever again."

Blake looked at coal with hopeful eyes as she said really. "Yeah really now come on we will be late if we don't hurry." Blake nodded but then remembered one other thing. "Hey coal I'm sorry about what happen when you left the fang I don't know want came offer me."

Coal just wave her off and said. "Don't worry about it you were protecting your commanding officer so it wasn't anything personal." Blake smiled then said. "You know sometimes coal you're just a really nice guy."

"Oooo what sometimes what's that supposed to mean?" Blake laughed and started running to the dance coal followed and yelled. "Hairball you get back here!"

* * *

Coal and blake made it to the dance and were greeted by yang. Coal quickly dismissed himself so the two lovebirds could have a moment together.

"So do you want to dance?" Blake asked as she held out her hand yang gladly took it then said. "I would love to but just be gentle it's my first time."

Yang winked at blake causing her to turn red as they made their way to the dance floor. "So I'm dating a blond pun master that thinks more with her fist then her head what's new with you?"

Yang pretended to think for a minute then said. "Well I started dating to but my girl is a quiet emo that thinks I don't know about those keenky love books she keeps under her pillow but she also is very cute when she blushes."

Yang leans in closer to blake and whispers in her cat ear. "She really likes it when I pet her and call her good kitty." Blake tightens her grip on yangs hand she wanted to glare at yang but she couldn't all that would do is make yang smile.

'Ok blondy I can do this to.' Blake pretended like she tripped and fall right on yang but yang was able to keep them standing before she could ask if blake was ok she felt blake lick up her neck.

Yang bit her bottom lip as she tried to not make a sound. 'That's so not fair kitty I'll git you back later.' After a little while blake moved back and smiled at yang as she said. "So do you want to go back to the dorm and pet your kitty?"

Yang nodded then they walked to the front door they passed by ruby and ray they both said hey but didn't stop to talk."

* * *

Ruby and ray were standing next to the punch bowl talking. "So you think you can walk now?" Ray asked looking at ruby's wobbly legs. "Yeah I think I got the hang of this now."

Ruby let go of ray's arm then took a few steps and didn't fall ray nodded and said. "Well that settles that you can now walk in heels."

Ruby smiled then noticed that yang and blake were slow dancing together. "Their are so cute together." Ray agreed and they watched people dance for a little while then ray thought to himself.

'Ok just turn to her and ask to dance it's just that easily ok three two one...oh shit I'm not moving come on I fight monsters for a living this isn't anything compared to that.'

Ray was snapped out of his thought when ruby tapped him on the chest and asked. "Hey do you want to dance?" Ray stared at her for a second he tried to say yes but nothing came out so then he just nodded. The two scythe welders moved to the dance floor and stared into each others eyes as they went back and forth.

After a little bit ruby noticed that yang and blake were making their way to them. But they went right passed them and to the exit all ruby got from them was a quick hey.

"I wonder what made those two leave so fast?" Ruby asked ray chuckled he's seen this happen so many times when bob or coal talked to a woman for a little while they always end up leaving and the rest is history.

"Um ruby I think you may need to sleep somewhere else tonight because if my guess is right they are about to do the dirty two step." Ruby groaned and said. "That's disgusting and I don't have a place to stay." Ray cleared his throat then said. "Well you can sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the floor."

Ruby smiled at ray and said. "That's sweet but I don't want to be a bother." Ray shook his head. "You won't be besides it's better than you sleeping in the hall." Ruby pulls ray close so she could hug him. The two stand like that for a while.

* * *

After coal left blake he looked around trying to find weiss but he couldn't there was just so many people but what he did see was pyrrha walking up some stairs. Coal didn't pay that much thought but then he saw jaune sitting at a table looking sad and alone.

'Ah shit I want to find was but he looks like a sad puppy damn it.' Coal walks over to jaune and asks. "Jaune are you here alone?"

Jaune flinched at the sudden question but then he said. "Yeah I really couldn't think of anyone to go with." Coal instantly facepalmed and groan when he saw jaune's confused face he said. "Dude have you ever thought about asking pyrrha?"

Jaune scratched his head and then said. "Well I don't think she likes me like that." Coal had to stop himself from slapping jaune because he could clearly remember about a hundred times that pyrrha was flirting with him.

"Ok quick question do you like her." Jaune thought about it then said. "Yeah I mean what's not to like she's smart, nice, beautiful…"

"Ok stand up and come with me." Jaune was confused but he listened to coal and followed him coal walked to a table and grabbed on of the white flowers. But then he saw weiss she was just standing there probably waiting for him.

'Oh shit I need to make this fast just wait a little longer.' Coal and jaune quickly made their way up the stairs and to pyrrha. Coal handed the flower to jaune and said. "Listen to me man no pick up lines no cheap gimmicks just tell her the true."

Jaune nodded and grabbed the flower then he walked over to her and said. "Pyrrha I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life. You always help me and you are the most beautifulest woman ever. I probably should have asked this sooner but do you want to dance?"

Pyrrha was covering her mouth with both of her hands then she hugged jaune and said. "I'm so happy you asked."

Coal know his work was done so he leaves the two lovebirds to do what they do besides he has a hot girl waiting for him.

Coal ran down the stairs and went to where weiss was but he was to late she was talking and laughing with that blue haired guy.

At this moment coal realized he failed again coal turned around and started walking but then he felt a hand grab his. He turned to see weiss's face she then asked. "Where do you think your going?"

Coal stared at her then said. "Nowhere hey do you want to dance?" Weiss nods and says. "That's why I waited this long."

The two dance and dance for along time then weiss sees that jaune is dancing with pyrrha and asks. "So were you late because you were helping someone?" Coal nods and apologizes for being late but weiss says. "It's ok I'm just glide they're happy." Weiss moves closer to coal and makes out with him right in front of all the students.

* * *

Leave a review plz

So I know I had to show that ray really doesn't like spying on ozpin but he trust coal. And the part about the tie was funny because you know salem never teached them these things.

I'm curious how many of you remember the little box coal hide in his pocket now that happened a while ago.

Team CLVR fact: Coal and ray were apart of a team when they worked for the fang they had four teammates sonia, duke, frank, and JB we will learn more about them when we look back at coal and ray's past.


	46. Chapter 42 Spy vs Scythe

Volume 2

Spy vs Scythe

Cinder was on top of some buildings that gave her a good view of the dance she tapped her earpiece and said. "It looks like they are all at the dance I should have plenty of time."

Salem was sitting on her throne with watts's scroll she said. "Remember that bug you have is key to taking down beacon's and ironwood's defense don't mess up."

Cinder tapped it again ending the call then she put on her mask which matched the rest of her outfit. 'I don't care what watts said even if they already know I work for salem I still like the mask.'

Cinder began running across the rooftop but she wasn't as stealthily as she thought because two people who were leaving the dance saw her. It was ray and ruby.

"Am I crazy or did you see that too?" Ray asked ruby nodded then said. "Should we tell the others about it?"

Ray used his semblance to make a grimm bone scythe then said. "We don't know where that guy's going and by the time we get them he'll be long gone. Ruby nodded and pulled out her scroll then after she pressed a few buttons her locker crashed into the concrete then opened to show ruby's scythe.

The two of them start running after cinder ruby looked to ray and asked. "Why didn't you just get your scythe from your locker?" Ray gave her a 'oops face' then said. "I kinda took coal and my lockers apart to make his bike and my car besides we never used them anyways."

Ruby chuckled then said. "Your probably regretting that now." Ray nodded in shame he really should've seen something like this coming.

* * *

Cinder made it to the CCT tower there were two guards at the front door the one on the left pointed his rifle at her while the other one yelled. "HEY YOU STAY THERE!"

Cinder smiled as she grabbed her two swords and put them together to make her bow. The guard with the rifle opened fire cinder quickly rolled to her right then shot two arrows one hit the man in the chest then the second one hit the same guy in his head.

The second guard looked at his buddy and saw blood spraying from the two wounds then he grabbed his pistol and yelled. "YOU BITCH!"

But the guy couldn't fire a single shot cinder had already split her bow back to two swords and then as the man lifted his pistol up she cut his hands off.

"Pathetic" Cinder said as she finished the man off by stabbing him in his chest. After cinder pulled her sword out she walked into the tower.

* * *

Ruby and ray finally made it to the tower but as they got closer ruby stopped and stared at the two dead men her legs began to shake. "Ruby it's ok I can do this myself you don't have to see this."

Ruby shakes her head and says. "I'm not going to let you face whoever that is alone." Ray smiled then he and ruby ran into the tower there were three more dead guards but no intruder.

"He most of went up come on." Ray said as he went to the elevator and held out his scroll. The elevator closed its doors and started to go up ray opened his scroll and activated something called 'parasite' he then pulled his scythe off his back and said.

"Ok are you ready?" Ruby responded by pulling her bolt action back and then letting it go it made a click sound. "I'm locked and loaded let's do this."

After a few seconds the elevator dinged when the doors opened ruby and ray kept they eyes peeled. Ruby walked on the left side of the room while ray walked on the right side they were both waiting for their enemy to jump out.

Ray saw that there was one computer that was on as he made his way to it he saw a glass arrow that was sitting on the keyboard. Ray tilted his head but then the arrow started to glow red.

"OH SHIT!" Ray yelled as he jumped back and the arrow exploded. Ruby looked over to ray not realizing that cinder was hiding on her side of the room.

Cinder moved out into the open and fired one of her arrow. Ruby tried to move but she tripped because of her heels good thing to because that also made the arrow miss her and went into the elevator.

The arrow exploded and the elevator fell all the way to the bottom floor. "Good job how are you going to escape now?" Ray taunted cinder as he help ruby back to her feet.

Cinder grabbed a small vial full of dust and said. "I'll figure that out when you're dead." Cinder opened the vial and throw the dust out the dust came together and made six sharp glass shards then throw them at the two teens.

Ray stepped forward and spung his scythe to block the shards then ruby pointed her weapon in sniper mode at cinder and fired a couple rounds.

Cinder was able to block them with ease so ruby kicked off her heels and said. "I guess we have to get close to beat her."

Ray nodded then they both ran to cinder with their scythes out and ready. Cinder had a little trouble fighting the two of them but with her left sword dealing with ray and her right sword dealing with ruby she was able to handle it.

Ray wasn't worried he had a plan as soon as cinder got a little too comfy he opened a glyph behind her and then BK popped out and grabbed the back of her clothes.

He then slammed her into a couple computers this caused her costume to rip and exposed her back. Ray eyes went straight to the tattoo on her back then he glared at her as she got up.

"So I guess you're one of salem's new test subjects." Cinder turned around to look him in his eyes and then smiled. "Unlike you and your sister I accepted my mistress's generous offer and became a human/grimm."

Ruby's eyes widened she know ray was focused to become a human/grimm but she did it voluntarily why. Ray chuckled a little then said. "You got it all wrong you're not like me my soul got mixed with grimm blood I'm not human. But all you have is a grimm living inside of you take that away and your just a normal person."

Cinder looked at her hands she had anger in her eyes. (Why didn't my mistress give me the power she promised me why did she give him it but not me?)

Cinder was brought back to her senses when ray leaped towards her. She wasn't ready this time and couldn't bring her swords up in time to stop the scythe from slashing across her face.

Cinder was able to kick ray back away from here but then she took three rifle rounds to the torso. Cinder looked to where ruby was and she saw ruby with her sniper and a big smile.

(I'm low on aura I need to get out of here but how?) Cinder's prayers were answered when the door to the stairs opened. The three of them looked and saw ironwood walking in. This was cinder's chance she shot one arrow at each of them and ran towards ironwood.

Ray and ruby both blocked the arrows with their scythes but ironwood pulled out his pistol and fired a shot that destroyed the arrow.

Cinder then throw her two swords at him, ironwood ducked and let the swords go over him but so did cinder.

Ironwood turned around just in time to see cinder jump down the small opening that was in the middle of the stairs. Cinder used the half of the maidens power to slow her fall by shooting out flames from her hands.

Ruby ran down the stairs as fast as she could but cinder smashed a electric dust crystal which acted like a flash bomb and blinded ruby for a few seconds.

When she was finally able to see cinder was gone ruby called ray on her scroll and said. "She got away sorry."

* * *

Ray was standing next to ironwood as he talked to ruby. "It's ok stay there while we make our way down." Ray hanged up his scroll then motioned for ironwood to follow him down the stairs.

"So ray why were you and ms. rose in the CCT tower with a masked person?" Ray looked over his shoulder at ironwood and thought. (Does he think we were with cinder I know he doesn't trust me or coal but thinking ruby was a traitor is stupid.)

"Well me and ruby saw cinder who is a known criminal walking around beacon so we decided to see what's she doing here." Ironwood glared at ray then said. "I'm going to talk to ozpin then we will check the cameras to make sure your story checks out."

Ray rubbed the back of his neck and thought to himself. (This is going to lead to so much pain in my ass.)

Rau and ironwood continued to walk down the stairs but by the time they made it to the bottom ozpin, glynda, and a dozen armed guards were there to see them.

"Ray are you ok?" Ozpin asked as he stepped towards them but before ray could answer ironwood interrupted. "Oz I think ray was talking to one of salem's generals and he might of brought ms. rose here to have that woman capture her."

Ruby, ray, glynda, and everyone else was shocked to hear ironwood say that but ozpin just glared at him and said. "James you have no proof of that so until you do ray has done nothing wrong. Now ray can you please take ms. rose back to her dorm room."

Ray nodded and the two teens started walking back to the dorms while holding hands. "Hey ray I just want you to know I know you weren't trying to do that your too good of a guy."

Ray smiled at ruby then he gave her a kiss. "Your the best ruby."

* * *

Watts was walking through the halls of salem's castle he had his walking cane in his right hand and huge grin on his face.

Just then he stopped and looked up. "Hello there." There was a girl hanging onto the ceiling she dropped down and landed right in front of watts.

She was about as tall as ruby maybe a little taller and had long blond hair with a blue bow on top of her head. She wear one of beacon's female uniforms but she included some black stockings that covered both her legs.

The uniform was a little big in her chest area mostly because of her lack of boobs the only other thing was her mask that covered her whole face.

The mask had a huge smile and two golden cat eyes that were where her eyes were. She giggled and then said. "Can I go out and kill people now daddy PLEASE."

Watts smiled at the girl then said. "Well cinder did fail her mission so you have to do a good job with yours ok." The girl nodded and said. "Oh I will daddy don't worry you gave me those cool toys so I can do it."

Watts rubbed her head and said. "Then go and kill my little cheshire."

* * *

Leave a review plz

The Reason I used ray and ruby was because I'm trying to stay close to the canon and we don't get a lot of ruby and ray so I thought it would be cool to see them fight together.

So cinder isn't like ray all her power comes from the grimm bug inside of her to be clear cinder could become like ray if she wants to.

So now you guys see that ironwood really doesn't like ray or coal he sees them as criminals that never got punished so he looks for any excuse to tell ozpin why they should be in prison.

When you look at it in his eyes he is right coal and ray did do a lot of illegal things but the way ozpin sees it that mean they have to make up for it by helping him and the other headmasters.

Who do you agree with ozpin or ironwood leave your answer in the reviews PLEASE

Team CLVR fact: shadow winter wasn't always going to have invisibility as his semblance originally he was going to be able to turn into a werewolf but this didn't make a whole lot of sense so I gave that power to leo


	47. Chapter 43 Bad dreams come true

Volume 2

Bad dreams come true

It was a normal day on the island of menagerie there were three kids that were walking together it was coal, adam, and blake they were spending their time by looking at all the buildings in their hometown. Coal was behind adam and blake he watched them talk and laugh he didn't want this dat to end he'd missed these days so much but then he heard a familiar voice.

"I really thought you would have more naked girls in your dreams." Coal watched as adam and blake faded away then he turned around and saw vergo standing there. Coal sighed as he aged from ten to eighteen in a few seconds.

"Why are you in my dreams vergo?" Coal asked then vergo walked up to him and pressed her chest against his and said. "Are you saying you've never dreamt about me maybe in a sexy maid outfit and calling you master?"

Coal's cheeks began to turn red and vergo smiled she got what she wanted. "Why do you have to say stuff like that you know weiss is sleeping on top of me." Vergo nodded and smirked she stepped back and asked. "Yeah me and leo saw you two looked so adorable. So are you scared I'll give you wood and weiss will feel it?"

Coal nodded and said. "Yeah how am I going to explain that 'oh hey weiss that thing you feeling is my dick and the reason why it's hard is because vergo was in my head.' do you know how bad that sounds?"

"You could lie and say it weiss not vergo giving you wood." Coal turned back around and saw leo was now here. "Why are you here?"

Leo shrugged and said. "Well me and vergo were hanging out in my head but then we got curious about what you and ray were dreaming about so vergo went to go see and I came with."

Coal facepalmed and asked. "So are we just going to have a fucking party in my head now?" Vergo snapped her fingers and music started playing out of nowhere. "Hey I'm up for it."

Coal and leo both laughed at their friend's actions but then coal asked. "Hey where the hell is ray if I'm not getting my dream then neither is he."

Vergo focussed her semblance and sent the three of them to ray's mind. After a few seconds they ended up at the dance with everyone still dancing. Coal, leo, and vergo were able to see ray slow dancing with ruby.

Vergo smiled and said. "Those two are so cute together." Coal rubbed the back of his neck and then said. "You know what I think we should just leave him to it."

Vergo and leo agreed and they left ray's mind and went back to coal's. "Hey guys I think I'm going to get something to eat do you two want to join?" Coal asked his two friends.

Vergo and leo declined the offer and said goodbye.

* * *

Coal woke up in team CLVR's dorm the room was quite well besides the light snoring that came from weiss. He looked at the girl sleeping on his chest. 'Man I really don't want to wake her.' Slowly coal moved weiss to the other side of his bed then he got out and made his way to the door.

Before coal left he looked back and made sure he didn't wake anybody up leo and vergo were sleeping together. Weiss was sound asleep on the bed ray and ruby were sleeping on the floor.

'Wait why are those to sleeping on the the floor...well It's not my business.'

Coal was walking beacon's halls going towards the cafeteria. 'I hope they have something in there because I'm starving' Bzzz bzzz coal shocked his head then remembered that he left his scroll in his pocket.

After fishing it out of his pocket he saw that there was a text from shadow saying.

(Shadow W) Hey I need to talk to you met me on the roof of the dorm rooms.

(Coal L) Dude I'm hungry can this wait until after I get something to eat.

(Shadow W) No get here now.

(Coal L) Come on man I'm going to die. :( :(

(Shadow W) I have vodka and donuts.

(Coal L) I'm on my way. :)

* * *

Coal burst through the door to the roof of the dorm and said. "I'm here where's the food!?" Shadow sat on the edge of the roof with his hood off. Coal saw shadows face for the first time in a while shadow had short gray hair and yellow eyes he almost looked like a wolf faunus.

But he wasn't he was a normal human coal walked over to shadow and grabbed the donut after taking a big bite out of it he sat down and said. "Ok why did you need to talk to me?"

Shadow takes a swig of vodka and says. "Which one do you want first the bad news or the really fucking bad news?"

Coal brushes his hair with his hand and says. "I will take the bad news first."

Shadow downs the entire bottle of vodka and then said. "Well my contacts in the atlas army say that ironwood has ordered atlas specialist to keep a eye on you and ray."

Coal facepalmed and yelled. "Why can that asshole give us a break."

"The specialist will be here in a couple weeks now for the really bad news there's a new serial killer in vale. According to sarah's intell the killer uses short blades and is unusual small plus the killer already has twenty five kills in this town."

"Shit man it's a real life pint-sizes Slasher I guess team clvr has a job to do." Coal got up and started walking back to the door.

"Hey be careful ok." Coal turned around and flashed shadow a smirk and said. "Don't worry as long as my team side I'm unstoppable."

* * *

While coal and shadow had there talk in vale blue was walking around an old automotive factory the room was barely lit the only light came from the moon light that was coming from the half broken windows.

Blue yelled out. "JAIN...LUKE WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?" There was no response which worried blue even more.

'Their scroll's gps says they're here but why this place is out of their patrol area.' Blue didn't have time to think about it because a severed head flew from the shadows and landed right in front of his feet.

Blue's eyes widened when he saw that head was luke's head then he heard something that sounded like a little girl's laugh. "Hehehe A new toy I'm so happy this two toys broke."

Blue grabbed his staff and waited for the killer to move into the moonlight but when she did he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a little blond girl with a mask, a female beacon uniform, and she was swinging jain's severed like it was a yo-yo.

"So your the pint-sizes Slasher you know there's a bounty on your head." Blue tries to stay calm but this kid has killed a lot of his friends and now she right here.

Cheshire dropped the head and put on her weapons they were two gloves with blades on each finger and thumb then she said. "Oh that must be why this two chanced me for so long they were fun to play with but they didn't have what I wanted so I had to break them."

Blue takes a step over luke's head and asks. "What do you want and why did you kill so many people to get it?" Cheshire taps her mask with her pointer fingers' blade which made it look like she was thinking.

"Well that's simple my daddy wants me to kill some guy named Coal Lucas but I don't know where he is so I ask people and if they don't know I kill them. If I kill enough people then sooner or later coal will show up to stop me."

Blue grinded his teeth and clenched his staff with a deadly grip. "So you killed all those people for no good reason you just wanted someone's attention. How about this I'll tell coal all about you as soon as I kill you for WHAT YOU DID!"

Blue pointed his staff at her and used his semblance to pull the water pipes out of the ground and shot water towards her. As the water got closer it formed sharp ice shards but cheshire just laughed as she shattered them with her claws.

"Finally someone who I can have real fun with." Blue just got more pissed off with her laughing so he made the water hit the ground and cover her feet then he froze the water which stuck her feet to the ground.

Then he used the unfrozen water that was still on the ground to shot three large ice spikes from each side. 'Checkmate bitch…..the fuck' Cheshire was stabbed by all three of them but she didn't even flinch she just laughed and said. "Yes more I haven't had this much fun in years!"

'Who the fuck is this chick that move should've hit her lungs and her heart she shouldn't even be talking. Ok just stay calm keep you distance and I should be fine.'

Cheshire slashes the three ice spikes then the ice that was covering her feet then she ran towards blue. Blue had to act quick so he sent two pillars of water at her. Cheshire lept to the right to dodge the first one but she was then hit by the second one.

The water quickly surrounded her tripping her in a bubble of water then blue tightened the pressure of it. 'With this much pressure it's like having a skyscraper sitting on you she won't be about to last too long in it.'

After ten minutes in the bubble cheshire stopped moving to be safe blue kept her in there for another ten minutes. But then he dropped the body to the ground and looked at it.

Blue's eyebrows shot up when he saw why she didn't die from the ice spikes he quickly turned around and ran to the exit. But he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up she was already behind him.

Blue swung his staff at her he managed to knock her blades away before they stabbed him. The two of them spent a long time with her slashing at him and blue using his staff to block her attacks.

But blue was getting tired and sloppy it had been five hours since they started their fight. Blue hit her legs causing her to fall but as she fell she stabbed blue's outer thigh with four fingers.

Then she got up and slashed blue's stomach blue couldn't use his semblance to fight her he was to busy using his own blood to keep his organs and blood in his body.

Cheshire then kicked his through some windows blue was desperate at this point he tried to crawl but he didn't get far.

Cheshire stabbed one hand into his back then she was aiming for his arm but then. Bzzz bzzz bzzz

cheshire and blue heard blues scroll buzzing in his pocket cheshire pulled it out and put it next to blues face.

"Hey Blue where are you I got us takeout for dinner?" Blue coughed up some blood as he spoke. "Sarah I'm...sorry...I love...you" Sarah started to panic and said. "Blue what's wrong where are you?"

Cheshire grabbed the scroll and tossed it to the side then she said. "She sounds so scared maybe I'll visit her after I kill coal. Now blue was it you need to remember your job tell coal I want to see him and I'll take this as a souvenir of our fun together."

Cheshire grabbes blues glasses and leaves him there to bleed all over the street.

* * *

Leave a review plz

Leave a comment if you get the pint-sized Slasher easter egg

Pervert vergo strikes again no man or woman is safe so how do you guys like pervert vergo I think she's funny.

The whole vergo going into other people's dreams is pretty cool but she only does this to team clvr and they already gave her permission to do that.

Coal isn't dumb he knows adam will never be the same kid as he was when they were little but he still likes the memory of adam at that age.

Ok it was hard for me to wright this chapter I mean I like blue he's a cool dude and hurting him doesn't sit right with me but that's what cheshire would do she's a crazy bitch

Team CLVR fact: When I was making Cheshire I wanted someone that would scare a trained huntsman I mean how do you scare someone who was trained to fight monsters.

For the longest time I had no idea but then I thought take something not scary and make it scary so I took a little blond girl and combined her with freddy krueger


	48. Chapter 44 You are the mother

Volume 2

You are the mother

(This is a reference to a old tv show)

In Siennas' office she sat in her big chair watching a news report on her scroll.

(The news woman) It looks another victim of the pint-sized slasher but unlike the others this young man is still alive but just barely. There are two other people that were killed but for right now that is all we know.

Sienna heard someone approach her door so she clicked her screen off and placed her scroll on her desk. When the door opened sienna saw that it was adam as he walk up to her desk sienna stood up and went around her desk.

"This better be good adam you know how much a hate being distributed." Sienna leaned back against her desk.

"Mom we need to do something about the pint-sized slasher the troops-" Adam stopped when he saw sienna's hand go up to her ear like she was having trouble hearing him.

"I'm sorry I must've misheard you want was that?" Adam cleared his thought and repeated himself. "We need to do something abo-" Sienna quickly backhanded adam with enough focus to knock off his mask exposing his green eyes that he got from his real mom.

"I'm the leader of the white fang and you will remember that next time you think about telling me what to do." Sienna glared at adam she got anger the more she saw those eyes. "Pick up your mask I don't want to see those hoe eyes."

Adam bent down and grabbed his mask after he put it on he said. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you it won't happen again." Sienna went back to her chair and said. "Good now about this pint-sized slasher I'm fully aware of the faunus that psycho has killed but it's not our job to deal with every little thing."

"I bet if it was coal you'd go after the psycho." Adam said under his breath so sienna couldn't hear him but that's kinda hard when she has tiger ears.

"Let me be clear about this my actions are for the betterment of all faunus and that includes your brother and that bitch blake even tho they can't see it now I'm helping our people." Sienna leaned back in her chair.

Adam clenched his fist and nodded. "That's all I needed to say I'll be leaving now." Sienna frowned as she watched adam leave she thought to herself. 'If it wasn't for your father I would've killed you just like I killed your bitch mom.'

Sienna waited for the door to close before she closed her eyes and thought back to that day.

'It was almost midnight on menagerie I heard some rumors about a bull faunus and lizard faunus teaming up to kill James and now they're receiving medical attention from the chef's wife in their home.

I was so anger I wanted to kill those two and I didn't care if Ghira tried to stop me they killed the love of my life.

I remember walking up to ghira's house, knocking on the door, and I even remember kail's face when she opened it and saw me.'

"Sienna what are you doing here?" Kail asked as she tried to hide a young blake behind her leg. "Where are they...WHERE ARE THE SONS OF BITCHES WHO KILLED JAMES!?" Sienna clenched the handles of her sheathed swords.

Blake hold on to her mom's leg for dear life but kail pulled out her weapon a hand fan that was made out of sharp and flexible metal.

Kail would've attacked but sienna was still her friend and she could tell that sienna was in grief so she pointed to a room and said. "He's in there but you might want to talk to him before you attack."

Sienna made her way to the room blake look up at her mom and said. "Mom is she going to hurt co-"

Kail patted blake on her head and interrupted her. "No blake she won't hurt him she loves him in her own way."

Sienna began to slowly unsheath her blades but when she saw coal's unconscious body laying in bed with bandages covering most of his body it all hit her. 'The bull faunus was coal...oh my god my baby want happen to you?'

Dallas was sitting in a chair on the right side of coal's bed while bob did the same on the left ghira leaned against the wall right in front of the bed next to dallas was adam who was clinging on to his father's sheathed sword.

As soon as bob saw sienna he placed a hand onto adam's shoulder and said. "Come with me you don't need to hear this."

As bob and adam left sienna was amazed as to how similar he was to his father the only real difference was those green eyes.

Dallas stood up and asked. "Hello I'm dallas who are you?" Sienna grinded her teeth and glared at ghira. "So you guys never told her. My name is sienna and I'm coal's mother and your the human bitch that stole my husband and my child."

Dallas's jaw dropped and she said. "What james told me his first wife died during childbirth. Ghira you know about this why didn't you tell me?"

Ghira sighed and said. "James told me and bob that he will tell you soon but that was years ago I always thought he would do it one of this days. And sienna she didn't steal james from you he left you with coal in his arms. James wasn't ever a good guy but I didn't think he would do something like this."

Sienna wasn't interested in listening to ghira in her head james was a good man he was just corrupted by this woman. Sienna always hated humans and this just added to her hatred of them.

"Fine but now that james is gone coal should come with me his real mother." Sienna and dallas stared at each other for awhile you could see the anger in sienna's eyes while dallas had a protective look.

Dallas walk over to sienna the two of them were now only inchs away from each other dallas talked in a soft tone but her face said I'll kill you bitch. "Sienna I know you want your son back but he's not yours anymore I raised him and cared about him. You can be in his life as his birth mother but your not taking him away from me is that clear?"

Ghira now didn't know who was in more danger sienna is tough but dallas isn't a pushover. Sienna thought to herself. 'I can't just kill her right now ghira would put me on top of his enemies list. I guess I have to do this in a more stealthy way.'

Sienna sighed and said. "Look dallas I'm sorry I still loved james and now that he's gone and my son is hurt I just wanted to protect him. Can you forgive me for my unacceptable behavior?"

Dallas smiled and said. "Of course I would be would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes. I know coal would love to see you when he wakes up if you want to stay and wait with me?"

Sienna smiled and nodded the two of them sat next to each other on the right side of coal's bed. Ghira went to get some tea for the two ladies sienna looked at dallas and asked. "How do you think your other son is doing?"

Dallas had a tear fall down her cheek and her voice was quiet like she was trying to keep more tears from coming. "Adam is so young and he just saw his dad killed by his own brother. Sense his father died he hasn't let go of his father's sword I can't tell what he's thinking right now."

Sienna hugged dallas and said. "It's going to be ok he'll forgive coal and you as soon as you tell him what his father was." Dallas hugged sienna back and thanked her for her kindness.

"You've been through a lot today try just focussing on the here and now I'll go see how the tea is going along." Sienna stood up and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

She saw ghira pouring tea into two cups. "I'll take those to dallas." Sienna said Ghira handed the two cups to her and said. "I'm happy you two found a way for both of you to be in coal's life."

Sienna nodded and said. "All I want is for coal to be happy." Ghira smiled as sienna left to go back to the room as she reach the door she could hear dallas talking to coal. "Oh my little boy I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain from james I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore I love you coal."

Sienna opened the door and saw dallas kissing coal's forehead and she said. "I brought the tea."

Dallas reach for the cup in sienna's left hand but she pulled it back fast almost spilling the tea then she said. "Sorry this one is yours I added honey to this mine." Sienna handed dallas the cup in her right hand then she sat down and talked.

"So how did you and james meet if you don't mind me asking." Sienna watched dallas place her leg on top of her other on as she talked.

"Well I was a bank teller in atlas and one day five men came into the bank with guns they killed the guards that were there and made everyone lay on the ground. I thought I was going to die but them a man with a sword in his hands came in and yelled. (Ok I will give you guys one chance to say your sorry.)

The men opened fire at him but he blocked every shot with his sword I was amazed then he killed all of them in a second. I could believe it then he walk over to me and held out his hand and said. (I would like to make a withdrawal please.)

After that he asked me out to dinner and the rest is history." Dallas finished her story and her tea then she rubbed her forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Sienna asked as she sat there drinking her tea. "I just got a really bad headache and it's kinda hard to breath."

Dallas stood up fast knocking her chair over in the process she can't breathe and her face was turning red. After a few seconds she fell to the ground the last thing she saw was sienna leaning down so they were face to face and said.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of coal but adam I might just kill him he is your disgusting child." Sienna stared into dallas eyes as she laid there dieing and when sienna was sure that she was dead she yelled.

"GHIRA, KAIL, SOMEONE COME HERE AND HELP!" Everyone rushed into the room and kail drop to here knees right next to dallas and tried to find out what was wrong. "What happened!?"

"I don't know she just fainted." Sienna saw that adam was here he watched as kail tried to revive his mother but all that sienna was thinking about was.

'It's ok my miracle boy the bad woman is gone it's time for you to come home with your real mom.'

* * *

Leave a review plz

Thanks Kailan WolfBorn. Lord Of Wolfs for favoriting this story

Sienna is a evil bitch and adam takes her abuse because he wants a mom so out of the family of them coal is the only good one well besides dallas she was good too

Blue is alive but ironwood doesn't want coal or ray going after Cheshire I think they will respect ironwoods wishs.

(That's bullshit)

Team CLVR fact: IMPORTANT the reason sienna calls coal her miracle boy is because when two faunas have a kid the kids animal limb is random so coal having his dad's horns is about a million to one.

P.s. adam's mom is Dallas a human so it was 100% that he was going to have his dad's horns.


	49. Chapter 45 Remember the ones

Volume 2

Remember the ones you have lost

It was morning and everyone was up in team CLVR's dorm vergo and leo were taking a shower while ruby sat on ray's bed next to him. Weiss did the same she sat on coal's bed with coal right next to her.

"So ray was sleeping on the floor while ruby was in the bed then how did both of you end up on the floor spooning?" Weiss asked as the two scythe welders blushed and coal chuckled.

Ruby moved closer to ray and said. "I was feeling lonely so I decided to cuddle with him." Weiss sighed and asked. "Ok but did you two do anything?"

Ruby's blush got ten times worse while ray's eyes had fear in them as he said. "No no no we didn't do anything I swore!"

"Ok just checking." Weiss said then coal looked over his shoulder and yelled. "Hey vergo you owe me ten lien he didn't do it."

Vergo yelled back. "Really oh ray I'm so disappointed in you." The four of them laughed then ruby stared at weiss and asked. "What about you two I remember waking up and seeing you sleeping on top of coal."

"NO...we...didn't do anything it's just I like sleeping with coal." Weiss stuttered as her face reddens and ruby laughs at her.

Weiss leans forward and flicks ruby's nose. "Don't be a pest and come on blake and yang are probably wondering where we are." Weiss grabbed and pulled her to the door they both said goodbye before they left.

With the girls gone ray said. "Oh shit coal I got a message from ozpin it just says 'emergence meet me in the infirmary' it sounds important." Coal stretches and yawns then he stood up and grabbed the duffle bag that was under his bed as he opened it he said. "Ok suit up and we'll see what he wants."

Coal grabbed his pistol and some ammo but then his hand touched that black box again. Coal forgot that he put it back in here coal looked at it for a second then he just shoved it into his pocket. 'Just forget about it...it's just a stupid idea you had.' Coal grinded his teeth together and he felt a tear fall down his face.

"Hey coal you ready or what?" Ray asked, coal quickly rubbed his face then he smiled and said. "Yeah all done let's go." As ray and coal left the room and walked down the hallway coal heard.

"Coal is that really you?" Coal turned around to see sonia. 'SONIA no you can't be here your...your-' Sonia started walking towards them but then coal saw that sienna was behind her before coal could say anything sienna stabbed sonia through her chest.

"NO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Coal pulled out his gun and began to pull the trigger but then ray yelled. "COAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Coal looked over to ray. He saw ray's worried face and said. "Ray didn't you see what she did!?"

Ray blinked a few times then asked. "What who did these no one there!?" Coal looks back to where sienna and sonia was but nothing was there no bodies, no blood, just a empty hallway.

Coal dropped his gun then fell to his knees tears started falling from his face as he kept thinking. 'No she was there but how, no she couldn't be here, what the fuck is happening.'

Vergo and leo ran out of the dorm room in their underwear and they saw coal on the ground with ray next to him trying to comfort him by hugging him and asking what happened.

Vergo put her forehead against coal's and used her semblance to put him to sleep after that leo and ray picked him up and laid him on his bed. "What happened?" Leo asked, ray just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "I...I don't know he just screamed then pulled out his gun and pointed at thin air. Vergo can you go in and see what made him freak out?"

Vergo nodded and placed her left hand onto coal's cheek using her semblance again she went through the memories of the day. She stopped when she saw coal and ray going to the hallway after watching what happened and telling ray and leo, vergo deactivated her semblance and asked.

"So does that make any sense to you two?" Leo shook his head and said. "I never meet her and coal never talked about her the only reason I know who she is, is because we saw her in coal's memories."

"Yeah but when he saw her today she wasn't a kid she was a teen and why was sienna killing her?" Vergo said then leo and her both looked at ray he sighed and said. "Ok guys I promise I will tell you guys everything but after I deal with this emergence thing oz sent us."

Leo and vergo looked at each other then back to ray then leo said. "Ok vergo go with ray and I'll stay here and keep a eye on coal." Ray and vergo left and headed to the infirmary while leo sat on ray's bed and stared at coal's sleeping body. 'Come on coal what was so bad that made you break like that?'

On the roof of the opposite building cheshire sat there staring at her victim she chuckled as she thought to herself. 'Daddy only told me to kill coal but the other three will just be a bonus. I can't believe that all it took was a glimpse of that girl to break him like that this might be easier than I thought.'

* * *

Ray and vergo entered the infirmary and saw blue laying on one of the beds with bandages covering almost his entire body and he was hooked up to a bunch of stuff.

Sarah was sitting on his right holding his hand while ozpin and ironwood stood in front of the bed ironwood was the first to talk. "Where were you we sent that message ten minutes ago."

Ray walks over to blue and thought to himself. 'Hey foureyes man first coal now you I guess we're all having a bad day.' Ray turn towards oz and ironwood and asked. "What happened to him?"

"That's not important what is important is you tell us what you and coal were doing last night and why it took you so long to get here?" Ironwood glared at ray waiting for an answer.

Ray and vergo both had confused faces then ray said. "What does that have to do with blue ending up in a infirmary bed?"

"He thinks you and coal are trying to weaken vales defense by taking out my second in command." Sarah said as she looks from blue to ray.

Ray was shocked, confused, and a few other things that he didn't have time to list. "What the hell are you thinking I wouldn't do this and neither would coal!"

Ironwood puts his right hand into his jacket and grabbed his pistol but he didn't pull it out yet instead he said. "You shouldn't talk to me like that I can still arrest you for the attempted murder of Jakku Ao Shimo."

Ray know that was a empty threat ironwood can't do anything in vale he has no authority but ray was curious. "Why do you think it was me and coal?"

Ironwood let go of his weapon and moved his hand back to his side. "You two are known as the ones that backstab their own kind what insurance do we have that says you wouldn't do the same to us. You could be trying to get back with the white fang and killing the leaders of vale would be a nice I'm sorry to them."

Ray and vergo were amazed that he could put all this to gather and none of it was right before any of them could speak ozpin said. "I've told you a thousand times coal and ray are helping us they are the ones that got all of us to have a meeting to join focuses and stop the white fang."

Ironwood turn towards ozpin and said. "Yeah but didn't that meeting get attacked by the fang are you trying to say that was just a coincidence. And if it wasn't them who attack Ms. Ao Shimo then who did?"

Sarah stood up and said. "It was the pint-sized slasher he's been killing are people for to long and it's time someone stopped him. Ray I would like to hire team CLVR to deal with the murder."

"Don't worry sarah will get this son of a bitch for blue." Ray said as he and sarah stared at each other. Ironwood know he was beaten and decided to walk out of the room ozpin followed him so that blue can be with his friends.

When those two were gone sarah walked over to ray and hugged him then said. "Thanks I know blue appreciates you and coal going after that psycho."

"Don't worry about it we always help out our friends." Ray smiled as sarah went back to here set then she said. "Just one more thing when you find the son of a bitch that did this to blue you will call me. I want to finish this person off myself."

Ray shrugged and said. "The pint-sized slasher killed a lot of your people it's only fair that you get first dibs." Sarah smiled at ray.

Ray and vergo decided to give the lovebirds some space so they were making their way back to the dorm when vergo asked. "Why didn't you tell oz or sarah about coal's break down?"

Ray kept looking forward as he talked. "Because it's nothing new back when we were in the white fang people would have night terrors on a daily basis he probably just remembered some bad stuff."

Vergo stopped and crossed her arms ray walk a few more feet then turned around. "What?" Vergo stared at ray and started tapping her foot. "You said you would tell me everything about sonia after we get to the infirmary and what else are you guys hiding I mean I that sonia was just a friend but the way coal thinks of her she couldn't be just a friend."

Ray sighed and said. "What else are we hiding well a lot actually we were apart of a team before you guys came along but we can do this when everyone's around so I don't have to explain it a hundred times."

Vergo looked down then nodded as she caught up with ray.

* * *

Coal slowly opened his eyes and as he sat up leo walk out of the bathroom while he brushed his hair. "So you're finally up you've been asleep for a while how are you feeling?"

Coal swung his legs over the edge of the bed and said. "My head feels fuzzy but I think I'm good what happened." Leo sat down beside coal and said.

"You thought you saw something and then you fell to your knees and started crying." Coal looked at leo with a confused face and said. "What the heck I don't remember any of that."

Leo shrugged and said. "I guess vergo blocked that from your memories probably to keep you from freaking out again."

Coal huffed and thought to himself. 'Great what kind of leader just loses it out of nowhere.' Coal continued to insult himself in his head but then leo put his hand on coal's shoulder.

"Hey coal you do know it could've happened to any of us I mean we're teens that are supposed to fight monsters for a living no one can blame us for breaking down once in awhile. Especially you and ray, you two have been through hell and back and that's just the stuff I know about no telling what I don't know."

Coal smiled and said. "Thanks leo you know sometimes I real think you should've been leader." Leo laughed and said. "Yeah and my first order is to have all the girls wear mini skirts."

Coal saluted and said. "I'll follow you to hell and back sir." Coal and leo laughed together for a while then ray and vergo entered the dorm.

"What's so funny guys?" Vergo asked but leo and coal both said 'nothing' ray then asked. "So you ok now man?"

Coal nodded and grabbed his weapon and asked. "So what was the emergency all about?"

Vergo grabbed leo's sword from his bed then tossed it to him and said. "We'll tell you along the way we finally have a mission let's go."

'She's pumped up I guess it has been a little while since our last mission she's probably going crazy without something to do.' Coal thought as he followed ray and vergo.

* * *

Leave a review plz

Thanks zetaD20 for favoriting this story

Coal never told leo and vergo about his childhood friend what is that all about? And what is up with this box why is it so important to coal? Last question why is ironwood such a dick?

So cheshire's semblance is like vergo's she can go into people's heads and show them their greatest fears.

Team CLVR fact: I forgot to put the names of team CLVR's weapons so here you go coal's weapon is Blazing Shadow

Ray's is Grimm Slayer

Vergo's is Star Shooter

Leo's is Elements Fury


	50. Chapter 46 The battle with in

Volume 2

The battle with in

Team CLVR decided to go to the place the police found blue as they made it to the building coal said. "Leo and vergo search for clues around the building while ray and I search inside." Vergo raised her eyebrow and asked. "Didn't the police already do that all the evidence would be missing?"

"Sarah was able to pay the police so that they would leave the scene as it was. She likes to deal with these types of problems with her own men, ok vergo link us up." Ray said the last part as he tapped the side of his head.

Vergo activated her semblance and linked the team together.

(Vergo) Everyone good to go?

(Leo) Yep.

(Ray) I'm good just as long as I don't see anything vergo's thinking of.

(Vergo) Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

(Ray) Knowing you there's probably a dream about leo naked and I don't need that in my head.

(Vergo) Well you're not wrong.

(Coal) Can we get to work p.s. I don't need to see that either.

Coal and ray entered the front doors while leo and vergo walked on the right side of the building. They quickly see a massive puddle of dry blood. "I guess this is where they found blue." Vergo looked over to the broken window and saw ray and coal in the building.

(Vergo) We found where the police picked up blue and from the looks of this window he most have jumped through here to get away from his attacker.

(Coal) Man look at this place the concrete floors are broken in a few places and there's water here too.

(Leo) Wasn't it raining the night blue was attacked maybe the water seep through the ceiling.

(Coal) No there's no water spots on the ceiling besides blue likes to keep his enemies at a distance that's probably why these water pipes sticking out of the ground.

(Ray) HOLY SHIT!

(Leo) WHAT THE FLUFF!

(Coal) Ray, Leo what's with the head shouting?

(Ray) Well I've found two heads under a machine so what happened to them?

(Vergo) I guess there were more victims than we thought. Sarah called off the police investigation before they went into the building. But leo why did you freak out?

(Leo) Well if you look right next to the puddle of blood there's a message written in blood of cause.

(Coal) What does it say?

(Leo) 'She's not real'

(Vergo) I guess blue left us a tip for beating the pint-sized slasher but I didn't know the killer was a girl.

(Coal) Not much is known about the killer but this is where the murders stop she went to far this time.

(Ray) Coal he's going to be ok blue is a tough son of a bitch.

Ray places his hand on coal's shoulder and gives him a heart warming smile. Coal smiles back and then walks over to the stairs that lead to the second floor.

(Coal) Ok you two continue looking around me and ray are heading up stairs.

Leo and vergo start walking again leo struggles to find out what the message means.

(Leo) I wonder what blue meant by she's not real maybe she's just a illusion to make people think there's a killer.

(Vergo) But if she was a illusion then why are people actually dying and a illusion couldn't have given blue those injuries.

(Leo) Yeah you're right coal do you want to take a guess.

Vergo and leo waited for coal to respond but nothing vergo then focused on coal and ray's minds but she couldn't find them even if they were in a building she could find their minds anywhere. She made sure to leave a little bit of her own aura in their heads so she could find them.

(Vergo) Leo something's wrong I can't find them that means someone is messing with my semblance.

(Leo) Shit it's a trap.

(Haha star wars...sorry)

* * *

Coal and ray reached the second floor and what they found crept them both out. It was a almost complete room the only thing that was there was. A wooden chair that was in the middle of the room the walls were all painted the wall right in front of them had to huge yellow cat eyes with black fur.

The two walls on both sides had song lyrics painted on them the paint was a dark crimson red the lyrics said. 'One, two, Cheshire's coming for you three, four, run away five, six, start praying seven, eight, here I come nine, ten, now your dead.'

"Oh great we're in her home this is starting to feel more and more like a trap." Ray said as he grabbed his scythe.

"Yeah maybe we should call the others for back up." Coal said as he pulled out his scroll and began typing.

"COAL LOOK OUT!" Ray yelled as he saw cheshire appear in the door and then leapt to coal. Coal dropped his scroll and grabbed his pistol but he was to slow cheshire kicked his head with her right foot causing him to slam against the wall.

Ray swung at cheshire but her and coal disappeared into thin air. Ray scanned the room there wasn't a trace of them.

(Ray) Leo, vergo I think the slasher has coal we need to regroup.

Ray stood there waiting for them to answer but there was nothing so ray ran down the stairs and out of the building.

As he got outside he saw salem standing right in front of him. "What the hell you here too." Salem smiled and reached out to ray.

Ray raised his eyebrow at the action but then her fingers became black tentacles and flow towards ray.

Ray tried to ran but his body just didn't listen to him the four tentacles stabbed into his chest and poured grimm blood into ray.

After a little while ray began to cough up the stuff then he changed the black blood covered him then bone armor grow from it ray started to resemble the fox grimm his team fought on their first day at beacon.

Salem pulled her tentacles out of ray then pointed behind him and said. "Now eat your dinner." Ray still couldn't control his body but he could still feel everything that was happening he turned around and saw.

Coal, alice, and ruby his grimm body started walking to them. "No this isn't real they would just stand there this isn't real!" Ray kept yelling as his body lifted his claw like hand and then cut coal's throat spilling blood all over the ground then he did the same to alice but ruby was special.

Ray was forced to looked straight into her eyes as he grabbed her throat and began to squeeze ruby still bagged for her life. "Ray please I thought you cared about me."

That plus him hearing her neck snap broke ray he couldn't stop the tears from coming he fell to his knees with his head down.

"That's it your biggest fear is turning into a monster and killing your friends that's so boring I want something more dramatic." Ray looked forward and saw cheshire.

"You want the FUCK IS THIS!?" Ray yelled as he tried to get up but was stopped by the grimm. Cheshire laughed at ray then said. "It's funny that you know this isn't real but you still break down over this people but what's so special about this one?"

Cheshire picked up ruby's dead body with one hand and showed it to ray. Ray got angrier every second that that bitch had her hand on ruby cheshire was bored of him. "I'll come back and kill you later but for now I think you two should have a long talk hold out your hand."

Ray did as he was told and as he held out his hand cheshire cut ruby's head off and placed it in his hand. Ray was shook how could she do that so casually cheshire waves ray goodbye as she disappeared.

* * *

Coal regained consciousness and stood up after looking around and seeing no one he walked over and picked up his scroll. "Shit it's busted where the hell is ray?" Coal's head was still a little cloudy but he could feel a disturbing presence.

Coal looked over to the chair that was in the middle of the room and there he was it was coal black pants his red hoodie but there were three differences between them.

The one sitting in the chair had his hood covering his head and also had Wilt and Blush (adam's weapon) in his hands and lastly he wore a white fang mask but it was red instead of white.

(P.s. adam's sword is his father's sword)

"Oh great I thought I got rid of you years ago." Coal glared at his twin as he reached for his pistol. He's twin smiled and said. "Ow coal that's so hurtful didn't we have some good times together all those missions where you had to kill all those people.

You know I have a question for you coal blake and adam wore mask too but they never covered their entire head like you did so why did you do that?"

Coal raised an eyebrow then said. "If you're really me then you should know the answer." The twin nodded. "But I want you to say it."

Coal took a deep breath and began. "Because I couldn't kill someone face to face I was afraid that they will come after me or my family. The mask helped me become someone I wasn't it did the same to blake and adam but adam became that person that's why I couldn't save him."

The twin starts laughing which confused coal so he asked. "What's so funny asshole?" The twin stops laughing and says. "It's just funny that you left the fang then fought against them and it ended with your little brother stealing your sword and your sister shooting you maybe they not the ones that need saving."

Coal pulled out his pistol and fired three rounds into his twin then said. "Well that was a boring conversation anyway." Coal was about to leave but then he heard laughing from his twin. "Haha now your making it interesting."

Coal's twin leapt forward with his sword drawn coal switched his weapon to sword mode and blocked the attack then with his left hand he throw a fireball which hit the twin's chest sending him flying back to the wall.

After the twin hit the wall coal sheathed his weapon and with both hands he shot a continuous flame at the twin covering the guy in fire.

Coal still continued to fire but he thought that has to do it for that asshole. Coal wasn't ready for the shotgun to poke out of the flames and fire right against his left shoulder.

Coal stumbled back holding his shoulder as his twin got up untouched by the fire then he knocked coal to the ground and stabbed him through the chest with his father's sword.

The twin stood over coal and said. "Now let's see what happens when I have control of our body."

* * *

Vergo and leo ran into the building but were stopped when they saw cheshire standing on the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Oh goodie new toys these other two are getting boring to play with." Cheshire snaps her fingers causing leo to disappear vergo pointed her gun at cheshire but she also disappeared.

"So I guess your semblance has something to do with messing with people's minds that explains why I can't talk to my team through the link." Vergo keeps looking around ready for anything cheshire could throw at her.

Vergo could still hear cheshire even though she still couldn't see her. "Oh your a smart one congrats your the first one to figure it out but let's see if you can still think straight after this."

Vergo felt a needle go into her arm she saw that not only was there a needle there was a plastic tube wrapped around her arm. Then leo appeared right in front of her. "Leo shit you scared me." Leo glared at her then yelled. "VERGO YOU DUMB DRUG ADDICT BITCH-"

Vergo punched him right in the face knocking him on his ass then she said. "Nice try but leo would never call me a bitch like that besides you choose a fear that I already got over I know my team will always have my back."

Vergo holstered her weapon then she focused her semblance on breaking cheshire's control over her mind. Cracks began to appear on the walls, ceiling, ground even the outside started to break apart. Cheshire created a little world inside of vergo's mind and vergo was going to break it down.

After a few minutes the world shattered leaving vergo in a white room with one door. "I guess this is the exit."

Vergo woke up back where her and leo saw cheshire. Vergo saw that leo was laying next to her still asleep she placed his head on her lap and said. "What is she doing to you baby?"

Vergo now focussed her semblance on leo's mind. Vergo was in a small village she didn't have to look for leo there was a trial of dead bodies leading to the center of the village.

"Oh oum what happened here what even is this place?" Vergo made it to the center to find it was covered with blood and more bodies but there was one living person. It looked like leo but he was younger about fourteen and had blood all over his face and clothes.

There were two people laying next to him one was a woman with beautiful brown hair and the other was a man holding leo's sword in his hands.

"Leo were these your parents what happened to them?" Vergo sat right in front of leo as he cried and said. "The white fang killed them I'm going to do the same they don't deserve to live they're animals that need to be put down!"

Vergo grabbed leo and pulled him into her arms she held him and said. "Leo you know you don't mean that you love coal and ray like family and they were with the fang you're just sad and you never let anyone see that you're sad. You have to let us help you just like we have to let you help us."

Leo laid his head on vergo's chest and said. "Thanks vergo." Vergo smiled at leo as she woke them both up.

Leo opened his eyes and noticed that he was on vergo's lap. "Hey vergo thanks for saving me." Vergo kissed him on his forehead and then said. "Let's go save the two idiots."

Leo and vergo stood up but leo said. "Sorry you had to see that I was screwed up bad then." Vergo smiles at him and says. "I guess that's why we're so good together we're both two screwed up people."

Leo and vergo grinned at each other then they ran up the stairs to their friends.

* * *

Playergage was sitting on his bed in his room he was finishing the latest chapter of his book. "Done! Oh hey didn't see you there yes this is a 4th wall break and I could make a deadpool joke but I'm not that's xenofox's job."

Xenofox walks in to the room and says. "A 4th wall break inside a 4th wall break that's like 16 walls."

Gage covers his face with his hands and says. "Oh oum why are you here?" Fox glares at gage then says. "Because you haven't thanked Phoenix-Nox-Lover for favoriting this story."

Gage's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't done that.

"Oh thanks fox and thank you phoenix your guys support helps me write this stories I couldn't do it without you guys. Just in case this chapter is late I have to take care of two annoying dogs this week. Oh and p.s. if you guys like this type of 4th wall break I might just make it my new thing ok I'm done."

Team CLVR fact: the red mask coal's twin is wearing is the blood mask they were a group of white fang special ops time of guys this is important it's explains how coal and ray became friends why they were the only once to escape the fang and why ray didn't trust blake back in the ray trailer oh it also leads to leo's backstory.


	51. Chapter 47 Sarah snipes the bitch

Volume 2

Sarah snipes the bitch

Vergo and leo make it up the stairs to the second floor of the building and saw ray kneeling and crying as he held thin air. Coal on the other hand was laying on the ground looking like he was pinned by something but there was no sign of cheshire so vergo took this opportunity and said.

"Leo I'll connect you too coal help him while I do the same with ray." Leo nods and the two free their friends from cheshire's control. Team CLVR was free now coal and ray did have some questions and vergo answered them.

"Now that I know cheshire can mess with our minds I'll use my semblance to better protect them." As vergo explained leo snapped his fingers and said. "That also explains why coal had a break down she must've been watching us for a while."

"Well you finally figured it out and I don't have any cookies to give you." Team CLVR turned their heads to the stairs and saw cheshire standing there with her right claws against her mask.

Coal steps forward so that the rest of his team was behind him and asked. "Ok time for answers why are you trying to kill me and who's your boss?"

Cheshire stays silent for a few seconds thinking about what her father told her about her mission. "Well my 'boss' is my daddy he put me back together after the mean people hurt me. And to why I'm trying to kill you it's because your mom is going soft because of you so if she hears that you were killed by a human then she will step up her game."

Coal's eyes widen and his hands started to shake. "DON'T LIE TO ME MY MOTHER'S DEAD!"

Ray placed his hand on coal's shoulder coal tried to calm down but then cheshire started laughing and said. "You people are funny getting all angry over some bad dreams. Oh and coal you really should know that bob is keeping secrets from you and that's not very nice."

Coal thought about it. 'Why would bob keep secrets from me and what does it have to do with my mom?' Cheshire turned around and was about to start walking down the stairs when ray yelled. "Hey ain't you attacking us?"

Cheshire turned back around and said. "Well my semblance is being blocked by that mean lady and I don't like fighting when I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm going to win so I'll kill all of you later."

Team CLVR was surprised that she would just walk away but they weren't going to let that happen. Ray throw three stars that blow up the ceiling that was above the stairs cheshire jumped back before the rubble crushed her.

"You still have to answer for all the people you killed and also you sent my friend to the infirmary so I'm going to get you back for him." Coal said as he pulled out his pistol.

Vergo stepped back and focussed on keeping cheshire's semblance away from her and the rest of team CLVR. Leo slowly walked over to the right side of the room ray did the same on the left side.

Now cheshire had no semblance and was blocked from each side but she still had one surprise for her soon to be victims.

Cheshire scratched her claws against each other causing sparks to fly off of them leo and ray tensed up they were ready to strike.

(Ray) Ready leo?

(Leo) On three, one ,two.

(Ray & Leo) Three

Leo used his sword to shot three ice shards at her while ray throw three explosive stars. The attacks looked like they were about to hit but then cheshire disappeared the stars collided with the shards of ice.

Cheshire appeared between coal and vergo she was facing vergo with her claws only inches away from vergo's chest. Before the claws made it to vergo coal was able to drop his gun and grab cheshire's arms and stop her from killing vergo.

(Coal) Vergo! Shoot!

Vergo didn't hesitate she held up her assault rifle and sprayed cheshire with around thirty rounds before she stopped and coal let go of cheshire's arms causing her body to fell to the ground life less.

Ray and leo ran up to their teammates and leo asked. "How did you caught her she just vanished?" Coal picked up his gun and said. "Well the reason you couldn't see her was because she was moving faster than your eye could see her. Most assassins are trained to do this I learned how to see them because that was a move shadow winter used a lot.

But even at his best he could only barely do it she was much harder to see it's very unlikely that a person could move at that speed even if they're specially trained."

Coal had a hard time putting the pieces together how could this girl do some of these things like beat blue when she was so easy to take down like this.

Coal's eyes widen as he realized it was a trap. Coal pulled out his pistol but cheshire got off the ground and kicked coal in a matter of seconds. Coal was pushed all the way to the other side of the room.

Cheshire then jumped kicked leo then slashed ray's chest. Vergo quickly switched her weapon to it's sniper mode and shoved the business end of her gun against cheshires forehead bang.

The bullet shattered cheshire's mask but then the bullet stopped as it hit cheshire's forehead. Vergo had a mix of fear and amazement as she saw cheshire's emerald green eyes. Cheshire smiled as she pulled the bullet off of her head and showed vergo that under her skin was metal.

"What the hell are you?" Vergo said she was in shock but she snapped out of it and grabbed the barrel of her gun and swung it. Cheshire ducked under the gun but didn't see the werewolf claw grab her waist and throw her through the wall behind cheshire.

The team regrouped and leo changed back to his human form. "Vergo you ok?" Leo asked vergo was trying to understand how cheshire could have a metal skull. "Guys I think I know what blue meant by she's not real.

When I shot her the bullet stopped when it hit her forehead turns out she has a metal skull I don't know how that's possible." Vergo and leo didn't know what she was but coal and ray did.

Ray looked over to coal just looking at his eyes coal know ray was asking if they could tell them about penny. Coal slowly nodded his head and they turned back to their teammates.

"Guys we have something to tell you, coal and I think cheshire is like penny." Ray talks to leo and vergo while coal answers his scroll.

Leo was the one to voice his thought. "Wait so you're saying penny's a robot?!" Ray gave them a unsure smile and said. "More like an android she has a soul and a aura but her body is machine we didn't tell anybody because we wanted to let her do it when she was ready."

Vergo and leo could understand that they both had stuff they needed to wait until they were ready to tell people. Coal hanged up his scroll and rejoined the group and said.

"Well that was sarah she wanted to know if we had killed the pint-sized slasher yet. When I told her no she said that she had a plan and what I have to do is lead cheshire to the fountain in the park that's about half a mile from here."

Vergo raised her eyebrow and asked. "Why you we're a team we go together?" Leo shook his head and said. "No she's probably going to hide and wait for us to separate it's easier taking one of us on then all four."

Ray came up with a plan to get cheshire to the fountain. "Well maybe that's what we need to do, we split up and when she comes after one of us that one leads her to sarah's trap."

Vergo covers her face with her hand and says. "Do you know how risky that is." Ray nodded then said. "But when she goes after one of us the other three can come and help."

Coal decides to go with the plan. "Vergo, I think this is are best option we can't let her kill more people and what if she goes after velvet or someone else we know this ends today."

Vergo smiles and says. "Well I guess we've survived worse ok let's get on with it."

* * *

Team CLVR unblocked the stairs and excited the building the they all went their separate ways it didn't take long before coal saw cheshire. "I kinda know you would choose me killing me is your mission after all."

Cheshire smiled and said. "Oh my am I getting predictable that's not good well don't worry after I kill you I won't go after your team I'll start with that nice white hair girl you slept with."

Coal glared at her in his mind those were fighting words and he was ready. Coal switched his weapon to it's sword mode and swung sending an arc of fire at her. Cheshire easily dodged it by jumping over it but as she landed the ground quickly heated up turning into lava.

Cheshire's feet started to smoke and burn she looked at coal who was kneeling with his left hand placed on the ground. Coal smiled as he finished her off by moving the lava so it covered her from head to toe.

Then coal stood back up and started sapping the heat from the lava cooling it so that it harden. "Man this move was easier when I had blue helping me."

Coal walks up to the black sphere and knocks on it. "Solid I hope that's enough to keep her in there-" A hand broke out off the sphere and punched coal right in the face. 'Oh your fucking me right now.'

Cheshire broke out off her prison and laughed. "My daddy made my skin, hair, and clothes out of cloth infused with ice dust it can withstand extreme heat. And that means most of your attacks won't work."

Coal had to go with the plan then he wasn't faster then her but he had the advantage of being unpredictable. Coal ran towards her cheshire prepared for coal's sword but instead coal throws a fireball at cheshire's face.

It didn't hurt her but it did block her vision and with that cheshire used her arms to block her head from attacks but that wasn't coal's target.

He sliced cheshire's left arm off and slashed her left leg the attack on her leg didn't cut it off like her arm but did do some damage.

Cheshire jumped away from the attacks and when her vision was clear she saw coal running away she wasn't as fast as she was but she could still keep up.

* * *

Sarah sat on the edge of the fountain with a cigarette in her right hand she could see explosions in the distance but they got closer and closer until coal appeared. He ran towards the fountain while firing his pistol behind him.

Sarah sighed as she took one last puff of her cigarette and tossed it aside. Sarah stood up as coal finally got to the fountain. "Hey sarah the crazy chick will be here soon."

Sarah and coal looked to the enters to the park and saw the small one arm killer walk slowly into the park. "Oh coal you lead me to a new toy thank you."

Sarah looked to coal and moshend for him to sit down. Coal nodded and sat on the fountain while sarah walked closer to cheshire.

She was about fifteen feet away from cheshire then she asked. "I have three questions first are you the pint-sized slasher?" Cheshire smiled and nodded. "Second why did you attack my people including a man with blue hair and glasses?"

Cheshire's smile only grow bigger as she said. "I needed to draw coal out so I could kill him and as for that man with glasses he knows coal so I know if I hurt him coal would come after me. I didn't kill him because he was such a fun toy after I'm done with you I'll go check on him. Who knows maybe I can get another souvenir...I think I'll take one of his eyes they are so pretty."

Sarah grinded her teeth she almost lost her temper. "Last question do you still have the glasses you took from him." Cheshire reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small case she then held it out to sarah daring her to try and take it.

But sarah snapped her fingers and then three snipers and different roofs fired their rifles the bullets were so damaging that they dismembered cheshire's two legs and her remaining arm.

Cheshire's body and head where still attached sarah walked over to the arm and grabbed the case. She rummaged through it until she found blue's glasses she kissed them then hanged them on her tank top.

Sarah then made her way to cheshire when she saw the wires and robot parts that came out of her limbs she said. "Those rifles were elephant rifles your lucky you don't have a normal body or you would've blend out by now."

Sarah turn cheshire's body over so she wasn't face first on the ground cheshire for once looked scared as she looked at sarah's cold eyes. Sarah reached down and ripped a little piece of cheshire's skin off then she placed a finger on the metal beneath it.

Sarah's hand turned into the metal then when her whole hand was metal she pulled her arm back and made a knife hand.

Sarah sparred cheshire in the neck with her hand she completely cut off cheshire's head. After that she grabbed cheshire by the hair and tossed her head into the fountain then said.

"Mission done." Coal walked over to her hand asked. "You ok?"

Sarah sighed then said. "I will be as soon as blue gets up."

Coal nodded then said. "Come on we'll meet up with my team then go see if blue's up." Sarah and coal walk out of the park as police finally arrived.

* * *

Hey guys Playergage again so first things first thank you to LombaxElite, Arkham Knight22, and Derrick-Skalula for being the newest follower of this story you guys rock.

Now back to this chapter sarah is on cooled killer I mean she was in the right but still damn. Did any of you see that part about cheshire's remains disappearing seems fishy. Blue is back on his feet but still not a hundred present good to go.

Next chapter we see what happened to menagerie, how blake's parents died, and why sienna is the leader.

Team CLVR fact: Torchwick has a semblance he can transfer his aura to other people to bring them back to life but there are rules 1. He can only do this a few times because the aura he gives never goes back to him it stays with that person and he has a limited amount. 2. He can only bring people back if it's less than 24 hours after they died after that their soul is gone. 3. He not only gets weaker the more he does it if he does it too much he will drain himself dry and die.


	52. Chapter 48 After the storm

Volume 2

After the storm

One hour after police collected all of cheshire's piece ozpin called ironwood, glynda, coal, and ray to his office.

Ozpin sat in his seat with glynda on his right and infront of him there were ray, coal, and ironwood. Ozpin took a deep breath and asked. "Jimmy why was there another android in MY CITY!?"

Coal and ray take a step back it was a rare thing when ozpin was mad even glynda had a little fear in her eyes. Ironwood didn't move he stared straight at ozpin and said. "I suspect one of the scientist that helped make penny is working for salem it's the only way this could happen."

Ozpin stood up knocking his chair over and said. "That's not the only problem the android isn't actually a android from what my spies can tell cheshire has the same body as penny. But she has a human brain in her head they took some DNA and it matches Ashley Chi's blood."

Glynda started to shake while ironwood, ray, and coal looked confused ray asked. "Um who's that?"

Ozpin sighs and picks up his chair and sits back down. "Five years ago ashley was a student here at beacon she had a horrible semblance that drove her parents to take their own lifes. So the Vale Council asked me to take her in and train her to control her powers.

It worked and she became a student and was even on a team but the time came when a teacher takes a team on a mission. The teacher who was assigned to ashley's team was glynda their mission was simple they caught a serial killer that was in vale.

But then ashley asked why they just don't kill him and skip the trial glynda explained why but that wasn't good enough for her she wanted the man dead not living in prison. So she attacked him her teammates and glynda tried to stop her but it ended with ashley, the killer, and the rest of her team all dead."

Glynda wasn't looking too good she was still shaking and had a panic look on her face ozpin decided to change the subject. "Since the student missions are coming up I want team CLVR in the city looking for white fang hideouts."

Coal nodded and said. "Bob can be are teacher you just have to give him the authority to be a temporary teacher." Ironwood jumped into the conversation amd said. "Actually oz I have a agent that specialize in hunting white fang and she'll be here before the missions start."

Coal know that the specialist he was talking about was the person assigned to watch them but he didn't tell ozpin. "As long as they don't slow us down I really don't care."

Ozpin was a little surprised at how coal just accepted ironwoods agent. "Ok then it's settled I have some work to do so please show yourselves out."

Coal, ray, and ironwood all made their way to the elevator and when the doors shut coal said. "I know you assigned that agent to watch ray and I. I'm hoping when she tells you the truth you can finally see that we're on the same side."

Ironwood chuckles then says. "You can trick ozpin but not me. I know what you did back when you were in the fang how many people did you kill?"

Coal glares at ironwood and said. "I can ask you the same thing the only difference between you and me is I never killed a helpless kid."

The elevator stops and the doors open coal and ray stepped out and heard ironwood say. "That kid was a dumb animal just like the two of you I real don't know why two lovely girls would ever be seen with you two."

Ray bites his tongue before he could say anything ironwood starts to walk away but right before he was out of earshot he said. "I hope you two know this isn't personal I'm just trying to protect my people. But I am still mad that your alcoholic lizard took my arm and leg."

When ironwood was gone ray turned to coal and said. "What an asshole I really can't think of any good things about that guy." Coal smiled and said. "Well he's…yeah you're right there really isn't any good things."

Coal and ray continued their walk back to the dorms.

* * *

Ruby and weiss were walking along the outskirts of beacon. "I just can't understand why rich people food is so small I mean can you even call those things a meal?"

Weiss rolls her eyes and says. "Well some of us don't have to have a giant cheeseburger for a meal besides my food is a lot less messy than yours."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at weiss then said. "Well it doesn't have as much flavour as my burger." Before weiss could say anything they both heard a voice.

"RUBY wait up!" They both turned around and saw penny running up to them when she got to them ruby asked. "What's up penny?" Penny stared at them for a little bit before saying. "Well...um...I wanted to tell you something."

Ruby and weiss looked at each other then weiss asked. "Are you ok?" Penny gave her a weak smile and said. "Yeah it's just you two have to promise not to freak out."

Ruby and weiss both nod then penny pulled up her sleeve on her left hand and took out a small pocket knife. Ruby and weiss both were about to stop her but she was to fast and cut her hand.

"Penny! What are you doing!?" Ruby asked but penny just showed her that there was no blood. Weiss took a closer look and said. "Well it's a fabric that looks and feels like skin and her metal hand gives off heat I've never seen a prosthetics arm this complex."

Penny had a worry smiled on and said. "It's not just my arm my whole body is metal I'm not a real girl I was born in a lab." Penny realized what had said and pulled her hand back and hid it behind her back. "I just wanted to tell you because you and weiss have been so kind to me."

Ruby smiled and hugged penny. "You are a real girl it doesn't matter if you have meaty parts or not." Penny hugs ruby back and after a little bit they let go of each other and weiss asked. "Does anyone else know about your body?"

Penny stops and thinks. "Well there's my father, general ironwood, specialist schnee, ray, and coal that's about all of them."

Ruby and weiss look at each other then back to penny. "What coal and ray know?" Weiss asked then penny explained that ray hacked into the atlas mainframe and learned about her and how they told her that she needed to be the one to tell the others because it was her private stuff.

Weiss and ruby agreed with that but then weiss asked. "So you know my sister how is she?" Penny smiled. "Oh she's doing fine she's actually going to be reassigned to here."

Weiss's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym yang and coco were in the middle of a match. Yang fired two shotgun rounds at coco but she jumped out of the way in time.

Coco ran up to yang and swung her bag at her. Yang smiled as she caught coco's arm coco used her left leg to kick yang's leg and throw her off balance. Then coco grabbed yang's hair and flung yang over her shoulders and slammed into the ground.

Coco's eyes widened when she saw yangs hair ignite and her eyes turn red. Coco jumped back and switched her weapon to it's minigun mode.

Yang stood back up and was faces the business end of coco's gun. "Let's see if your aura can block this." Coco started firing at yang.

Yang wasn't worried ran towards coco taking every hit without slowing down. Coco was starting to get scared but it was to late yang was close enough to deliver one shotgun punch to her stomach then a second one to her face.

Coco was slammed against the floor and lost all her aura. Velvet and blake ran from the gym bleachers to the two fighters.

Velvet sat down and laid coco's head on her lap while blake and yang sat close to her. It took a hour before coco opened her eyes the first thing she saw was velvet's worried face. "Hey carrots what's with the sad face." Velvet was a little annoyed with coco for using that nickname so she flicked her nose and said. "You almost gave me a heart attack do you know how long you've been out?"

Coco smiled and sat up then said. "Well I feel ok besides a little headache. Hey yang you want to go for round two?"

Yang thought about it but velvet and blake stopped it velvet held coco close to her and said no while blake grabbed yang's ear and pulled her out of the gym.

Coco chuckled at blake pulling and telling yang that she's done enough fighting for today. But as she was looking at them she could feel velvet shaking.

"Hey vel I know you're scared but I'm ok see." Coco raised velvet's head with her hand so that they were staring in each others eyes.

Velvet hugged coco tight and said. "I know it's just I don't want you to leave me like my mom did." Coco kissed velvet then pulled her head back and said. "I won't ever leave my beautiful rabbit got that."

Velvet nodded then Coco smiled and started kissing velvet's neck. "Coco stop you know what happens when you do that." Coco grins then said. "That's what I'm hoping for." Coco bites velvet's neck causing her to gasp and moan.

* * *

In the slums of vale there's a small apartment with one room and in that room is a couch, a refrigerator, and a tv.

Torchwick was sleeping on the couch when neo came into the apartment with fast food. She went over and dropped a bag of food on his chest.

Roman opened his eyes and saw neo standing there waiting for him to move his feet. "Hey gorgeous you want to lay with me."

Neo grabbed the bag back and held it up high. Roman rolled his eyes then sat up neo smiled and sat down then handed roman his bag.

Roman turned on the tv and they ate while watching a show called red vs blue. After a few hours neo laid against roman's arm and fell asleep.

Roman smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Goodnight gorgeous." Roman kissed the top of her head and continued watching tv.

* * *

"Ok just take it easy don't push yourself." Blue looked at sarah and said. "Babe I'm ok it just stings a little when I take a step it's not like I can't walk." Sarah crossed her arms and said. "Well you should've listened to the doctor and stayed in bed."

Blue rolled his eyes and said. "I healed while I was asleep now it's time to get back into action besides the tournament is coming and if I sit around all day coal and ray are going to kick my ass in it."

Sarah sighed she know blue was going to jump out of bed as soon as he walk up but someone had to keep a eye on him so she said. "Ok but you have to at least let me help you, your strong but even the best have to get help sometimes."

Blue agreed and kissed sarah and said. "Coal told me you went psycho on cheshire because of what she did to me. I just want to know if you were ok."

Sarah kissed blue back and said. "I am now that you're with me."

* * *

Yo guys playergage here so a lot happened in this chapter I wanted to show the other characters off and give team clvr a break.

We got a backstory for cheshire and watts at the same time so it's official ironwood is a asshole.

Blue is up and it looks like he is getting ready for the team fights so the tournament is getting closer and that means the end of volume 2.

Let's talk a little about volume 3 as you know if you watch rwby volume 3 was a big changer and so will be my volume 3.

It's time to start thinking about who's going to die maybe vergo or ruby to be honest I've made a lot of changes in this story so even I don't know for sure who's going to the grave.

Team CLVR fact: I got the idea of taking criminal brains and putting them in robot bodys from fallout 4


	53. Chapter 49 My messed up family

Volume 2

My messed up family

In the white fang hideout adam was in his room which was one of the many rooms in the old abandoned hotel. Adam was laying on his bed with his boxers and his mask on. He tossed and turned in bed trying to fall asleep he glanced at his clock. '9:36pm Shit why can't I sleep fuck it.'

Adam sat up and grabbed his weapon that was leaning against his night stand as he stared at it he said. "Dad's sword with the sheath/shotgun coal made no wonder why coal wants you back so bad."

Adam stared at the weapon for a little while longer until. "Should I leave you two alone or can I join in?" Adam looked towards the door and saw cinder standing there with her glowing amber eyes.

"What are you doing here cinder the boss's room is on the next floor." Adam stood up and placed his weapon back against the night stand. "I didn't come for sienna I want to talk to you first question why are you talking to james's sword?"

Adam clenched his hands into fist clearly embarrassed about being seen doing that. "It's just that sword was my fathers but when he died coal was the one to get it he then made that sheath for it."

Cinder cut him of by saying. "Oh yes I do remember reading reports about that weapon belonging to coal when he was apart of the white fang but when he was arrested for backstabbing the fang you took it."

Adam nodded and said. "Yeah that's right I'm surprised you know so much about the fang." Cinder smiled at adam and said. "Well your father was my mistress's best warrior she wanted you and coal to come work for her when your father was done training you two but then that lizard killed him."

Adam was curious he had no idea that his dad was working for cinder's boss. "I don't remember much about my dad can you tell me what he did for your boss?"

Cinder thought about james they really didn't talk that much. "Well he was working for salem long before me or any of the others joined her. But the reason he was helping salem was a noble one we all have a reason his was to help salem become queen of remnant. And as one of her warriors james would have taken control of one of the kingdoms."

Adam was kinda disappeared. "So my dad just wanted to become leader that's it?"

Cinder chuckled that annoyed adam a little. "Your not seeing the big picture as leader he could make the humans pay for their mistreatment of the faunus under his rule the humans would be slaves and the faunus would be able to live without the humans keeping them down. He wanted to help the faunus like what your doing right now I actually see a lot of your father in you."

Adam smiled and was proud of being james's son. "Thank you I hear so many good things about him from sienna but it's nice to see I'm not letting him down."

Cinder had a sweet smile on the outside but on the inside she had a evil grin she had adam right where she wanted him. "Well I guess I should stop wasting time salem sent me to bring you to her she has a question for you."

Adam didn't need any convincing he got dressed and grabbed his weapon. They got on a bull head and sent off to salem's castle.

* * *

Coal was on the roof of the dorm rooms with a red fang mask in one hand and the black box in the other. 'I'm sorry I was supposed to protect you.' Just then bob super speed up the stairs and made it to the roof.

"Ok what's so important that I had to leave my bed?" Bob glanced at what was in coal's hands he then looked down and said. "If she could see you now I think she would be happy."

Coal put the mask and box in his pocket and said. "She would be pissed that I lied to her." Bob walked over to coal and placed his hand on coal's shoulder and said. "You did everything you could besides she wouldn't want to see you depressed that would've just made her sad. I know she's happy and the reason I know that is because your happy."

Coal smiled but it soon turned into a frown when he remembered why he had asked bob to come here. "Hey bob is sienna my real mom?" Bob sighed and said. "I think you already know the answer and you just what to see if I'm a lier."

Coal nodded then they both laughed then bob said. "Yes she is your mom but she's also not your mom." Coal blinked a few times then said. "Are you drunk or something.

Bob chuckled then said. "You know I'm always drunk but seriously she is your birth mom but she doesn't have to be your mom. You choose your family and I don't think you would rather have dellas as a mom." Coal smiled and nodded bob continued. "And I've been like a dad to you, shadow, and ray for a long time now that's why I consider you three to be my kids."

Coal rolled his eyes he didn't think bob was serious so he said. "Oh great one dad is a asshole the other is a drunk that's just my luck."

Bob smiled then he pulled coal in for a hug then he said. "There's one differents I'm so proud of the man you have become I know as soon as I saw you back in that bar on menagerie you were going to do great things."

Coal was surprised he never had a hug from his dad but coal hugged bob back and said. "I couldn't have done it without you. You really showed me the right path and stopped me from becoming like my father."

Bob and coal let each other go then bob said. "Well know that you know sienna was the one that brought you into this shit hole of a world are you still up for fighting her?"

Coal smiled and said. "Why not I got nothing better to do."

* * *

Cinder and adam were almost at salem's castle. Cinder had emerald piloting the vehicle while her and adam were staring at the land below them. It was full of grimm blood puddles adam couldn't any green only red and black.

"I can't believe anyone can live here." Adam said as cinder got closer to him and said. "Well to be apart of salem's team you have to face the grimm here and come out on top to show her your skills."

Adam thought hard about what that meant. 'So she only takes the strongest that means I will have to do this too.'

Adam looked over to cinder and asked. "Do you know how many grimm my father killed when he went out and fought the them?" Cinder rubbed her chin and said. "I heard it was around fifty he was out there for a while."

'Fifty well now I know what my goal is.' Adam unsheathed his sword and jumped out of the bullhead and landed on top of a beowulf.

After stabbing it he looked towards a huge group of grimm and said. "That's one who's next?" The grimm all ran to him in the group there were beowolves, death stalkers, and nevermores. Adam readied himself this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

(Play Ignition by TobyMac)

Adam pulls out his shotgun and fires three fire rounds they each hit a beowulf then he activated his semblance. With on swing a red energy arc was sent up into the air and decapitated three nevermore. 'Seven man this is going to take forever unless I kick it up a notch.'

Adam needed more pain with more negative emotions his semblance gets stronger. Adam looks at his sword and says. "Do whatever it takes to win."

Adam stabs himself through the stomach with his sword pain and anger cause his body to be covered with a blanket of red energy.

His eyes glow with a bright red that could be seen through his mask adam smiled as the grimm back away clearly knowing that he was to powerful for them.

But that didn't stop adam from creating another arc of red energy but this time instead of only killing a few grimm this arc was big enough to cover a football field.

The red arc wiped out about a hundred grimm before adam let it die out then he focussed his aura on the spot of his body that he just stabbed. He bent over and breathed heavily it's been a long time since he had to break out that trick.

Then he heard someone clapping when he looked at her it was salem. But she looked a bit different then he imagined he almost mistook her for a grimm.

"Well done Mr. Taurus I think you've surpassed my expectations." Salem walk over to him and held out her hand. "I'm salem and it is good to see that your father passed on his fighting skills to you."

Adam sheathed his sword. "I heard you had a question for me what is it?" Salem pulled her hand back and said. "How rude I guess you inherited his manners as well. I what you to take control of the white fang and work for me what do you say?"

"Your asking me to overthrow sienna my mother how could I betray her like that." Adam was ready to walk away right there and then but salem know how to play people.

"You're not backstabbing her you are making her step down from her leader role for the good of the faunus. You must've seen the way she let's coal do whatever he wants without consequences. I mean he is a traitor and she knows where he is but she doesn't send anyone to kill him.

I know as a mother it must be hard to see your own child go against you. That's why for the good of the faunus you must take over and lead your people they need a strong leader. And when all is said and done sienna while see that she was wrong and thank you for what you did."

Salem smiled as she saw the mental battle adam was having on what was the best way he finally turned his head to the field of disappearing grimm and said. "You're right they need a strong leader and I want my father's dream to become a reality."

Adam kneeled to salem he was now her loyal warrior and in his mind. He was the hero of this story but is he really wrong about that?

* * *

"Hey guys it's xenofox god and I'll be doing the recap thing if your wondering where playergage is he is sleeping."

Playergage yells from the other room. "That's a lie he just stole my phone and locked me out of my room. Fox I swear if you change anything I'll kick your ass."

"Don't worry I'm just doing the end stuff. So guys coal finally figured out sienna is his mom but it doesn't look like he's going to the dark side so that's good.

But what is so special about a red white fang mask if you remember the vision cheshire gave coal his past self had that mask. I smell a fan theory coming."

Bang bang bang

"Holy shit gage is that a axe?" Gage breaks down the door and says. "Yes it is now give me that."

"Hey guys well the last thing is it looks like cinder is trying to mess with adam's mind while it work while coal turn to the dark side.

While I kill fox for taking my phone come back next time. Come here you asshole!"

Fox and gage run out of the room.

Team CLVR fact: Ok so there is only four more chapters in volume 2 so get ready for the tournament. P.s. I have to spend some time remaking team JACL aka blue's team because I had a notebook with all my characters but my friend throw up on it…..I'm not joking that happened.


	54. Chapter 50 Who do you trust?

Volume 2

Who do you trust?

It was early in the morning when coal and ray made it to the front of beacon ray yawned and said. "Ok two things one why are we the once that always have to go fetch the members of ozpin's secret order."

"Because ozpin wants us to try to get on their good sides since pretty much ironwood and his side hate us." Coal said as he checked the clock on his scroll then ray said.

"Yeah you see how much better our relationship is with him and two why are we here in the morning the sun isn't even up yet." Ray pointed at the sun as the top of it was barely over the horizon.

"Because we were told to get here at this time don't you remember you were there?" Coal gave ray a quizzical look then ray pulled out two small objects. "I was wearing wireless headphones."

Coal stared at him with a look that said you serious ray then said. "Well usually all they do is repeat stuff we already know white fang are here and here oh don't forget the tournament is almost here. Besides ruby gave me some music and I wanted to see if it was as good as she said it was."

Ray handed one of the earpieces to coal and started playing the song after listening to it for a little bit coal asked. "Yeah it's good what the name of it?"

Ray looked at his scroll and said. "Red like roses." Coal raised his eyebrow and said. "Appropriate."

Before they could continue with their conversation a airship split from the group and came down to beacon. When it landed coal and ray were ready to escort the person to their room at beacon.

When the ramp dropped ray laughed and coal was stunned as they saw specialist winter schnee walked down the ramp with four atlas robots.

Ray leaned over to coal and said. "Oh your so fucked." Coal slowly nodded his head and thought to himself. 'How is she going to take to news that me and her sister are dating fuuuuucckkkk.'

Winter stopped right in front of the two boys and said. "Mr. Lucas and Mr… I actually don't know your last name ray." Ray scratched the back of his head and said. "Either do I but just call me ray."

Winter turned her nose up at them then said. "You two vermin will call me Ms. Schnee and nothing else do you understand me?"

Coal and ray both nodded ray was annoyed because winter seemed like a jr ironwood but coal was worried she really didn't like them.

Coal then rubbed the back of his head and said. "Well we were ordered to take you to your room so follow us." Winter cleared her throat and said. "Actually I would like to make a stop at my sister's dorm first do you know where that is?"

Coal nodded and started leading winter to team RWBY's dorm. 'I can only see this ending badly.'

* * *

Knock

Ruby tossed and turned in her bed pretending not to hear the knock.

Knock

Ruby slightly opened her eyes and said. "Weiss door." Weiss didn't respond so ruby grabbed a pillow and throw it down it hit weiss in the head.

Weiss got out of bed and hit ruby with the same pillow then walked to the door she cracked the door open just enough to see coal's face. "Hey coal why are you here so early I thought you had something to do?"

Before coal could say anything winter yelled. "WEISS SCHNEE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Weiss jumped back and the door flew open the shouting wake up the whole team and even some other teams in other rooms.

Weiss stood there speechless as she stared at her big sister winter her mind trying to figure out if coal told winter that they were dating she decided to play it save. "Hello winter how have you been?"

Winter quickly smacked weiss on the top of her head and said. "Have you forgotten your manners you boob?"

Ruby chuckled as she quietly repeated 'boob' weiss rubbed her head then bowed and said. "It's an honor to have you at this school."

Winter smiled and said. "That's better hello weiss I have to go to a meeting but I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Are those makeshift bunk beds?"

Weiss gave her a awkward smile and said. "Yes we kinda ran out of room so we made bunk beds." Winter kept a cold expression on her face no one could tell if she was impressed or disappointed.

"I see" Winter felt her scroll buzz when she looked at it she took a deep breath and said. "Coal, Ray I'm going to ozpin's office you two are ordered to stay in the dorm area and wait for ozpin to contact you two."

Coal and ray were a little confused but they nodded their heads. Winter told the rest of team rwby it was nice to meet them then she walked out of the dorm room.

Coal and ray were still standing in team RWBY's dorm in awkward silence coal decided to break the silence. "Hey weiss your sister is here." Weiss glared at coal but he winked at her causing her to blush.

Yang then said. "Man weiss I didn't expect your sister to be so cold hearted." Blake hops onto yangs bed and says. "Really this early in the morning and your already making puns."

Yang shrugged and said. "What can I say puns are like coffee to me." Yang starts petting blake causing her to lightly purr.

"So do to winter not killing coal I think you haven't told winter you and coal are dating." Ray said as he took a seat next to ruby on her bed.

"It's not easy talk to winter I don't care what my parents or brother thinks about my relationship but winter is my only family member that I actually still care for I'm just worried she won't like the fact I'm dating coal."

Weiss lowered her head so she couldn't see coal's face she didn't like keeping their relationship a secret but she also didn't want winter to find out through a news report or something like that.

Coal walks up to weiss and hugs her then says. "I get it you just want to tell her when your ready that's fine I understand not wanting to tell a sibling something." Weiss smiles and hugs coal back.

"That's nice and all but don't you two remember you guys made out in public when you were at the dance. It's been something a lot of people have talked about." Ray added then coal said.

"I guess we're lucky no one has went to a reporter about that." Coal let go of weiss then yang said. "Well it's only a matter of time before someone does that. Weiss you should tell winter she may not like it but if it's what you want she'll be happy for you."

"You really think so?" Weiss asked and yang nodded and said. "Yeah I know how older siblings act."

Everything seemed to be good for about two seconds then coal got a message from ozpin telling him and ray to get to his office.

Ray hugged ruby and coal kissed weiss on the cheek then they both walked to the elevator to ozpin's office.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened coal and ray were faced with ironwood, winter, and about ten atlas soldiers all of them had their weapons out and pointed at the fox and bull.

Ozpin was there too he was sitting at his desk and said. "Don't bother pressing the elevator button we shut it down as soon as you made it to this floor. Come we have some questions for you ray."

Ray and coal slowly walk into the office ironwood and his troops kept their weapons pointed then ray ask. "Oz what's going on?"

Ironwood responded by shooting right next to ray's foot and saying. "We while ask the questions where were you last night?"

Coal not thinking pulled out his pistol and pointed it at ironwood. "Next time you fire your gun at us I will take you down."

Ray not wanting to turn this into a showdown said. "I was sleeping in my dorm with my team."

Ironwood reached into his pocket with his other hand and not taking his eyes off of coal. He pulled out his scroll and gave it to ozpin. "This is security footage of the science department that is on my ship."

Ozpin placed ironwoods scroll into a port and then a video started playing on ozpin's monitor.

* * *

The video starts with a dark room to the left there is a wall full of bookshelves to the right there are what looks like prototype weapons then in the center there is a table. On top of it there sat cheshire's dismembered body.

After a few seconds of nothing a air duct panel fell from the ceiling. Then a figure dropped down he had black hair with a white stripe in the middle and a scythe on his back he also had a orange fox tail with a white tip.

He walked over to the table and picked up the head but then an alarm went off and the bookshelves slid down revealing four atlas robots.

The figure throw four fire stars they each went into a robot and exploded it the figure looked right at the camera and waved.

The doors opened and two soldiers aimed their pistols at the figure. "Freeze!" The figure chuckled and throw a star that hit the ground in between the two man but then ice. Start to come out of the star and go up the men's legs until they were completely covered in ice.

The camera switches to another one that shows the figure running out of the room with the head. He made his way to the bridge of the atlas ship when the captain saw him the figure throw multiple stars that shocked them until they were knocked out.

He then walked to the front window and stared out to the sky. He stood there not moving until ironwood got to the bridge and pointed his pistol at the figure. "Ray! what are you doing?"

"Hahaha I'm taking what belongs to my mistress salem you should feel lucky I don't have time to kill you." The figure pulled out a star and held it while Ironwood glared at the figure and then said.

"I know you were a bad one right from the start you are under arrest for crimes against atlas." The figure started laughing uncontrollably and then throw the star right at his feet causing an explosion.

Ironwood fired randomly into the smoke screen but after the smoke cleared there was a person size hole where the star hit the figure escaped.

* * *

The video ended ray and coal were stunned to say the least. Ozpin then said. "Coal lower your gun and ray please come quietly the last thing I want is to hurt you."

Coal yelled "HELL NO!" but then he felt ray's hand on his shoulder. "It's ok man I'll go you can't get sent to jail with me you need to stay out here and prove my innocence."

Ray and coal looked at each other ray know coal would've taking on everyone in that room if it meant protecting his bro. That's why ray had to stop him coal and the rest of their friends are the only ones that can help him get out of jail.

Coal lowered his gun and ray was put in handcuffs and read his rights. As ray, ironwood, and the other troops got into the elevator coal mentality swear to get him out one way or another.

* * *

"Hello Shadow Winter here well Playergage passed out before he could finish this part so I'll do it instead. So Winter has been a signed to watch coal and ray it's pretty obvious she doesn't like them.

But who was that breaking into a atlas ship was it really ray will he survive jail and will ironwood stop being such a dumb bitch. Some of this question will be answered in the next chapter."

Coal yawns and asks. "Hey shadow what are you-" "Is that my phone?" Shadow quickly kept tipping while running from playergage. "SPECIAL THANKS TO Haseo187 FOR BEING THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THIS AWESOME STORY AHH"

Gage tackled shadow and grabbed the phone. "I hope you and everyone else have a nice day. Man shadow your just as bad as fox."

Team CLVR fact: We haven't seen ray's real parent's I wonder why ;) besides that ray and coal actually spent some time in jail so they know what's waiting for them.


	55. Chapter 51 Is there still a Team CLVR

Volume 2

Is there still a Team CLVR

The remaining members of team clvr were in their dorm sitting in silence. Vergo and leo sat on the edge of the bed while coal sat on the bed right next to them with his legs laying on the bed and his back against the headboard.

They've been like that for about five hours they all were thinking the same thing how are we going to prove ray is innocent. The silence was broken when they heard a knock on the door coal got off the bed and opened the door.

On the other side of it was team rwby and bob. "Hey hotshot how are you guys holding up?" Bob asked as coal went back to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

Ruby was unusually quiet and she had her hood over her head coal could even see dry tears on her cheeks she sat next to leo. While weiss sat next to coal and blake sat on his other side. Yang and bob stayed standing it took a few seconds before bob said. "Well I'm going to find out who framed ray anyone want to join me?"

Coal turned to look at bob when he saw that grin he know bob knows the truth ray wouldn't have done that so coal smiles and says. "I guess I have to save ray's butt again."

Leo and vergo both said they were in same with blake and yang. Weiss placed her hand on coal's lap and said. "I'm coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Coal smiled and kissed weiss's forehead then he noticed the only one that hadn't said anything is ruby so he got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know your worried about ray but he's fine in jail plus he'll be out as soon as we find something."

Ruby raised her head and stared straight into coal's eyes she saw the fire in his eyes and know this time he wasn't lying. Ruby smiled and said. "Thanks coal I'm in too."

"You will be wasting your time ray is guilty and that's the truth." Everyone looked towards the door where ironwood and winter stood bob then said. "What are you doing here?! Leave before I throw you out the window!"

Ironwood took a few steps forward until his face was only a few inches away from bob's and said. "Try it you rejected lizard freak I'll gladly mop the floor with your face just like I did back in basic."

Leo got in the middle and pushed them away from each other and said. "You two can have your pissing match some other time but for right now we need to work together."

Everyone was still think about what ironwood said (back in basic) what does that mean ironwood looked at leo with a questionable look. "What do you mean by we need to work together why would I help a drunk waist of space like him?"

Leo had to think quick they needed ironwood to get aboard his ship leo was their only chance to convince him. "General ironwood you are a skilled and honorable man and if there is any evidence that ray did or didn't do this crime I'm sure you can find it. So we need your help please sir can you lend us your expertise."

Ironwood had the biggest grin on his face as he said. "Well I suppose Ms. Schnee and I can help you see that no matter how hard it is to realise ray did do it."

Bob cussed under his breath then said. "Ok we'll split up in teams of two leo and vergo go to the police station and talk to ray get his alibi."

Ironwood interrupted and said. "Actually ray is in the Silver Stone prison." Bob turned to ironwood and asked. "Why he hasn't had a trial yet?"

"The authorities thought it would be safer if they did so he doesn't escape." Bob rolled his eyes then said. "Ok then go to the prison, ruby and yang you two are coming with me and ironwood to his ship to see the crime scene. Weiss and winter go to Jr and ask if he has any info about where the missing head is. Coal and blake you two do the same with sarah if that head is still in vale they will know about it."

One by one everyone left for their mission ruby and yang were ahead of bob and ironwood as they were walking to a bull-head. "So you paired us together I guess it's just like old times."

Bob glared at ironwood for what he said and then said. "I did it so I can keep a eye on you that's it." Ironwood smiled and said. "If you say so agent."

* * *

Yang, ruby, bob, and ironwood were on the atlas ship looking at the destroyed bridge the front wall was gone but it looked like the explosion didn't hit the spots where the crew were. "Hey ironbitch did anyone get hurt when the figure blow a hole in your wall?"

Ironwood glared at bob then said. "No thank oum but I don't think hurting them was ray's plan." Ruby glared at ironwood for using ray's name like that yang never saw ruby mad at somebody she got annoyed with weiss back in the first day of school but never mad.

So yang pulled ruby closer to her and said. "I think ruby and I should check out the lab where the head was." Bob nodded and watched them leave when were out of ear shot he turned back to ironwood and said.

"Who told you someone would break into your ship?" Ironwood was surprised but he didn't show it instead he said. "What are you talking about?"

Bob wasn't in the mood for ironwood to dodge his question. "I watched that video a hundred times and the thing I noticed was even though the alarm went off besides the robots in the lab. No other troops or robots came out to stop the figure and when he entered the bridge the captain and his were unprepared.

If I'm not mistaken the orders for when there is an intruder is lock down all entrances and exits and have at least two soldiers covering each of them.

An let's not forget the biggest mistake the hole in on the wall when in the video the figure throw the star at his feet so the hole should be on the ground. So let me ask you this did someone tell you 'ray' was going to steal from your ship or did you just make it all up?"

Ironwood know he was caught so he came clean. "Ok so I was speaking with one of my specialist about a mission he was on we somehow got on the subject of ozpin working with criminals. We both agreed that at some point you or one of your underlings would betray oz so we decided to frame you before you could.

My specialist has a semblance that always him to transform into other people kind like how leo turns into animals. He said he was going to hide the head until all three of you were in prison then he would give it to me."

Bob cut him off by saying. "Let me guess you would say that you find it and everyone would think your a hero." Ironwood didn't need to answer bob could see it on his face then he continued. "Jimmy how long have you known this agent?"

Ironwood thought about it then said. "About five years he usually takes missions that lead him into the wild so he doesn't spend a lot of time at atlas."

Bob facepalmed then said. "You are fucking stupid we know salem makes long-term plans don't you think she would order one of her spy's to become a atlas agent or were you to busy thinking about how we would backstab you."

Ironwood clenched his teeth he was played and he didn't even think about what if one of his own was against him. "We have to find specialist schnee, vincent's going after her and his going to be disguised as coal."

* * *

It was about noon as winter and weiss were walking back to beacon after talking to Jr who didn't have any info about a missing head.

Winter looked at her sister and saw a mix of sadness and disappointment. "Are you close to team clvr?"

Weiss thought long and hard about what she was going to say. "Yeah they're real good friends and I don't think ray should pay for a crime he didn't commit."

Winter nodded and said. "Yes I can agree with that but in your letters you say a lot more about coal than the other three any reason for that?"

"Well that's because he's usually the one getting into trouble and doing irresponsibly things like skipping classes." Weiss stared straight ahead not wanting to lie right in front of her sister's face.

"Yes you seem to really get annoyed when he breaks rules, well I can't blame you he is a waste of time." Winter mentally smiled when she saw weiss give her a quick glare. 'Your not as subtle as you think weiss.'

"I don't think his a waste he just needs someone to keep an eye on him, he's actually very smart his grades are almost as good as mine." Weiss hoped that would show winter that he wasn't a waste.

"Maybe you're right I should give him a chance I could do what you did and sleep with him." Weiss stopped and stared at her sister who had a grin on her face.

Before weiss could say anything winter said. "A little birdy told me I was going to see how long it would take before you tell me did you think I would disown you or something?"

Weiss was feared something like that but she know her sister better than that. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate him."

Winter tapped her sister on her head and said. "Coal and I have are disagreements but you could've done worse." That was the best compartment he was going to get from her but weiss know that was enough.

Winter and weiss continued walking and talking about her grades until winter noticed somebody following them.

* * *

Winter told weiss to follow her then she lead weiss and the mystery man to a construction zone. Where a new building looked like it was half way done it seemed like the workers weren't there yet. So there won't be any innocent people getting hurt.

Winter turned around and yelled. "You can come out now." Winter and weiss pulled out their swords ready for a fight.

They were surprised when a man looking like coal came out and walked over to them. "Hey girls I've been trying to catch up with you two what's with the swords?"

Weiss and winter were to smart for that. "Why were you hiding and watching us and who are you." The man scratched his head and said. "What do you mean I'm coal winter we work together weiss came on help me out I think winter's losing it."

Weiss didn't move she was waiting for him to try something after a few minutes he had enough of it. "This could've been so easy I ruff you two up a little but since you want to play hard to get I'm just going to kill one of you."

( Song Undefeated by Skillet)

The man pulled out blazing shadow (coal's weapon) in it's pistol mode and fired two fire rounds. Winter quickly made a glyph appear right in front of them and blocked the explosions.

Then she made two more glyphs on each side of her each of them created a white beowolf that ran at the man. He switched blazing shadow to it's sword mode and stabbed the first beowolf then he ducked under and saw the second beowolf's paw fly above his head.

Then stabbed the second one through the head as he pulled his sword out of the disappearing grimm he smiled as he saw winter coming straight at him.

She had her sword in her right hand and her dagger in her left the man was able to block both of her attacks. Winter and the man kept on attacking and blocking the man was to fast for winter to land a hit but she had her dagger to protect against his hits.

It looked like they were at a stalemate until he saw weiss who was still standing back there with her right hand out making a weird motion with her hand.

A huge glyph appeared above them and winter used the distraction to kick him in the gut and jump out of the way. The man was slammed to the ground by a giant ice hand he switched his weapon back to pistol mode and fired a round into the ice hand destroying it.

The man stood up and faced winter she was in her stance ready but the man reached into his back pocket and grabbed a smoke bomb and throw it at winter.

She created a glyph thinking it was a explosive but when it went off the smoke clouded her view but the man didn't go after her. He went after weiss he know she wasn't as good as her sister.

Weiss had to think quick so she was going to try something reckless usually a complicated glyph takes a lot of concentration but this time she won't have that luxury.

As he was about to make his first strike weiss used her left hand to create a time glyph under her feet while using her sword to block and attack. Unlike her sister weiss's attacks became faster and faster as time went on. She was able to slash the man's left shoulder, his right leg, and one long one on his chest.

The man quickly figured out he was on the losing end of this fight he backed off and heard someone coming up behind him. He leapt out of the winter sword missing his head by inches.

The man clenched his teeth and said. "You two will be sorry when my mistress has your head on a stick."

The man then fired five explosive rounds into the new building causing bricks and support beams to fall on them.

Winter made a huge glyph above them and it caught the brick and beams but they were to heavy she couldn't keep it up. So weiss grabbed her waist and created a gravity glyph that was far from them. The glyph pulled weiss and her sister away from the falling debris fast enough so they won't hit by any.

Weiss and winter landed on the ground they were ok weiss was about to go after the man but winter grabbed her. "Weiss his probably gone or he will lead you to a trap it's better if we tell the others what happened."

Weiss sighed and holstered her sword then said. "Your right are you ok?" Winter nodded and said. "I'm surprised that you were able to create a glyph and fight at the same time."

Weiss smiles and says. "Well you taught me to be unpredictable with my glyphs." Winter smiled and walked with her sister to the exit. "I'm glide you were listened to me."

* * *

Everyone meet up at ozpin's office ironwood told all of them what he did and that the rest of the plan was to let them spend the rest of their lives in prison.

"Damn I mean I know you didn't like us but what the hell man we're on the same side?" Coal said as everyone stared at ironwood with distrustful eyes even his second in command winter.

Ozpin was beyond mad at this part his own friend went behind his back for the second time but he kept his anger down and said. "Bob since you uncovered this plan what do you recommend we do?"

Ironwood waited for bob to send him to prison for what he did and he couldn't blame him but want bob said was surprising. "Jimmy your a son of a bitch but your still loyal to your kingdom. If you weren't you could've let that spy take more than just a head. So if you can finally see that we are on the same side then we can just forget this happened."

Unlike everyone else coal know that was coming bob now had a favour from one of the most powerful people in the kingdom and something like that is better than gold.

Besides if he punished ironwood that would just make him even more dangerous it's better to make friends then enemys.

Ironwood extended his hand and said. "You don't know how much I appreciate that bob." Bob shook ironwoods hand then said. "But I think we need to find out why salem wanted coal and ray in prison so coal guess what your arrested."

Coal's eyes widened and he said. "Is it too late to say you'll never take me alive?"

* * *

"Quick little thing that moment with ruby and coal back in the dorm was not romantic coal just wanted to cheer up ruby ok I know that stuff like that can be taken a different way but that's not want I was doing."

"Well shit now coal and ray are in prison and it looks like they have a big problem." Gage yawns then continues typing. "Hey guys it's been a while since I talked to you so he I am I locked my door so no ones stealing my phone this time.

I would like to thank Bobcx and TwentyBelow for favoriting this story you guys are great.

So the ice sisters are butting heads I think weiss can deal with winter calling her boob and smacking her that's just siblings but her talking bad about coal that's crossing a line.

We still haven't find any answers about who the figure is and who is this new coal weird but I think bob is on to something so it's time to let the old mentor do some work.

I know some people are going to say ironwood said the agent's name so we know who it is but do you think a spy would use his real name?

Team CLVR fact: The first time coal and ray went to prison it was because bob wanted to see if they could break out so he framed them. The funny thing is the prison they were in back then is the same prison they're in now.


	56. Chapter 52 Home away from home

Volume 2

Home away from home

Coal was in a police van with two other men they were sitting on the other side of the van with military armor and assault rifles coal was wearing a prisoners clothes which was a blue button up shirt and some blue pants he had his number 37927 sewn onto his shirt.

(I hope someone finds out why coal's number is 37927 it's cool)

He tried to talk to the two police officers. "So who did you guys piss off to be a signed this job?"

The guy on the left said. "I was in charge of guarding this train full of schnee equipment and dust. But then a guy and girl jumped on and destroyed all the robots and disconnected half of the train."

"Well shit happens man you just got to move on." Coal said as he pops his shoulders they always get stiff when he wear handcuffs. The other guy said. "Yeah well my story is worse the chief of police told me to go to a dust store and wait to see if this robber was going to show up.

I happened to see this girl I know on my way to the store and thought if I only talk to her for a second I can still make it to the store. Well while I was talking to her the robber and his men got their asses kicked by some kid the boss wasn't to happy with me."

Coal shook his head then said. "I'm sorry to hear that you two seem like really nice guys I hope your luck chances." Coal holds out his right hand offering to shake their hands.

The guard on the right asked. "How long have you been out of your handcuffs?"

"About five minutes after you put them on this isn't my first rodeo." As coal said that the van stopped and the doors opened coal stepped out of the van and saw. The warden was a man in his fifties with short brown hair and lots of bald spots. He wear a grey suit with a black tie.

The warden was standing on a boat facing land with four front of the warden was two men and a woman all wearing the same clothes as coal. Coal walked over and got in line with the others.

"Now that everyone's here we can finally begin you all are here because you are good for nothing criminals. What I would do if I was on the vale counsel is just send all of you dumbshits to the electric chair.

But that's to barbaric so now you'll my problem now Mr. Simmons will walk by you and put on a prison collar. These collars have three stages first one it will stop you from activating your semblance and using your aura. Second stage is a shock that will kill you if it's left on for more then three minutes. Lastly if your strong enough to take the shock and still disobey us then there's a stage where the collar explodes taking your head with it."

Coal saw that the guy next to him was shaking as the officer put the collar around his neck. Coal on the other hand was worried he's been here before and knows how things work in here.

'Hopefully the warden doesn't remember me-'

"Wait a minute is that coal?"

'Oum damn it why do you do this to me oum.'

The warden walked up to coal and stared at him with a smile. "Oh this is to funny first I see your old pal ray now you, you know when I heard your two were in beacon I had a feeling you would do something stupid then you would end up back here.

But trying to kill the schnee sisters that's just going beyond what I imagine hahaha listen I know it's been awhile since you were here so how about I remind you what happens when you disobey me."

The warden pulls out a remote and pressed a button coal's collar starts electrocuting him the pain causes coal to fall to his knees then after a minute the warden stops the torture.

The warden stands there looking down at coal and laughing but then coal mumbled something the warden lains down and says. "What was that you little shit?"

Coal looks up at the warden with a grin and said. "I missed you too warden you should come visit me in my cell I'll make some coffee."

'You can't break me that easy asshole.' Coal thought as he watched the warden leave and the police officers take the prisoners to a holding cell in the ship.

As they were sitting in their cell the man coal saw shaking came over and sat next to him then asked. "So you've been here before can you tell me what's waiting for us?"

The guy looked like he was eighteen he had black hair with a little blue on the front he didn't look like he was a criminal. "Yeah but first tell me why you're here you don't look like a robber or a killer so what's up with you?"

The man swallowed a lump in his throat then said. "I wanted to join this gang so I could make money for my family but I ended up just holding the bag when a bank robbery went wrong. It didn't help that all the other members of my team were killed so I got all their punishments."

Coal felt kinda sorry for the guy he knows what it's like trying to protect your family. "Ok man listen up the prison is named silver stone and it's on a island off the coast of vale. This place is tough if you piss off the guards or the warden they'll just kill you and say you tried to escape.

Since this is where all the biggest criminals are no one really cares if a prisoner dies so no one investigates and finds out the big secret."

The guy had wide eyes after hearing all that then he asked. "Then why did you piss him off and what's the big secret?"

"The warden has a online death battle, people place bets then two prisoners fight it out until only one lives. That's why I know he won't kill me I was one of his biggest fighters oh yeah and when your in the ring they turn off your collar to make it more interesting."

The guy leaned against the cell wall and just sat there taking in all that then coal said. "Hey you don't look like you would be a good fighter so the warden might not even put you in the battle. Just keep your head down and count the days."

The guy nodded and the rest of the ride to silver stone was silent.

* * *

Coal and the others were thrown into a fenced off area where the prisoner could get some fresh air. Coal quickly found ray and the first thing he said was. "So do you come here often."

Ray turned his head and saw the biggest smile on coal then he said. "Coal what's the ONE thing I told you to do?"

Coal pretended to think then said. "Don't get weiss pregnant."

Ray's eye twitched as he got anger then he said. "YES but I also said you need to help me get out of prison and how are you going to do that when your stuck in here with me?"

Coal held up his hands in defense and said. "We already find out your not guilty but salem was trying to frame me to so we decided to make them think that there plan is working so we can see what their planning."

Ray sighed and nodded then he patted coal on his back and said. "I am glad to see you." Coal smiled and then it hit him coal scanned the area looking for that son of a bitch as he did he asked.

"Have you talked to your grandpa dave yet?" Ray grinned and said. "That's why I'm glad you're here so you can tell him because I'm not going too."

Coal started swatting as he saw the man that they were talking about he was sitting on a prison bench and he was staring at them.

* * *

Dave was ray's grandfather and when he went to jail ray turn his house into his shop but that's not the only thing. Dave told ray about his mother his real mother she was a kind fox faunus but when he told ray about his dad ray and coal were shocked.

Ray didn't know how to take the news and also didn't know how he was going to tell alice. But after awhile he just didn't tell anybody he doesn't even use his last name. But there was one mystery that dave never answered dave not only had a daughter he had a son.

Ray and coal never find out who the son was. But back when they were apart of the white fang bob framed them so they could go to this prison where dave was and be trained.

When the three of them got out dave told ray that he was his grandfather and that if he ever went back to prison he would kick ray's ass.

* * *

Now we're back to coal and ray staring at their former teacher not wanting to take a step near him. But dave wasn't going to just sit there he stood up and walked over to them.

Ray and coal turned around to leave but two big guys stood in there way and when dave got close enough he said. "Thank you two now you can leave."

The two men said 'ok boss' then left coal and ray decided to take it like men and faced dave before they could get a word out.

Dave kicked ray sending him back a few feet then coal tried to punch dave with his right hand. But dave grabbed coal's arm and with one punch he popped one of coal's bones out of place making his right arm useless.

Then he punched coal's face three times then his stomach four times then back to his face for the final five punches. Coal stumbled as blood came from his nose and mouth then he fell face first to the ground.

Ray ran up to dave and throw a punch but dave grabbed his arm just like coal and throw ray over to the metal bench he was sitting on. Ray tried to stand up but dave grabbed ray by his hair and slammed it into the bench ten times. After that dave tossed ray on the ground and right before ray passed out he saw dave standing over him.

"I told you I would kick your ass."

* * *

Gage and fox are sitting on a couch playing halo. "Shit fox stop using grenades you suck at throwing." Fox those more grenades and laughs as gage dies do to friendly fire. "*sigh* ok I'll finish the chapter while you finish this round."

"Hey guys first off special thanks to .165 for favoriting this story."

"Next is something very important the next few chapters are going to be prison ones then we going straight into the missions then to volume three. I feel like back in volume one a skipped a lot of stuff.

But now I'm putting to much in one volume what do you guys think do you like the more stories so we get to know the characters better. Or do you think I'm making it to long please leave your opinion in the reveiws they help me a LOT.

Team CLVR fact: I know some people who skip this part so I'm going to leave a big thing secret in this one for all the people who read my chapters all the way though. Bob's dad Dave is in prison for killing multiple people even though they were drug smugglers and he was working for sarah's father.


	57. Chapter 53 One answer a hundred question

Volume 2

One answer a hundred questions

'Where are you!? Come on I need to know what happened to you!' Ray kept scanning his memoirs trying to find BK after a while he was able to connect to BK. Looking through BK's eyes he saw that BK was in the lab that cheshire's head was stolen from.

BK was chained to a vertical table. 'BK are you ok?!' BK's head jerked as he looked around for who was talking to him. 'It's ray I'm using the mental link what the hell are they doing to you?'

BK spoke with a weak voice it was clear he'd been through a lot.

"Shocks and cutting they want to see how much it takes to put me down I don't think they know that they need to destroy my head. But they cut off my legs and my left arm ray I need help I can't stand the torture much longer."

'Don't worry we'll get you out off there even if I have to break out off this fucking prison.' The doors to the lab opened and a scientist walked in.

He had a normal atlas white lab coat but he also had short black hair, sunglasses, and a golden tooth. He went over to a desk and picked up a metal rod when he pressed the button that was on the handle electricity sparked around it.

"Ray it's time for you to leave the pain will transfer through the link if you don't."

'Son of a bitch BK I will get you out of there you just have to hold on a little longer-' Ray didn't cut off the link in time and was sent the some pain that BK felt.

"RAY!" BK screamed he know ray felt that he felt an overwhelming amount of sadness come over him. Then the scientist put the metal rod under BK's chin and raised his head up so he could look into BK's eyes.

"You know I think it's clear that we can't kill you with electricity but it's just so damn fun to watch you squirm." The man turn the rod on and began hitting BK repeatedly laughing while he did it.

The doors to the lab opened again and another scientist ran over to the first one and grabbed his arm before he could hit BK again. The second scientist was a older man with gray hair on the side of his head and bold on the rest of his head.

The old scientist yelled. "What are you doing simon we already know that doesn't work now your just torturing him!" Simon looked at the older scientist with a weird look then he said.

"What are you senile mark 'him' this thing is a grimm a monster that has killed millions of innocent people. And now you want to defend it. General Ironwood ordered us to find out if we could find a new way of killing these things so wants the big deal with having a little fun on the side?"

Mark looked disgusted with his colleague. "It's not right to hurt an animal that can't defend itself. And you read the report from ironwood this grimm worked with a huntsman in training he's a good guy. That's why I've sent a message to ironwood asking him to allow us to give him back to that huntsman."

Simon throw the rode at a desk and yelled. "It's the grimm's fault my parents were killed and I will have my revenge!" Mark snapped his fingers and two atlas soldiers came into the lab and grabbed simon's arms.

Mark stared straight into simon's eyes and said. "I'm I hate to do this but simon you are unfit to continue your duties I also sent a message to the general. We agreed that you needed to be detained and see a psychiatrist. Take him away!"

The soldiers dragged simon out of the lab and winter schnee entered. She stared wide eyed at the wounds the scientists had inflicted upon BK.

Winter reached out to touch BK but he roared and pulled on the chain that was around his right arm trying to attack her. Mark stepped back but winter stood there unfazed she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of ray and ruby.

Ray had his arm over ruby's shoulders and they were both smiling at the camera. BK stopped moving and stared at the picture. Winter motioned to mark to unrestrain BK's arm when he did BK slowly grabbed the picture.

He held it in between his thumb and his pointer finger after a little while winter reached out again and when her hand touched BK's head. He looked up at her then she said. "Don't worry we're taking you to her and ray will be back soon."

BK began to rub his head against winter's hand telling her to pet him winter saw it as a sign of trust so she petted him and smiled at the big friendly grimm.

* * *

In silver stone prison ray was lying on the bottom bunk bed in his cell. He yelled in pain as he quickly sat up. Coal ran into the cell grabbed ray's shoulders and asked. "Ray wants wrong!"

Ray rubbed his head not knowing if his headache was from the pain BK was feeling or from the beating his grandfather gave him. Ray swung his feet over the side of the bed and coal sat beside him.

Their cell was small to ray's left was their toilet it was so close their could smell it when their were sleeping. And to ray's right was the bars the wall in front of him was only about three feet away from their bunk bed.

"Coal how long have I been out?" Coal motioned like he was checking a watch on his wrist and said. "You've been out for about five arm hairs." Ray glared at coal but soon started chuckling. "Your an ass you know that?"

Coal smiled and said. "Well I'm more of a titty man but weiss does have a nice ass so yeah I am an ass man." Ray laughed as he rubbed his head. 'Yeah that's coal logic it make almost no sense but it's funny to see coal try and get out of trouble with it.'

Coal patted ray's back and asked. "So why did you wake up screaming dreaming about yang finding you and ruby doing it. Because if that happens you have the right to be scared."

Ray shook his head then said. "BK's in ironwood's lab and they've been doing experiments on his he doesn't sound like he can survive much longer."

Coal grunted his teeth and then said. "We'll talk to dave he can get a message to ozpin once he finds out BK should be realised right away."

Ray nodded and said. "I guess that's our best option right now where is he right now?"

Coal pointed at the door and said. "Right outside we were taking bets on who would be the first one to break...oh man what did we used to call it?"

Ray snapped his fingers and said. "The deadpool yeah that name didn't stick. Ok let's go say hi again and this time hopefully not get are faces punched in."

Coal and ray stood up and walked outside of their cell.

* * *

Coal and ray's cell was on the second row so dave leaned against the railing facing the cell door. Coal and ray came out and they each went to the opposite sides of dave.

Dave turned around and they all looked down to at the massive crowd of prisoners all waiting for the warden to come and tell them who's fighting in the area.

Dave looked to his right where ray was and asked. "Is your head feeling better?" Ray nodded then asked. "Grandpa how do you know bob I mean when we were in training he sent us here so we could be trained by you so he has to trust you?"

Dave sighed staring at ray then he looked over to coal and he was giving him the same questionable stare. "Ok there's a reason bob took you two under his wing it's because of team jjob."

Coal and ray both raised their eyebrows coal then said. "Was that supposed to make us gasp we don't know who that team is."

Dave slapped the back of coal's head and said. "I'm getting to that dumbass now team JJOB was kinda like atlas's version of team STRQ. They were very skilled huntsman that fought team STRQ in the vytal festival.

And besides bob there the rest of the team was james taurus,james ironwood, and oliver schnee." Dave brushed his black hair with his hand which showed off his panther claws and the he said. "That's all your getting from me ask bob for the rest."

Coal and ray were surprised they never heard of oliver schnee and the fact a schnee wasn't known was weird. Before coal could ask dave anything else the warden walked in and yelled

"Ok you miserable sons of bitches the match today will be coal lucas vs don shatter come on and get down here you two." Coal slapped ray's shoulder and said. "Wish me luck and ask dave about that thing."

Coal ran down the stairs and walked with the warden and don. Don was a big guy he was as tall as BK and had muscles showing through his shirt. He was a faunus he had three small rows of teeth in his mouth coal know that shark faunus had a history of biting through iron so he should probably stay away from that.

* * *

Coal and don were in a circle cage the fence around them was electrified and their were cameras all over the place broadcasting to the gamblers and to the other prisoners.

Besides that there were five guards there to stop the fight if it gets out of hand. The warden wanted a show but that doesn't mean he'll allow his paychecks to die.

One of the guards held up a mic to his mouth and said. "To my right is the shatter of men the monster from the deep DON! To my left the old king of the ring the red bull of pain it's COAL! Fighters are you ready?"

Coal and don raised both their arms the cheering from the other prisoners could be heard even through the concrete block walls. "THREE TWO ONE KILL EACH OTHER!"

(Play Ignition by TobyMac)

The collars around coal and don's neck turn off and the fight begins. Don yells as his muscles grow five times their original size his shirt and pants began to rip as they try to contain his size.

"Hahaha I'll break you little man!" Coal quickly held up his fist and shot a huge blast of fire at don. But don laughed as coal kept pouring fire on him.

Don started to walk towards coal so he did what he could coal held up his other fist and doubled the already big fire. At this point don was covered in the fire blast but he didn't slow down.

When he was close enough don swung at him coal couldn't believe someone that big was fast to. Coal ducked under his punch but could still feel don's fist graze his head.

Coal tried to run but don grabbed his leg and slammed coal against the ground. The concrete around coal's body cracked from the force of the slam.

Don then grabbed coal's neck with his left hand and coal's leg with his right. He lifted coal up then he moved his knee out he was planning on breaking coal's spine with his knee.

Coal tried his best to escape he heated up his skin to the point that don's hands were smoking but he just laughed. "YOU'RE THAT DESPERATE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUG TO ME!"

Don slammed coal's back against his knee a bone cracking sound could be heard throughout the room. Don dropped coal and lifted up his arms and yelled.

"THIS IS THE KING OF THE RING HAHAHA WEAK I'M THE KING AND IT'S TIME TO DETHRONE THIS WEAKLING!"

Don raised his right fist aiming for coal's head he swung.

CRACK!

Everyone gasped as coal move fast enough to stop don's fist with his own. But the cracking sound came from don's arm as his broke in six different places. Don's arm fell life less pretty much unusable at this point.

Coal on the hand was glowing with a crimson red aura around him. Both of his fists were on fire but not his normal yellow and orange this fire was red and black.

Coal had a mad man smile on his face as he said. "You want my crown then come and take it."

Coal shot his new flames at don and this time don was pushed against the electric fence getting both burned and electrocuted.

The metal fence melted after a few seconds and don went right through it and into the concrete wall. Coal walked over to don as he held up his left hand and yelled. "OK I'M SORRY PLEASE JUST STOP!"

Coal laughed as he grabbed don's good arm and break it to then he started punching him over and over again. "Your sorry hahaha I don't care your going to die!"

Don would have died if it wasn't for dave stepping in and stabbing coal with a syringe that knocked coal out in a second.

Dave throw coal over his shoulders and said. "Well you definitely got your dad's anger problems. I thought I told bob to help you with that. Oum damn it I'm too old for this shit."

* * *

"Hey guys welcome to chapter whatever the hell we're on now I think 51 but who the hell knows. So if you can't tell I had a lot of coffee as I'm writing this so I maybe A little jumpy."

Fox holds up a sign that says. 'You think!'

"So I want to thank the newest and greatest followers of this story poshpanda and OTPGalore18 thank you, you amazing people."

So we have a lot to think about BK's being tortured by ironwoods scientists we can't have that. Ironwood as pretty much became a villain at this point.

I mean at first it was kinda like he wanted to protect ozpin from coal and ray but now it feels like he just wants to be a total asshole. Leave a review if you guys can remember any good things he did?

So coal fights in the arena how did you guys like that it was a pretty interesting thing to do.

So bob is dave's son but more important he is ray's uncle so are all uncle's in reamnet drunks I mean qrow now bob I think I see a pattern.

But now bob has to give team clvr some answers.

Don was based off of bane from batman the animated series if anyone remembers that.

Team CLVR fact: Bob was apart of a team back in atlas his team was JJOB (job) it was made up of

Bob

James ironwood (Jimmy was a nickname)

James taurus (adam and coal's dad)

Oliver schnee (RAY'S DAD)

The plot thickens.


	58. Chapter 54 Who are you?

Volume 2

Who are you?

After the fight Dave brought coal back to his cell and laid him on the bottom bunk. Coal slept for about two hours after his fight with don. When he woke up dave and ray decided to walk in and have a talk with him.

"Coal what the hell was that your fire turned red and you went crazy?" Ray asked but coal just rubbed his head not answering the question until dave asked.

"Bob told me about that you and adam have a weird semblance the more pain and anger you feel the more power your semblance has. But it has a side effect the more power the less control you have over your anger."

Coal nodded he remembered how he used to use the anger he had for his father to fuel his semblance but then he ended up relying on it too much. Bob told him no semblance can beat a trained warrior and that is what he told yang when he saw how much she relied on it.

Ray patted coal on the back and said. "I see why you keep your emotions in check now. And at least you didn't kill don I mean he is in the infirmary but the doctor said he should be back to normal in three weeks."

Coal lightened up a bit but he was still scared, worried, and sick to his stomach all at the same time. The last one was more because using his red fire took a small toll on his body and he wasn't use to using it often.

"Ray do you even remember how many people we killed back in the white fang?" Ray jerked his head back he wasn't expecting that. "Well counting the bandits and the atlas soldiers that attacked us maybe close to a hundred each why?"

Coal stood up and said. "Because up to now we've always used killing as a last resort as a if it comes down to me or him I choose me. But now I almost killed a guy and if dave didn't stop me I might've killed the guards too.

I'm just scared of going overbroad one day and hurting you or weiss...or anyone of are friends I know I shouldn't let it overcome me but I can't help it. It keeps me up at night sometimes."

Coal sat down mentally exhausted ray on the other hand smiled and said. "Well if that happens then we'll just knock the evil out of you. This doesn't change anything you guys excepted me after learning about salem. We are all in this together and that's because we are a merry band of crazy assholes."

Dave and coal laughed at ray's name for their group then dave said. "Well not that this isn't touching and all but ray the warden will be done picking you opponent soon so maybe you should try thinking about how your going to take them down."

Ray held up a thumbs up and said. "I'll just go in and wing it."

Dave and coal look at each other like 'Is he serious' but then they just shrugged 'of course he's serious'.

* * *

In the prison infirmary don laid in the middle bed of the three beds in the infirmary he was the only person in the room.

The heart monitor he was hooked up to showed that his heart rate was normal. As he slept a nevermore that was the size of a pigeon landed on the window of the infirmary.

The nevermore quickly squeezed in between the bars and flow to don. It stood on don's chest staring at the sleeping man's face.

Back at salem's castle she sat on her throne with a seer floating right in front of her she smiles as the grimm shows her what the nevermore sees.

"A faunus in the same prison as my son and has a lust for revenge it's almost too easy." Salem outstretched she held a pawn chess piece.

She crashes it in her hand at the same time the nevermore screams as it melts into grimm blood but the blood starts moving into don's mouth and down his throat.

Don's body starts to shake uncontrollably his eyes shot open but soon turn black with his pupils being replaced with red spots.

Salem chuckles as leans her head against her right hand. "This pawn will be enough to get the job done. Let's go see my son."

* * *

Sienna was sitting at her desk looking over blueprints for vales train rail tunnels. She rubbed her dry eyes and leaned back in her chair and thought to herself. 'Without roman I'll have to send adam to our mountain glenn location but that would only leave me and ilia to attack beacon.'

Sienna sat there thinking until a knock on her door brings her back to reality. "Come in." She said as she stood up and saw ilia and a bat faunus named bill.

They both walked up to the desk and stood at attention sienna motioned for ilia to leave. When ilia closed the door sienna asked. "I have a mission for you. I need you to take some faunus to these villages and attack them hopefully that headmaster sends coal's team after you."

Bill stared at her with wide eyes he remembered the last time he saw that chick from team clvr. "Can I ask what do we do if they come after us?"

Sienna raised an eyebrow at the man. "If they come after you then you capture coal and kill the rest os that a problem?"

Sienna glared at bill with the eyes of a pissed off tiger bill quickly said. "No just making sure I know my orders don't want to make a mistake ma'am."

Sienna was still glaring at him as she nodded and asked. "Have you seen adam he hasn't reported for his duties today."

"No ma'am do you want me to send two faunus after him?" Sienna shock her head and sat back down as she thought. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this maybe it's a bad idea sending adam to a place that's out of my sight.'

* * *

(Play strength of a 'thousand men-two steps from hell' music suggested by xenofox)

Ray was in the middle of his arena fight the wardin put him up against some nobody that ray beat easily but as he was walking to the cage exit don smashed through the wall.

When the guards pointed their guns at him. He just charged at then the bullets didn't even break his skin they just bounced off of him. Don swung his right arm and knocked two guards away then he did the same with the other two guards on his right.

The last guard stood there shaking with his pistol still pointed at don opened up his huge mouth and tried to eat the man.

Ray jumped over the man and kicked don right in the nose it didn't really workout to good because don grabbed ray's foot and slammed him into the ground.

'I thought the rule was your supposed to hit them in the nose or is that crocodiles?' Ray was slammed against a wall next. "Ok enough of that."

Ray created two glyphs next to his hands they shot out two bone swords that landed in ray's hands. Ray then slashed don's arm not enough to cut it off but it did leave a big gash.

Grimm blood started leaking out of it when ray saw that he know don was gone and this is just a walking dead. 'Sorry you had to get roped into this.'

Ray waited for don to try and bit him then he rolled in between don's legs then stabbed him in the back with both blades. The blades came out the other side then don turned around and swung.

Ray ducked under his fist and made a bone scythe and with one smooth slash don's head fell off his body.

Ray watched don's body fell to the ground next he decided to take a closer look at don's body wondering how he find grimm blood here.

Coal and dave ran towards him wondering what the hell happened they were a few feet from him when they heard. "It's still alive!"

Coal and dave saw as the blood launched itself at ray going into every hole it could find. His nose, mouth, ear everywhere coal yelled to dave. "Get ready I don't think this is good."

Dave pulled out two gloves and a big roll of wire about the size of a F box 390. (Xbox 360 I don't think that's in rwby)

He placed the roll on his lower back and put on his gloves the wire runs to the gloves where there looks like there's a small wheel that pulls and releases the wire.

Dave launched a wire that wrapped around the handler of one of ray's bone swords with one pull the sword flow towards coal.

Coal caught it and asked. "No guns or semblance just a sword and some string how the hell are we going to do this?"

Dave looked at coal and said. "I thought you were bob's student didn't he ever tell you the only thing you need to win a fight his brains."

Coal nodded he know dave had a plan. Ray faced them with pure black eyes he created two glyphs one on each of his shoulder blades but what come out of this wasn't weapons.

Instead two eels came out they were still attached to their glyph but they could existed their necks to bit enemies far away. They were completely black with two red spots for eyes and a row of sharp white teeth.

Ray snapped and the two eels flow towards them coal used his sword to stop the eel's bit and dave wrapped his wire around the eel and sliced it in half.

The eel's body disappeared and the glyph shattered. Coal saw this and then kick the eel's head which made it let go then he cut it's head off.

The same thing happened coal then chuckled and said. "That wasn't hard maybe you need to work on that trick."

Ray snapped his fingers again which created glyphs all over the hallway then came more eels. Dave and coal started doughing coal jumped over one then started running to ray two eels were in his way and were coming straight to him.

Coal slide under them and when he got up he swung the back of his blade at ray trying to knock him out but ray made two new glyphs right where the old ones where.

The one on ray's right shoulder caught the sword and the other one went for his head but coal used his other arm to block it.

The bit caused blood to come from coal's arm and the pain made coal yell.

Dave didn't need to dough he quickly sent his wires in every direction the eels flow right into them which let dave cut them off very easily.

When he heard coal's yell he know what to do he used his wire to come together and make a spear shape. He throw it and it missed ray's head and stabbed the cage behind him.

Dave smiled as he moved his fingers causing the wire from the spear to unwrap and then they went around ray's neck.

"Sorry grandson but this is for your own good!" Dave made the wire pull against ray's neck causing him to smash his head against the metal fence. Dave didn't do this just once he keeped doing it until ray was knocked out.

The eels and glyphs disappeared and coal cought ray before he hit the ground.

"Man he probably has a cracked skull after that." Coal said but dave shook his head. "The men in our family have thick skulls."

Coal lightly slaps ray which makes him open his eyes they were back to normal but ray looked confused. "Who the heck are you two and why does my head hurt."

Coal stood up and held his head. "Oh no please not this."

Dave kneels down and asks ray does he remember anything. "No nothing just that my head feels really bad." Dave nodded and said. "Yeah that's amnesia probably want salem wanted so she can retrain you."

Coal was passing and saying. "Fucking amnesia why that's so fucking stupid why is it always amnesia oum why!"

Ray pointed at coal and asked. "Is he ok?" Dave shugs and says. "Maybe he just really hates movie tropes."

Ray blinked in confusion but then dave said don't worry about it. "Hey dipshit if salem was planning on ray losing his memories that means she's probably sending someone to come get him we should go tell the warden."

Coal nodded and helped ray up they were off to the warden's office.

* * *

Adam was at Salem's castle he was loading up a few weapons onto a bullhead when salem walked over to him.

"Are you ready to depart with your soldiers?" Salem ask as adam handed one of his white fang members a box full of ammunition then he asked. "How am I supposed to take over a prison with only three bullheads and about twenty people?"

Salem grins at adam's anger and says. "Your mission is to retrieve my son ray and that's it if that brother of yours gets in the way you kill him. That's not a problem is it?"

Adam shakes his head and says. "I will gladly take coal's head as a trophy but what if sienna finds out a lot of faunus still see her as the white fang leader?"

Salem places a hand on adam's shoulder and says. "Don't worry we will say he was killed by a prisoner while you were trying to save him like a good brother. And as for those faunus after we show them how weak she really is they will demand a stronger leader take her place.

But we'll deal with that when we get to it right now I have a present for you it will make you stronger than coal. I can't give you the whole thing right now you have to take it little by little and let your body get used to it."

Salem grabs adam's sword and cuts the palm of her hand. Grimm blood starts to ooze from it then when there was a little puddle in her hand she covered adam's mouth with it. The blood ran down his throat since it was a small amount it was easy for him to over power it.

Behind his mask his eyes lost their green color and it was replaced with black but he still had the white in his eyes. "Now go and complete your mission I will be waiting for you."

Adam rubbed his head then said yes and bowed to her. After he climbed aboard the bullheads took off.

Salem watched the bullheads leave and noticed a less than pleased cinder walk up to her. "Mistress I have to ask why did you give that faunus grimm blood but not me I've been your loyal servant for years and I also have the spring maiden's power."

Salem places her hand on cinders cheek and says. "Oh such a lust for power but not enough wisdom cinder I haven't perfected the blood yet it's still a risk to give it to anyone. And I need you as you said you have half of the spring maiden's power and that's what makes you my special servant.

When I've find a way to give it to you without the chance of killing you then you will have the power and be just like me."

Cinder smiles and bows to her mistress but salem grinned as she thought. 'Oh dumb girl it takes a strong will to control the blood. And that is something you don't have but if it keeps you obedient than I don't mind lying.'

* * *

Hey guys Playergage here so this chapter kinda left you'll on a cliffhanger adam's coming to capture ray. And on the topic of ray what happened to his mind well salem did want him to join her I guess the best way of that happening is to erase his mind.

That's clever evil but clever.

Special thanks to jaffa3 for just being awesome and favoriting this story.

And I can't forget god's executioner REBORN who has one of the best names I have ever heard.

So bill if you don't remember him don't worry he hasn't been a big character he was the bat faunus that was in vergo and leo's trailers and he's been popping up from time to time.

Will he be important or is he just a joke character well I don't know yet let's just wait and see.

So I have a question for you all PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION. What did you think of Ray's family tree so far don't worry it gets weirder.

Team CLVR fact: I was actually going to have ray in prison alone he was going to have to dig a hole through the wall and escape the prison through the water pipes.

Yes it was a reference to the Shawshank Redemption but I changed my mind when I tried to wright a chapter were though was only one member team clvr.

I have to admit it this characters are a family even if ray was in prison I can imagine the rest of team clvr just sitting around while ray breaks out.


	59. Chapter 55 The Red Menace

Hey guys quick little thing before the chapter starts I know my last few chapters have been lacking in quality I've been going through some stuff I'm 18 and almost out of high school so life is kinda coming at me right now I didn't have time these past few weeks to think about my story so I kinda made it up on the spot and that's why it's starting to suck so I had a discussion to make stop the story or make time for it.

I don't want to stop the story it always irritates me when authors do that so I'm going to try and think about it more I'm done with trying to rush to the finish line I'm just focus on making a good story now.

Thank you to all the people who read, leave comments, and just enjoy the story of team clvr we ain't going anywhere.

Volume 2

The Red Menace

Adam was sitting in the second pilot seat taking a nap when the pilot next to him tapped him on the shoulder. "We're almost to the prison Mr. Taurus."

Adam took off his mask and held up his scroll and looked at his reflection he hadn't gotten used to his new pure black eyes yet but if this was going to help him beat coal he didn't care.

Adam put his mask back on and looked to the pilot who was only about sixteen he had two black raven wings on his back which was funny because he can fly but he became a pilot. "Ok Chummy tell me when we are in firing range. I'll go rally the troops."

Adam picked up the mic that is connected to the radio and spoke to his bull head and the other two. "Remember our mission is to retrieve the traitor ray so he can be properly punished. I know some of you are worried about killing one of our brothers or sisters in the prison. But let me tell you if they were our kind then they would help us in our glories mission. We will be there soon so get ready I hope to see you'll back at base safe and sound."

* * *

Dave, coal, and ray were all standing in front of the warden's desk next to the desk was a guard on both sides the warden spoke. "Dave why are you here I hope it is to explain why your grandson killed one of my best entertainers?"

Dave rubbed his temple. "Entertainer you sound like a pimp just say prisoners and also the prison is going to be attacked by the white fang or grimm or both we don't know that part."

The warden looked more than surprised by the out of nowhere warning from dave. "Dave are you on drugs why would the white fang came here we don't have any of their members. And this island was chosen to be a prison specifically because no matter how many bad emotions their are the grimm can't swim across plus we have mines in the ocean and anti-aircraft guns."

"Yeah well coal and ray are wanted by the fang and you only have four anti-aircraft guns. That'll be enough to kill a few nevermores but not a group of bull-heads." Dave stared at the warden for a few minutes. The warden gritted his teeth thinking what if he was right. So the warden picked up his scroll and called the guard in charge of the anti-aircraft guns.

"Mr. Bib have some of your men look out for any incoming threats." Mr. Bib sounded surprised at the order he was given. "Yes sir but are you expecting someone I mean who would come all the way out here for these assholes-"

A explosion took out two of the guns and they lost contact with Mr. Bib. The warden dropped his scroll and said. "I guess you were right now do you have a plan to stop them because we are understaffed and the prisoners will be trying to escape during the fight."

Dave places his right hand on coal's shoulder and his left on ray's shoulder then says. "We will deal with the fang you just use your guards to keep cell blocked A and B under control."

Coal and ray stared at dave and ray asked. "How are three of us going to beat them?" Dave smiles and says. "We use my men that are in cell block C."

Dave turns around and starts running towards the prisoner storage room. Coal and ray are behind him and ray asks. "Wait you have men here why?"

Dave explains that the men are here to keep the rest of the prisoners in line so the warden doesn't have to use the money that the kingdoms gives his to pay for so many guards. And that money goes straight to the wardens pocket in exchange dave gets to pretty much run the prison like his own kingdom.

The fights are another source of income for the two men. "So how do we know your men won't turn their backs on you?" Coal asks as they reach the prisoner storage room. Coal finds his weapon and hoodie then starts looking for rays stuff.

"The reason they agreed to come to prison with me is because as long as they are in here. I keep sending money to their families trust me no one I employ will jeopardise their families lives that's why I still trust you two." Dave watched coal hand ray his scythe but ray shook his head. 'At least my good for nothing son kept you two from becoming terrorist.'

"Uh I don't know how to use this thing how can I fight if I don't even remember how to?" Ray asked as he stared at the scythe dave walked up and slapped ray on the back. "Kid fight is in our blood it's like breathing your body knows what to do you just have to let it flow through you."

"Are you talking about the forces?" Coal asked and dave smacked his head. "Shut up!" Coal rubbed his head and handed ray his scythe.

"Ok let's head to the armory then to rally the troops." Dave lead the way to the armory with coal and ray back in their normal clothes and weapons.

* * *

The three men walk in to cell block C with duffle bags all over them the prisoners were all locked in their cells yelling for answers. Dave dropped the six he was carrying and yelled with a voice that would scare even the toughest grimm. "Alright you caged animals you have two choices A come with me and help us stop the white fang from killing us all or B sitting in your cells and waiting for them to come and kill us which do you choose?"

About 80% of the prisoners stood up and walked to dave the rest sat there not wanting to put their lives in danger. 'Good if they think the fangs after them more than just my people will help. But we can't do this with the other cell blocks we can't just arm every prisoner.'

Coal and ray dropped their duffle bags as well letting the prisoners come and grab the weapons that they have brought.

When they were all ready dave gave them his orders. "Ok half of you go with coal and ray they will go to the courtyard and take care of the bullheads that the fang used to get here. While my group will find and kill the ones in the prison looking for us. Is that clear to you all?"

The cell block was filled with yells of 'yes' then the two groups split up and went to their tasks.

* * *

Coal and ray made it to the courtyard and saw three bullheads on the ground it looked like there wasn't anyone there not even the pilots. Coal held up his hand telling everyone to stop he didn't like the look of this.

'Adam wouldn't just leave his transport without someone defending it what's the caught here?' As coal was thinking one of the prisoners got antsy and yelled. "What are we waiting for their sitting ducks!"

The man had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders he carried a shotgun. He ran to the bull-heads while the rest of the group stand and watched.

When he got to the middle bullhead he looked into it and his face went white and his eyes widen before he could scream a buster sword cut his head clean off.

The prisoners watched as the man's head flow through the air and landed about five feet away from his body. They all pointed their weapons at the grimm that exited the bullhead.

Coal gritted his teeth as he saw that the grimm was a dead walker it was the size and shape of BK so about as tall as yatsuhashi from team cfvy. The grimm held a huge buster sword in his hands.

That wasn't all two more dead walkers came out of the other two bullheads one carried a par nunchucks and the other had a bow and a quiver that had lots of arrows.

Coal looked towards ray and the prisoners and said. "Ok ray you take the bow grimm, I'll handle the one with a huge sword, and you guys take on the nunchuck one."

The prisoners nodded and formed a line then started firing at the grimm while ray took and second to think. 'Ok just let my body do the work.'

(PLAY No plan B by manafest)

Coal smiled at ray and yelled. "Just try dodging the arrows." Coal ran at his grimm with his sword at and ablaze with fire.

Coal's point of view

The dead walker swung his sword at coal but slid under it and when it passed his head he shot flames into the grimm's face. Blinding it for a second just enough time to shove his sword into the area between his chest armor and his right leg armor.

This caused the grimm to fall to his left knee and growled at coal he lifted his sword over his head and swung down word at coal.

Coal let go of his sword and caught the grimm's by it's blade coal had it in between his two hand coal then heated up his hands until the spot he had started to glow.

Then in one motion he broke the sword then grabbed the broken blade and jabbed it into the grimm's head killing it.

Coal clapped his hands together and said. "Well that wasn't so hard."

"That was just the warm up now you really going to fry you traitor!" The voice belonged to adam he was standing at the enters to the prison.

Coal glanced to ray then to the prisoners they were all still fighting and can't help him. Coal ran after adam as he walked into the prison.

Ray's point of view

Ray and his grimm were ten feet away from each other. The two warriors stared at each other they both were waiting for the other to move.

The grimm was able to fire three arrows in a matter of a second ray not thinking reached into his pockets and throw on star that hit one of the arrows and exploded destroying the rest.

Ray looked at his left hand with an amazed look. 'I guess they're right I just need to let it flow through me.'

Ray ran at the grimm trying to close the distance between them. The grimm started leaping backwards while firing more arrows.

Ray used his scythe to block them but he wasn't fast enough to caught the grimm. So ray again reached into his pocket and throw a star but this time it landed on the ground and when the dead walker leapt back the star burst.

Freezing the feet of the grimm to the ground and with that ray's scythe sliced through the grimm's bow and it's head.

Ray stopped to catch his breath as he did on of the prisoner walked up to him and said. "We're finished with our monster but I don't see the kid what do we do now.

Ray stood straight up and said. "Our mission is to destroy the bullheads and that's what we're going to do."

* * *

Coal tried to follow adam through the prison but he was faster than he'd remembered. "What's wrong adam it's not like you to run like a coward!"

Coal didn't get a response then he entered cell block C again and saw the prisoners that didn't come with them they were hanging from the handrails on the second level. Rope around their necks coal gritted his teeth at the sight.

"So this is what you've become a murderous psychopath." Again no answer now he was getting annoyed. "Come out and face me your going to pay for what you did to blake and vergo!"

Adam's started to laugh and it echoed throughout the cell block he appeared at the enters of the cell block and said. "I'm not scared of you coal I have power now enough to beat even that worthless excuse of a teacher bob."

Coal took his stands with his blade out in front of him adam on the other hand just pulled his sword out with his right hand channeling his semblance into it and leapt towards coal.

Coal lit his sword on fire then their blades clashed but something unusual happened instead of his fire and adam's power cancelling each other out adam's overwhelmed coal's.

Coal's blade broke in half that gave adam enough time to pull out his shotgun with his left hand and fire a shot into coal's chest.

Coal's aura was able to block the shot but it knocked the wind out of coal. 'What the hell that's not supposed to happen shit well time for a new strategy.'

Coal switched his weapon to it's pistol mode it no longer had a bayonet but coal can make do. Coal fired two fire dust shots that missed adam but using his semblance coal made the rounds come back at him.

Adam know this trick he spun around and used his sword to knock the rounds off course they hit the ground behind him.

When adam turned back around he saw coal right in his face coal grabbed adam's right arm to stop him from using his sword.

Adam just dropped his shotgun and grabbed coal's neck. Coal couldn't breath but this was where he needed to be. Coal opens his mouth and fires flames at adam they covered his whole body.

Coal did this for twenty seconds before he ran out of strength and stopped. When the flames cleared adam didn't have a scratch on him.

Adam began laughing as he throw coal to the ground and stabbed his sword through the back and into the ground.

Coal looked up at adam as he took of his mask. Coal was horrified to see adam's black eyes. "Adam...you...didn't?"

Adam smiled and yelled. "I've received more power then all of you and your friends combined and now I'll be the king of the faunus ruling over my free brothers and sisters I'm the hero I'm the one going to be a legend I'm…"

"A complete crazy ass." Adam turned and saw dave but adam wasn't fast enough dave already wrapped his wires around adam's whole body.

Adam release his semblance his red aura pushed the wires away from his body but only a little. Then dave tightened his snare which pushed adam past his limit and the wire was around adam's body again.

This time it was so tight that it cut all over adam's body letting grimm blood drip out of the cuts. "With this tight of a snare you should pass out in a few seconds. Take that time to think about this I beat you this easily because you let coal damage your aura. You got to damn arrogant for your own good."

As dave said adam passed out then dave went and pulled the sword out of coal then helped him up. "It's over kid ray destroyed the ships and my group took care of the grunts. You did good."

Coal spit out a little blood and said. "Thanks I couldn't have done it without you are you going to join us we could really use the help?"

Dave chuckled and said. "No kid I'm retired and that means this world belongs to you guys now so fix it up you lazy bastards."

Dave and coal laughed as they dragged adam to a prison cell.

* * *

"What's up people of fanfic It's fox, gage had to go and spend time with his family so I'm doing the end of the chapter thing. So the prison was attacked and it looks like adam with his new powers can beat coal.

Coal's going to need to think outside of the box to be able to beat adam ever again. Oh yeah and help ray get his memories back.

So if you guys are confused by Salem's plan it was to get ray put into this prison so he was away from his friends and teachers who would've protect him then make him lose his memories so ray wouldn't have a reason to distrust her. After that she would've just brainwash him so he would stay by her side.

So what do you think about ray's new eel grimm like them hate them or just don't have a opinion.

Team CLVR fact: Salem's dead walkers are the failed subjects she had like BK and Six but they since they don't have partners their body's weakened until they were half as strong as they use to be salem used them to train ray and alise back in


	60. Chapter 56 Friends at first

Quick little thing I'm on vacation right now and had to do this whole chapter while on a nine hour drive so it may not be my best work so just prepare youselfs.

Volume 2

Friends at first

Teams CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, the other half of team CLVR, and bob were all waiting at the landing pad for coal and ray to return.

Bob told them all that the two dumbasses got out and were on a bull-head back to beacon and that adam was now under arrest for his crimes. That made blake happy 'He's finally gone.'

Coal and ray's bull-head slowly landed on the pad and the two guys grab their duffle bags and hopped off the plane. Vergo and leo were the first to run up and hug the bros and then everyone else walked up to them.

"Good to see you guys again." Leo said then vergo added. "Yeah we were worried that you two would end up as someone's wifes."

Vergo comment caused everyone to laugh ruby got next to ray and grabbed his hand and smiled but ray looked at her with questionable eyes and asked. "Um hey do I know you?"

Ruby's eyes widened and everyone stared at ray then coal said. "Oh yeah we have a slit problem."

* * *

The group of friends went up to ozpin's office where ozpin, goodwitch, ironwood, and winter were at. Coal explained what happened to ray and what dave said.

Everyone stared at bob as coal asked. "Ok bob it's time you tell us who was in team jjob, why did you never tell ray you were his uncle, and why does almost no one know this oliver schnee.

Bob took a deep breath and looked at ironwood. "Well I guess it's time to tell you'll the truth first jimmy. Coal's dad that skum bag was james and ray is the product of oliver and pam I know you have no reason to trust me but believe this james was the one that killed oliver and pam not me."

All eyes went to ironwood as he stared at the ground releasing he was played by someone he considered a friend. "James said you killed all four of them I had no idea that he gave oliver's kids to salem. Bob I'm sorry for everything I don't know james was just so convincing and…"

Bob walked over and placed his hand on ironwood's shoulder then said. "I did some bad stuff to you to so let's just call it even." Bob held out his other hand ironwood smiled and shook his hand.

This was a first ironwood smiling a real smile it was so rare that even winter was surprised. Bob turned to vergo and said. "It'll take to long to tell you'll so vergo can you fix ray and show everyone my memories at the same time?"

Vergo nodded and focused on bob's mind then they were all in the empty void again.

* * *

The audience watched as a white mansion appeared in front of them winter and weiss know that this house was the schnee mansion.

A man and his son were walking up the many stairs they were wearing large coats telling the audience that even in summer atlas is freezing. The man was dave much younger but still a big and strong man. The kid was bob it looked like he was around ten his hair was lighter then it was now instead of dirty blonde it was just a bright yellow.

His lizard tail was smaller but with him being shorter it still was about half way down his legs. Bob looked to his dad and said. "Why are you dragging me to your work?"

Dave smacks the back of bob's head and says. "Because Mr. Schnee wants me to train his two children and you will help me. Now when we're in his house you will show respect to him and his family. They've done alot for this family and I won't have you disrespecting them."

Bob nodded as dave knocked on the door after a second a butler opened the door he was around the same age as dave. He had short orange hair with a small orange mustache he said. "Ah dave how have you been?"

Dave shook the butler's hand and said. "Hey Klein is the boss here?" Klain nodded and started leading them through the large house as soon as bob walked in he started shivering. The house was twice as cold as outside even with his coat he was still freezing.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Klein laughed and said. "Don't worry you will get used to it Mr. Schnee likes it cold he says it reminds him of hiking in the mountains."

'Man this people must be crazy.' Bob thought as klein stopped at a door and motioned for bob to go in. Bob opened the door to see a office with a table and two couches in front of him but after that there was a desk and the man sitting at the desk had short white hair and light-blue eyes which was the schnee signature.

Mr. Schnee held his hand up stopping dave from entering after bob. "It's ok dave I just want to talk to your son alone please go to your duties he will be with you in a second."

Dave bowed to him this was the first time bob had ever seen his dad give someone this much respect. Dave walked out and the door shut Mr. Schnee then said. "Please come closer...bob was it?"

Bob nodded then asked. "So why did you want to see me Mr. Schnee?" Bob put a lot of attitude into his sentence which made Mr. Schnee glare at him. "First call me Nicholas second are you always this much of a ass to people trying to give you a job?"

Bob grinned and said. "Only to spoiled rich people who don't know how to work hard no offence Nicholas."

Nicholas laughed as he lend back in his chair. "Hahaha you're just as much of a jackass as your dad but it's time for a history lesson. I started this company with nothing I had to promise people that we would find dust. And I had no clue if we were it got to a point where only two people would come and help me dig for dust.

Those two people were your father dave and klein the three of us dug those dust crystals out then we put them on a wagon and had to fight grimm and bandits with nothing but a few swords and our whits.

But when I finally got enough money to hire more workers to do the work I asked those to if they would like to work as my partners. But klein didn't want to be a businessman he just wanted a simple job so I gave him this job.

Then there was your dad he was a great fighter and that's what he loved to do so I made him my security chef. Even to this day I still don't think I've done enough for them so this is my offer.

My kids are in danger there are a lot of people that want to kidnap them for money. I've read your file at eight years old you took down three grown policies officers.

I want you to teach them how to defend themselves." Nicholas reached his hand out and with some hesitation bob shook the man's hand.

* * *

Bob was in the back yield with oliver and willow the back yield had many statues of different grimm and there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. Good thing it wasn't winter then the snow would be thirty times this size.

Bob looked over his two new students oliver was the younger brother of the family he had the same short hair as his dad he wear a blue suit that was made of a flexible fabric so he can still fight in it.

Willow had a white dress that went down below her knees the only unique thing about it was a light-blue schnee logo on her back. She looked a lot like her daughters when they were that age but willow let her long hair go free it went down her back covering up the logo.

Bob clapped his hands together and said. "Ok let me see your weapons so I know what I'm dealing with?"

Willow pulled out a plane and simple rapier nothing exciting but oliver held out two blue ice pickaxes he spent a few seconds tossing them in the air then caughting them. Then he put them together the blades acting like a bow a string wrapped around both points then a handle with a trigger popped out of the bottom and a scope did the same on the top.

Oliver now had a crossbow with dust crystal tip arrows bob smiled at the amazing weapon then said. "Now that's a weapon willow you need to have something other than a regular sword."

Willow glared at him but bob just smiled until he felt a hand smack the back of his head. Bob turned around and was ready to fight but he stopped when he saw his dad standing there. "Bob you shouldn't underestimate any weapon remember all I need to kick ass is this regular scythe."

Dave held up the scythe that will later be known as ray's scythe. "Now bob, willow, and oliver the three of you will try to work together and fight me."

Bob tried to jump back but he wasn't fast enough and dave kicked him sending him ten feet back willow and oliver didn't do much better.

* * *

A few hours later dave and bob were walking home bob was holding his side after that 'training' with his dad all three of them were pretty sore.

"They're going to need a lot of training before they can fight a grimm but that's our problem now." Bob sighed why was this happening to him. 'This day can't get any worries.'

Dave stopped bob by pulling the collar of his shirt when bob took a second to look at his surrounding he saw that his house's door was kicked in.

Bob's home was a one story house that was built on the bottom of the mountain that the schnee mansion was built on. The house was a light brown with a darker down for the roof.

"Bob you go through the front door I'll go around back and surprise the assholes." Bob nodded and ran up to the busted door. 'Well oum is real and he hates me.' Bob put on his two gauntlets and readed himself for a fight.

* * *

"Are you kidding gage ruby is a way better girlfriend she can help you make weapons then you two can eat sweets what's not to love?" Fox said as he sat down on a couch and picked up a controller.

Gage sat beside him and did the same. "Yeah but weiss is so much more interesting she's smart, pretty, and can sing. What game should I put in?"

Fox picks up halo 4 and says. "I'll get it started you still need to finish the chapter." Gage grabs his phone and says. "It'll only take a second remember deathmatch no energy sword."

Fox nodded as gage began typing.

Hey guys special thanks to Popitpop for following this story hope you injury it amazing name wish I thought of it.

So team jjob (Job) yes that's the name the reason it's so weird is I didn't think about having bob, james, and ironwood on a team at the beginning I just came up with this a few weeks ago.

But I tried and it could've been worse.

So about the chapter I wanted to show how bob was connected to this rich family and it's good to see that the schnees didn't start out bad it was weiss's dad that screwed them up.

Well I'm on vacation right now so I didn't have much time to wright this one. I know this wasn't a amazing chapter but I tried to make it as good as I could.

Team CLVR fact: I actually made james to act like someone I know in real life as is the case for a lot of my characters for example

Ray is my friend Andrew

Leo is another friend Charles

Bob is based of my grandpa

And shadow winter is a friend Joseph

Their are much more like blue being a fan of this story (Thanks for letting me use you oc)


	61. Chapter 57 Unlikely friendship

Volume 2

Unlikely friendship

Bob entered through the front door he was in the living room he saw a black leather couch in front of him and a big tv in front of that couch. But no people bob turned to his right and saw the kitchen nothing was disturbed besides the open refrigerator.

'These assholes are eating our food ok now they're going to die!' Bob turned to his left and ran down the hallway there are four doors two on the right, one on the left, and one straight ahead.

The closest door was on the right and just lead to a small room with the backdoor that dave was at. The second door on the right was April's room. 'She's probably with mom I don't think they'd be back yet.'

The door on the left was dave and amata's room last but not least the door straight in front of bob was his own room and it was the only door that was open. 'If that bastard touched my money stash I'm not going to be happy.'

Bob didn't waste any time he kicked the door open but the room was to dark the only light coming from bob's window that was next to his bed. Bob couldn't clearly see anything so he turned on the lights and look for the criminal bob slowly turned his head looking for anything out of place. He saw the door that lead to his bathroom on the left his bed was in front of him to his right was his tv and his dresser.

Bob lowered his guard just a little as he completed his search. But that was a mistake bob felt a cold blade against his throat. "I guess you left the door open to trap who ever came home that's actually smart."

The boy behind bob sounded like he was around the same age that would also explain why they were basically the same height.

(Play immortals by fall out boys)

Bob smiled he was used to fighting adults so this kid won't be a problem. Bob grabbed the blade with his gauntlet blocking the blade from cutting his fingers.

Then he pushed the sword away and turned around he used his other hand to grab the guy and throw him through the window. Bob jumped out after him the moonlight shined on them showing off their faces.

The audience all gasped as they saw a young boy wearing black was standing in the snow he had red hair with bull horns on his head the blade he had was a katana.

Bob stared at the strange blade and said. "I've never seen a red bladed katana where did you steal it from red?"

James didn't say anything instead he ran towards him with his sword out ready to kill bob. Bob extended his blades first he blocked james's sword with his right gauntlet then he punched with his left at james's head.

James ducked under it and used his sheath and slammed it into bob's stomach causing him to stumble back. James then swung his sword again bob was able to block it by putting his gauntlets together making a shield.

When the blade connected to the shield james put his other hand on the back of his blade and pushed bob up against the wall. Bob couldn't move his arms fearing that when he did the blade might slip past the single gauntlet and cut him.

Bob couldn't think of a way out until he saw a hand cover james's face then the person tossed james ten feet back.

James landed on his back with his sword laying next to him. He raised his head up and say a adult woman with blue eyes and long blond hair more clean and straight then yang's messy hair.

The woman wear a atlas general uniform and on her left side there was a saber it had a grey handle with a guard to protect the fingers of the user.

A small girl with short black hair and black eyes she wear a red dress that went past her knees and a black wool sweater.

The girl ran from the front of the house to the woman's side she held onto the woman's leg.

James stood up and grabbed his sword and said. "I guess your mama bear well I know when I'm beaten so goodbye."

"Hold up I can tell from throwing you that you don't have anything valuable so why did you break into my house and fight my son?"

The woman watched the boy carefully she know she could kill him without any problems but her kids where there which put her on high alert.

James stared at the woman and said. "Well I want to kill that schnee guy for want he did to my family but after I got here I realized I needed to rest up and find something to eat so I stole some food and slept in your bed."

"So what did the old man do to your family?" Bob asked as he stood next to his mom with his sister Orchid behind him.

James glanced at bob and said. "My parents were apart of a bandit tribe and when they decided to attack one of the schnee trains they were killed by the guards the only reason I survived was because my mom tossed me off the train before they got her."

Bob and orchid gasped but bob's mom Amata sighed and said. "I'm sorry about your family but that's no reason to attack an innocent man."

James shook his head and said. "I didn't want to kill him because of my family's death I wanted to kill him to show I'm stronger."

After seeing their confused faces james explained. "My tribe has a rule the strong live the weak die so if I kill the man that killed my parents it will show everyone that not even a schnee can beat me."

Amata grinned at what james was saying so she said. "Ok kid if your so strong then you can beat me and to make it fair I won't use my weapon."

James was confused and asked. "Why do you want to fight me?" Amata untied her sheathed sword and handed it to bob. "Well you just said your going after my friend so I have to stop you. But let's make it interesting the loser will owe the winner a life debt."

James thought about this then asked. "So just you and you won't use a weapon?" Amata nodded then james grinned and yelled. "OK DEAL!"

James ran towards amata with his sword at the ready. When he got close enough he jumped into the air and slashed down.

With ease amata stopped the sword by catching the blade between her left pointer and middle fingers. Then with her other hand she grabbed james arm that was holding the sword and pulled it so hard it dislocated.

The dislocation caused james hand to let go of the sword then amata grabbed james by the neck and slammed him to the ground. The focus was so strong it pushed away the nearby snow creating a little clearing.

James starred up at amata's smiling face as she said. "Two things first welcome to the family second if you try to hurt my kids or friends *I'll skin you alive* I hope you understand."

James slowly nodded he had no idea someone can go from nice to *blood thirsty* then back to nice so easily.

Amata stood up and saw dave coming to see what's happening he had a sandwich with him that made amata narrowed her eyes and said the same blood thirsty voice. "Honey were you making a snack while our son was fighting for his life!?"

Dave's eyes widened and he had to think fast. "Um… well sweet love of my life I know that you trained our amazing son so I had no worries that he could take any enemy on. I mean he has a badass teacher like you and by the way you look stunning today."

Amata walked over grabbed the sandwich and took a huge bite out of it. Dave hung his head in sadness then asked. "So who's the kid?"

Amata finishes the sandwich and says. "He's the newest member of our family by the way what's your name kid?"

James struggled a little bit but after a few seconds he stood back up. "I'm...james...James Taurus."

Dave rubs his head and says. "Shit I didn't even get to have fun before another one came home just my luck."

The three kids all looked at dave with a confused look but then amata yelled. "Dave! Ok kids get inside before you caught a cold."

James, bob, and orchid all started walking to the house with dave and amata in front of them but amata still had an eye on james.

Bob walked right next to james and spoke quietly. "Hey james sorry for attacking you." Bob extends his hand and waits for james to shake it but james glared at bob and said. "Your lucky your mom showed up or I would've finished you."

Bob pulls his hand back and narrows his eyes at james. 'You bastard I should kick your ass.' Bob clenched his hand into a fist but before he could swing orchid grabbed his hand when bob looked into her eyes he know what she was trying to say. 'Please no more fighting.'

Bob unclenched his hand and continued walking. Amata took her eye off of the kids and thought to herself. Bob couldn't see her face but the way she held her swords grip tightly bob knew he was in trouble.

* * *

The next morning amata took james and bob to the schnee mansion and the three of them walked into Nicholas's office he smiled at amata and said.

"Ah it's good to see you amata what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today." Amata sat on the left couch and said. "Boys go outside I need to talk to Nicholas alone."

Bob and james walked out and shut the door but they quickly put their ears up to it. It was tough but they heard what amata and nicholas were talking about.

(Amata) I want to take my boys and your two kids to the island.

(Nicholas) Amata...you can't be serious even we were on our first year at atlas before we went their.

(Amata) I've seen them fight and your kids can learn along the way if they're going to be the best we need to start this early.

(Nicholas) You know if oswald was still alive he would agree with me.

(Amata) Oswald was a great teacher but he's not here and we don't know what he would've wanted so are you going to help me?

(Nicholas) Ok but if they don't want to go I'm not going to force them.

(Amata) That's good enough for me.

Bob and james both jumped back from the door and had a look that was a mix between confused and worried. 'What the hell is going to happen?'

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzzz...What oh man I almost forgot to finish the chapter.

Hey guys welcome back to this story I guess sorry I just got up so my brain isn't working right.

So james and bob tried to kill each other when they first met not the best first impressions but I've seen worse.

Next chapter I'm thinking about going to when they were at atlas. But right now I want to give you guys the backstory of how this all happened.

Yeah I know the main story is about ozpin vs salem but I'm talking about why didn't bob ever save ray and alice from salem and why did ironwood not know about coal and ray in the first place.

Hopefully I can answer all these questions without confusing all you guys.

Ok now that, that's done zzzzzzzzzzz

BANG

(Snook) Gage rwby volume six is going to be out in November.

(Gage) Oh that's cool now get out of my room!

Team CLVR fact: Oliver like Whitley can't use the family semblance because he is a boy I thought of this when weiss asked whitley is he jealous that weiss and winter can use it.

Why would he be jealous if he could use the semblance too.


	62. Chapter 58 Survival theory

Volume 2

Survival theory

As the audience waited for the next scene to appear coal taped vergo on the shoulder and asked. "How's ray doing?"

Vergo smiled ray was standing on her right side he kept close to vergo so she could help him while the rest of the people watch bob's memories. "He's fine we're almost done restoring his memories shit how many times do I have to go into one of you idiot's minds?"

Vergo's eyes lower as she thinks of all the times she had to go into her friends heads and see all the shit they had to go through. Leo moves to vergo's left and says "Well you are the one with the really cool semblance and your good at getting into people's heads."

Leo holds vergo's hand and vergo smiled at him. Coal had to stop himself from saying anything smart ass but the love birds could still see it on his face. Vergo stared at coal with a smile that dared him to say it but coal just said. "Ok let's go to the next scene."

"Hey it's not that easy give me some time to find it...oh here it is." The area changed from the black vold it went to when the memories were done to a airship it looked like a cargo ship because of the shape and all the creates everywhere.

Oliver and bob were sitting on one rectangle create while james was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the ship. Oliver had his ice picks but no arrows which bob hadn't noticed yet.

The three of them sat in silence for a good while until oliver stood up and said. "Hey my name is oliver how are you?" Oliver held out his hand and gave james a friendly smile.

James glared at oliver then he said. "I don't think a soft rich boy like you has ever used your weapons. How are you going to survive whatever amata has planned for us?"

Oliver lowered his hand he hadn't thought of that unlike bob or james he's never fought anything outside of sparring. Bob yelled and stretched out his arms then said. "Shit we've been on this ship for a few hours now where the hell are we going?"

James switched from looking at oliver to bob and said. "That island she was talking about is probably a training area-" James was cut off by bob as he said. "If that's true then how are you going to beat whatever comes at you alone. I know my mom she isn't going to go easy on us even if we are kids no matter how tough you are you still need someone watching your back."

James chuckled at bob and said. "That's some bullshit I don't need anyone I can take down anyone or anything." Bob wanted to smack that smug grin off of james's face. "Oh so what happened last night when my mom kicked your sorry ass."

James took a few steps forward while bob stood up and walked towards james the two ended up standing only a foot away from each other.

Both of them had their weapons at the ready oliver ran over to them and got in the middle as he pushed them away from each other he said. "Hey not here you two will end up busting a hole in the ship. Bob can you go see how much longer this journey will take?"

Bob glared at james as he did the same then bob turned and went up a ladder leading to the cockpit. The cockpit was the size of a small room and amata was sitting in the middle of a bunch of buttons and switches.

Amata had her scroll laying on her lap she was talking to her assistant while piloting the ship.

"Whydidyouleavesosuddenly I mean you have a meeting at 3:00 then from 4:00 to 5-!" "Miss ironwood take a deep breath and come down I can't understand you when your speaking a hundred words a second." Amata's assistant stopped and breathed slowly then said.

"Ok I'm better now but your schedule is ruined now and I spent so much time on it too." She sounded so defeated amata chuckled and talked in a sweet tone that was rare for her. "I'm sorry something just came up but I'll be back soon in the meantime you can take a few days off. Maybe spend some time with your kid what's his name?"

"Oh you mean my little james he's such a sweetheart…." Almost everyone in the audience started chuckling or straight out laughing. Even goodwitch had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Coal looked at a unamused ironwood and was about to say something but ironwood raised his hand and said. "I will snap your neck if you say anything about that."

Coal smiled and said. "Don't worry I won't." Coal decided not to push him that was more rays job and he's not here yet.

Amata finished talking with her assistant and then hanged up her scroll. Bob was still standing next to the ladder he just climbed before he could say anything amata said. "So it seems oliver is good at keeping you two under control I guess it was a good idea to bring him I only wish his sister came to."

(Oliver is one year younger than the rest of his team not a big difference)

Bob without moving said. "Well she's trying to be more of a business person then a fighter I can see why the schnee dust company needs more leaders than warriors."

Amata chuckled at that then said. "Oh bob you still don't get it there's more things you learn then just to fight you learn how to be your own person and not let people step on you."

Bob didn't know how right his mother was both winter and weiss now know why their mother never fought against their dad because she never learned how to push back.

Bob then asked. "So how did you know oliver stopped us from fighting?" Amata turns her chair around and said. "There's a camera in the storage area I had a suspicion that you two might get into a fight. James doesn't seem like the type to take someone's help."

Amata turned back around and started pressing buttons on the control panel as bob walk up to her side and looked out the window. There was nothing but ocean and a small island they were heading to.

"If that's your way of saying his a know it all bastard then I agree." Amata slammed the back of her hand against bob's stomach causing him to hunch over in pain. After a few seconds he straighten back up and asked. "What was that for?"

Amata glared at her son making him sweet a little as she said. "Watch your language I will not have my son talk that way about his new teammate."

Bob's eyes widened he didn't know what to say. 'That guy is supposed to be my teammate he just tried to kill me.' But before he could speak his mind amata said. "We are almost there go back down to the storage area and find three backpacks I left there once each of you puts one on I'll give you all your next instructions."Bob was confused but did what she said.

After bob climbed back down the ladder oliver asked. "So how long is it going to take?" Bob answers his question while looking for the backpacks. "Mom said soon but we have to put on some backpacks...oh here they are."

Bob handed one to oliver and a reluctant james before bob put his on he noticed they looked nothing like a normal backpack for example why was there a cord with a handle coming from it.

Bob shrugged and put it on then amata's voice came from a speaker. "Ok now listen up you three will be on a small island called patch there is no people only animals and grimm after a week I'll come and test you. If you pass I'll take you back home but if you fail then you will spend another week there. Now go to the back of the room and get ready."

The three boys did that but oliver now looked very nervous when they got to the back wall bob patted oliver on the back. "Don't worry how bad can it really be."

"Oh and don't forget to pull the cord before you hit the ground." The alarm started blaring and a red light was flashing as the 'back wall' started to open revealing the blue sky and ocean.

James looked existed and he yelled. "Now that's what I'm talking about." James bolted out of the room and leapt bob was next and before he ran he yelled. "See you on the island oliver."

After bob jumped he saw the island that his mom was talking about bob quickly looked behind him and saw oliver falling too. Bob spread his limbs out to slow his descent oliver soon caught up with him. They couldn't understand what each other were saying but with the hand gestures they were making they knew what was being said.

Bob counted down from five using his fingers then they both pulled their cords. Their shoots opened and they floated slowly down to the edge of the island. They landed on the sand only a few feet from james parachute.

Bob looked to make sure oliver was alright then said. "It looks like james ran into the forest." Oliver unhooked his back and asked. "Should we go after him-"

Oliver was cut off by a loud howling as it continued red eyes started appearing in the dark spaces between the trees.

Bob got his blades ready and oliver connected his two ice picks to make his bow. "What about your arrows?" Bob asked but oliver unbuttoned his blazer and showed that inside his blazer were two pockets just the right size for his arrows.

"You didn't think I'm that much of a rookie, don't worry I'll cover you." Oliver loaded up a fire bolt and fired it into the first beowulf that came out of the trees.

A boarbatusk came rolling out and was about to hit oliver from the side but bob caught the grimm's tusks stopping it then throwing it into another boarbatusk that was trying the same thing.

Bob was able to block and kill beowolves like crazy and oliver fired some explosives here and some ice arrows there. The two of them were taking on the small army of grimm without a problem but then they hear a grimm bursting through the forest.

They quick finished off the remaining grimm as the big ursa came out of the tree line by knocking into one sending the tree down.

The ursa roared bob yelled to oliver. "FIRE EVERYTHING!" Oliver only had one explosive arrow left he loaded it and fired.

When it hit the grimm's chest a explosion covered the grimm. Bob and oliver smiled but when the dust cleared the ursa just brushed it off and charged towards them.

"OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Bob stood his ground and when the ursa swiped at him he was able to stop it with his gauntlets. As oliver split his weapon back into two picks and leapt off of bob's shoulder and onto the grimm's back.

Stabbing his two picks into it's back the ursa started charging into trees trying to get oliver off of him but didn't let go. He then pulled one pick out and stabbed the ursa's eye then he did it with the other one.

After that the ursa fell down and started disappearing oliver stood on top of it with the biggest smile. "I did it I actually did it."

Bob gave him a slap on his back and said. "You did great man, well if we're going to be here a whole week I guess we should make a camp. Come on ursa slayer."

"Oh ok hey maybe that could be my weapons name. Ursa slayer!" Bob shook his head and continued to walk with oliver at his side.

* * *

So three kids are on an island that contains a whole lot of grimm what can go wrong. The island is patch the same one yang and ruby grow up on ozpin stated that there are many training schools you go to before you go to beacon or one of the others.

So signal the school on patch is just a newer school then we thought.

Special thanks to Predatorlp11 for following this story.

So bob and oliver seem like they are becoming good friends but james is still a lone wulf right now.

And where the heck is ironwood he's apart of the team too?

Next time maybe most of what I put in changes so much even I don't know what happens next.

P.s. survive theory means people are more likely to form groups in a survival situation because it easier to get food and water. Aka this chapter

Team CLVR fact: The idea of putting them on a island I got from fullmetal alchemist brotherhood this way they are going to have to help eachother.


	63. Chapter 59 Only one can go

Volume 2

Only one can go

It was the sixth night of the three boys being on the island bob and oliver made a roof of leaves that connected two trees. Next to their camp was the beach bob and oliver was in the middle of cooking four fish they caught.

Bob grinned at oliver as he watch the kid stare at the fish on a stick. "So we were out there for three hours and you couldn't caught a single fish how is that even possible?"

Oliver took a bit and said. "Well I've just never been fishing or camping or any of this I've just had food when ever I needed it. What about you how did you learn all this stuff?"

"Oh yeah I never told you well this isn't that much different then when my dad would take me out into the woods and we would spend months out there hunting wolves and rabbits. He always made sure I know how to keep myself alive the fishing was more my mom.

Unlike my dad my mom was born in vacuo she lost her parents when she was young so she caught fish and sold them for shelter. Vacuo has one rule if you can survive there then you're welcome to stay and my mom is always welcome there."

Oliver smiled at how bob boasted about his parents then he said. "Sounds cool you and your parents doing things together." Bob grabbed one of the other fishes and started eating. "So what do you do all day if your not with your parents or training?"

Oliver tossed the stick he had into the fire and said. "I learn more about dust medicine see if you inject certain kinds of dust in your body then they will do different things. Ice dust can help burns and fire dust can help with hypothermia but the one that interest me the most is when you combine gravity dust and lightning they can speed up your healing aura and may even be able to regrow limbs."

Bob chuckled at how excited oliver was getting like a kid on christmas. "So your not all about selling it like your old man?"

Oliver shook his head then said. "Business was more willow's job I'm getting out of the family business and making my own path."

"I guess I can respect that it's not good living off of someone for to long you gotta do your own thing. I'm going to be a huntsman can you imagine it going around the world fighting monsters and getting money for all of it. It's like a vacation but also a job-"

The sound of leaves rustling in the woods caught their attention. Bob got his blades ready as oliver lit a stick on fire and moved it closer so it could illuminate the area where they heard the rustling.

As they stared at the dark spaces in between trees the rustling stopped a few quiet seconds past before a black and white blur flow from the darkness and slammed right into bob's face.

Bob fell onto his back and oliver grabbed one off his ice picks and stabbed the thing. Bob grabbed the thing and sat up with it in his hands it was a beowulf head they then heard a laugh as james came walking through the trees.

"Man oliver it was already dead you don't have to be so mean to it." Bob stood up throwing the grimm's disappearing head back into the woods oliver started trying to explain his actions. "I just...it hit bob and I thought it might be a...sorry bob."

Bob shrugged and said. "You were trying to help I appreciate that but you want the heck are you doing here?" Oliver smiled and tossed the stick back into the fire pit.

James grinned and said. "Well while you two have been playing survivor I've been exploring the island there are so many different grimm here. But it's test time tomorrow and I don't want to miss my ride home."

Bob glared at james and asked. "What makes you think you'll pass it?" James grinned and said. "Because unlike you two I'm the best fighter there is and will ever be I've killed almost one of every different kind of grimm here. As soon as amata hears about that she'll see my talent and then she will start the real training."

Bob laughed right in james's face causing the boy to get anorried. "Wow you think that's why my mom dropped us off here for no she wants to see how we survive in a hostile environment. You've been so busy killing you haven't made a shelter, found food, or even started a fire."

"Survive man this place is nothing I lived in the atlas ice cold mountains she knows I can survive this. Maybe she wanted me to teach you two how to grow some balls and fight because all your teo have been doing is hiding. But I can't blame her for not knowing her son is a little wimp it's not her fault."

Bob stepped closer james, bob wasn't an angry person but he had somethings you just don't talk about his family was up there and he said. "Well at least I didn't let my dad die because I was a little bitch."

James punched bob right in his mouth it wasn't that bad but it was enough to make bob step back and gave him a bloody bottom lip.

The two boys stood there staring at each other waiting for the one to make a move until oliver grabbed one of the remaining two fish and offered it to james.

"Whatever the reason we're here now james it looks like you haven't had a good meal in a while how about this. And bob that was to far you two can't fight grimm or survive if you keep fighting each other."

James looked at oliver then the fish his stomach growled. He took the stick the fish was on and sat down and started eating bob and oliver joined him on the ground as oliver asked.

"See this is better so james what are you going to do in the future?" James pointed at bob and said. "Same as him become a huntsman and get paid for killing grimm simple and easy."

Oliver smiled and said. "Then how about we make a team I mean if I was a atlas huntsman I will have access the equipment and funding for my research. And the three of us could make an amazing team we can call ourselves Team JOB!"

The name echoed through the woods but bob and james just looked at oliver with unenthusiastic faces bob decided to tell oliver the bad news. "Um dude we don't get to pick our teammates and there are four people to a team so we're missing one."

"Besides team job that's a terrible name what about team dumbass or idiots unite."

James lays back as he continues to poke fun at oliver's team idea.

Oliver rubs the back of his head and says. "Yeah I guess it was a bad...james what's that!" James quickly sits back up and looks to where oliver is pointing. It was to james's left side.

The crimson blood was easy to see because of james's all black clothes james lifts up his shirt and shows the two other boys a big gash in his side.

"Well this morning I was walking through the forest and find a cave before I could go in a weird grimm attacked me. It wasn't like any other grimm it looked like a man but all black and only had a grimm face mask no other armor but it had a huge sword I guess it must of got me while I was running."

Oliver ripped off his left sleeve and wrapped around james's waist to stop the bleeding. "Thanks...I didn't think you would help me." Oliver looked at james and smiled then he said. "You two keep trying to show amata what you can do alone whether it's fighting or surviving but you miss one key thing. She dropped us off here together if she wanted us to do it alone then why put us together I think she wants us to fight as a team not as individuals."

James and bob looked at each other then bob said. "It's a nice thought but I don't think that's it why would she put us together. Jame and I can't work together and she didn't even say who was the leader."

Oliver laid down and said. "How about we vote bob you go first." Bob voted for himself then james did the same the two boys expected oliver to do the same so that it will be a three way tie but oliver voted james.

"What why not vote for yourself?" Oliver removed his now one sleeve blazer and loosened his tie. "Well I'm not good at leading so I won't vote for myself and I think you are a good choice. You have combat experience you know when it's time to fight and a time to run you just need more work on your people skills.

So there james is our leader what do you think bob?" Bob sighs then says. "I'll give him a chance but being leader means you have to think of your team first is that going to be a problem?"

James's eyes had something unusual in them uncertainty he knew becoming leader ment no more lone wolfing but after a while james nodded and said. "Ok I guess I can try being a teammate and having others watching my back."

That was good enough for oliver but bob still had some suspicions that james wasn't really all friendly now and that when push came to shove he'll abandon them.

Bob fell to sleep that night wondering if he should look out for grimm or the guy sleeping in his camp.

* * *

The sun was up the three boys were a wake and ready to fight but there was one problem. Amata wasn't there her airship hadn't been seen all morning.

After another three hours the sun was now right over their heads but on the horizon the was a boat. It looked like a old sailboat when it reached the shore. Amata hopped out of the boat.

"Ok time for the first test you three will fight me and try to take this pen from me." Amata placed a pen in her left chest pocket that was on her general's uniform. "As you can see their is only one pen that means only one is going home take your stances."

This changed everything now bob and james were thinking only about themselves oliver on the other hand still thought they were going to work as a team how wrong he was.

Amata took a deep breath and pulled out her sword. Bob and james rushed towards her bob was going straight for her. While james was planning on going around her and attacking her back. Oliver was loading his crossbow but with bob and james in the way he had to find a new spot.

Bob started doing quick jabs at his mom hopping one will get through her defense but amata was able to block them all with her sword not even flinching as sparks hit her face like rain during a storm.

James was behind amata and thought he can take her by surprise with one slash of his sword. Amata lept to the left and watched bob block james's attack with his gauntlets. Amata punched james with her sword's finger guard causing james to let go of his sword.

Amata caught it and placed the end of the sword against james's throat she did the same with her sword and bob's throat. James was on her left side and bob was on her right. "You both are dead and that just leaves-"

"ME!" Oliver was twenty feet in front of her as he fired his arrow. Amata throw james's sword when it hit the arrow it exploded knocking the sword into the ocean and causing oliver to panic as he tried to reload.

Amata quickly ran and moved the crossbow away from her as she placed her blade on his forehead. "Nice try but your dead too."

Amata and oliver walked back to bob and james then she said. "Ok that was terrible but I'm feeling nice so if the three of you can bring me back something that proves your strength, courage, and brains then I will pass you but it has to be before the day is done."

The three boys didn't have time to ask what kind of proof but they all had a idea of what will work. 'And this time they will do it as a team.' Oliver thought to himself.

* * *

After the chapter

"Zzzzzz no I'm not cheating on you sweetie zzzzz i swear why do you have your sword out zzzzz oh no no NO!"

Playergage wakes up and almost falls out of his bed. He looks around his room until fox bust in with a rocket launcher that's also a coffee maker and a candy dispenser. "What happen are the alien back WE AIN'T GIVING YOU OUR TEETH YOU GREY FUCKERS!"

Gage grabs the launcher before fox fires it then says. "No I just had a nightmare dios and I were taking a text and she thought I was cheating off of her paper."

Fox was able to finish the story. "Then she killed you right?" Gage nodded then fox laid the rocket launcher down and said. "Well you better get some sleep we got a mission in the morning and the boss doesn't like us sleeping in."

Fox walks out of gage's room as gage picks up his phone and starts tipping.

Well guys it the messages of this chapter is if you want to be friends save their life probably bad advice but I'm tired so see you guys next time.

Oh and special thanks to Joe McNulty for following this story.

Team CLVR fact: James's father was just like how he was to coal so a asshole but his mom was actually the bandits prostitute and she lived that why for ten years. Then james's father find out she was going to have his son so he married her.

Happy marriage (it really wasn't)


	64. Chapter 60 Deal gone bad

(Just as a disclaimer I looked at the rwby wiki and neo is one of the characters that doesn't have a cannon age. So like adam I might get it wrong but this is not a 100% stick to the story I will give neo a age remember her semblance can disguise her so she can look what ever age she wants. P.s. neo's height is 4 feet 10 inches and she is shorter than ruby)

Volume 2

Deal gone bad

As everyone watched bob's memories vergo held ray's hand and focussed on bringing back all of his memories. She was the anyone who could see them at this point ray had just left his sister with raven's bandits and he was heading to a town.

The memory begins with a twelve year old ray roaming around town nothing to special about this place but ray had nowhere else to go. He had to sell most of his stuff to afford food which wasn't that much.

He was left with a pair of shoes, some blue jeans, and a white shirt with black letters that spelled out PEOPLE SAY I'M A COOL CAT BUT I'M REALLY A FOX.

Mumumumu ray grabbed his stomach and thought. 'I really need to get something to eat maybe the bakery can help me out.' Ray walked to a building that was really out of place in this town. Since this town was close to many bandit tribes there are two types of building here.

One was farmers houses that supplied the town with food and money to pay the mercenaries to fight off bandits and grimm. The second was motels/bars for said mercenaries but then there was just this bakery it was completely random.

But ray didn't care he walked into the one story building it was pretty ended there was one table in the far left with three guys playing poker. And there was no food anywhere so ray went up to the cashier who was daydreaming. "Hey I'm here for some food."

The cashier blinked a few times and looked ray up and down then muddled. "The boss did say he would send his someone to pick up and deliver the stuff but I thought he was sending a grown man not a kid?"

Ray almost couldn't hear him it was only thanks to his faunus blood enhancing his normal human ears. "Hey man...make it quick...the boss is getting impatient he said he might need to come down here and kick some ass." The cashier raised his hands up and said. "Ok be cool I'll get the stuff ready just wait here."

Ray waited until the man was gone then smiled. 'I don't know why there is so much secrecy about delivering some baked goods but it's a free meal for me.'

Ray then heard one of the men that was playing poker call for him. Ray walked over to them one was a rat faunus with a tail the second was a rhino guy that had a big horn and a second little horn above it. The final man was just a normal human he was the one that called ray over.

"Hey kid so do you really work for torchwick too?" Ray didn't know the name but it was going to get him food so. "Yeah he hired me a few days ago. Why do you ask?"

The rhino guy laid his cards face down so no one could see them and said. "Listen you should know who you're working for that guy is known for being the most ruthless criminal in all of remnant."

The rat faunus spoke very quick almost scared to talk about the man. "I heard he killed over a hundred men just because they stole from him." The rhino man decided to add onto the story by saying. "That's nothing I have a friend in atlas that said torchwick killed five trained huntsmen with a toenail clipper. I mean just what the fuck man what kinda person can do that."Ray was know a pretty sure after he gets the food he'll run far away from this town.

"Um...sir your order is done." The cashier was back and had a dark blue backpack with him as he handed it to ray he spoke in a squeaky voice. "Please tell the buyer that we really appreciate his business and hope he loves our product."

Ray smiled at the cashier and told him that his boss will be very happy with them then ray walked as fast as he could out of there and thought the town. In his rush he bumped into a girl she was the same height as him and had half brown half pink hair.

Ray looked into her brown eyes at first glance she was a normal cute girl but a longer look into those eyes showed age if the eyes are the window to the soul then she was a lot older than her body let on.

She smiled at ray and pulled out a pen and paper. She wrote then showed it to ray it 'said'. "Hey kid I'm neo can you be so kind and spare some food?"

Ray raised his brow to her thinking she was crazy does he look like someone who eats every night. "Wait kid you don't look like your older than me."

Neo quietly chuckled to herself than 'said'. "Well I'm fourteen so I'm still your elder so can you spare any food or what?"

Ray was thinking about it but before he could give her an answer she looked behind him and her eyes turned pale-pink than she sprinted the opposite way. Ray was confused as he saw the rhino and rat men run past him yelling. "Stop!" and "I'll kill you if you keep this up!"

'Shit I gotta help her!' Ray ran after them he created a glyph next to him as he ran and brought out a bone scythe.

* * *

Ray wasn't able to caught up with them do to his lack of eating the two men and Neo disappeared into the distance. Ray continued to run in the direction they were going when it hit midnight Ray stopped and returned his scythe back to his glyph.

Ray knew they were long gone but 'did she get away' that was the question. And he had a idea where he could find the answer ray raced back to the bakery. As he ran he heard glass clinking in the bag.

Ray was a few blocks from the bakery so he took off the bag and opened it instead of food Ray saw bottles of different colored liquids.

They all had labels like fire dust, wind dust, gravity dust, and much more Ray was confused dust was a crystal or if you grounded it you would have powered but dust hasn't ever been a liquid. So this isn't just normal dust it has to be a combination of dust and another ingredient.

Ray would've spent more time investigating this new dust thing but he had to find out if they had Neo in there. He took five bottles out and placed them in a nearby trash can then he walked into the bakery.

Ray tried to show no fear or anxiety so he would look more believable. As he stepped in he saw the same three guys at their table drinking some beers and telling stories.

The cashier wasn't there so Ray decided to start with them. "Hey guys how are you'll?" The rhino guy raised his bottle to ray. "Oh kid why are you back here? Did the customer… hiccup...not have the money don't worry...hiccup...that happens a lot."

Ray chuckled at the three men as they all looked to drunk to even stand up. "No it turns out your cashier miss counted the number of items I just told the buyer to wait while I go get the rest."

The rat faunus tried to stand up but fell straight down Ray helped him up. "Thanks...I'll go get the...rest hand me that bag...pack thing."

Ray hands the bag over and takes the faunus's seat as the two other men kept drinking Ray asked. "So I saw you and your friend chasing some girl what was up with that?"

The rhino finished his beer then slammed it on the table so hard it shattered. "Oh that bitch let me tell you about her. See roman doesn't care if we do a little side businesses for some extra cash so we decided to take the unwanted children and sell them we get some good cash for them.

But sometimes they escape and we have to go find them it's usually not that hard but this one was able to hide from us for a whole year. We almost thought she left the town but today we got lucky and were able to caught her."

Ray frowned at the word unwanted so he asked. "What do you mean unwanted the only women that are here are already married so they and their spouse are looking to have a kid. You know to take care of the farm when they die."

The human nodded and pulled out some of the glass shards from his friend's hand. "Your right about that but every bar here has some 'working people' and because of their job sometimes they have a kid with their customer so they just hand the kid over to us for some fast liens."

Ray looked down at the table as he thought about his parents. "Did salem really kill them or was she lying maybe alice and I were just thrown away like Neo."

"Hey kid we got the rest of the stuff." The rat faunus comes back and hands the bag back to Ray.

"Thanks but I have a question Roman might want some of these kids to work for him as cheap labor. And that girl Neo seems like she can do a lot of work do you still have here?"

The rat man shook his head told Ray they sold her as soon as they got her back then Ray started backing out as he said. "Oh well that's a bummer Roman would've loved to have them-"

Ray backed up into someone and as soon as he stopped talking he heard a man's voice saying. "Maybe you should ask me if I would love it oh and by the way who are you?"

Ray leapt forward and spun around as he did he created a glyph and brought out his bone scythe. Ray saw Torchwick standing there with a lit cigar in his mouth and his cane pointed at Ray.

Ray wasn't worried about Roman, he thought to himself. 'This guy is just a criminal he doesn't the training I've been through this should be easy.'

Ray took two steps forward and swung his scythe, Roman stepped to the left which maked the blade miss him by a whole foot then he fired a electric shot right up against Ray's stomach. Ray collapsed on the floor his eyes failing to stay open the last sight he saw was Roman grin at him.

* * *

Ray woke up in a dog cage as he tried to get up he whacked his head against the top Ray was now on his hands and knees. All he could think about was this was how kids like Neo lived in these things.

Ray looked around the cage he was in some back room it also had a lot of empty cages stacked up and something that looked like a slapped together chemistry station.

In front of the station was the cashier, rat, rhino, the human, and Roman himself the rhino was trying to explain the situation. "Boss you got to believe us the kid was so convincing and we were so busy making more drugs for your customers that we just thought he was one of your men."

Ray raised a questionable eyebrow at them. "You guys were playing poker and I just said I was here for some food." The human walked over and kicked the cage. "Shut up you little shit we'll deal with you later."

Roman's cane come up to the man's chest and he pushed the man back. "You will do no such thing it's not his fault you all are dumb cunts. And that's not why I'm here or even why I'm mad. So let me tell you all a story I was sitting in my office smoking a amazing rare cigar.

It cost five hundred liens but it was worth it then one of my informants called and told me how my enemies were getting so many new recruits so fast. Turns out you all were supplying them with the people to fight me with but I didn't want to falsely accuse you so I had my spy steal your sells book."

Roman pulled out a small pocket book and opened it. "Sunday sold ten males and thirteen females children to the Two Headed Dragons, monday twenty males and ten females sold to the Two Headed Dragons should I keep going?"

The human pointed to the cashier. "He was the one selling them the rest of us didn't know where the kids were going." The other two men agreed with him then the cashier fell to his knees begging Roman to forgive him.

"Get off your knees Chad I know you wouldn't backstab me your to much of a pussy. So who will step up and take their punishment with some courage?" It took almost a minute be someone stepped up it was the rat. "It was our idea I'm sorry and I will take whatever punishment you have for me."

Roman walked up to the man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "See honestly that's what I love about my employees so he's you punishment. You are now the boss of this drug operation here is your rules no more kid selling. No more giving away drugs unless you're sure they work for me last one keep your business clean like clean up those bodies."

Before the rat could ask what bodies Roman held up his cane and fired two shots at the human and rhino killing them instantly.

After the two remaining criminals processed what just happened they ran to clean up the bodies while Roman walked over to Ray's cage and unlocked it.

Ray got out and stretched just a few minutes in there was trouble. "Thanks but I could've gotten out myself and why are you letting me go."

Roman held out his hand and asked. "I would like a apprentice someone strong and smart enough to take over the business for me. And it will have to be someone I can trust so since I kinda saved your life you owe me."

Ray thought about it for a while. 'If I was with him I would have food, a home, and someone unlike salem and raven. Those two would backstab anyone but he seems like he wants loyalty and I can respect that and he even stopped the child selling wait what?"

"Why would you stop selling kids I thought you were in it for money?" Roman nodded then said. "Yeah but even I have rules if I didn't then there would be no difference between people and monsters any other questions?"

Ray thought again but then grabbed Roman's hand and said. "I want to find a girl that they sold her name is Neo you help me and I'll join."

Roman agreed to Ray's request and they were off to find Neo.

* * *

After the chapter

"So guys I decided to take a break from bob's memories but we will get back to them 'probably' next chapter I'm not going off on a random story and forgetting about bob. I just think we've had a lot of his story so let's see a little more of ray's ok that's it see you all next time. Oh by the way gold star for those who spot the john wick references."

Gage placed his phone back into his pocket and leaned back in the humvee's passenger seat as fox drove and dios was laying across the back seats of the humvee her long ruby red hair was in her eyes so she put it in a ponytail then her brown eyes glanced over to gage. "So you've been writing that book for how long now a month?"

Gage rubbed his shaggy dirty blond hair. "Over a year now it's hard to do it every week but it's awesome to see people follow and review it." Gage turned his blue eyes towards dios and was surprised at what she was wearing. Unlike gage and fox who were wearing normal green army fatigues she had light blue pants with a black t-shirt with white letters that spelled out ONE BEER IN EACH HAND IS MY DREAM COME TRUE.

Gage tapped fox on the shoulder fox's black eyes took a quick glance at dios then he realised what he just saw and took a second look adjusting his glasses to make sure he was see it right. "Shit dios the boss told you to wear the green uniform she's going to be pissed."

Dios smiled, she sat up and patted fox's short black hair. "Don't worry I think she's given up trying to make me do stuff I guess after nineteen years she finally learned. By the way why is my code name dios you two got fox and gage."

Fox pointed at gage, he took that as a sign to start explaining. "Well the team leader makes the code names and I choice dios because when we first met at basic training. I walked up to you and said hi my name is coal nice to meet you.

And you replied with oh my name is adios then you walked the code name was kinda pay back."

Dios hanged her head and sighed. "I'm going to sleep wake me up when we get to the hub." Dios laid back down as fox and gage started talking again.

Team CLVR fact: Ok so this was commented on vergo's trailer and if you remember she ended up with some injuries that lead to her bleeding one of you saw this a asked.

DepressedNinja75 (the name of the person)  
Just wondering if you knew that aura works like a forcefield kinda and heals you, since she obviously had aura left she couldn't have bled.

There are three answers to this question.

1\. To use your aura has a healing item or to protect yourself you will have to focus it's not automatic. Trained people can make it seem like it is because they've done it enough for it to become a habit.

(This can be seen when yang losses hair to an enemy but she still had aura)

2\. Vergo is a sniper the reason she choice that is because she has the least amount of aura out of all of Team CLVR. (A way to counter this is to just wear lots of armor but that would cover her outfit and she didn't like that)

3\. Vergo has only had two years of training by Coal and Leo while they did teacher her how to shot and fist fight aura was not something they focused on so the amount of aura she does have she can't control it that well.

Thanks to DepressedNinja75 for the question I hope I answered it well this is why I like reviews they give you guys a chance to ask good questions like this.


	65. Chapter 61 Ice Cream Saved

Volume 2

Ice Cream Saved

Roman and Ray were in one of Roman's stolen car it was actually his favorite. ( A Black 1935 Auburn Supercharged 851 with no roof)

Roman was in the driver's seat he had his left hand on the wheel while the right had his cigar after blowing out a long line of smoke he looked over to Ray who was staring straight.

The hair on his head and tail were being blown by the night air. Lights from street lamps running across the car. Roman always liked driving at night in vale it was way better than any other kingdom.

"So what do you think about the car, nice right?" Roman grinned as Ray's tail wagged and he asked. "It's awesome! Can I get one like it?"

Roman patted Ray's head which made the scythe welder frown he didn't like being treated like a kid. "Listen a car is like your weapon it should be a sign of who you are. I chose this car because it's like me classy not to showy but still looks like a movie star. But you're much different than me and after he help your friend we'll find you one."

Ray's eyes light up with excitement but there was still two questions he had. "So how old are you, and why did you choose me to be your apprentice why not some kid from your crime family?"

After another long line of smoke escaped Roman's mouth he answered. "Twenty and the reason I choose you well it's because you remind me if well me. I was a really dumb kid in the past I didn't know who my mom or dad were and the only thing I had was my wits.

I stole cars, jewelry, anything to get me enough to make it in more day but then I stole a car this car to be more accurate. The owner just so happened to be John Xiong the leader of the vale criminal underworld. Well he's half of the underworld another family controls the other half but they've had a peace agreement for a while now.

I would've been a dead kid if it wasn't for John's amazement that a kid sneak past his men and stole his car. He told me that I had guts and that's what he wants in his successor. He took me under his wing and I didn't just get a father I got a brother Junor Xiong and a sister Megan Malachite.

John wanted me and Junor to run the family together he even gave us a nightclub to start out with. But being a boss of a city isn't what I want I like moving around and not staying in one place for to long. So I said bye to my family and hit the road and after a few failed attempts at my life I decide to train someone to be my partner in crime and that person is you."

Ray stared at the floor as he took everything in. 'Well I guess I've found a job and a new partner I wonder should I tell him about you BK?'

BK appeared in Ray's mind and said. "Not yet he seems to trust us but it's too soon for us to show him all our cards let's keep a far hidden just in case."

'Smart I'll do that but I still don't know why you want us to find Neo I mean it sucks what happened to her but why do we have to risk our necks for her?' Ray stared at BK as he sat down spoke in a low voice. "I just wanted to feel like a good guy for wants. I can't remember my past but from your memories of me it's clear that I wanted to help people. And I feel that way now I want to help so they will see me as a guardian instead of a beast."

BK covered up his head with his arms, Ray rubbed his shoulder and thought. 'Ok BK we'll save Neo and even if people see you as a monster we'll just prove them wrong. Because no matter what your still my number one partner.'

BK reached out and hugged Ray as he sobbed into Ray's shoulder Ray just kept patting BK's back. 'You big softy.'

Ray came back to reality when Roman slammed on his breaks causing the car to skid across the street. Ray flow forward and was only stopped by his seatbelt Ray shook his head to clear his mind then looked at where they were.

Ray saw the entrance to a nightclub there was a long ass line of people that went half way across the building. Roman stepped out of his car and started walking towards the doors.

Ray quickly jumped out of the car and ran to Roman's side when they got to the bouncer he pushed his hand against Roman's chest. "Hey buddy you can't skip the line I don't care who you think you are."

Roman looked the man up and down he was young probably around eighteen he was a buff white man with brown clean cut hair. He then used the hook on his cane to pull the hand down and off of his chest.

Roman took one step which made their faces only a few inches away from each other Roman had a huge smile on his face then he whispered to the man. "I guess you're new so I'll make this simple if you put your nasty hand on me or talk to me in that disrespectful tone again. I will beat you within a inch of your life and then I'll just leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere so no one can help you I hope you understand."

The man backed up and pulled out his gun but as he pointed it at Roman the gun didn't fire it just shook uncontrollably. The line of people became a horde of people trying to see what was going on, Roman starred the man down with unblinking eyes but he pulled Ray behind him just in case this guy had more balls than Roman thought.

The doors suddenly opened as the bouncer turned around to see who it was a fist slammed against his face. Causing the man to drop to the ground and his pistol was tossed to the side.

Roman smile at Jr as he stood over the bouncer and straightened his tie. "Thomas before you pulled out your gun did you ask this man his name?"

Thomas stood up and wiped the fresh blood off of his lip. "N..n..no sir I just thought-"

"Thought I don't pay you to think I pay you to ask people their names then tell them to go in or tell them to hit the road. Joe reteach this dumbass how to do his job." Jr stormed back into his club leaving a bunch of confused customers.

Joe was a black man with white hair that showed his age but even for a old man his was still tough enough to take on anybody he was even a foot taller than Roman. As he let Roman and Ray go to the doors he held out his hand.

"Nice to see you're still ticking Roman." Roman looked at the man with happiness in his eyes than he spoke in the most respectful tone he could. "I'm glad your still here to look after the newbies how's the kids jenny did jenny get into collage?"

Joe welled up as he talked about how proud he was with her and his son. After talking with him for a while Roman and Ray went into the club to speak with Jr.

The owner was behind the bar cleaning a glass when Roman took a seat right across the table Ray sat on his bosses right and let Roman do the talking before Roman began he took his hat off as a sign of respect.

"I know it's been a while and you're probably still mad about the whole leaving without saying goodbye. You have a right to be but I've come to you for help this kid needs your help if you don't then an innocent girl will suffer.

And I'm talking like rape, abuse, and more bad things that I can't even think about so will you help us?"

Jr placed the glass down then stood there in silence for two minutes then he finial opened his mouth. "I'm not going to forgive you but I with help you for the sake of that girl and any other people you can rescue."

Roman put his hat back on and grow a huge smile that was from ear to ear. "Now we're in business fox."

* * *

Jr was able to give them the location of a major slave warehouse this place was to heavy guarded by police for Jr to send his men and clean it up. Jr also told Roman that the police are probably being paid off. That would explain the high security for a rinky dink warehouse, Roman thought about were it was.

'A warehouse right next to the ocean sounds like a good idea maybe I'll steal the place after they release the captives.' As Roman thought about how he was going to get the warehouse Ray was sitting quietly and having a talk with BK.

'It's been awhile since your last fight hope you haven't gotten rusty.' BK clashed his fists together causing a loud bang than he asked. "I think I can handle myself so are you ready to save your girlfriend."

BK chuckled as Ray glared at him with his face turning a light red. 'Let's just get this done and go from there and she's not my girlfriend.'

The car came to a stop as soon as you could see the building Roman and Ray waited to see what kind of security they have. There were fully armored police that looked more like soldiers at this point.

There were some at the front door, some at the side entrances, and even some patrolling around it. In all there was about thirty this was going to take a distraction.

"I can't believe there are this many bad cops in this city." Ray unknowingly spoke out loud, Roman shook his head. "No these men are just doing what they're told they probably don't know what's in the warehouse just that their boss wants it protected."

Ray looked back at the police then told BK not to rough them up to much. We BK gave him a head nod he outstretched his hand and created a glyph.

BK raised from the black glyph and then ran towards the building at a alarming speed. Roman was left with his mouth opened as the police started going after the grimm firing their pistols and rifles at him.

Before Roman could ask about the grimm Ray started running and yelling to him. "NO TIME EXPLAIN LATER COME ON!"

(BK's point of view)

BK's armor protected him from the bullets that were washing over his whole body. BK pretended to get hurt and fell to his knees the police stopped their firing thinking BK was down.

Two cops walked up to him while the rest kept their weapons pointed right at BK's head. When the two cops were close BK swung his arms at them sending them flying into two other cops.

As the bullets began to fly again BK ran into the groups of cops kicking some punching others and even backhanding a few.

Cops were being launched everywhere but BK made sure not to seriously hurt any of them just like Ray told him to. But BK had to admit it was fun to be fighting again.

(Ray's point of view)

With BK keeping the police busy it was easy to pick the lock on one of the side doors and getting in. As they entered the warehouse it was pitch black, Roman flipped the light switch and on. And they both couldn't believe what they saw.

There was about eighty fucking cages with one person in each the cages looked just like the one Rau was in. The people looked at them with great fear think they were with the people who captured them.

Roman raised his hand and spoke to the people. "Don't worry we're here to free you all as soon as your out of your cage run as far from this place as you can."

The people started cheering for them as Roman and Ray broke each lock and release the captive. They were mostly young children to teens who couldn't even straighten their spines while in the cage.

One of the captives looked different as Ray let her out she didn't even look at him just ran but she had light green hair, purple eyes, and was his age.

Ray didn't know why but he had a strange feeling about her but he still had a lot of cages to open so he went back to work.

Soon after that he find Neo when he opened her cage she stretched then hugged Ray. "It's nice to see you too but we have to free the others can you help?" Neo nodded and joined them.

After freeing the last one the three ran to the car, Ray sent a glyph to BK so he could get out of there. There was only two seats so Neo and Ray shared the passenger seat.

Roman hit the gas and as the car sped off Roman said. "Ok now we'll take you back home then we're off to my next crime."

Neo shook her head at Roman then reached into his pocket and took his scroll. "Hey what the hell are you doing!?"

Neo quickly typed. 'I don't want to go back there.' As she showed Roman and Ray, Roman asked. "Don't you have family there you know someone we can drop you off with."

'No I got sold by my parents I don't think they want ne back, so can I come with you please!' Neo gave Roman puppy dog eyes that make him lower his head in defeat than Ray said. "Look on the bright side you wanted a apprentice now you got two lucky you."

Roman scoffed. "Yeah lucky me."

* * *

After the chapter

Special thanks to Firmcarp for following this story

The three teammates were still in their humvee driving to the hub but Dios decided to play a game with them. The game was 'a million dollars but' Fox went first he always come up with weird ones.

"I got one, a million dollars but every time you buy something you have to yell at the top of your lungs. I want to bang a horse!" Fox laughed at his own question, Gage rolled his eyes and kept typing. Dios gave fox a questionable look an asked.

"Why a horse why not a cow or a donkey?" Now Gage put down his phone and stared at Dios. "Really that's what you think is wrong with that...ok I wouldn't take the money."

Dios followed Gage's lead and said. "Yeah I wouldn't be allowed in any store if I did that." Fox scoffed and spoke with pride in his voice. "I would do it I'm not afraid of yelling dumb stuff I do that now anyway."

Dios rolled her eyes at fox. "Anyway why ain't we there yet we've been driving for hours?"

"Because the lazy author keeps procrastinating." Gage said under his breath, while Fox explain it to Dios. "Well it's been A hour since we started and we are very close so calm your horses...hahahaha."

Dios facepalmed while Fox started laughing again, Gage went back to his phone. 'It feels like hours with Fox.'

Team CLVR fact: Salem's first home was on patch but for some reason she left maybe to escape ozpin but where is she now.

The grimm was Dead Walker also known as a failed test subject this one is actually the oldest.

His name was Danse he was a farmer turned warrior he was a brave man that sacrificed his life for the woman he loved.


	66. Chapter 62 The past comes back

Volume 2

The past comes back

In the side of a cliff there was a cave, the cave had crude drawings of what looked like a person with a sword on their knees next to another person with long white hair. The three boys sneaked to the cave entrance they didn't know if the beast was here or not.

James took point with bob and oliver following him the cave was almost completely dark beside for a small fire that was deeper inside the cave. As the three boys made it to the campfire there was what looked like a makeshift campsite it had a king size bed, boxes filled with can food, and a strange chemistry station.

Oliver moved quickly to it and looked over everything. "Beakers, Graduated Cylinders, Test Tubes, and jars of...GRIMM BLOOD what the heck were people doing here!?"

Bob and james joined him after hearing what was over there as they searched the drawers of the station. James keeped a eye on their way out just to make sure no one sneaks up on them.

Bob found a old leather covered book as he opened it dust flow out causing him to start coughing so oliver grabbed the book from him.

* * *

Day 1

I had to run from my sisters and that old foul they took the power that is rightfully mine and now they are trying to stop me from gaining new power. Is there nothing they won't take away from me, Danse told me this island would be safe he'll be back with supplies soon.

Skipping a few pages.

Day 30

My experiences have been going well these rats I've found (unlike their brothers) have survived the grimm blood transfusion the key is either expose them to a lot when their young or if they're too old give them little amounts at a time.

It looks like when their young their bodies aren't strong enough to resist it but they need strong wills so the blood doesn't control them. If their too old little amounts will get their bodies used to it then they can use as much as they want.

On a personal note it's been almost a year since danse and I got married I should make a nice dinner for him. He'll be back any minute, good thing that old man hasn't found us. Maybe life is finally going to get easier.

Day 35

I've been spending less time in my 'lab' and more time exploring this beautiful island with Danse we've been talking about having a kid. After some pushing I got him to agree hopefully it's a boy I would love to have a little Danse running around.

Skipping more pages.

Day 170

Halfway through the pregnancy and it's not so bad but that's probably because of my grimm blood giving me more pain tolerance. Danse says I've been a bigger pain in the ass then usual but I know he doesn't mean it he's just thinks he's funny.

Oliver looked through the book for days close too day 305 that's the day she would've been having the baby.

Day 303

Danse went to get a doctor from the mainland I've spent so much time here I almost forgot about my sisters and that old man. Maybe when the baby is here I will stop my experiences I mean it would be dangers for him or her. I remember how much pain I was in when I first fell into the grimm blood lake that was close to my village.

(WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT NIGHTMARES PLEASE SKIP I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A NIGHTMARE I HAD ABOUT WHAT GRIMM SHOULD BE SALEM'S PROTECTOR)

There are stains on the next log it looked like blood but not grimm it was red and in the shape of fingerprints.

Day 305

I'm leaving this place and everything that reminds me of Danse I can't bare the sight of any of it. I guess that means this book too the only reason I'm writing this is habit and it also makes me feel close to him this was my wedding present from him after all.

The birth was a breeze that's what the doctor said my beloved husband was so excited. When the doctor gave me my boy his eyes opened and all I saw was pure darkness.

A second after he opened his eyes he started screaming then changing I dropped him out of fear. His body grow to the size of a horse grimm blood came out of his mouth, ears, eyes, it was everywhere and it stuck to his body.

Then his skull came out of the black ooze became white and misshapen it was more like a bull skull with two horns coming out of its head. Then spikes along its spin as his hands and feet grow into what looked like dragon claws.

Two demon wings protruded from its back if not enough it grow a tail with the spikes continuing down and at the tip there was a spear like blade. It's eyes gone replaced with black holes with a green fire in place of eye balls.

All this happened in a matter of a five seconds I almost couldn't see through my tears but the creator attacked the doctor as he ran.

He shoved his claw into the man's back and tore his spin, skull, and most organs out with ease. My Danse grabbed his sword and ran between me and the creator he yelled. "SALEM GET OUT I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"

The creator breathed green flames at Danse the fire consumed him. As he screamed the creator smacked him away like he was a fly, Danse slammed against the cave wall.

The creator was moving closer to me this was the first time I was frozen with fear. I considered just letting it kill me so I could be with Danse but the creator rubbed it's head against my lap then looked up at me and spoke. "Mommy are you ok I got rid of the bad people they hurt you."

I was stunned this thing this monster was my son he is my son he must've thought my fear was because of the doctor and Danse. But it was him I was scared of I know want to do I ran to my lab.

Grabbing a jar of grimm blood I poured it on to Danse hoping it would save him. The blood did save his life but his mind was almost gone all he does is paint images of his old body and me but he won't even look at me.

He seems happy here so I'll leave him but my son wants to protect his mother so he'll be my protector from now on. I have nothing left but my family my grimm children and with them I'll make him pay for taking my power and my family.

* * *

The imprint suggest the writer push her pencil against the paper with force.

The boys stared at the still opened book with looks of fear and horror Oliver slowly closed the book and placed it back where they found it. Then they walked out of the cave without saying a word.

As they exited the horror cave they heard stamps and trees falling to the ground the sound was coming closer. The boys know it had to be him and that they had to beat him either to pass the test Amata gave them or to put his soul to rest it didn't matter.

The three boys readied themselves Bob extended his blades, Oliver loaded his cross bow, and James pulled his sword out. It was time to end this nightmare.

James told Oliver to climb up one of the tree's to have a better vantage point, while him and Bob face the grimm head on.

"Bob before the grimm comes out of the tree line I want you to charge up your electricity then hit him with one huge blast while your charging up I'll keep it busy." Bob thought about the plan then asked. "It's going to take a while how are you going to stand up to him alone?"

James pointed towards Oliver and added. "I got Oliver watching my back I'll be fine besides I'm the leader and this is the plan. Bob...I'm not good at the whole...making friends or even being a leader but if Oliver is willing to follow me then I'll try. So are you willing to follow me too." James held out his hand just like Bob did before it took a second but Bob shook it.

"Just a warning if we get killed because of your dumb plan I'll kill you." James chuckled and nodded then Bob ran as he did laps around the island the grimm ran towards James.

Danse swings his buster sword at James aiming for his chest, the bull faunus rolls under it and slashes Danse's right leg twice. James jumped back to get out of Danse's range but the grimm was to fast he turned around and grabbed James's leg.

Danse was going to slam James against the ground but Oliver's explosive arrow blow Danse's arm off. As the arm fell to the ground the grip on James's leg loosed allowing him to escape.

Danse casually looked at his new stump like he didn't even noticed the explosion then in a second a black tentacle came out of his stump and attached to the arm.

The tentacle brought the arm back to its place and healed all damage. 'SHIT IT HEALS THAT QUICK we'll need that blast from Bob if we want to do enough damage to overwhelm his healing.'

James and Oliver continued with their slashes and explosions respectfully they did keep the grimm distracted but that was it. None of their attacks did any long lasting damage.

Danse tosses his sword but not at James he was aiming for the branch Oliver was standing on. Oliver realized this to late as he fell when he hit the ground he couldn't feel his weapon in his hand anymore he must've dropped it on the way down. His head took a big hit his eyesight was blurry and he couldn't think straight.

He could hear the loud steps of the grimm but his head was still so out of it because of the fall. Bob could see the huge figure standing over him raising his sword for the last strike.

James leapt onto Danse's back and continuously stabbed him with his sword Danse took steps back and tried to reach for James with his left hand.

James hopped off and held his sword at the ready. 'Well this was the dumbest plan I ever had.' Danse lifted his sword over his head but then stopped when a speedy lizard faunus tackled slammed into his back causing him to fly over James and land in the cave.

Bob had electricity coming out of his arms when Danse got back on his feet Bob released all his pent-up power. Bob raised his hands then electric bolts shot out of them when they hit Danse the force of the blast blow a huge hole in the grimm's chest.

Danse wasn't dead yet the hole was slowly healing. "Shit Bob hit him again!" James looked to Bob but he just raised his shoulders. "James that was all my power in one shot I got nothing left!"

Danse was slowly walking towards them but then a explosion hit the cave ceiling causing a cave in. The rocks crushed Danse only missing his right arm which was holding his sword.

James looked over towards Oliver he was kneeling with his crossbow in his hands. "Robin hood there's a new bowman here."

Bob grabbed their trophy aka the sword and said. "Ok I'm being serious we are going to make a list of one liners for you because that was terrible."

Oliver stumbled onto his feet still a little dizzy. "But you have to admit that shot was cool." James patted Oliver on the back. "Yeah it was how did you know that would work?"

Oliver had a strange smile and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't I was aiming at the grimm but my vision was still blurry." Bob and James were amazed he didn't hit them by accident. With the price they wanted and a agreement never to tell anyone about this place.

The boys walked back to their teacher leaving the past of that cave behind them.

* * *

"Well until a bunch of people decide to go into one of their minds a see what happened." Ray said getting the attention of everyone when Ruby saw Ray's eyes land on her she teared up and leapt into him. Holding on and crying into his chest while everyone else smiled at the return of their favorite fox.

Leo placed his hand on Ray's shoulder and said. "It's great to see you buddy we all missed you." Ruby kissed Ray on his cheek and smiled her fox was back then Vergo interrupted the moment.

"Hey! I'm the one who brought his memories back no love for me, man what do I have to do for some booty?" Vergo was just playing around to lighten the mood but leo walked up to her and made out with her.

After a awkward few seconds leo pulled back. "Good job." Vergo's whole face was red she really didn't expect that. Everyone laughed at the scene but Ray who was now free of Ruby's vise grip tapped Coal on the shoulder. "Hey man sorry for worrying you."

Coal rolled his eyes and said. "I knew you would come back we've been through worse." Ray chuckled which confused Coal but then Ray said. "You know Vergo can read your mind and she told me about all you worried thoughts when she was helping me."

Coal clinched his teeth in annoyance then he tried to change the subject. "Ok we still have a lot to see let's get this show back on." Ray smiled as he looked at his friends his family. 'These people are my home my family I'm really happy to be back.'

* * *

After the chapter

Special thanks to RoseWhiteLily and matthewculham57 for following this story

If you've been reading these "after the chapter" story then you know I've done one or two of them I don't know if this is something you want or not so leave your answer in the review

Yeah do more

Or

No focus on team clvr

Team CLVR fact: I'm planning on only making three more chapters about team jjob it's a great story but it's almost time to get back to the other characters.

Next chapter "Where it starts"

After that "The Power I seek"

Lastly "Destroyed Friendships"

The grimm that Salem's son turned into was named Bestia Daemoniorum it's latin and is the only one of its kind.

Roughly translated to demonic beast


	67. Chapter 63 Where it starts

Volume 2

Where it starts

The three boys trained for years working on their team work and also their individual skills they even got a new addition to their team. The voice stops and four figures appeared in front of the audience three of them were staring at the fourth.

The three boys were teenage versions of James, Bob, and Oliver the fourth was a young Ironwood he wear a nice grey suit that looked similar to a atlas uniform. He also had his pistol on his right hip nothing flashy but it had power like a hand cannon. This was before he had received any injuries and his black hair was slicked back without any gray in it.

James was the first to greet Ironwood. "So you're our new teammate I guess if we have to have four people we could've got worse." Ironwood glared at him not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult. James smiled at Ironwood his face saying 'I dare you to come at me' James wanted to see if he could push his buttons like he does to Bob.

Ironwood wasn't so hot headed he kept his cool and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you'll my name is James Ironwood." Bob chuckled and had a 'great' idea. "Well we already got a James so we need to give you a nickname like G.I. Dumbass."

Ironwood was clenching his teeth trying to stop himself from knocking that asshole on his ass. Oliver walked past his friends and shook Ironwood's hand. "Don't pay them any mind they just want to get under your skin, welcome to the team since your name is james I guess the general liked the name JJOB."

Ironwood smiled at the friendly boy, Bob and James had stopped laughing and walked up to him as well. James slapped Ironwood's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. "Ok for real how about Jimmy it's close to your real name and it doesn't sound too bad?"

James was actually trying to be a good person Bob had to kinda teach him not to be such a asshole he still had his moments but it was good that he was trying. Ironwood was happy with the nickname the four boys were now a team and not any normal team they were planning to be the best.

The images of the four boys froze, coal walked over to his father while Ray did the same for his dad.

Ray looked at his dad with surprise and curiosity he already know that his last name was schnee but to see the truth was much different. Oliver and Ray were similar in height, body shape, and Oliver's white hair explained Ray's white stripe on his head.

Adult Ironwood started talking to everyone but was facing Ray. "Oliver was a lot like his dad never bugged when it came to his believes. That stubbornness is the reason no buddy knows he was a schnee. He saw what would happen if Jacques took control over the company so when Willow didn't listen to him and continued to let Jacques run the company.

He renounced his last name and walked off there were a few more reasons why he left the family but that was the major one."

Ray smiled at the image at least he knows that his dad was a good guy, Winter looked at Oliver and how similar he was to their grandfather. "I can't believe mother would keep something this big from us."

Ironwood explained that it was Jacques who wanted no one to mention him and even payed some government officials to burn Oliver's records. While everyone was listening to Ironwood weiss noticed that Coal was still facing his dad he hadn't moved a inch.

So she walked up to his right side and reached for his hand when she touched it she felt extreme heat coming from his hands. It took a little bit to get used to the heat but then she saw a tear run down his cheek.

She whispered in his ear with a soothing voice. "It's ok I'm here talk to me don't hold it in or you'll blow up again."

Coal rubbed his eyes with his left hand and said. "It's nothing just my whole life I always thought of my dad as a monster that was never a good guy or even a decent guy. So now I see that he actually had some good in him I'm so confused what happened to that and why didn't I know about team JJOB or Bob or any of this?"

Weiss pulled his arm close to her and hugged onto it. "I don't know but what I do know is when he was raising you he was a bad man and he got what he deserved. But I'm also happy he was that way because if he wasn't would you've still come to beacon?"

'Maybe she's right the only real reason I expected Ozpin's offer was to right my father's wrongs. And I got to meet some great friends. So I guess everything kinda worked out in the end.'

"Ok your right weiss I guess I have to accept this guy is always going to be my father there's just nothing I can do about that." Weiss smiled and kissed Coal on the cheek. "I had to do a similar thing with my dad."

Coal pulled weiss into a hug and said. "I guess we both have bad male role model." Weiss nodded as she breathed in his scent they would've stayed like that but then Ray cleared his throat and said. "Are you two done because there's still a lot more to see?"

Weiss buried her blushing face into Coal's chest not wanting to see her friends and sister staring at her Coal smiled. "Yeah let's move on to the next part."

The images fade and are replaced with a snowy biome a bull-head was landing at the base of a mine. The mine went into a mountain four fingers hop off of the bull-head wearing think hooded jackets.

As they look around the opening of the cave they saw crates of dust crystals and equipment was scattered all over the place. One of the figures picked up a heating lamp and turned it on.

The lamp glowed orange as the snow around the figure melted. "Hey James lets head into the cave there's supposed to be a storm coming."

James motioned for the other two to follow the guy with the lamp as the four guys walk into the cave they sat down with the lamp in the middle. James took off his jacket revealing his face. It looked like this was taking place during their second year the other members of team JJOB did the same they were wearing their normal clothes under their jackets.

Bob scooted closer to the lamp almost putting his hands on the glowing heater Oliver grabbed his forearm. "Uh you do know that's hot it will burn you."

Bob wrapped his arms around himself and said. "I'm a lizard I hate staying in the cold for long." Oliver pointed at a line of heat lamps that went down the cave and said. "The workers place a lot of those heaters so they can work longer so I don't think we will need to worry about the cold.

I'm more concerned about the no contact with the workers for ten hours. If it was a dust explosion there would still be a worker outside the cave to call for help it's one of the safety rules SDC has for their mines."

James nodded then stood up and placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "That's why I think it may not be a explosion but somebody taking care of the workers."

Oliver scratched his head and asked. "But this is too far in land for it to be a sea grimm and these no grimm spawn pools anywhere on atlas so what would attack these workers?"

"Isn't this one of Jacques's mines?" Jimmy asked as he brushed some snow off of a crate with a schnee dust logo on it. Oliver thought for a second then slammed his hand against his forehead. "Oh shit yeah this is if I knew that I wouldn't have come."

"That's kinda harsh it is your dad's company after all." Bob said as the team started walking down the cave Oliver loaded his crossbow and said. "Yeah but this piece belongs to Jacques my dad thinks he could be a good vice president for the company so he gave him some grunt work to do so he can prove himself."

"Doesn't sound like a bad thing, are you mad because he's the son your dad always wanted?" James grins at Oliver this was one of the only things that got under his skin. "No it's just the guy's a asshole and he constantly flirts with willow it gets annoying."

"Well to be honest most rich people are assholes and you can't blame him for flirting with your sister she is smoking hot. I mean I'm not trying to be a asshole but that booty is nice." Oliver looked at Bob with shock and a little bit of anger. Bob held up his hands in defense then said. "Hey it's not just me James one to ten how hot is his sister?"

James grabbed his chin with one hand and thought about it for one whole second then said. "A eight...yeah a respectable eight."

Oliver kept switching between looking at James then Bob then back to James. "Guys this is my sister can you please stop." Bob nodded and responded with. "Ok I made my point now where is the miners!?"

Jimmy tosses a rock at Bob to shut him up it turns out that while they were talking about Oliver's sister Jimmy was scouting ahead he was about ten feet ahead of them.

The rest of the team sprinted up to him the tunnel they were in exited to a huge cavern that had a minecart track going through the middle of it. On on side of the track was a small tool shack with three workers coming out of it with pickaxes.

On the other side was five workers but they had small caliber pistols and were also guarding two workers that were on their knees with their heads down.

"That's weird those two workers are the only humans the rest are faunus." Oliver noticed the others took a closer look and saw he was right James cleared his throat then said. "Ok it looks like they're loading those five minecarts with crystals, I think this is a heist. Here's the plan these are untrained workers with pistols so I'll take care of this you all just stand back and watch the show."

Before anyone could say something James sprinted after the five men with guns. One of the other three men saw him and yelled to his friends. They all turned and fired James used his sword to block them with easy he almost laughed at how easily it was.

He sliced three of the guns in half kicking and punching their owners with the last two he jumped and doubled kicked them. James looked over to the three other workers running at him but Bob used his semblance and made quick work of them.

"Didn't I say I'll handle it?" James funded his arms Bob shrugged. "I was bored."

The snow storm was still going so they had to wait so they tied the criminals hands together and had them on their knees then gave the two good workers the guns for their protection.

One of them was the foreman he told them how these workers were digging a tunnel to the surface then one day they would stash a vehicle there and slowly steal little by little until they had a fortune. But the other worker overheard them and was caught.

So they were going to steal as much as they could today but the tunnel wasn't done and the foreman broke the radio when they tried to take it.

Oliver walked up to one of the faunus and asked. "Why did you do this I mean you know the police would be looking for you everywhere in atlas so you couldn't stay."

The faunus had a mane that covered the back of his head and most of his neck. "You wouldn't understand that Jacques doubled our work hours and only paid us half of what we earned. HE TREATS FAUNUS LIKE SLAVES these a reason most of us are faunus he knows he can pay us dirt cheap but this is the only job we could get."

Oliver rubbed his head he almost couldn't believe this. "I'll talk to my father their will be fair pay in this company, but you all still have to go to jail for your crimes I'm sorry."

Oliver didn't expect what happened next the lion faunus leapt up with insane speed and sank his teeth into Oliver's shoulder.

Blood spread out of the lion's mouth but there was an even quicker faunus there Bob electrocuted the lion causing him to release Oliver. Bob throw the lion onto his back then went to see if Oliver was alive.

Oliver focused his aura on the wound the stop the bleeding Bob was next to him making sure he was ok. James had a cold stare on his face as he walked other to the lion.

The faunus was terrified of James and tried to scoot back. James grabbed the grown faunus's mane and with one clean cut his throat was bleeding missives amounts of blood. The faunus died only a few seconds after that everyone even the audience was speechless but James just said.

"Behave and you won't end up like him try anything else and you'll see him in the after life."

Coal took a deep breath and thought. 'Yeah that's the dad I remember.'

* * *

After the chapter

So this is where things start going faster next chapter we'll see the Vytal Festival tournament where team JJOB will go up against team STRQ.

Will the OC and Ironwood beat the best team beacon has to offer or will Ozpin's favorite students come out on top come back next week for the answer.

I really gotta stop talking like this.

Team CLVR fact: Atlas's huntsmen and huntress are apart of the military so they have to prove themselves by doing special missions for the general. With each school there are different tests like beacon and the whole throw kids in a dangerous forest.


	68. Chapter 64 The Power I seek

Volume 2

The Power I seek

As the image of the cave and the people inside vanished the audience all had a mixer of shock and sickness Jaune was almost about to throw up. But there were three of them that looked calm and not disturb at all.

It was Ironwood who had already seen this then there was Ray and Coal they time spent with Bob had made them see way more horrific things then that.

Ray looked over to Ruby's shaking hand he reached over and held it trying to comfort her as best as he could. Pyrrha pats Jaune on the back and tries to help him not throw up. Yang didn't know what to think she was so stund that she couldn't even make a vomit boy joke.

Blake was more used to it then most of the others but it still made her stomach do a flip. She looked over to Coal and asked. "Is that what it was like being apart of the Blood Masks?"

Coal thought about it then gave her a light head nod that was the end of that talk Blake really didn't want to know the details and Coal wasn't excited about telling her.

The next memory was already building around them and it was the Vytal Festival Coliseum.

* * *

Team JJOB were in their third year and Bob's sister was with them she was in the middle of her first year. The group walked the halls of the coliseum getting a good look at the huge floating building.

Oliver and Orchid were in the back of the group they spent a lot of time talking to each other Oliver was finishing one of his stories. "So Bob yells get down and we don't even have a second to think before James and him tackle me and Jimmy to the ground. Then the dust crates start exploding one by one it was awesome."

Orchid's eyes shined with excitement. "That's so cool all my team has done is cleaned every classroom in the whole school and all because we missed curfew by a little bit."

Oliver raised his eyebrow and asked. "How much is a little bit?" Orchid blushed and spoke in a hushed tone. "Three hours BUT I HAD A GOOD REASON!"

Oliver crossed his arms and said. "The new Steven Lord (Stephen King) movie was out and you couldn't wait." Orchid smiled she didn't have to say it Oliver knew she had no regrets. "Hey Oliver I'm glad Orchid has a girlfriend to gossip with but you better start getting ready for the tournament."

Orchid slaps the back of Bob's head which made everyone chuckle then she said. "Why are you such an ass, you need to be more like Oliver."

Bob turns around and continues to walk backwards as he talks. "Well because he is still waiting for his balls to drop while I've used my personality to get many of fine ladys."

"So what you're saying is you're a man hoe." Orchid grin when Bob glared at her he would've commented back but his scroll buzzed it was a message from their mom she wanted Orchid to come see her.

Orchid reluctantly left the group James and Jimmy went to get some seats as they wait for the list of which teams would be fighting. Bob and Oliver went to the stand to get some food for their team.

As they walked to the food stand they saw a huge horde of people in front of it. The two teammates decided to try and get to the front so they could get the delicious popcorn. After a few minutes of trying to get passed people the two men were in the middle of all of it.

Bob was stopped by the smell of the guy next to him the guy smelled like a brewery Bob covered his nose a said. "Buddy lay off the bottle it's making you smell like shit."

Bob wasn't expecting the guy to punch him with enough force to plow through the people standing on his left. Bob was launched from the horde of people and as he stood back up three people walked out of the horde.

One of them was his teammate Oliver but the other two were strangers. The guy that smelled like he chugged fifty beers was a man with pale white skin, black hair, red eyes, and a huge sword on his back.

Bob jumped back onto his feet and equipped his gauntlets. A small girl ran up to the alcohol man and tried to talk him out of it she wear a white Hooded Cloak that covered most of her body but that didn't stop two girls from recognizing her.

"M...om?" Ruby voice failed her as she desperately tried to speak.

Summer was actually able to calm Qrow down the drunk bird sighed and turned around then started walking away. Summer followed him but stopped and turned around to apologize. "Sorry! He likes to start fights when he's drunk hope that bruise goes away!"

Bob was confused and a little disappointed. "Man I was looking forward to that fight." Oliver laughed then put his arm around Bob's shoulders and lead him away from the food stand. "Just be happy that the professor didn't see you."

Bob stared at Oliver with a questionable look. "What professor?" Almost on cue a professor was led to the food stand by a student Oliver whispered. "I saw the kid go to get a teacher when you and that guy were sizing each other up."

Taking a longer look at the teacher he had a weird feeling about him. He was a tall skinny white man with white hair, green eyes, and a cane nothing special but still definitely getting a weird feeling.

The two man sat down with their other two teammates Jimmy asked. "Hey where's the food?" Oliver told them the story but Bob was toning them out.

"FIRST TEAM MATCH

BEACON'S TEAM STRQ

VS

ATLAS'S TEAM JJOB!"

Bob stared in disbelief the guy he almost fought was in that team same with that girl. 'Well guess I'm getting my fight after all.'

* * *

The two teams met in the middle of the arena they were waiting for the arena to change. Qrow still had his hair in a mess and was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"So Raven and Qrow did your parents want you two to have dumbass names or were they just that dumb?" James asks with a grin as he saw the glares the siblings were giving him.

'Oh shit what is that idiot thinking?" Bob would've asked him that but the arena suddenly changed the half that was behind team STRQ was was a flat dark grey ground with lighting dust crystals coming out of the ground they looked like pillars being at least twelve feet tall and two feet thick.

The other half that was behind was a snowy land with hills of snow the whole thing was all white and cold as ice it created a light fog around the two teams.

3

2

1

BEGIN

(James and Oliver vs Qrow and Raven)

As soon as it began James told Jimmy and I to go after Summer and Tia as we did he throw knives at the sidlings not damage but it anorried them enough to go running after him and Oliver.

James and Oliver ran into the snowy land they were both comfortably with that environment and it split the enemy's up so they couldn't use team attacks.

When Qrow and Raven caught up to James, Oliver was nowhere to be seen Qrow pulled out his sword and asked. "So where's you buddy we didn't really get to know each other the first time?"

James held his sheathed sword in his left hand as he spoke. "He's around but you didn't answer my question but don't worry I know how dumb beacon students are compared to atlas students."

Raven grabbed the hilt of her sword and unsheathed it as she ran straight towards James. Qrow tried to yell to his sister telling her it's a trap but she didn't listen.

Qrow saw out of the corner of his eyes a arrow flying he didn't even have to think about where it was going. He focused his aura into his legs and spirited to his sister's side using his sword as a shield and blocked the explosion.

The force stopped the two in their tracks they went back to back as arrows seemed to come out of every duration. As they blocked each one they couldn't see Oliver anywhere.

But this was their environment after all Qrow and Raven were used to fighting in the forest or streets not this. Raven had enough of these arrows so she stabbed the ground using her fire dust blade to heat the snow and create a fog around them.

Feeling successful Raven yelled. "What now you can't hit what you can't see?"

"You do know you just made a big puddle around yourself." As James said that an lightning arrow hit the water shocking the siblings when it wear off. James surprised them and delivered a quick few punches then back into the fog.

"Yeah fog great idea Raven." Qrow said as Raven rubbed her cheek where James clocked her. "Shut up! Ok you go after arrow boy I'll deal with this one."

Qrow nodded and bolted out of the fog Raven walked out and as she exited it she faced James. "So you couldn't beat me with your bro what change do you have now."

Raven felt a explosive amount of energy fill her body the same time a white glow surrounded her. "It's about time. Now to answer your question this time I have my leaders semblance helping me."

Raven was was able to close the distance between them in a second as she switched to her blue ice blade. Her and James clashes their blades together several times James was out matched in strength and speed.

This glow helped Raven's speed and strength but not her aura she still had the same amount as she did before she got it. James put up a good fight he's skill and training allowed him to hit Raven a few times.

But then Raven stabbed the ground causing James lower half to be captured in ice as she switched to her gravity blade and sliced through his aura and cutting a huge gash across his chest.

James was out of the fight and Raven ran to her brother to help him.

* * *

Qrow looked around trying to see where the hell Oliver was unbenounced to him Oliver was hiding under a layer of snow. He used this trick to sneak up on people back home as he watched Qrow look for him he saw a white glow surrounded the man.

Oliver loaded his bow but as he pulled the trigger his trigger got stuck as he tried to unstick it but that messed up his aim and he ended up missing Qrow.

Oliver knew Qrow saw him so he stood up and said. "I don't usually miss guess it's your lucky day." Qrow smiled and shot two rounds at Oliver.

Oliver switched to his two ice picks and blocked the shots. Qrow used his scythe to keep his distances from Oliver. Qrow did a downward slash Oliver hooked the staff part of Qrow's weapon with his picks and got it out of Qrow's hands.

Oliver wasn't has strong as James but he had speed even with Qrow's now enhanced speed. Oliver was able to slash Qrow but it didn't do any damage to his skin since he had focused his aura to block the hits.

Things won't going to bad but then Raven kicked Oliver in the side causing him to stumble and allow Qrow to grab his weapon. Olive had to think fast no way he can beat both of them unless.

Oliver tossed his weapons aside and grabbed a fire crystal and a gravity crystal as the siblings came to finish him off. Oliver smashed the two crystals together causing an explosion that took all three of them out of the battle.

* * *

(Bob and Jimmy vs Summer and Tia)

As half of both teams ran off to the snow lands Jimmy and I had to deal with these two. Summer had two single edge sword while Tia had some leather gloves that had dust imbued into them. Causing his punches to explode Jimmy had his pistol and was keeping Summer busy.

I used my speed to tackle Tia into one of the dust crystals causing the crystal to electrocute him. Tia couldn't use his weapon if he couldn't hit his opponent.

Summer noticed that Bob's speed was to much for Tia so she switched her swords into pistol mod and fired a few shots off at them. Bob dodged them with ease and Tia understood what Summer was doing so he went after Jimmy.

Summer activated her semblance which caused her teammates to glow but not herself. This plus the energy Tia got from those few hits Bob gave him charged his semblance up enough to do some real damage.

Jimmy was still the weakest in his team when it came to fighting people so he wasn't really a match for Tia. The blonde use a massive explosive punch which throw Jimmy against the force field and knocking him out of the battle.

* * *

A few people in the audience laughed under their breath.

* * *

Bob shot some lightning at Summer who held her swords in front of her pointing up and a shield made of dust appeared between them shielding her from the attack.

"It's a two against one Bob better have a plan if he wants to win this!" The announcer said.

'Well I don't know if you can call it a plan but it's an idea.' Bob thought then as Summer and Tia got closer he back up to one of the crystals then he placed his hand on it and shot lightning through it.

This caused it to send lightning to all of the others then they all broke. The arena was now having lightning rain down hitting everywhere. Bob used his speed to avoid it but Summer and Tia didn't have that luxury.

They dodged one after another but then Tia saw was hit and not by just one by five this destroyed his aura. There wasn't time to get him out of the arena Summer know he was going to get hit again so she throw his arm over her shoulders.

Bob saw that Tia was in real trouble and went to help get him out of there but Summer thought he was going to take this chance to attack her. Feeling trapped Summer was so scared she accidentally used her silver eyes white covered the entire arena.

After it faded Bob was on the ground and couldn't think straight but before he passed out he could understand what the announcer said.

"BOB...IS...DOWN! SUMMER WINS THE WINNERS ARE TEAM STRQ!"

* * *

After the chapter

So after almost missing my deadline I realize that when I do this for team RWBY, CLVR, and the others I have to do somethings different. Think of this as a test one.

So we are close to the answers to a few questions like what happened to Oliver and Orchid and why was Ray and Alice raised by Salem.

Special thanks to PanzerKampfWagonJager for following this story.

Oh an as to how bob would know what happened in the fight between James and Oliver vs Qrow and Raven remember this fight is being recorded so he just has to look over the footage.

Team CLVR fact: Tai's weapon is a pair of gloves imbued with fire dust so when he punches it explodes kinda like a prototype Ember Celica (yang's weapon)

His semblance is also like a prototype of yang's he gets strength when enemies hit him but unlike yang who has to release that power Tai can store it pretty much keeping a huge power boost in his pocket.

Summer's weapon was harder because we never see her fight. But I've been look at weapons online so here is a great one. Two single edged swords that are both holstered on her left hip but by pressing a button half of the blade comes back revealing a pistol barrow but that's not the end she can stick her swords in the ground and create a dust shield between them.

Summer's semblance is less complicated she can enhance her team's speed and strength this doesn't help their semblance but their physical abilities she also has to mark them kinda like raven and her portals she can't just do it for everyone there's a limit three people and it doesn't help her at all.


	69. Chapter 65 Destroyed Friendships

Volume 2

Destroyed Friendships

Two young men walked up to the schnee mansion they both had their weapons drawn the man on the left was Bob and the one on the right was Oliver they stared at the white house knowing this is probably the last time they see it.

Bob looked over to his brother in arms and asked. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Oliver frowns and looks at the ground a few seconds of silence pass then Oliver started walk towards the place he used to call home.

Bob followed as they made it to the front doors two security guards pulled out their guns and said. "Sorry Mr. Schnee we are under direct orders from Jacques not to let you in please turn around and leave."

Oliver sighed and nodded to Bob, Bob used his speed and tackled the two men into the door which resulted in the door being ripped from its hinges. Bob stood up and dusted himself off. "Don't worry those ribs with heal in a few days."

Bob heard echoes of footsteps coming towards them the two men ran down the opposite hallway there was two things they had to do. So they split up Bob going to Jacques's new office while Oliver headed to his sister's room.

* * *

Oliver didn't have time to be polite instead of knocking he just kicked down the door when he entered he saw Willow sitting in her seat facing the window with a small table beside her that had six empty wine bottles on it.

Oliver stayed in the door was as he talked. "Look at you so I'm guessing this is what your life is going to be like from now on."

"Shut up Oliver you don't know what your talking about." Willow drank the last of the wine in her glass then Oliver continued. "Being alone with no one but that asshole husband who doesn't even love you no wonder your drinking yourself to death."

Willow stood up and throw her glass against the wall right next to Oliver's head. "You don't know what's it's been like living with the company on your shoulders. Father knew you didn't want to run it so he make me do it I tried to follow my dreams but I was the only one that could keep the company in the schnee family. So yes I married someone who can run the company its what I had to do."

Oliver clinched his teeth trying not to blow up but Willow was pissing him off so he yelled. "All these years and you still blame other people for your mistakes. If you wanted to follow your dreams then do it so what if the company isn't in the family anymore that was father's dream not ours. If you want to drag the schnee name through the mud then fine but I won't be apart of it from here on out I'm no schnee."

Oliver walked out of the room and went to find Bob their job here was done.

* * *

Jacques and Jimmy were in Jacques's new office having a toast to the future of the company. Then Bob punched through the door and then reach for the handle and opened it. "How many of my doors have you broken, and that one wasn't even locked?" Jacques asked as he placed his glass on the table. Jimmy jumped to his feet and pulled out his pistol then pointed it at Bob.

"Really Jimmy hanging with this asshat I thought you had our backs we were friends man we trusted you." Bob said not even acknowledging Jacques as Jimmy lowered his weapon now knowing that Bob is here to talk not fight.

"Bob I'm a general now I need to do what's right for the people and that means making deals with the SDC." Jimmy couldn't look Bob in his eyes he know this was like backstabbing him. "Jimmy remember what we saw back when we were kids, Jacques might have covered it up to the people but we saw how he treats faunus if he does that to the company then the faunus with fight back it will be a war."

Jacques decided to jump into the conversation by glaring at Bob as he talked. "If those animals want a fight I'll slaughter them all who knows I might do the same with you boy." Bob couldn't stand being called boy he swung his fist at Jacques but Jimmy caught it in time.

"Enough Bob like it or not your breaking into his house leave before I arrest you." Bob glared at Jimmy as he thought what to do next, then Oliver placed his hand on Bob's shoulder and said. "Let's go these nothing for us here." Bob nodded and they left that day was the day Oliver throw away his last name and Jimmy throw away his spot on team JJOB.

* * *

A few years later

Bob was visiting his sister Orchid and Bob her husband. As he walked up to the log cabin he stopped and looked at the huge lake that was next to it. The lake was so peaceful, so elegant, so-

"HEY BOB!" Never mind Bob turned his gaze back to the house and saw Orchid yelling and waving at him with her right arm while her left held a sleeping baby.

Bob walk up to his sister and gave her a huge then looked at the little boy in her arms. He had a patch of hair on his head it was black with a white stripe in the middle and he looked so tired. "Did Ray get any sleep?"

Orchid scratch her head and said. "Yeah it just Alice wakes him up in the middle of the night." Bob chuckles 'The lazy one and the troublemaker sounds like our family.'

Bob and Orchid entered the house and headed to the kitchen where Oliver and Alice were. Oliver had a spoon full of applesauce and was trying to get Alice to eat it. "Ok can you please just try it for dad?"

Alice's response was to hit the spoon with her hand it didn't knock the spoon out of his hand but it did spill applesauce on the table. Orchid slammed her hand on the table and said. "Alice if you don't stop acting like a brat I'll smack you bottom so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!"

'Yeah there's the motherly love our mom had, nice and loving one second mean and scary the next.' Bob watched as Alice held out her hands for her dad as she started crying.

Oliver picked her up and she instantly stopped crying it was like a switch Oliver looked at his daughter. "Oh you only love me when mom's mad at you I see how it is."

Orchid and Bob laughed, Bob didn't want to interrupt this family moment but he had a reason for coming here today. "Hey Oliver can we talk?"

Oliver nodded and handed Alice over to Orchid and she took them up stairs. The two men sat down at the dinner table. "So what's up Bob?"

"Well I got a call from Ozpin he has a mission and team STRQ are in the middle of something so he wants me, you, James, and Summer wanted to help so she's coming too. Before you say I'm retired or I can't leave my family it's only going to take one day and the reward is TEN MILLION LIENS!" Oliver almost fainted at the sound of that even with his father's company it would be difficult to get that much money.

Oliver was interested but he was still cautious so he asked. "What's the job?" Bob laid back and said. "Well remember when we find that cave back during training?"

Oliver stood up and said no but Bob needed him. "Oliver what's the big deal it's one woman and a grimm that's like easy mode for us and that girl is the target so we don't even have to go after the grimm. Come on you fire one arrow kill her then we'll be back in time for dinner what do you say?"

Oliver wanted to say no but that money could help a lot Orchid could stay home with the kids and he could use the money to start his own business. Oliver accepted the job and they shook hands.

* * *

Bob, Oliver, James, and Summer were all on a bull-head flying towards Salem's castle. "So James been a long time since we've seen each other."

James shrugged at Oliver and said. "Well you got a kid I have my own stuff and Bob is...what do you do in your free time?" Bob pulls out a flask and takes a swig. "Oh never mind."

Summer wake up from her light nap and asked. "What you have kids Oliver?" He nodded and pulled out a picture of the twins Summer started going on about her two girls.

Bob started talking to James not wanting to hear all about what it's like being a parent. "So partner it's been what a mouth and your already back to doing missions for Ozpin. What happen to 'I'm going to find something that will make me stronger than everyone else'?

They both chuckle at the extreme voice Bob put on. "Well a guy's gotta eat and I actually find what I was looking for." James check to make sure Summer and Oliver were still talking then leaned in closer to Bob. "Listen I have a boss that will give us lien, power, anything we just have to deal with a few unwanted people what do you say we can have powers that beat Summer's remember how she beat you at the tournament?"

Bob thought about it he would like to have those powers but it was to much of a good thing to be really it had to be a scam. "James we're better than that I mean this sounds like we're hitmen and what happens when that boss of yours turns on us because we know a bunch of shit like that I just think it's not a smart move."

"Ok ok I got it and your right I just wanted to see what you would say." James clenches his teeth as he goes to the co pilot's seat and talks to the pilot.

Before Bob could lay back a swarm of lancers start attacking the bull-head Summer and Oliver fired at them trying to knock off the one that had stuckes themselves on the ship. Bob went to the cockpit of the bull-head and found the piloted died and James taking the wheel.

"James what happened!?" Bob had to push against the wall so that he didn't fall. "One of those stinger got him and I don't think I can keep us airborne much longer."

The ground was approaching fast and all Bob could do was grab on and yell to the others to hang on.

* * *

Bob opened his eyes and felt pain all over his body taking a quick glance of the ship he had landed on the control panel while James and the dead pilot were still stripped in the their seats.

Summer and Oliver were laying on the floor next to each other Bob didn't notice it in the attack but the wound in the pilot's chest it was a thin stab wound not a fist size hole like you would expect from one of those stingers. And the glass wasn't broken before they crashed that was strange but he didn't have time to think about it.

Bob helped Summer up then Oliver. "Everyone ok?" After a yes from everyone James said. "There should be a ship at the target's home we should move quickly before she notices we're here."

The four hunters sprinted towards their destination but Bob heard Oliver speak under his breath. "How would he know there's a ship?" This was also a question Bob had for James and those questions were starting to stack up.

Ten minutes later the team walked up to a castle that was bigger than anything they had seen before. "Well hello there I didn't expect you all so soon I didn't even have time to tightly up!"

The voice came from Salem who was standing on the back of a ursa she was surrounded by hundreds of grimm. The hunters pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight but Salem held up her hand.

"I wish to make a agreement if you three give up that girl with the silver eyes I'll give you anything you want but referees my offer and I'll kill you, your families, and anyone else you care about so what do you say."

Bob stepped in front of the group and said. "Let me think about that." Bob snapped his fingers signalling for Oliver to fire. And that he did the arrow whizzed passed Bob's head and exploded right in front of Salem's face.

"There's my answer." Bob smiled as the smoke filled the space that Salem stood but then they heard laughter it was her. Salem stepped out of the smoke all the while she was clapping and laughing. "And I thought this would be boring. Bestia Daemoniorum! Come help mommy with these guests."

The giant grimm lept from a top of the castle and flow down once on the ground the beast growled at the hunters. Summer ran in front of Bob and told them to stand back. Summer's eyes light up and white light covered the whole area.

When it cleared all the grimm besides Salem and the beast were gone. Summer struggled to stay on her feet but she was shocked at the sight of the two grimm.

"Oh foolish girl I've killed many silver eyes in my life your nothing special. Goodbye." Salem waved as the beast rushed towards them Bob and Summer brought out their blades Bob yelled. "Oliver give us covering fire…Oliver!"

Bob turned around and saw James's blade coming out of Oliver's chest his faces had a mix of shock and pain that pissed Bob off so bad he didn't care about the grimm or anything else he ran after James leaving Summer to deal with the grimm alone.

Bob swung wildly with no plan or thought this lead to his attacks to be sloppy and easily blocked. "How could you he was are friend he had a family!" James smiled as he slashed Bob in between blocks. "I gave you a chance besides my Mistress will be pleased if I deliver the children for her tests."

Bob's aura had been tapped out from the crash and the hits he's been taking. He was now a little calmer and thought more about his sister and her kids. 'Gotta get out with Summer don't have that much strength left one long speed burst it might get me and Summer to Orchid's house.' Bob turned on his heels and ran.

When he made it back to Summer he saw her body in the mouth of that beast it had its teeth sank into her flesh blood pouring out like a jag with holes. Staining her white cloak but then he saw her right arm on fire being burned to a crisp the fire didn't move to the other parts of her body.

Her blood had also stained her hair it was now a crimson red her left eye was the next thing Bob noticed it looked like it was ripped out with giant claws leaving claw marks around her eye socket.

Bob could look any more he poured all his remaining power into his legs and ran as fast as he could. 'Oliver Summer I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'll will save them I promise I will save your kids!'

Bob had tears flow down his face as he ran.

This was it the last memory Bob could handle his mind shut down which pushed out the audience and sent them back to their own bodies.

* * *

After the chapter

Just to be clear Alice and Ray are two or three so that makes Ruby about one when Summer 'Dies' I don't know how old Ruby was when her mom died but this is how the timeline played out. Sorry to any hardcore RWBY lore fans out there.

Which is more brutal Salem's kid turning into a grimm or this I'm sure you all will tell me in the reviews.

Special thanks to ChaosBringer21 for following this story.

There's going to be problems when they all get out of Bob's head I mean basically Ozpin sent Summer and team JJOB to their deaths.

P.S. Raven doesn't know what happen to Summer that's why she asks Ray if he had seen Summer the first time they meet. Raven and everyone else have been told that a huntsman betrayed them and that everyone besides James and Bob are dead.

Now James tells Jimmy and Ozpin that Bob was the one that betrayed them that's why Ironwood was trying to get Bob in trouble he wanted revenge.

Ozpin was always suspicious of James not fully trusting him so he ordered Bob be taking alive so he could question him.

Besides those four well James is dead now but still those four were the only ones that know what happened. Since Ozpin wouldn't tell team STRQ the whole story Raven stop trusting him.

So that's the rest of Bob's memories now it's time to get back to our regular staggered program.

Team CLVR fact: Oliver and Orchid are dead but not Summer which is weird why would Salem not kill a silver eyes. Maybe it's a secret that would change everything or Salem's just dumb could be either one.


	70. Chapter 66 Fallen but not forgotten

Volume 2

Fallen but not forgotten

Back in Ozpin's office Bob watched everyone start waking up he could only imagine what they saw he didn't want to say anything just in case they didn't get too far into his memories.

As they got back onto their feet ruby stayed seated with streams of tears falling from her eyes. Yang walked over and sat next to her sister comforting her, Ozpin pushed his glasses back up his nose and said. "It's time for you all to get back to your dorms Ironwood and Bob will you two stay behind and answer some questions I have?"

The two men nodded in agreement after the students, Winter, and Glynda all left, Ironwood asked Bob. "How did James get his hands on Ray and Alice I thought you were going after them?"

Bob took a deep breath and then said. "I had grimm hunting me as I was trying to get to them by the time I made it there, James gave the kids to a grimm that took them to salem and as for Orchid...she was gone."

Bob lowered his head the memory of that day still as clear as the day it happened, Ironwood placed his hand on his forehead and said. "When James told me you were a traitor I didn't even question it I was so angry at the time I would have believed anything so long as I could focus my anger on it. Bob I'm sorry I was his puppet and I hunted you for so long and did so many terrible things."

Bob slapped Ironwood's shoulder to get his attention. "My hands ain't exactly clean let's just say we're both dumb sons of bitches." Bob held out his hand, Ironwood grinned and shook his hand the two old friends finally buried the hatchet.

Ozpin would've smiled but the thought of what this information had done to ruby and yang was still haunting him. "I must tell the members of team STRQ what happened to their leader hopefully this helps them move on. I'm not sure Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long are should go on the team missions their mental stability is questionable at this time."

Bob turned to face Ozpin and scratched the back of his head. "Hate to disagree with you Oz but I've seen what happens to kids after they've seen their world come tumbling down. The same thing happened to Coal and Blake, you can usually tell if their going to get back on their feet I haven't known them for that long but I bet my left nut they'll be fine."

Ozpin stood up from his desk and walked to the elevator with the two men. "I hope your right Bob I really hope your right."

* * *

Ray, Coal, Weiss, and Winter were all walking together in one of beacon's many hallways Winter was the first to speak. "So I guess your our cousin it's nice to meat you." Winter held out her hand Ray was hesitant to shake Winter's hand but after a little bit he finally decided to shake her hand with a grin he said.

"Wow it's not normal to see you be so nice ice queen." Winter's left eye twitched as she tighten her grip on Ray's hand causing him to yell ow pull his hand back quickly. "I'm kidding man you take things way to seriously."

Ray then sighed as he realized what he had to do. "Hay I'll see you guys later a gotta be somewhere important." As Ray walk off the two women were left confused but Coal knew exactly where Ray was heading.

Winter watched Ray leave then focused on Coal. "So Mr. Lucas anything you want to tell me." Coal was taken aback by Winter suddenly saying his name. "Um no those nothing I WANT to tell you…" Winter's glare felt like it was burning his soul Coal couldn't handle it so he broke. "...OK I may be dating your sister."

Winter's glare stayed strong as she raised her nose at him and said. "If it was up to me I wouldn't let Weiss be in a relationship with someone so ill-mannered and unrefined…" Coal raised an eyebrow to that he saw the way she looked at Qrow but he wasn't going to say that to her face. "...but It's not up to me it's Weiss's chose and if she wants to be with you then I'll have to excerpt that."

Coal actually saw a real smile on Winter's face, that smile told him everything it said welcome to the family but there was a little hint of protectiveness in her eyes too.

That part said remember I will still kill you if you try anything with weiss. Coal swallowed the lump in his throat he was actually sweating in fear of this woman. 'Oh yeah I can face the most dangers grimm ever without breaking a sweat but when it's Winter I become a pussy. I hope Ray doesn't have to deal with this when he meets Ruby's dad.'

Coal didn't know what to do or say, after a few seconds of the two battle harden fighters staring at each other Weiss finally wrapped her right arm around Coal's left arm and said. "It's lovely seeing you again Winter but I have homework to do and Coal said he'll help me. Goodbye!"

Weiss waved at her sister as they left and headed to team CLVR's dorm. Coal's brain hadn't caught up to what was happening. "Wait you always get done with your homework before me, and I don't remember agreeing to anything?"

Weiss laughed and then gave Coal a sweet smile. "How are you so smart but yet still a dolt it's amazing." Coal smiled with pride and said. "It's a gift."

Coal now understood what had happen. 'I guess she saved my ass kinda like a knight in ice armor, saving me from her fire breathing sister. Oum if that was a movie it would get a negative five stars.'

Weiss and Coal headed to the dorm knowing that Ruby had her sister and Ray there to help her she was going to be alright.

* * *

Yang exited team RWBY's dorm leaving Ray and Ruby to talk. She went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

When she got her food she saw a strange sight Blake was talking to Leo and Vergo the three hunters in training were laughing at a story Leo was telling.

Yang sat next to Blake who was sitting on the opposite side from Leo and Vergo. Blake leaned over to Yang and hugged her then asked. "How are you and Ruby holding up?"

Yang shrugged her usual smile replaced with a worried look. "Ray's with her now but when I left she wasn't ok I don't think Ray can help her hack I don't think I can help her."

Blake frowned and placed her hand over Yang's she was now twice as worried about the sisters. Vergo picked up a cherry that was on her tray and tossed it at Yang. The fruit bounced off of Yang's noise and surprised the two girls. "It'll be ok, I've there in that dark place you don't know what to think but it'll be ok."

Yang's eyes switched to red in a second and she blow up. "How could you know, you can't understand what we've been through how much this has hurt Ruby."

Vergo picked up her empty trail and said. "My mother died of an overdose when I was ten so I have an idea what you're going through if you ever need to talk you know where to find me."

Vergo walked away to put her trial away.

Yang and blake were left stunned and Yang felt terrible for Vergo but this wasn't the snipers plan she didn't want to undermine the pain Yang and Ruby were going through she just wanted to show that she lost people to and they could talk to her.

Leo leaned back and thought. 'Hope Ray's talk is going better this really turned into a shit show real quick.'

* * *

Ray made it to the dorm room of team RWBY when he knocked on the door Yang answered her cheeks were stand with dried tears before Ray could speak Yang looked behind her letting Ray see a small figure under the blankets of Weiss's bed.

"Hey Ruby, Ray's here do you mind if he comes in?" The lump didn't move Yang turned back to Ray and said. "I'll let you to have some time together, I'm going to get something to eat."

Ray let Yang pass then entered shutting the door behind him, Ray sat at the foot end of the bed he hadn't come up with something to say. So he tried to make it up as he went and hoped for the best. "Ruby...I know you might not want to talk...but if you need someone to just sit here with you I'm more than happy to keep you company."

The room was silent for a while Ray was beginning to think his little speech didn't help at all. He placed his hands by his side and was about to stand up when Ruby trossed the covers away and wrapped her small arms around Ray.

Smothering her face into Ray's body she broke down all over again crying and asking Ray question but her voice was muffled a little from her face being up against Ray. "Why did she go without her team dad and qrow would've saved her they would've brought her back home why did she leave ME!?"

Ray comfort her by holding her and rubbing her head. "I don't know but what I do know is she wouldn't leave you if she wasn't planning to come back Coal's dad backstabbing them was the reason she couldn't come home. But she's still here she's right here."

Ray pushed Ruby off of him so he could place his finger against Ruby's forehead. "She lives in the memories you have of her and I bet she's so happy you kept fighting, becoming a badass huntress, and even the leader of your own team.

I think your mom is so proud of her beautiful amazing angel." Ruby gave Ray a huge smile as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"T..thank you Ray for staying with me." Ray pulled Ruby into another hug and whispered. "I'll always be here except for when Vergo's pissed at me then 'fuck this shit I'm out'."

Ruby laughed as she again laid her head against Ray's body. Ray grinned with pride he got her to laugh that was a good sign. But he still had a feeling this was still a battle Ruby will have to fight again but he'll be there with her for support and the occasional joke maybe pun.

* * *

After the chapter

First off special thanks to abbydobbie for following this story.

Ok so I think it's time to take a little break before everyone's ready to get back to fighting. But with the help of their friends Ruby and Yang will be ok.

So the ending to volume 2 is coming these still one, two, or four things I want to do first but I'm ready to push on and get this story rolling again.

It's good that the truths finally out know Ironwood can stop being a asshole and actually do the right thing. But there's still a few skeletons in the closet and I'm not just talking about ironwood.

This chapter was to deal with the fallout of last chapter I just didn't want the characters to be oh that was some real intense shit but everything's ok. Oh and so we know how the grimm got passed Orchid and to Ray and Alice that was also an important thing.

Team CLVR fact:I believe yang would be sad seeing that happen to Summer but she wouldn't break down because she would have to be strong for ruby as we see her taking ruby to their dorm room after they get back.


	71. Chapter 67 Face to face with your past

Volume 2

Face to face with your past

Inside Ray's shop Coco was laying on the cashier's counter it was only big enough for her upper half her legs were hanging off the edge. Coco turned her head to the right and saw no customers the she went back to staring at the ceiling. 'I know I said I'll keep her company but this is so boring.'

Coco sighed **uuuhhh** but there was no response from Velvet then she did it louder **UUUUUHHHHH** but still no response. "UUUHHH VELVET STOP IGNORING ME!"

Velvet walked through the door that lead to the workshop with a clipboard in her hands. Velvet stands at Coco's right side and looks straight down at her Velvet's hair hanging over Coco's face. "Yes your royal highness how may I serve you?"

Coco glared at Velvet she saw that cocky grin and knew Velvet was being a smartass but she'll play along. "Well I'm bored so let's do something fun how about I rub your cute ears?" Coco didn't wait for an answer she reached up and rubbed the two bunny ears.

Which caused Velvet to blush as she said. "Coco not now I promised Ray I would take inventory besides a customer might come in."

Coco pulled her hands back and folded her arms. "Fine then I'll just stay here alone and unloved." Velvet rolled her eyes she then leaned down and whispered. "If you stop pouting and let me do my job I'll wear whatever you want me to wear even those panties you got me."

The smile Coco grow went from ear to ear and she nibbled on Velvet's human ear a little. "Ohhhhh...cooocoo...stop." Velvet straighten up and got a good look of the huge smile Coco had then the team leader said. "Ok get back to work but I'm holding you to that."

Velvet kissed Coco's forehead and went back to the workshop. Coco grabbed her bag that was laying on the ground and clipped it onto her belt. As she went behind the cashier's counter she found some of Velvet's fashion magazines, the pictures inside had marker all over them saying 'this would look good' 'better save up for this one'.

The last one was a woman wearing a pair of black stilettos that had pockets on each side it was clearly make to hold ammo the marker next to it said. 'Need to get Coco for her birthday.'

Coco's face filled with happiness as she put the magazine back and thought. 'That girl is too damn sweet how does she expect me to keep my hands off of her when she does stuff like this?'

 **Ding! Ding!**

Coco straighten up as she heard the front doors open. She looked towards the workshop door hoping Velvet would come and take over she didn't really know anything about the store or the price of anything. But Coco heard a few pairs of footsteps stop right in front of the cash register.

Coco put on a bright smile and turned her head back towards the shop but as she did a leathered gloved hand reach out and grabbed her neck. The hand was big enough to cover her whole neck the owner of the hand was a seven foot man that had a similar body type to Yatsuhashi the guy was wearing all black including a mask that covered his whole head but their were to small lumps on his head.

The guy next to him was a five foot skinny punk that was carrying two empty sacks and wearing the same outfit. The big guy looked over to his buddy and said. "See I told you my info was good that fox and his team are in school and he leaves this place with one little girl to protect it what a dumbass."

The man turned his attention back to Coco his hand keeping her from speaking she could barely get enough air. "Let's make a deal you give me all the money and I won't hurt you. Deal?"

The man loosened his grip up enough for her to speak. "Your really lucky she's here to stop me from breaking all your bones." The two men looked confused than a hard light construct of Blake's weapon in boomerang mode went through the open door and wrapped around the big man's arm.

As he let go of Coco and tried to unwrap the ribbon Velvet pulled him into the workshop which was impressive because of the man's size. But that left Coco with the little guy she rubbed her neck then said. "Hope your not too attached to your balls."

The little punk tries to run but Coco even with stilettos was still fast enough to grab him and kick him so hard she swore his balls were crashes after that. Coco quickly tied the guy up and went to help Velvet.

* * *

Coco walked into the workshop, she was taken aback by what she was seeing Velvet was on top of the man beating his face in with her bare fists. Coco shock her head and ran over to them not noticing that the man's mask was on the floor next to her foot.

Coco wrapped her arms around Velvet's waist and pulled her back Velvet started struggling but Coco held her close and tight. "LET GO COCO THAT BASTARD DESERVES THIS!"

Coco held Velvet for about ten minutes before she finally settled down while the man she was beating was still unconscious. Velvet's frustration boiled over into tears as she curled up in Coco's lap, all the team leader could do was hold her girlfriend in a loving embrace.

Ray and Leo responded to the silent alarm that Velvet pushed before she attacked the muscular man Velvet was emotionally drained so she did as Ray said and went back to beacon to rest Coco went with her.

Back at beacon Coco was sitting up right talking to Ray through her scroll, Velvet on the other hand was next to Coco asleep with the blanket covering almost her whole body the only thing that wasn't covered was her two faunus ears sticking out of the covers.

(Ray) I just got his rap sheet he's name is Peter Scarlatina I'll give you one guess who his daughter is it looks like his bunny ears are really small compared to Velvet's that probably how he could hide them under his mask.

(Coco) Fuck no wonder why she almost smashed his skull in.

(Ray) Yeah lot of pent-up anger but I think this was a good thing she's faced her demon, beat it, and with your help she didn't kill him.

(Coco) Well I bet Peter and that skinny guy won't be showing their faces around your shop ever again.

(Ray) How is she doing?

(Coco) She's been asleep for a while but I think she'll be ok she just needed to let some of that anger out. Now it'll be easier to move on.

(Ray) Well I got to go but if you two need anything just call.

Coco nods and hangs up than she kisses Velvet on her head. "Your dad might be an asshole but you still have a great family Ray, Coal, Vergo, and Leo they really love you."

Velvet looked up into Coco's eyes she then reached up with her right hand and placed it against Coco's cheek. "Coco thanks for being here for me your the best." Velvet pulled her down and kissed Coco.

'For you any time.'

* * *

It was about noon when a bull-head landed at the island prison that once held Coal and Ray. The Warden and his two bodyguards came to inform the two hunters why he had asked Ozpin for help. The Warden's eyes widened when he saw Coal and a black haired cat faunus who's name he didn't know step off of the bull-head.

"Well I didn't expect Ozpin to send you." Coal grinned at the Warden's obvious hatred towards him. "I'm just here to help, why did you ask Ozpin for help and not the Vale Council?"

The Warden motions for them to follow him into the elevator. "I was but Dave insisted on telling Ozpin instead said he would know what to do." The Warden stared at Blake for an uncomfortable amount of time before she asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

The Warden shook his head and said. "Sorry it's just the prisoner has been talking to himself ever since Coal and Dave put him in his cell. According to my guards he talks about a black haired cat faunus more than anything else, I was just wondering if that was yo-"

 **BANG**

"WAIT WE'RE HERE TO SEE ADAM?!" Blake backed up against the elevator wall, she had a mixer of shock and fear painted on her face. Coal placed his hand on her shoulder then stared straight into her eyes. "Blake listen to me he's locked up he can't get to you it's fine."

Blake took a few deep breaths calming down than Coal turned his attention to the Warden. "So what exactly did you tell Ozpin?"

"Uh just that Adam Taurus wanted to trade information about the White Fang for his freedom, I thought Ozpin sent you to negotiate for him."

Coal was confused. 'Why wouldn't Ozpin tell us that and why would he send Blake maybe he thinks we know him so we would have a better chance I mean he doesn't know that Blake and Adam were...Fuck it let's just get this over with.'

When the elevator doors opened the Warden took them to an interrogation room where Adam was sitting at a table his hands chained to it with his prison collar set to explode just in case. Coal entered and sat on the opposite side of the table behind him Blake and the Warden watch what happens through a one way mirror.

Adam seemed very calm and collected his pure black eyes had two red dots for pupils he took a deep breath then asked. "How have you been Coal, is my son with you?"

Coal felt like he was about to jump out of his seat. "Um what the fuck is wrong with you?" Adam leaned back into his seat and said. "Well this might be his body but I've taken control for a while you wouldn't believe what is in here it's almost as messed up as my mind."

"Salem! Let me guess that grimm blood that's in him is responsible for this?" Adam's body nodded. "Yes it's quite an amazing thing don't you think. Well nevermind that I have something to tell you and then I have a question so pay attention."

Coal didn't know why he was listening to her but he was. "There's a white fang hideout in Mountain Glenn if you want to attack it I would advise doing it soon."

"Ok so why would you tell me this isn't the white fang your pawns why just throw them under the bus?" Salem slowly shook her head and said. "I have my reasons but they don't concern you. So my question, Adam seems to want two things one to be king of the faunus which I can agree with but the second is curious.

He wants Blake to be his...well his slave but why her he wouldn't tell me what's so special about that one girl?"

Coal stood up and looked behind him he didn't have to see her, he know she was worried about her safety as well as ours. Coal begins to leave be before he does he looks at Adam and says. "That's one thing I never understood but I have a message for him, it's over he's staying in prison and we're going to stop you. The storms over and we're still standing."

Coal left as the door shut Salem said. "You've sent my plans back a few weeks but it's definitely not over it hasn't really even started."

* * *

After the chapter

Just a p.s. I will be uploading a new story called Star Wars The Unknown Enemy it starts a little before the clone wars but leads into it. The first chapter might be out by next friday then I'll do a team clvr than star wars than team clvr and keep doing that method.

So Velvet kinda went a little punch happy with her dad but if you were kick out of your house when you were a kid and forced to steal so you can eat I bet you would do the same.

I'm kinda cleaning up some of the stuff before leaping towards the next volume. This was one of the few things I had to do.

Blake and Coal went and saw Adam or Salem but in Adam's body it doesn't matter. Salem kinda gave us a little bit to think about Adam will come after her one day what will they do then Blake still can't face him without being afraid.

Next chapter will probably be half about Ruby and the other half will be a Salem making plans.

Team CLVR fact: Adam was originally going to become a good guy I planned for Coal and Blake to work together and bring Adam back to the good side. But the more I write about him I realize these no way he's going to turn back into a good guy but it's fun to think about Adam actually helping and becoming friends with the group.


	72. Chapter 68 Like Mother like Daughter

Volume 2

Like mother like daughter.

Salem and her subjects all sat in silence at the table that was in her throne room Cinder spoke with fear in her voice not knowing if questioning Salem was a good idea. "Mistress I'm confused why did you tell Watts to give Ozpin's allies information about the white fang in Mountain Glenn?"

A grin grow on Salem's face she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table and putting her finger tips together. "Well it's quite simple we need two things to happen before the white fang will be under our full control. First the current leader needs to be removed from her throne and who better to do that then Ozpin's huntsmen. When the faunus hear that the huntsmen have taken their leader they will look towards the next in command to lead them.

And that goes to reason two when the base at Mountain Glenn is attacked they will start the train which will lead to chaos in the city. The prison that holds Adam Taurus also holds vale's criminals who would be scared for their family in the city. Fear will attract grimm and those grimm will help Taurus escape then he will return to the white fang as their new leader."

Tyrian almost jumped out of his seat as he laughed and clapped for Salem's plan. "Mistress you plan is amazing and without flaw." Salem looked towards Tyrian and nodded in approval then she faced forward and asked. "Does anyone else have a opinion about my plan don't be afraid to speak up?"

Salem's four main subjects stayed quiet but Mercury walked up to the table either out of bravery or stupidity he had questions he wanted answered amd this might be his only opportunity. "Salem I've been wondering what's your endgame why are you doing all of this?"

Mercury hadn't noticed until he was finished talking that everyone of Salem's subjects are staring at him with fear of what's going to happen all over their faces. Tyrian was the exception he had a look of disgust on his face and stood up on the seat of his chair. "How dare you speak to our mistress with such disrespect I should kill you right now."

Grimm arms came up out of the ground right under Tyrian's chair and pulled him back down to his seat Salem then said. "Tyrian behave yourself I asked if anyone had questions and this young man did there's no disrespect in that. And as for you Mercury was it...my 'endgame' is for the kingdom's to be ruled by my four lieutenants who will have an army of grimm to keep the human's in their place.

I don't wish to kill the civilians that would be a waste their fear feeds my lovely creators. Their like cattle and my lieutenants are farmers but there are some cattle that will attack the farmers so we must kill all of those people first. I hope you understand now and look at it like this you will be one of the few humans that will have power over the others how does that sound?"

Mercury couldn't believe what he was hearing was she serious about that he didn't have time to think about it he had to answer. "That sounds wonderful Mistress thank you for clearing that up for me."

Salem gave the boy a real smile then she said. "I enjoy talking to people who question their leaders but just remember it's ok to question but if that interferes with my plans you better just let it go. Now you all have jobs to do and I have a project I have to get back to."

They all bowed to her then left Mercury made sure he was the first one out.

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm Yang was in Blake's bed still in her yellow tank top and black shorts. Her right arm moved over to the left side of the bed searching for a warm body but no one was there. Yang opened her eyes and didn't see Blake after that she looked over towards Ruby and Weiss beds neither of them were there either.

"Blake, Ruby, anyone!?" Blake popped her head out of the bathroom door and said. "Ruby and Weiss went to the cafeteria about an hour ago." Blake walk to her bed she was in her usual clothes and was brushing her hair as she sat on the edge of her bed. Yang sat next to her and said. "Here let me brush your hair?"

Blake handed her the brush but was suspicious look on her face as she turned her back to Yang she felt the brush going throw her hair and she started to relax. "So did they tell you what their plans were for today?"

Blake thought about it and said. "Yeah Weiss is spending the day with her sister said she wanted to show her how far she's come with her semblance. And Ruby just said she was going to see her mom...Yang? Yanggg?" The brush stopped and after not getting a response from Yang. Blake turned around turned back around saw Yang looking down at her hands as they fiddle with the brush.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yang lowered her head and said. "I got a message from my mo- Raven she wants to talk. I was going to blow it off but then I thought Ruby never got to meet her mom and I know how much that messed with her. I'm still mad at Raven for abandoning me and dad but should I really let that stop me from getting to know her maybe she's not as bad as I think she is?"

Blake pulled Yang into a hug and said. "You should go and talk to her worse case you spend a day with someone you hate best case you get to bond with your mom."

The blonde nodded in agreement the two girls continued hugging until Blake felt her feline ears being rubbed. " _Yang are you rubbing my….."_ Blake was cut off by her own purring Yang chuckled.

"I was waiting for the right time your purring is cute, who's my good kitty?" Yang grinned as Blake's purr grow louder and she spoke short sentences. " _Yang! Someone might come in!_ "

Yang rubbed harder and said. "No one is coming Ruby and Weiss have plans remember now about my question. You haven't answered it." Blake pushed her blushing face against Yang's chest and spoke in a muffled voice. " _I'm a good kitty."_

Yang stopped her rubbing and kissed right between Blake's feline ears. "I would love to stay and continue this but I'm going to do what you told me to do. And spend time with my 'mom'." Yang stood up from the bed leaving a blushing/pouting Blake alone.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Blake asked. Yang looked over her shoulder and said. "Yeah but I'm not that mean if you want to continue this I'll be in the shower."

Blake watched Yang walk into the bathroom. 'Well I just got out and I probably should do that homework I've been putting off...Damn it Yang!' Blake hopped off her bed and speed walked to the bathroom.

In Yang's mind she thought. 'Just like I planned it's almost to easy.'

* * *

On a grassy cliff Ruby stood looking at her mother's grave. Ruby had her hood over her head and her hands in front of her with her fingers intertwined. She never know how to start with this does she just start talking or does she say hi. "Ummm Hi mom it's been a while but I have some good news.

Ray and Coal are out of jail which is great, and I got to see a little bit more of his past. I never liked Roman he's a criminal but then I saw how he was with Ray. He was kind like a farther to Ray I now know that I was a little quick to think all criminals were the same.

Some people do bad things for selfish reasons only caring about themselves but then there's people like Ray. He wasn't selfish he did what he did because that's what kept him alive and no matter how bad it got he never lost his morals. I guess he's one of the only ones that can go through that life and still be a good person."

Ruby stopped talking for a second and lowered her head. 'There's still so much against us and my team doesn't have that much team combat training we're good as individuals but as a team we're lacking.'

Ruby raised her head with fire in her eyes she said. "It doesn't matter team RWBY can take anything Salem or the White Fang can throw at us. And if we need help we have friends to watch our backs We can't lose, we won't lose."

Ruby heard a pack of beowolves behind her as she grabbed crescent rose she said. "Good talk mom be back soon." Ruby turned around switching her weapon to scythe mod then lept towards the grimm.

* * *

Midnight in vale was very lonely with most people at home or at a club dancing and getting waisted but that's ok with Raven she was at Trinity Blood. A bar that team CLVR visited often but there was only two people there tonight the bartender and Raven.

She was sitting on the bar stool with her glass of rum bring held in her right hand as her left supported her head as she leaned on the table. "So what happened got stood up?"

Raven glanced at the bartender with a questionable look. He was a young man with green and black hair he was cleaning a glass while he talked. "Usually when a woman comes to my bar and has five glasses of rum they are either being stood up or just got out of a relationship. So who was the asshole that stood up a lovely woman such as yourself?"

Raven chugged the rest of her drink and said. "Your not my type I like a little muscle on my men, besides I didn't get stood up I wanted to talk to my daughter but I guess she doesn't feel the same. How long have I been here anyway?" The bartender looks at his watch and says. "About fifteen minutes."

"Shit I thought I've been here for at least two hours?" Raven rubbed her head feeling a slight headache coming the bartender chuckled. "I told you not to drunk so many glasses that quick but you just told me to piss off."

Raven was actually surprised usually she could hold her liquor better. Raven was ready to head back home until she heard someone come in.

It was a familiar blonde girl that looked at her with suspicion Raven motioned to the stool on her right as Yang sat down the bartender asked. "Hello may I get your order?"

Yang ordered a strawberry sunrise and as the bartender put the drink in front of her. She turned her attention to Raven then said. "Uncle Qrow did say you two had drinking contest almost every week back when you were at beacon."

Raven blinked in surprise she most of looked waisted if one look can tell people she's been drinking a little too much. "Well I was the only one that could out drink him, summer was too much of a light weight, and your father almost never took a drink."

Raven laughed as she remembered a night of Tia avoiding drinks and Summer passed out after two glasses of bourbon. Yang then asked. "So last time we spoke you said you'd watched over me but I don't ever remember you anywhere near me or the house?"

As the older woman placed her glass down she winked then transformed into a 'raven' Yang dropped her glass onto the floor. It shattered when it hit the wood floor.

Raven transformed back to her human form and said. "Tia had the same reaction so there that's how I've been keeping an eye on you. By the way your sparring with Coal is going good."

Yang and Raven stayed there for a while talking and caughting up for lost time it wasn't a immediate fix to their relationship but it was a start.

* * *

After the chapter

Special thanks to Trigo1337 and Anonymous8888 for following this story you guys are the best.

Ok so if you watched the latest episode then you know the story about Ozpin and Salem but my version which is also the version in this story is a bit different.

I would've stuck with the canon but I've already planted to seeds of this story so if you are wondering why I'm not following the canon that's why.

Seems Salem doesn't like how things are moving so slowly so she's taking matters into her own hands. Ruby visited her mother and kinda updated her on what's going on. Yang did something similar but with a lot more coursing.

Next stop the finale of volume 2.

So a little yang and blake scene before she goes to talk to raven. I feel like blake would try to push yang into connecting with her mother. And we got to see how yang can mess with blake in more than one way

Team CLVR fact: So just a heads up volume 3 is going to go a little something like this.

Starting out all fine and cool

Middle still all good having fun

End holy shit what the fuck he's dead and where's the potato chips


	73. Chapter 69 Grimm in the City

Grimm in the City

Part 1

As the sun rose a group of hunters-in-training gathered at beacon's landing platform. The group consisted of teams RWBY, CLVR, and JNPR.

It was time for team RWBY to set off on their first 'authorized' mission. "So you guys are first to leave? Good luck." Jaune said as Nora started jumping in place. "Yeah! Good luck our mission doesn't start until tomorrow. So where are you guys going?"

Ruby had a bright smile as she tried to contain her excitement. "Mountain Glenn are main mission is to clear it out so the grimm don't wonder into a nearby town. We finally get to see a real huntsmen in action it's going to be amazing."

Ray walked up hugged Ruby and said. "Just make sure you watch your back ok?" Ruby kissed his cheek and nodded. "Don't worry I have Weiss for that right...right Weiss?"

Ruby and Ray let each other go and turned towards the ice princess. Who was being hugged tightly by Coal, Weiss whispered in his ear. "I'm only going to be gone for a few days can I trust you not to go insane while I'm gone?"

"I'll be good my mission is in the city and we'll have Shadow and Blue with us. I think I should be the worried one your going out too no man's land with no back up besides a teacher that probably hasn't seen action in thirty years." Coal may have been exaggerating a little but he know he had nothing to worry about team RWBY was the best first year team he'd seen and they'll have a huntsmen with them.

As the teams continued talking a figure hopped off one of the bull-heads and yelled. "OK LADIES I'll be your teacher on this mission just a quick warning my flying is a little off because it's been a few years since I've done this."

The teams looked at the lizard faunus that was walking towards them Ray scratch his head and asked. "Uh Bob? Two questions first how are you allowed to be a guardian for beacon missions and second if your with team RWBY who the hack is are guardian?"

Bob took a minute to steady himself then said. "Ozpin said my skills and intelligence will help them in the field besides clearing Mountain Glenn of grimm isn't the whole mission."

Blake decided to ask the obvious question. "I can find a white fang base without your help remember I was one of their scouts?"

Bob pointed at Blake and said. "Have you forgotten that when I was with the white fang I was one of the top ranking members and My team find more places for bases then any other teams. Besides if you'll find an army of crazy faunus your going to need some help. Oh and you two while I'm gone I trust that you wouldn't don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ray's eyes had a spark of mischief in them he had a plan that Bob wouldn't approve of but the man didn't notice. "We'll be fine you've taught us well."

Blake rolled her eyes and went to get aboard the bull-head Yang said bye then followed her. "Well see you guys in a few days." Ruby waved to everybody as she walked to the airship. Weiss was the last one she kissed Coal and ran to caught up with her team. Coal yelled to Bob as he hopped on board the airship. "HEY MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK TOO!"

Bob gave Coal a thumbs up then went to the cockpit. As the bull-head left Ray got a message that told team CLVR to head to Ozpin's office to get their mission.

* * *

Team CLVR exited the elevator they had reached their destination in the office was Ozpin who was behind his desk and Winter who was standing in front of it. "Winter! Your our guardian?"

The team was taken aback when Winter nodded. "I volunteered for this mission because I've been hunting white fang groups in atlas for some time and I thought my experience would be of some help."

"Well I guess that makes sense so what is our target?" Coal asked. Ozpin pressed a few buttons on his scroll which caused a hologram of old hotel to appear on his desk. The hotel was several stories tall and was surrounded by smaller building that looked just as old as the hotel.

Ozpin then started explaining. "This is The Riverwood hotel it used to be one of the most stunning places in this city but it and almost all of the nearby business were shut down. After it was discovered that the owners were using them to hide their faunus trafficking operation. This whole area was given to the survivors of the trafficking as house and business but they left it probably wanted to get as far away as possible.

The area was then taken over by several gangs it's turned into one of the most dangerous places in vale. It's a perfect place to hide from us and according to Qrow it's one of the two places Sienna is rumored to be."

Ray stepped forward. "Wait you said two places so if we're going to this one then you must've sent a team to the second location. Is that why you sent team RWBY to Mountain Glenn?"

Ozpin sighed as he nodded. "It's only a rumor but if there is a white fang base at Mountain Glenn then team RWBY can handle it. But again it's only a rumor I doubt they would find anything remember many grimm call that place home if the fang put a base there it would be attacked very regular."

Ray and the rest of the team were relieved to hear that they than got back to the mission at hand. Winter pointed to the roof where there was a door leading to the stairway. "Leo. You will land onto the roof and secure the stairway make sure no one gets to the roof if our target does she could call for bull-head and escape. Vergo. Your with Leo watch out for any reinforcement or any white fang members trying to escape we'll need to use your semblance to keep us all connected."

Winter then motioned for Ozpin to continue the hologram highlighted the main entrance and a backdoor. "Ray. You and Blue with go through the backdoor we need you to clear floor twenty two. Intel says that's where they keep most of their information. You will hack into their mainframe and gather as much information as you can."

Ray nodded and started thinking about what kind of security they'll have. "Shouldn't be too hard their encryptions were made by me and a few others but they got out when Sienna was starting to tighten her grip on the fang. I doubt she's found anyone who could do a better job."

Winter smiled she know Ray could give some of atlas's best hacks a run for their money. "Good to hear. Now Coal and Shadow will be with me we'll enter the front door Shadow's semblance will help keep us undetected. We get the most important part on floor thirdy is Sienna's office I don't have to tell you she won't go quietly the only way this ends is if she ends up behind bars." Winter turned to face Coal and extended her hand.

"Can I count on you to watch my back?" Coal shook her hand and smarked. "I kinda have too if you get injured Weiss is going to kill me." Winter chuckled Coal made a mental notice 'It's not a laugh but I'm getting close.'

Vergo interrupted by raising her hand and asking. "Sorry for breaking this touching moment but how I'm I going to get on the roof of a thirty four story hotel? You know I can't fly right?"

Winter gave Vergo a concern look and said. "Yeah I would teach you how to use one of our atlas's jetpacks but we don't have the time. The mission starts tonight so I'm going to give you a crash course hopefully not too much crashing."

* * *

It was a half past twelve as a small bird landed on the roof of the hotel taking a quick look around making sure no one was there. Leo turned back into his human form and told Vergo it was all clear.

"Ok just like I practice lower my height slowly to keep my balance and...OH FUCK!" Vergo dive bombed to the roof slamming against the roof lucky for her. Her aura took the hit but there was noise coming from the stairway.

Two white fang grunts swung the door open and pointed their guns at Vergo. "Get on your knees human!"

Leo was quick enough to turn back into a bird before they saw him, he then flow over their heads and turned into a buffalo and used his weight to land on top of them knocking them out. Vergo got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry but I'm not your mother."

Leo went back to human form and asked if that was necessary. Vergo grinned. "Ray and I have a contest of who can make the best one-liner so yeah it is necessary."

(Ray) Yeah but that wasn't as clever as the others.

(Vergo) Well he didn't give me much to work with can you really blame me?

(Winter) Can we focus on the mission, everyone get into position.

(Ray) We're ready.

(Vergo) Same her-

Vergo grabbed her head as her semblance set off warnings there was a familiar sickening mind in this building Vergo quickly realized who it was.

(Vergo) SHIT GUYS CHESHIRE IS HERE!

(Blue) What! Really!

(Coal) Where is she maybe we can avoid her.

(Blue) Coal I need to get her back for what she did to me. I know you can understand that.

(Coal) Our mission is more important besides last time we barely beat her we don't have Sarah here to bail us out this time.

(Vergo) Well then here's some bad news I'm not a hundred percent sure but her mind looks like it's on the same floor as the main frame. So what do we do now?

(Winter) We adjust our plan Shadow you and Blue will take on Cheshire hopefully you can buy Ray enough time to get what we need. Coal it seems like we're going up against Sienna alone.

(Coal) That's fine it's still possible to beat her with just the two of us. And Blue remember keep your head on straight we don't need you spending more time in the infirmary got it?

(Blue) I gotcha you.

(Winter) Ok now it's time everyone good luck.

* * *

After the chapter

So this chapter maybe a little late but I had to help my gramps he just had eye surgery and needs a helper but I will get it out as soon as possible.

P.S. I wrote this on monday and don't actually know if it will be late but better safe than sorry.

Oh shit Cheshire is back and it doesn't look like she wants to shake hands and be friends. But this means Blue can get some pay back that's always a good thing.

Bob and Blake have a rocky relationship mainly because she disappeared of the way he 'trained' Coal and Ray saying that he was too brutal. Bob also has a habit of calling the white fang members animals which for a faunus to call another faunus that is the worst insult.

Blake thinks that the members are just doing what they think is right and it's the leaders fault. But Bob says that if you follow a bad leader your just as responsible as they are.

But that's a whole nother thing to get into next chapter, as for this one we got to see some old faces and some old places but then they got blown up. **Sigh** this is why we can't have nice things.

Team CLVR fact: The backstory of the hotel and the surrounding buildings was made up on the spot I honestly didn't know where to send team CLVR so I just said. Hey the fang has that base we saw back in volume one so let's attack that place.

I don't know if that was a good idea or a lazy one but that for you guys to decide.


	74. Chapter 70 Grimm in the City part 2

Grimm in the City

Part 2

Hotel Hell

(Google it)

At the main entrance of the hotel there was two guards standing in lobby the automatic glass doors suddenly opened. The two guards snapped to attention but there wasn't anybody there. "The doors maybe malfunctioning." The first guard lowered his gun while the second guard continued to look around not satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah but what if it's not we are at war with the crime lords in this area this might be some trick?" The second guard moved towards the doors and examined them. When he turned around Shadow's armored hand grabbed his throat and throw him to the ground stunning the man for a moment. Shadow then punched the guard to knock him out after that Shadow then held up a thumbs up at the glass door.

Winter and Coal moved from the broken down car that they were using as cover when they got into the hotel Shadow said. "They only had two guards in the lobby doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"They could be understaffed." Even as Winter said it she couldn't help the feeling she was getting. "But I have a creeping suspicion that this is a trap."

Coal and Shadow both nodded in agreement Coal then asked. "We still have the option to abort the mission what do you think?" Winter held her chin with her left hand as she went through all the possibilities.

She then placed her other hand on the hilt of her sword. "We continue on this mission could end in success or failure but we have to see it through."

"Ok well it looks like they got the old elevators running so this is where we part ways." Shadow placed his hand on Coal's shoulder and said. "I'll see you in hell."

Coal smirked. "Save me a spot." Shadow ran to the nearest elevator and pressed the button for floor twenty two.

Winter gave Coal a questionable look and Coal answered with. "It's our way of saying good luck." Winter shrugged then made her way to the elevator with Coal right beside her.

As the elevator doors closed Coal took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Time to get revenge for my mother.'

* * *

Six white fang grunts were standing at the elevators when one opened the grunts looked in and saw no one in it. A small skinny squirrel faunus stepped in but then a tentacle made out of water came through the emergency hatch on top of the elevator and grabbed the squirrel and pulling him through the hatch.

All the other guards pointed their guns at the hatch the man's rifle fell to the floor of the elevator then a goat faunus yelled. "FUCK THIS SHIT I'VE SEEN THIS MOVIE!"

The goat faunus ran to the stairs and as he opened the metal door that lead to the stairwell a huge grimm hand grabbed his whole head and pulled him through the door.

The four remaining grunts were now almost pissing themselves the elevator doors next to the already opened one began to open as well. The grunts saw a figure with a cloak covering his body the figure said. "I smell piss and I haven't even killed any of you yet. You all must be new welcome to the worst first day of your lives."

The grunts opened fired on Shadow his armor was able to stopped the bullets allowing him to pull out two of his magnum revolvers. "One dead, two dead, three dead and four dead." Shadow counts as he kills the remaining white fang grunts.

Shadow whistled for the others, Blue jumped down through the elevator hatch while Ray and BK entered through the stairwell door. Looking down the hallway that was covered with doors one door on the left opened.

The four men all got ready for a fight, the figure that casually walked out of the room was Cheshire her new body looked just like her old one with the same mask and school uniform. "Wait I know this story BK is the tin man Ray is the scarecrow Blue your the Cowardly Lion and that just leaves Shadow who's Dorothy but we're missing one where's your little doggy?"

"If I'm the scarecrow...are you trying to say I have no brain?" Ray tries to move forward but is stopped when Shadow grabs his forearm and talks to him through the mind link.

(Shadow) Ray remember why we're here you need to get into that room. Besides your scythe doesn't work well in these small hallways.

(Ray) Yeah your right so how do I get passed the wicked witch?

(Blue) We'll get her attention then you slip passed when the time's right.

Cheshire was done wasting time she ran towards the group with her knife claws out and ready to kill. BK jumps in front of everybody and tries to punch her but this failed. She jumped onto BK's arm then used it as a stepping stone as she went over his head and after the others.

Cheshire noticed Ray went under BK's legs and ran towards the room. Cheshire was now standing in the middle of them a childlike laughter could be heard coming from her.

"I was going to play with you all but now time is not on my side so let's get started." Before they could react Cheshire kicked Shadow sending him crashing through the metal stairwell door. The kick left a dent in his chest plate.

A water tentacle came out of one of Blue's water pouches and wrapped around Cheshire's leg Blue then pulled her to him. Blue had a ice blade at the end of his staff he thought this was the end of it.

But Cheshire blocked the blade with her knifes then grabbed Blue's staff with her other hand. "Oh hey again did you come back for more?" Blue used the tentacle to push her away from him and it let BK get a chance to swing at her.

BK's punch connected with Cheshire's right arm that she had used to block the attack. The force of that punch caused the floor blow Cheshire's feet to crack. "Silly boy brute strength doesn't work on me but it does work on you!"

Cheshire grabbed BK's arm she then spun around and throw him at Blue which caused both of them to fly into the elevator. BK quickly throw Blue out of the elevator as Cheshire jumped through the hatch and cut the crosshead which cause the elevator to fall.

(Crosshead is a steel beam that stops the elevator from moving when it gets to a floor.)

Shadow snapped back to reality when he heard the elevator crash. Shadow helped Blue back to his feet and then said. "So have any ideas on how we beat her?"

Blue shook his head the two men pointed their guns at the opened elevator shaft Cheshire grabbed one of the support beams so she wouldn't go down with the elevator.

(Blue) Ray! BK's down and we haven't even landed a single hit on her.

(Ray) Yeah BK is in pain but still alive Leo can you go retrieve BK's head before a grunt takes him out.

(Leo) Got it Vergo has the roof secured.

(Ray) Good now listen up because this plan requires you two to be in sync.

Shadow and Blue nodded as Ray told them his plan but Cheshire was also speaking with her teammates. "I've dealt with the strangest one the rest shouldn't took but a second." Cinder was on the other end and spoke with a displeased voice. "Don't underestimate them that's how you lost last time and after all the work we had to do to get you back. And give you that new body you better not fail do you understand?"

Cheshire scoffed at the idea of her losing. "Don't talk to me like your my boss I only listen to my daddy besides I've already beaten one of them one this will just be a repeat."

Cheshire jumped to the opened door and was surprised that neither one of them was there she activated her semblance and looked for their minds. When she felt one right next to her she swung but at what looked like thin air but her knives cut Shadow's cloak.

He appeared about two feet away from her, he grabbed her collar with his left hand and pulled her into his sword that he held with his other hand.

His sword went straight through her torso Cheshire was stund her now body was supposed to be strong to block any sword how was his going through.

Cheshire quickly kicked Shadow away from her but as he fell back she saw that his blade had gravity dust covering it. Neither her or her father planned for that.

Blue came out of one of the rooms and uses his semblance all the water from his pouches went into Cheshire's body and made its way to her brain. "Hey Cheshire freeze bitch!"

The water surrounded her brain and froze solid even with her cybernetics she couldn't survive. Cheshire's body fell down limp and lifeless Blue stood over her. He didn't feel happy or joyful like he thought he would be instead he felt empty. "I guess he was right revenge doesn't solve anything."

Shadow walked up behind him and said. "Come on we still have a mission to do." Ray rushed out of the mainframe room and told them. "All done let's go Vergo just got a bull-head ready for us."

They all made their way up the stairs Blue asked Ray. "How did she do that?" Ray shrugged and replied with. "She has her ways."

* * *

BOOM!

The door that lead to the white fang meeting room exploded then Winter and Coal rushed in with weapons drawn. Their eyes widened when they saw Cinder sitting in a old torn up chair there was multiple tv's bolted to the wall behind her and her two lackeys were beside her.

Cinder gave them a slow clap then she spoke. "Well this is a nice welcome with just a little bit of information leaking we get to kill the two bastards and a atlas specialist some days are just too good to be real." Cinder snaps her fingers signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack Coal.

Winter left Coal to deal with them as she ran towards Cinder.

* * *

Coal had his sword out and ready but Emerald used her chain to wrap around the blade and pulled it out of his grasp. Leaving him to deal block Mercury's attacks with his hands. It wasn't easy but Coal was used to redirecting kicks and punches from all the times he sparred with Yang.

But Mercury's metal legs did make it more difficult but with enough patience Coal was able to caught one of his legs. Coal then used his semblance to heat up his hand which let him cut straight through the steel leg.

Mercury didn't have anytime to think Coal quickly shot flames at the other leg melting it but making sure it wouldn't burn Mercury's stumps. Emerald fired of multiple rounds at Coal he was ably to dodge them by throwing flames to block her vision.

Coal grabbed his sword Emerald switched to her sickles the two fought for some time Emerald was quick and had two blades to help her block any attack that came at her. Coal and Emerald were in a blade lock when Cinder shot an arrow at the floor. It exploded causing the floor to sink into the level below it.

Winter was right in the middle so she went first Cinder leapt out of the way before she could fall. Emerald had Coal's sword still in a lock which allowed Cinder to shot an arrow right at him.

Coal used his arm to block it but Emerald kicked him into the new hole in the floor.

* * *

Winter's saber clashed with Cinder's swords Winter kept a strong and unmoving stance welding her saber with one hand blocked Cinder's strikes with ease when their blades clashed again she pushed Cinder back.

The raven haired woman back up against the tv's that were bolted to the wall Cinder stretch out her hand and sent flames at Winter. Who put up a glyph to protect herself from the flames but with that distraction Cinder push a panic button that was attached to one of the tv's.

Winter saw Cinder combine her swords into a bow and load up an arrow. Winter thrusted her saber through the flames and pushed the end of the blade against Cinder's throat.

Cinder lowered her bow until it was pointed at the ground. "I may lose the battle but you lose the war." Cinder fired the arrow after the explosion and Winter falling.

She stood back up standing on top of the rubble in a room one floor below the one she used to be in. Coal soon followed her by being kicked into the same hole. Winter created a glyph to caught him noticing the arrow in his arm she said.

"Your getting sloppy." Coal and Winter leapt back to the floor above them not seeing any enemy Coal talked back. "Well I was prepared for Sienna not Cinder and her assholes."

They made their way out of the room and received a mental message from Vergo. The two then rushed to the stairway.

* * *

Vergo was watching the road below with her scope she noticed about ten vehicles all coming straight to the hotel. Vergo then looked around the sky's and saw a bull-head the pilot and co-pilot both wear White fang masks.

Vergo told the team that they will have to go to the roof she will have a bull-head waiting. Unfortunately Blue and Shadow were too busy to hear her message.

"Well I really hope this works." Vergo placed her weapon on the ground as the ship landed on the roof the pilot and co-pilot walked up to her the pilot put his pistol right in front of her face then asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vergo closed her eyes took a deep breath and let it out slowly then she focused on the two minds in front of her. "You should leave, you don't want to be apart of the white fang anymore."

The two pilot's spoke in unison. "We don't want to be apart of the white fang anymore." Vergo then decided to add a little bit more. "You want to go home and rethink your life." The pilot's repeated what she had said then walked to the stairway.

"Holy shit this is awesome...OW ok headaches are still a side effect." A few minutes after they left Blue, Shadow, Ray, and Leo with BK's head all made it to the top. Just as the sun rose Leo looked over the edge and saw how many cars were at the hotel entrance. "Coal and Winter better get here quick-"

Leo's scroll buzzed he fished it out of his pocket and saw it was an emergency alert grimm had broken through a old train tunnel and are invading the city.

Ray, Vergo, and Blue all got the message to Vergo then said. "So I guess we have are next mission."

"Your right now get that bull-head running we don't have time to waste." Winter ordered as she and Coal made it just in time.

* * *

After the chapter

Vergo just committed grand theft bull-head...I'm guessing no one laughed at that I haven't talked to xenofox god for a few days so my pun supply is running low.

So next chapter we see what team RWBY has been doing. The fight scene with Cheshire was one of the hardest I've ever done mostly because when I have big group fights I try to have everyone fight one on one.

This time that wasn't a possibility but I think it's ok BK saved Blue but got injured in the possess. And the rest of the team will be heading to the train crash.

Team CLVR fact: Vergo's mind control isn't a really useful skill when in combat but for little things like this it's great. Just not something she can pull out that often.


	75. Chapter 71 Grimm in the City part 3

Grimm in the City

Part 3

Confronting your Problems

As the bull-head continued to fly with Bob at the controls team RWBY were all standing in the back talking about their plan. "I've been looking over pictures of Mountain Glenn, with how big the city is it will take a while if we go door to door looking for the white fang. Blake, I think you should take a look. You might be able to see a place that looks promising." Weiss hands Blake her scroll, the cat faunus glances over the images of the destroyed city.

The rest of the team stares at her wait until Yang turns to Ruby. "Oh hey sis I almost forgot a package from dad arrived right before we left, do you want to do the honour?" Ruby jumped at Yang wrapping her left arm around Yang's arm and reaching her the package with her right. "Ohhhh give me! Give me! Give me!"

The other two teammates watch in amusement as the older sibling tried to hold off her energetic younger sibling. The package popped opened and a corgi head came out and barked. "ZWEI!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Zwei and pulled him out of the package and held him as he licks her face.

Blake backed up when she noticed the dog and asked. "Why is there a dog in the mail?" Yang grins as she watched Ruby pet Zwei. "Don't worry he does this all the time."

"Your dad or your dog?" Blake asked as Weiss moved closer to Zwei. "Ah he's so cute." Weiss pets Zwei who's still being held by Ruby.

Yang walks over to Blake. "Are you scared of dogs?" Blake folded her arms and pouted as she said. "I'm not scared I just don't trust them."

Yang reached up and rubbed Blake's feline ears, Blake seemed to calm down a little. "So your a scaredy cat."

Blake blushed and instead of sighing like she usually would she chuckled. Blake was beginning to tolerate Yang's jokes. "Really you just can't help yourself can you?"

Yang shook her head 'no' and smiled as they went back to looking at the pictures.

* * *

When they arrived at Mountain Glenn Bob landed the bull-head in an empty grocery store parking lot. Team RWBY and Bob hopped out of the plane. Team RWBY lined up in front of Bob the line went Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. Bob stared at Ruby something was different about her then it hit him.

"Oh...Ruby did you pull that dog out of a hat or am I just losing my mind in my old age?" Ruby put Zwei down and handed Bob the empty package and the note that came with it. "Well you see my dad went on a mission and couldn't take Zwei so he sent him to Yang and me. We just got the package today and opened it on the way here."

Zwei went up to Bob and rubbed his head against his leg. The lizard faunus picked up the dog and looked at it's cute face he then handed Zwei over to Ruby. "Well these nothing we can do about it now. I think we should start looking…prepare yourselves girls I think we've been spotted by grimm."

The four girls pull out their weapons and turned around they were now facing the store but didn't see any grimm. "I think you're seeing things old man." Yang said earning a punch to her shoulder from Ruby as she said. "Don't be rude."

Bob smiled as he snapped his fingers sending a lightning bolt into the store the bolt started a fire the light from the fire exposed the grimm hiding away. "Ok kiddos first lesson of the day if these a dimly lit place expect grimm, they love that shit. Now show me how the great team RWBY take care of grimm."

* * *

The day consisted of breaking into old buildings and fight off grimm, as Ruby watched a group of Goliaths walking on the edge of town. Looked through her blue scope aiming right at the neck of one of the beasts. "I wouldn't that would just piss them off, besides they're leaving us alone we should do the same."

Ruby lowered her weapon and looked towards Bob. "Yeah I guess that's fair, we should get back to the others before they start worrying." Bob nodded and the two hunters walked back to the center of town but as they walked Bob asked. "You don't feel like you deserve to be leader do you?"

Ruby turned her head towards Bob about to ask what he means but as her mouth opened she didn't make a sound releasing he was. Even after all of the things her and her team has been through she still feels like Ozpin made a mistake choosing her to be leader.

"How did you know?" Ruby faced forward and looked at the ground as she spoke. "Ozpin told me you asked him if he make a mistake making you team leader. And from what I've read about your leadership you still think it was a mistake." Ruby couldn't wrap her head around it how does he know these things he barely knows her or how she leads.

"Hey kid take the advice from a old seasoned leader. You are the best choice for this job and it's because you have something all leaders need. You're always looking after your teammates for better or worse and as leader that's half of your job the other half is using their skills to complete the mission.

You've already proven that you can do that as well. I see the same thing in Jaune and that's why he's the leader of his team. If you only take one thing I say to heart then let it be this you are just as good of a leader as your mother."

Bob noticed Ruby had stopped and he was a few feet ahead of her. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ruby smiling as she wiped away fresh tears in her eyes. "Thank you Bob that means a lot. Can I ask you some questions about my mom if you don't mind?"

Bob grinned and motioned for her to caught up. Ruby ran to his side then started asking question after question. Bob thought to himself.

'Just as sweet and caring as her don't ever lose your big heart kid the world needs more of it.'

* * *

Weiss created a glyph that blow up the front door of a restaurant the ursa that called that restaurant home was not happy that she interrupted his sleep. He jumped to his feet and charged the ice princess. Weiss waited for the grimm to get closer, when he was about five feet away from her. A glyph appeared under his feet stopping him in his tracks she then stabbed the beast in its eye. With a push of a button the fire dust that she had put into her reaper caused flames to pass through the blade and into the grimm's head.

The ursa's whole body exploded releasing flames all over the place. Weiss spun her cylinder stopping on ice dust she pointed the tip of her blade at each spot where the flame has landed and quickly shot a ice shard to prevent a fire from starting.

"That was brutal even for you schnee." Weiss looked over her shoulder and saw Bob standing at the entrance to the restaurant. "You know my name is Weiss why did you call me schnee?"

Bob chuckled as he rolled his eyes and said. "You would have to be your own person before you get your own name. Even when your miles away from your father he still has control over you."

Weiss glared at the lizard faunus her face remaining calm but behind that mask she is just as mad as Yang when someone messes with her hair. "What are you talking about he doesn't control me I do what I want when I want to."

Bob started laughing uncontrollably so much that he bent forward as he continued laughing. Weiss got even more in raged she hated when people laughed at her. "Oh schnee you think your free but answer me this. Are you still using his money, have you confronted he about all the shit he's done, have you even told him about coal and that he's a faunus?"

Weiss opened her mouth and was about to say something but she realized at that moment she was still trapped. She will never be her own person until she stops trying to be daddy's little princess.

Weiss watched Bob turn around and began walking out but he stopped for a moment. He didn't turn around to look at her or even move at all but his words struck her right in her heart.

"I think what the SDC needs is a good hearted owner and Weiss Schnee is that owner she just hasn't arrived yet."

After that Bob walked off leaving Weiss with those words swimming in her head.

* * *

Bob saw Blake rummaging through the trunk of an old rusted police car. "These cars have been picked clean by bandits and even if there was something left time and the weather would've make it pretty much useless." Blake continued to look through the empty boxes and she said. "I don't need you breathing down my neck why don't you make yourself useful and help the others."

Bob raised an eyebrow not expecting that kind of response. "I've been meaning to ask you have you told Coal or Ray your sorry?" Blake stops looking in the trunk she straightened her back and turned to face Bob. "Do you have something specific or are you just talking about me staying with the fang after you guys left?"

"LEFT you mean after you'll backstabbed us, I could understand if it was just me challenging Sienna's leadership. But Coal and Ray tried to tell you and the others that she was bat shit insane. You'll didn't believe either of them then to make matters worse you hunted us like animals for months.

Didn't you ever think about what we went through how many times we were almost killed by you or Adam or one of those other jackasses. Then after they finally get a chance to take a breath you decide to smell the crazy around you and leave. And you have the nerve to ask the person you've been trying to kill for help what kinda shit is that?"

Blake gritted her teeth wanting to punch the older man in the face. She wasn't too fond of him to begin with. "Why do you have it out for me I made a mistake I'm sorry but you treat the white fang like they're all just as bad as Adam. But there are good people in it that are just following orders and I know what you call them!"

Bob was unfazed by the outburst Blake just went through his face was like stone no emotion could be seen on it. The anger he'd show a few seconds ago was gone replaced with a cold stone face. "I call them what they are animals because if you can follow someone that doesn't care about anything but their goals then you're no better than a tamed animal. And as for you Blake Belladonna be honest you know what you are a coward you stuck with Sienna because you were afraid to go against the fang.

Then when you finally couldn't take anymore guilt you left but instead of dealing with your problems yourself you crawled to Coal begging for help. Then after all he's done for you, you have the nerve to treat me like I'm the bad guy. I'm sorry that the years of being hunted has left me with a disliking of those jackasses.

You know I almost forgot why I came here I got a question for you if things get tough are you going to run like you always do or are you going to stick with your team."

Blake automatically said that she would always stand by here team no matter what happens. Bob chuckled then walked away saying his last words to her as he left. "If you going to lie at least try and make it convincing."

Blake grabbed her sword and sliced the right tail light off of the car she know he was right she was a coward back then and she still is. She couldn't even face Adam when he was locked up how is she going to stick with her team when something worse comes after them.

* * *

Yang leapt into a pack of beowolves as the grimm surrounded her. Yang cocked her gauntlets then start to spin as she fire shotgun bullets came from all around her hitting all the beowolves that were around her. When she stopped spinning all she saw was scattered grimm body parts that she had blown off.

Yang had a half smile and in her head she thought that move was pretty useful. But not everyone shared that opinion Bob was leaning against a chain link fence watching the fight.

Yang was walking passed him to get back to her team when he said. "So when your training with Coal does everything he says go in one ear and out the other."

Yang raised her eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean?" Bob motioned towards the grimm limbs that were currently disappearing then he said. "When you jumped in the middle of that pack you had no way out. If one of them was faster than you thought then you wouldn't have anyway to protect yourself. To trained kills like Coal and me that would be the best way to take your arm or even your head if we wanted to."

Yang stood straight up kinda squaring up to Bob. "My aura protects me and if you hit me then I get to hit you right back with your own strength." Bob didn't back down he's dealt with her type think headed thinks they're too strong to be taken down. "And there's your problem your semblance should be a last resort not your main attack. Taking hits that you could avoid is stupid and reckless even if you can dish out more damage because of it."

Yang brushed him off and walked to her team Bob sighed thinking to himself. 'They just won't take the advice I feel like I'm back in the fang training dumbasses how to swing a sword. But if it helped those two idiots then it'll help them.'

Bob walked back to the team and told them they would be camping in one of the partly destroyed buildings three of the girls didn't look to happy with him but they did as he said. As they walked into the building Bob sniffed the air and smiled.

'The hunt begins tomorrow.'

* * *

So we saw how Bob sees the fang and how that conflicts with how Blake sees them.

I agree more with Bob because it's kinda unbelievable that a bunch of normal people don't see the leader's of the fang for who they really are. Insane killers.

That's why I don't feel bad when I say the white fang is evil.

We got a look into the minds of team RWBY, ruby is unsure if she is a good leader, weiss is still trapped by her father, Blake is called out for running away from her problems, and Yang is warned that her fighting style is too straight forward and if it fails she relies on her semblance to much.

This is what he did to Coal and Ray for most of their lives he sees people's weaknesses and makes them confront it he knows if they don't it can and will be used against them.

Team CLVR fact: The Man in the suite

So this was a character that I was going to put into this story but not just this one he was going to be in all of my stories. He would appear one moment and talk to the audience about some stuff that had happened then would disappear. I based off of rick from Rick and Morty


	76. Chapter 72 Grimm in the City part 4

Grimm in the City

Part 4

Going after Sienna

Team RWBY were camping in an abandoned building silence filled the room. Yang, Blake, and Weiss sat on their sleeping bags watching Ruby sprinkle red dust onto a makeshift fire pit. "Ok third time's the charm." Ruby had a good feeling about adding the dust to get a fire started. Since the lighter and matches had failed this was her last resort.

"Try not to sneeze we don't need this place coming down on top of us." Weiss had a cheeky smile as Ruby turned to face her with her tongue sticking out. "That was one time and you're the one who throw it in my face." A small spark flow from the corner of the room and lit the dust causing the wood to burst into flames.

Ruby jumped back and landed on her butt. "Ow that sucks." Bob stood up from the corner and held out a hand. "Sorry kid just wanted to get the fire started before it gets any colder."

Bob pulled Ruby up and back onto her feet then walked towards the dilapidated stairs. "It's ok. Hey where are you going?" Bob told them he going to do a quick once over of the town and try to find anything that could help them.

Three of the four girls were glad to see him go, Ruby sat on her sleeping bag and let Zwei jump on to her lap. "What's up with you guys?"

It took a little bit before Yang finally said something. "Do I use my semblance to much." Ruby thought about it for a moment. "Well you do have a habit of taking a hit that you could've easily dodged."

"Well that's how my semblance works if I want more power I got to take a few hits." Yang slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand. Ruby nodded her head but then said. "Yeah but it takes a toll on your aura and in long fights you are left completely defenseless. Try moving out of the where more often OK?"

Yang sighed hanging her head as she agreed with her sister. Ruby then turned her attention to her partner. "Your turn Weiss."

Weiss hesitated, she looked at Blake and said. "I haven't told my dad that I'm friends with a faunus or that I'm even dating."

"I understand why you don't tell your dad about me or Coal he's not exactly the biggest faunus lover." Blake smiled at Weiss but when Weiss continued to stare at her with a mix of shame and regret. Blake moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I've been avoiding his calls for a few weeks now, I think he's about to cut me off from the SDC like he did with my sister. That means no more money for dust and since my weapon relied on dust that's a huge problem for me." Weiss hangs her head as the likelihood of that situation happening hits her.

Ruby tossed a pebble at Weiss which got her attention but also annoyed her. "Hey dolt why did you do that?"

"Nope" Was her only response which confused Blake and Weiss. "What?" Ruby hugged Zwei tightly against her stomach. "Nope you're not giving up and letting your dad control you again."

"Ruby it's not as easy as just saying Nope I need money and the only way is to do what my father says." Weiss sighed as Ruby shook her head and said 'Nope'. "Weiss you've grown so much, be honest back in atlas did you ever imagine you would be here?"

Weiss holds her chin as she thinks then answers with. "You mean in an old building with a cat, a blond, and a kid for a leader. No this is more like a fever dream I once had."

"HEY! That's not what I mean and you know it." Ruby said, Getting mad over being called a kid was a normal thing for her now but as the other girls laughed. Ruby slowly grow a smile and then Weiss answered again.

"No I couldn't imagine this but I'm glad it happened it might've taken me a little while to see it but ever since I came here. I've felt like I've finally have people who care about me." Weiss gave Blake a hug and as they let go of each other Blake noticed all eyes where on her now.

"I'm fine." That didn't fool anyone they all knew she was lying. But Blake pulled her arm back and then moved back to her original spot. "Come on Kitty we all know you're not happy being paired up with Bob."

Yang moves to sit behind Blake then she pulls Blake onto her lap and says. "So tell Blondy Clause why you're so mad at him?"

Blake crosses her arms which causes Weiss and Ruby to burst out laughing since she looked like an angry kid sitting on Santa's lap. "Yang really you know I hate this."

Yang has a mischievous grin as she started playing with Blake's feline ears. "You're only saying that because they're here when we're alone you love laying on my lap Kitty."

As Blake felt a purr coming because of her ears being played with and the last thing she wanted was to purr uncontrollably in front of her teammates so she broke. "Ok it because he's right I shot Coal and then ran from the White Fang all because I was scared."

All three girls were shocked Weiss and Ruby from hearing about Coal being shot by Blake. Yang was shocked that she finally told them but it wasn't easy she could feel Blake shaking in her arms.

Ruby and Weiss both stood up then moved and hugged Blake along with Yang. The feline huntress almost broke down crying all the fear she had about her friends finding out that she was a backstabber melted away.

"Blake we know you made mistakes in the past but you've got to understand we don't care. About the old Blake we love the new Blake the one who joined team RWBY and who's been are friend ever since then." Ruby's words comforted Blake, she felt Zwei licking her hand and decided to pet the furry beast.

After a moment of heartwarming affection Weiss and Ruby let go of their teammates then it hit Ruby. "Wait a minute Bob talked to you guys too?"

The other girls all nodded then Yang asked. "So he talked to you too? What did he say?"

Ruby scratched her head taking a second to think Weiss facepalmed and sighed in frustration. "Ruby It's only been a couple of hours since we landed here how could you possibly not remember what you two talked about?"

Ruby shrinked in embarrassment but then her head shot back up as she yelled. "Wait I remember now he said I was a good leader I just needed to believe in myself...then he said I was like mom."

Ruby looked down at her lap where her hands laid clenched. Ruby tried to hold back the tears of joy she wanted to be the strong one for once but her heart felt like it was about to burst.

Bob basically said she was just as good as her mom. 'Mom I hope that means I'm making you proud that's all I want.'

"Jeez I didn't expect you to cry I was thinking it would make you happy." Bob appeared at the entrance of the room the glares he saw when he left were replaced with curious stares.

"Listen I didn't point out your flaws because I'm an asshole or to knock you down a peg. I did it to force you'll to face your problems because if you don't it'll only get worse. I've seen some of the best fighters get themselves killed because they just pushed their problems aside." Bob moved closer and held out his hand as Blake shock it he continued.

"But that doesn't excuse my actions and I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Blake gave the man a bright warm smile that kinda resembled Ruby's. She then nodded causing Bob to give her a warm smile back. She now know how Coal and Ray became the men they are it was thanks to this man.

A man that will push you to be better even when you don't want it he'll still do it. That kind of stubbornness is something that gets passed on along with his big heart.

Bob motioned to the entrance and said. "Well saying sorry wasn't my only reason for coming back. I followed some White Fang grunts to a tunnel and wanted to see if any of you wanted to join me in seeing where it leads. Any takers?"

The members of team RWBY all jumped up and started packing their stuff back up. Bob watched Weiss, Blake, and Yang exit the room but stopped Ruby and said. "You did good kid, now you know it takes more than brains to lead you must also be there for them it shows you care and to your teammates that's more valuable than gold."

Ruby nodded and followed Bob out of the building as he ran to the White Fang's HQ he made sure not to use his speed so the girls could keep up.

* * *

All across the town there were boxes that were the size and shape of a telephone box the only thing in it was a ladder that went to the underground parts of the town. Two White Fang grunts were casually walking towards it one had two large fangs coming out of his mouth resembling a saber tooth tiger. The other had a snakes tongue that would come out of his mouth and swing up and down as he spoke.

The saber tooth grunt took off his mask and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Holyyyyyy shit three extra hours of patrolling who did we piss off to get this assignment?" The snake grunt was on high alert as he looked over his shoulder every two minutes and when he wasn't doing that he kept swinging his head left then right.

"Didn't you hear? Taurus was captured and Sienna is refusing to break him out. Illa and Felix are pissed I bet they're going to disobey Sienna and break him out by themselves." The snake held the door waiting for his partner to go in first.

"You've been sticking way to many needles in your arm. If you don't stop talking crazy Felix is going to cut you in half for spreading roamers about him." The grunt grabbed onto the ladder with his back turned Blake throw her weapon. It wrapped around the snake's torso and he was dragged into an old bakery.

The door closed but the other grunt kicked the door open and frantically looked for his partner. As he was about to yell his partner's name a red orb came out of nowhere and knocked the grunt on his back.

Ruby lifted her leg up and stomped on the guy's face to knock him out. "Ow sorry."

"He would've done the same no need to apologize." Bob said as he started descending down the ladder with team RWBY right behind him.

* * *

The hunters ended up on top of a building that was in the middle of a huge cavern but there was no time to sight see. Bob draw everyone's attention to the train that was being loaded by White Fang.

Bob pulled out a compass and as he looked at it he cursed under his breath. "That train is going back into the city and I don't think it's meant to be just a transport."

"Why would you say that?" Yang focussed on the train it looked like a plain model nothing special. Until Bob pointed at two grunts carrying a big metal device. "I'm not a expert on explosives but that is definitely a bomb." Bob rubbed his chin as he tried to call Ozpin but there was no signal. When Ruby saw that on Bob's scroll she said. "Ok we have to stop that train and we won't have any back up but I still think we can do this.

All we need to do it get to the front car and destroy the controls then we can focus on the bombs. That's the plan everyone got it?"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all nodded but Bob saluted and said. "Got it boss now lead the way."

* * *

Ruby shows that Ozpin made the right choice giving her the leader spot. She helps her teammates through their shit and becomes a little wiser for it.

Bob had a idea of where the fang was but he needed to clear the area of grimm first. So he could run around without being ambushed.

The real fight is about to begin and it's probably going to take the whole next chapter.

Team CLVR fact: Next volume Blue's team will finally be here and that means I got to finish their designs quick. Team JACL will be here soon


	77. Chapter 73 Grimm in the City part 5

Grimm in the City

Part 5

Volume 2 Finally

Explosions went off everywhere White Fang grunts were being hit by shotgun bullets and sniper fire. And if they somehow doughed that they would've been frozen or knocked out by a boomerang gun. It was utter chaos Sienna held a radio up to her mouth. "Attraction all stations we have company prepare to leave!"

The voice of the train conductor responded to her. "Uh...Boss the train is set for the grimm invasion we've already closed off all other exits to stop the grimm from going the wrong way what do we do?"

"We'll have to go through with the plan, when the city's full of grimm we'll blend in with the fleeing civilians." Sienna stepped onto the train and motioned for the grunts to close the door.

* * *

Bob was speeding by grunts giving them a good punch as he passed them. After a while he noticed most of them were running towards the train. He looked over to Ruby who was about fifty feet away. "SHIT! RUBY THE TRAIN'S LEAVING!"

"OK!" Ruby gave Zwei to Weiss then picked her up and used her speed to make it to the train before it got away. Bob did the same with Yang holding Blake the whole team made it to the top of the train just in time.

Blake points to the front of the train. "It looks like they're hopping into Mech suits!" Ruby tries to speak but gets interrupted when their train car gets detached. "Move!" As the team jumps to the next car the detached one fell behind quickly then surprisingly exploded. Causing grimm to fall from the newly made hole in the tunnel.

Bob opens a hatch and orders them to get in. "They're releasing the grimm and leading them to the city. You guys make your way through the train I'll keep try getting through from up here. Hopefully one of us gets to the controls and stops the train."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang enter the train car, Ruby motions for Weiss to toss Zwei up to her then Ruby passes him to Bob. "Zwei's fur can control and use any dust he's given. Your going to need someone watching your back."

Bob held out his arms as Ruby placed the furry beast in them he cracked a smile. "Go save the city. Hero"

Ruby took a deep breath and jumped down the hatch to join her team. Bob placed Zwei down and pulled out a glass vial full of red dust. "Well little buddy I hope all those stories Tay tells are true." Bob poured the dust onto Zwei's back then snapped his fingers.

Zwei darted towards the mechs and as the dust activates it causes his fur to start glowing a red/orange color. Then a fire erupted surrounding the dog's body when he collided with the first mech the explosion sent the mech overboard but left Zwei completely ok.

* * *

Team RWBY sprinted through train car after train car with practically no resistance. Until they were confronted by Felix and Ilia. Blake's eyes darted between her two former friends. "You guys go head I can handle them."

Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Your not fighting them alone." Blake smiled at her then saw Weiss step forward and say. "I'll watch her back Yang, you and Ruby need to stop this train. Besides I have a score to settle with chainsaw guy over there."

Ruby wrapped her arm around Yang. "We'll see you guys after this." Weiss gave Ruby a half smile then Ruby used her semblance sending Yang and her through the doors behind their opponents in a blur of red and yellow."

* * *

"Finally I've wanted another chance to kill this schnee bitch!" Felix started up his chainsaw while Ilia flicks her wrist causing her wrip to hit to ground. "Oh Felix and you always wondered why girls never wanted to date you."

Blake adds as she then throw her boomerang at them. Ilia knocks it out of the air with her sword then spins sending her whip to Blake. Who uses her sheath to block it.

Ilia leapts at Blake thrusting her sword into the feline but then Blake grabbed Ilia's arm and turned to stone. "Damn it I hate this semblance!" Blake appeared behind her, Ilia struggled to get out of the stone grip but as Blake approached she took off her mask. "Blake, you wouldn't hurt me we're friends and no matter what I know you would always help me."

Blake had her weapon in pistol mode and pointing at the ground. Ilia saw the conflict on Blake's face she was distracted and Ilia was slipping out of the stone's grip. There was an cruel grin hiding behind Ilia's pleading face.

'I just need a little bit more time anddd-' Ilia's eyes enlarged when she noticed Blake lifting up her gun. "Sorry but we've been through this already and I gave you a chance." Ilia pulled her arm free of the stone's grip and tried to punch Blake but was quickly stunned and fell face first into the ground.

* * *

Felix swung in a downwards motion colliding with Weiss's glyph. She spun her cylinder it stop on gravity dust Weiss then stabbed her sword into the glyph changing the color from white to black.

Then the glyph shot Felix into the air when his body slammed onto the ground it left a huge dent in the floor. "Same old tricks got anything new princess?"

Weiss clenches her teeth and focuses on the giant knight she destroyed it felt like a live time ago but she needed it's help. She created a glyph above Felix's head the knight's arm came out and tried to slam his fist down on him. Felix swung his chainsaw at it the two were pretty equal but at the point of contact it released waves of energy that could be felt by everyone in the car.

Soon enough the energy was to much and blow up in Felix's face causing him to pass out. Weiss ran her hand through her hair as she strolled over to him and stabbed her rapier into the ground causing ice to surround and trap Felix.

After that Weiss goes to Blake who had just stunned Ilia. "We should go help Ruby and Yang." Blake nodded as she stared at Ilia who was unconscious on the floor. "Yeah let's go."

* * *

In the train control room Sienna was looking over the shoulder of the driver. "We're almost there Boss."

Sienna saw a flashing light out of the corner of her eye it was an alert that enemies were closing in on her. " *Sigh* Guess I have to do all the heavy lifting."

The grunt turned his head and asked. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Sienna told him to get them to Vale as fast as he could then she turned around and pulled out her cutlasses.

She could smell the two girls right behind the door. Without warning the door was blown off of its hinges and flow at Sienna. She bend backwards letting the door fly right over her body. When she straighten back up a red blur slammed into her causing her to land on her backside.

Ruby stood over her with her sniper rifle aiming right at her face. Sienna got even more pissed when she noticed a cocky grin on Ruby's face. Sienna took a deep breath and shot out flames from her mouth.

Ruby ran back but Sienna copied her semblance and was able to caught Ruby by grabbing her cloak. Sienna pulled little red closer which allowed her to grab a chunk of her hair and place the edge of her sword against Ruby's throat.

"Ok come out Blondie or I'll kill the kid!" Sienna couldn't smell Yang anywhere. After a few seconds she was ready to just kill Ruby and go looking for the blond.

Yang was actually on top of the train she used her scroll to track Ruby's so she was now right above Ruby and Sienna. 'Guess I have to thank dad for putting trackers in our scrolls, even though I'm still mad about it.'

Channeling her semblance into her right fist with a quick pull back to cock her gauntlet then blast through the roof of the train. The explosion briefly blinded everyone in the room but that was just enough time for Yang to left hook Sienna sending her into the wall.

The two sisters unloaded all of their ammo, Sienna used Ruby's speed to escape she still took a few hits but her aura was able to stop the bullets from doing any real damage.

When she left the sister ran to the controls and ordered the grunt to stop the train. "I..I...I can't these no time we're about to crash!"

"YANG!" Blake and Weiss made it to them Ruby had to act fast and she yelled to Weiss. "Ice shield!" Ruby was able to get her, Yang, and even had enough time to go back for the grunt. Weiss covered them in an ice dome just as the train crashed.

* * *

The crash left Team RWBY dazed and with ringing ears they only come back to their senses when a King Taijitu bursted out of the ground releasing a nightmare amount of grimm.

The teens pulled themselves to their feet standing in the center of the square Ruby yelled to her teammates. "Try to keep them at bay we need to give the civilians time to get out of here."

Team RWBY spit up Weiss was using her semblance to give Ruby an elevated view of the battle field. It allowed Ruby to snipe at any grimm that got too close to a unarmed civilian.

Weiss had to use her right hand to keep Ruby up while her left was busy shooting fireballs and ice shards at on coming grimm.

Yang was on air control using her gauntlets like anti-aircraft cannons knocking the Nevermore down or at the least cause them to lose control and almost fall.

Blake got the short end of the stick she had to keep the King Taijitu from going anywhere and with both heads focused on her it wasn't easy. The serpent only gave her a second to dodge Blake tried to use her clones to trick them but they quickly destroyed the clone and went back after the real one.

They gave it their all but there's just too many grimm, alot of them were slipping by the teens and it looked like Team RWBY were going to lose this battle. Yang was being swarmed by creeps. She was blasting one after the other she even picked up one and throw it into the others.

One creep jumped at Yang but was snipped in mid air. At first Yang thought it was Ruby but then fire engulfed the creeps burning them into ash in a matter of seconds.

Vergo and Coal were firing from the side of their bull-head, Winter gave her group their orders. "Team CLVR pair up with the members of Team RWBY and help them out. Shadow and Blue will aid the atlas force's in creating a line around the square to stop any and all grimm. Understood!?"

Everyone nodded then jumped out of the plane being the first to land Shadow and Blue made their way to the drop zones where atlas was dropping their newly upgraded robots.

Vergo was next she motioned for Ruby to come down. When she did Vergo stood in the center with her sniper firing at any grimm she saw. As they tries to swarm her Ruby ran in around Vergo in a circle. Creating a red ring with Vergo being in the middle any time a grimm got near the ring a scythe popped out and sliced him.

With her a right hand now free Weiss listened to a idea Ray had. She held her hand out with her fingers in an odd position. Ray placed his hand over her's the glyph that appeared right in front of their palms was the schnee logo but it had a white and black coloring kinda like the yin yang symbol.

A bigger version appeared on the ground a few feet ahead BK slowly rose out of it but he was different. Half of him was his usual black body with bone armor but the other half was a light blue body with glowing white armor.

He was a hybrid of Weiss's and Ray's summoning power. BK loved the new power rushing through him with light punches he sent grimm flying several stories up into the air. He was able to crash the toughest grimm with a single hand.

Blake backflipped avoiding another strike from the snake's head but the other one was ready and she wasn't sure she could move fast enough.

A big hairy beast caught the grimm by holding its upper and lower lips. It was Leo in his werewolf stage, Blake was happy at first then she remembered the grimm's second head.

She throw her boomerang it tied around the neck of the grimm. This was Blake's chance she leapt and pulled her string to get on top of it's head. Blake put all of her strength into stabbing right on top of the Taijitu's head killing this head.

Leo was able to finish the other one by holding the mouth open with his foot then grabbing and ripping one of the fangs out. Then stabbed it through the roof of its mouth and out through the top of it's head.

Coal and Yang would boost themselves into the air and attack the nevermores. Yang used gravity dust to launch her up while Coal went for the simple fire boosters that came out of his palms and the bottoms of his feet. Yang would land on the back of one and start firing at the one's around her then move to the next one.

Coal kicked and punched in the air sending arcs of fire at the grimm turning them into fried chicken.

Winter was impressed with them even with the huge amounts of grimm left they seem to be making progress. Just then a mech burst out of the rubble the badly damaged machine began opening the hatch. Winter placed her hand on the hilt of her sword but she soon relaxed when she saw Bob and Zwei get out of the machine.

"Are you ok?" Winter walked up to them, Bob rubbed his forehead. "I must've knocked my head because I thought I heard genuine concern from the ice queen."

Winter pointed at Zwei and said. "I was talking to him." Bob rolled his eyes then looked at the mess their were in.

With a sigh he knew there was a way to speed this up. "Hey Winter I need your help." Winter's head snapped to him when she heard Bob ask for help, Bob continued. "I need you to use your time glyph to give me double my normal speed."

Winter agreed and created a glyph under Bob's feet, his body could handle extreme speeds but this was pushing it a bit to far. But Bob just thought that this was a special occasion so he should go all out.

When Winter was done Bob could break the sound barrier in two seconds. He went around slaying grimm like he was mowing the lawn. But this speed came at a price Bob's body started breaking down.

He only had thirty seconds before his heart stopped so Bob did want he could in the little amount of time he had.

* * *

Three hours after the train crashed, the hole had ran out of grimm to throw at them. The atlas military sent soldiers to capture any white fang then they sealed the hole. Many white fang members were caught including Felix, Ilia, and Sienna.

As they were loaded up in police vans Coal asked for a little bit of time to talk to Sienna. He wanted her to confirm his thought. "Did you kill Dallas...did you kill my mother!?"

Coal had to hold back the tears but his sadness was replaced with shock when he heard Sienna speak. "I did that bitch deserved it she was trying to take my baby away. Coal you have to understand I love you and I'll always will." Coal stared at this monster in front of him his eyes were now cold and unforgiving.

"I could've thought of you as a mother even if Dallas raised me I would've loved you just as much but now the only thing I feel is peace knowing your going to live the rest of your life behind bars. Take this woman away."

Coal left Sienna heartbroken she had finial lost her son for good there was no fixing this.

Coal met up with the others who were in a big group listening to Bob. "Well with Sienna captured the white fang have no leaders left. They'll fall into in fighting then spit up all together I've seen gangs do it all the time. And with them gone Salem won't have anybody to help her take over vale.

It's time to get back to a peaceful state of living and as for all of you the festival is coming up so get ready. After a mini war with the fang I think you'll should be happy it's over now."

* * *

With the Grimm Train stopped or already done with and the capture of Felix, Ilia, and Sienna the white fang took a big hit.

Team RWBY have grown so much in the years but they still have a lot of road to go down. The train fights were interesting never thought Ruby and Yang vs Sienna would be fun to make.

Bob taking the place of Oobleck was tricky because I needed him to team up with Zwei. But I think I did it justice.

I think that's it besides the big fight at the end this volume is over now it's time for the Vytal Festival.

Team CLVR fact: Team JACL (jackle)

Blue (real name Jakku) who has been in the story for a while now.

Alice

A five foot tall female with long hair that half red and half white. The red was on her left, white was on her right. Her eyes matched her hair.

She's the medic of the team and hates Blue for always leaving them behind. She has a relationship with

(Weapon) A staff with two statues of snakes wrapping around it they both have dust crystals as eyes which gives the staff power. One has lightning crystals while the other has water ones giving her lots of creative freedom.

(Clothes) Her outfit was a black skin tight jumpsuit with white steel plates protecting her thighs and shoulders the shoulder plates had a red snake's head. Symbolizing she was a medic.

(Semblance) Will find out later? :)

The rest of team JACL will come as the next volume starts.


	78. Chapter 74 Goodbye, Mom and Dad (vol 3)

Author's note

So many of you'll are probably wondering why there wasn't any Team CLVR last week. First thing I'm sorry for that but my life got turned upside down I got my first job and didn't realise how much of my time will be taken up. And second my dad recently died but then was revived by his doctors so I've been splitting my time between the hospital and my work.

I'm not trying to make excuses for myself I still feel back and I'm sorry for dropping the ball. You guys have been the best fans I couldn't believe how many people want to read my story.

It means the world to me I'll try not to disappoint you guys again. Hope you have the luck of a CLVR

* * *

Volume 3

Goodbye, Mom and Dad

Opening her eyes Blake sat up and looked around the room it took her a minute before she realized this was her old room back in Menagerie. Her bed was in the corner of her room with a small dresser to her right.

She got off the bed and rushed to the dresser where a hand mirror laid on top. She picked it up and when she pointed it towards herself she saw a reflection of her younger self. Her hair was short instead of going down her back it only could touch her shoulders.

Her outfit was different too she had a gray shirt with a black bandana around her neck then there was her black skirt. Something she stopped wearing years ago Blake was so confused. 'But if this was Menagerie then that means!'

Her eyes shot to the door she dropped the mirror and ran as she opened the door she heard the mirror shatter but that didn't slow her down Blake had to see them even if it's for just a second.

Dashing down the stairs and swing open the door to the dining room she saw Coal and Adam back to their younger selves. Then her eyes landed on her parents her mother who was scolding Coal for not using his manners and just reaching across the table for some bread rolls. While her father smiled at mom's attempt at a strict tone with Coal. Dad always loved watching his wife teach her children how to behave he said it's one of the reasons she's a great mother.

Ghira noticed Blake standing in the middle of the doorway looking lost and confused. "Blake. What's wrong?"

Blake soon got the attention of everyone at the table. Seeing her mother's warm smile caused her eyes to water, her mind became clouded, and a knot formed in her stomach.

Kali stood up and began to move towards her daughter, Blake couldn't control her emotions she cried as she ran to her mother. Grabbing onto her legs crashing her face into her mother's clothes. "I...missed...you...mommy please...don't leave me!"

Blake's cries made it hard to understand her but Kali knew what she was asking and kneeled down to wrapped her arms around her little kitty and spoke in a smooth sweet tone. "It's going to be ok Blake we'll always be here for you."

Opening her eyes Blake saw her mother's kind face but then with a blink of her eyes she was gone. So was her father and the two brothers the room was dark like the day turn to night in a snap.

Suddenly sounds came from outside a mixer of people screaming and beowulf's howling. She rushed to the front door it took all of her strength to push the large doors open. As the door opened a yellow light blinded the cat girl.

This wasn't the light of the sun but the light of several fires that scattered across the city. Beowolves tackled her people to the ground and began tearing into them while nevermores launched their feathers into anyone who escaped the beasts.

Blake had reflections of blood splatters in her eyes but she soon felt someone grab her hand. It was Coal he told her to keep moving they ran passed the bloody bodies some were even still alive screaming for their help.

Coal didn't slow down his only goal was getting both of them out of there.

* * *

They made it to the docks where there was on boat, she saw Sienna, Adam, Ilia, and Felix but her mom and dad were missing.

She stopped dead in her tracks causing Coal to be pulled back. When he turned around Blake yelled. "We can't go my parents ain't here yet!"

Coal placed a hand on both of her shoulders trying to speak with calm and reassurance. "Blake, don't you remember we found her dead in the house the ceiling collapsed on her. And we don't know where your dad is but he would want you to be save so come on!"

Coal held out his hand Blake hesitated but took it as they were about to continue running they heard. "BLAKE!"

They both look back at the city seeing Ghira who had cuts and scratches all over his body his face was covered in bruises and dry blood. His eye scanned his surroundings until he spotted Blake.

He tried to limp his way to her but a beowolf leapt onto his back. Coal held Blake back as they watched her father be attacked by five beowolves the last thing he yelled was. "RUN SAVE YOUR-!"

Blake was almost dragged by Coal but one beowolf split from the pack and chased the kids. The beast was too fast as he leapt towards Blake.

Coal pulled her behind him and held out his hands. Coal wasn't thinking more like he was acting on instinct, unknowingly he shot flames out of his palms turning the beast into cinders.

Blake looked at him with shocked eyes but he soon disappeared along with the grimm and the citizens leaving Blake alone in a burning city.

* * *

Walking through the destroyed city Blake glanced at a broken window one of the large shards of glass still in the window reflected an image of her. Blake wasn't a kid anymore she had her normal clothes with Gambol Shroud on her back.

"What the hell is going on I'm supposed to be on the ship with Coal and the other. I never came back here and I never will this place is just another village that the grimm took over." Blake stared at her palms, her feline ears laying against her scalp. She was trying to understand what this dream meant why was her brain showing her this?

" _Blake...help…"_ Blake's feline ears shot up at the mention of her name the sight in front of her was one of even greater horror then watching her father die.

Adam was there with his foot pushing Yang's battered and broken body into the ground. Surrounding them were the dead bodies of Blake's friends Ruby, Weiss, team JNPR, and team CLVR.

Yang reach out begging for Blake to save her, Adam grinned as he pulled out his katana. Stabbing her through her back and into the ground. Blake watched the life in her lover's lilac eyes die before Adam could pull his sword out of her. Blake switched her weapon to pistol mode and fired her entire clip.

The bullets bounced off of Adam with no effect he started walking closing the gap between them quickly. Blake turned around trying to escape but Adam appeared right in front of her.

He closed his hand around her throat bring her face close to his. " **Always running you didn't even try to stop me. You've lost everything your friends, your lover, and now your freedom. Your mine now and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you never leave me again."**

Blake's body went limp as her fear caused her grip on her weapon to loosen. As it fell to the ground Adam took his mask off showing her his new pure black eyes. Seeing Blake's horrified face Adam gained a huge smile. " **I think the best way to keep you from leaving is to turn you into a monster that only I can love."**

Adam pulled her face close to his then opened his mouth. Grimm blood came out of his mouth and went into Blake's. She felt the blood flow down her throat it was corrupting her Blake's fear reached its peak when the black liquid started covering her vision. Fighting was futile nothing could stop it and as it completely covered her vision Blake tried one last time to scream and fight for her life.

* * *

Blake leapt out of her bed landing on the ground. She was curled up in the fetal position too scared to remove her hands from her face. It was like when she was a kid she was terrified that there was a monster after her.

She wanted her mom and dad to come and help her like they did back then. 'All I need is to hear dad tell me it's all going to be ok. Please I need help I can't do it alone.'

Her eyes had tears running down her face and a weak wimper could be heard coming from her. She focused her eye shut with her hands. A cold chill went through her body when she felt a hand land on her arm.

But the voice she heard was a soft loving voice it gave Blake comfort as she spoke. "Blake! Your save it's just a nightmare it can't hurt you."

'That's Yang's voice!' Blake moved her hands just enough to see that she had woken up her entire team the light were now on. Yang was on her knees right next to Blake while Ruby and Weiss stood behind her both had worried expressions on their faces.

Blake grabbed Yang and pull herself close to her. Yang helped by wrapping her arms around Blake's back and pulling her into her loving embrace.

Blake felt safe and warm when she was being held by Yang. She asked in a whisper. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Of course do you think you can tell me what your nightmare was?" Blake nodded she knew her fear wasn't going to go away unless she had help from Yang and her friends. She can beat Adam all she needed was help.

* * *

Adam's back and that means he has complete control over the white fang. Blake isn't taking the news to well can Blake get over her fear of him? Can Coal beat the new grimm Adam? And lastly where the fuck are my chips!?

The dream Blake had was more like a memory of how Menagerie was destroyed and also how Coal unlocked his semblance. After that Sienna was the only one of the three main founder left so the white fang decided to follow her.

But then you have the scene of Adam killing everyone that's Blake's fear taking over her dream and with Adam out of jail that fear will grow.

Special thanks to matthewculham57, GideonGoldTheDarkOne, and RimuruXIII for becoming the latest followers of this story. You guys are awesome.

Conner

(JACL)

Conner is Blue's partner, he is a five foot seven inch tall man with an average build. He has black dreadlocks with brown eyes.

(Weapon:) A double barrier sawed off shotgun that can turn into a sword when a blade extends from in between the two barriers.

(Clothes:) A gray under shirt with an ammo belt across his chest full of shotgun shells. Then a sleeveless duster, lastly black pants and black sneakers.

(Semblance:) Can teleport but only to places with in his eyesight.

Team CLVR fact: Conner's appearance was based off of Ulysses from Fallout New Vegas dlc lonesome road. Conner used to work for Sarah as a hired gun this is where he met Blue. But after years of being a hired gun he wanted a more fulfilling job so he decided to become a huntsman. He talked Blue into coming with him they are both second year students at Shade Academy (Vacuo's Academy)


	79. Chapter 75 The Tournament Begins

Authors note

I've decided with work, school, and my dad going back to the hospital again that I can't keep uploading every week so I'll upload two chapters every month. But there is some good to this with the extra time I can make them much longer and better. I normally have to come up with the story as I write it and that leads to me missing things or just making lots of mistakes.

So the next chapter will be out march 31 then I'll release one on the 15th and 30th of every month if a month ends on the 29th then that's when it will be out.

One last thing this might've confused some people but the Alice in team JACL is not the same as Ray's sister Alice. That is one of the mistakes I menched just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

Volume 3

The Tournament Begins

 **Port "Hellooooo people of Remnant! Professor Port here and joining me is my friend and college Professor Oobleck!"**

Oobleck chugs his coffee and then grabbed his mic.

 **Oobleck "You caught me off guard old friend, so for anyone just tuning in today is the first two matches of the Tournament. Right now we have team RWBY vs team ABRN let's see how it's going."**

Ruby and Weiss vs Nadir and Bolin

 **Oobleck "Miss. Schnee is on the ice platform and it looks like she's being attacked from both sides. I wonder how long her glyphs can hold out under this assault?"**

Weiss created two glyphs on each side one blocked the bullets Nadir was firing from his assault rifle while the other one blocked Bolins staff. Bolin changed tactics he slammed the icely ground causing the ice under Weiss's feet to break.

Weiss fell into the ice cold water losing her concentration on her glyphs. Bolin stood next to the hole with his staff ready to whack Weiss as soon as she comes up for air.

"HEY JERK!" Ruby slammed into Bolin at top speed spending the boy into a ice pillar with enough force to break through it.

Weiss's hand popped out of the water, Ruby grabbed it and helped Weiss out Ruby thought to herself. 'She feels like ice and that look on her face reminds me of Yang when someone touches her hair.'

The two girls soon heard bullets fly passed their faces Nadir was still there. Ruby pulled out her sniper and fired a stun round.

Nadir jumped to his side and smiled as he took aim but Weiss created a glyph that bounced the round back at Nadir. The shock caused him to fell to the ground, before he could get up another glyph appeared above him it dropped a huge ice block on him.

Bolin stumbled back up rubbing his head he couldn't see the anger Weiss had in her eyes. Glyphs starting appearing all around him then Ruby turned into a red blur as she hit Bolin then used the glyphs as a jump off point to hit him again.

Bolin couldn't react in time so he was hit from every angle after a minute a gravity glyph launched him into the air. Ruby used a gravity round to launch into the air after him.

With a spin Ruby knocked Bolin down and when he hit the ground he didn't get back up.

 **Port "That's how beacon students do it…(clears throat) I mean that was a good display of teamwork."**

 **Oobleck "Port, I think your beacon pride is showing a little but I have to agree Miss Rose and Miss Schnee showed great teamwork."**

* * *

Blake vs Reese

 **Oobleck "Let's see how Miss Belladonna and Miss Chloris are doing."**

Blake was on the other side of the ring which was a platform that had dust crystals of all kinds poking out of the ground. Blake saw Reese put red dust into her hoverboard and kick it towards her.

The broad burst into flames as it flow towards Blake, but the broad destroyed one of Blake's clones. "Well that's some bullshit." Reese hops onto her broad and starts riding around the platform looking for Blake.

As Reese continues to look Blake's boomerang came out of nowhere and wrapped around Reese's foot. Blake pulled her off of her broad then jumps into the air intending to strike Reese with her sheath.

Reese lunged her body towards her broad with an arm extended. She was able to grab it and shield herself from Blake's attack. When their weapons connected the broad used it's dust too cause an explosion in between their weapons sending Blake crashing into a crystal.

The crash cracked the crystal releasing the electricity with in it. A bolt of lightning went for Reese who blocked it but the light made her cover her eyes.

When she opened them back up Blake was just starting to sit up. Reese switched her broad into two pistols and fired at Blake.

The shots passed right through her soon after that Blake disappeared showing Reese that it was a clone.

 **Port "Ohhh tricked by a clone one of Miss Belladonna's most common tactics and it looks like Miss Chloris has fallen into her trap."**

Reese felt that boomerang wrap around her waist then she was throw into the same crystal Blake hit but the already weakened crystal broke. Electrifying Reese to the point where she had no more aura left.

 **Port "Well that victory was shocking… Oobleck why are you shaking your head at me?"**

 **Oobleck "No just no… Let's see how the last member of team ABRN is doing."**

* * *

Yang vs Arslan

The two fighters were in the middle ring Yang was firing her shotgun gauntlet at Arslan but the team leader jumped around so much that she couldn't get a clear shot.

 **Port "It seems like Miss Altan is giving Miss Xiao Long a run for her money."**

 **Oobleck "Yes Miss Altan's acrobatics makes Miss Xiao Long's attacks pretty much useless. But if she gets in close I have doubts that she'll be able to continue dodging."**

Once Arslan lands on her feet Yang rushed after her. Arslan throws knives at her but Yang blocks them with her gauntlets. She was now close enough to start punching at her. Arslan moved her body in unnatural ways to dodge the attacks.

Yang couldn't believe her eyes it was like something out of a horror movie she was doing things that not even Blake could do. Yang continued to punch thin air hoping she would be fast enough to at least connect once.

But she had no such luck Arslan wrapped a wire around Yang's left arm then she slide under her legs and pulled. Causing Yang to front flip and land on her back.

Arslan axe kicked hitting right on Yang's forehead Yang's aura protected her from the kick but she was still pissed off. Her eyes turned red and she slammed her fist against the ground creating an explosion.

Arslan jumped back a few feet to make sure the blast didn't hit her. Yang was back on her feet hair ablaze and eyes blood red.

'Ok now I'm mad take this bitch!' Yang leapt at Arslan right arm pulled back ready to destroy this girl. Arslan ducked under the punch and kicked Yang right in her stomach. Yang's hair lost some of it's fire as she stumbles back trying to caught her breath.

Arslan took this opportunity and axe kicked the top of Yang's head sending her face first to the ground. Arslan raised her foot up and intended to stomp but Yang used her gauntlets to shot the ground and send her back to her feet.

 **Port "It looks like Miss Xiao Long's fire hair as gone down but she's still up for a fight."**

 **Oobleck "Yes but can she beat Miss Altan's speed or will this be a repeat of what we just watched?"**

Yang took her stance and grinned as she saw Arslan pull out a knife and try to stab her. Yang took a deep breath and remembered what she has learned.

'When they attack step out of they way and grab the arm.' Yang did as she said taking a step out of her way and as Arslan's hand passed by her.

She grabbed it with her left as her right was coming to hit her chest. Arslan tried to break free but Yang's gip was to tight.

The punch knocked Arslan's aura down to 25% but Yang wasn't done she used her gip on Arslan's arm. And slammed her against the ground.

With their positions switched Yang focused all her semblance into her right fist. When she punch it cracked the ground all around then and ended the fight.

 **Port "That's it! Arslan is unable to fight team RWBY wins the first fight."**

* * *

After the round team CLVR and team JNPR met up with team RWBY to celebrate their win. As everyone talked Coal had to leave, Ozpin had a visitor coming and he wanted Coal to bring him to his office.

As he was walking through the halls of beacon Coal noticed Blake following him. "Not even going to try and hide?"

Blake speeds up and starts walking beside him. "I already tried that remember?" Coal shrugged. "Yeah but if you keep trying maybe one day you can finally sneak up on me."

Blake's eyes stared at the floor as they walked her face wasn't happy or sad more like an unfeeling stone face, Coal elbowed her side. "Was that nightmare really that bad?"

She stared at Coal out of the corner of her eye, a single tear ran down her face. "Do you remember Menagerie?"

"Your talking about what happened on that day. Well I remember grimm attacking, running to the boat, using my semblance for the first time...and what happened afterwards." Blake knew what that meant every night after they left Menagerie she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying for her parents. Coal was the one that always come to her room and tried to help her get back to sleep, it was months before she would get a full night's rest.

"You always looked out for me." Blake gives Coal a heart feld smile as they exit the front doors of beacon. "I know you're scared with Adam escaping from jail but he's not going to get into beacon. Ozpin promised me that so don't worry."

Blake's mind was a little stress but she still had a nagging feeling that she wasn't safe. "Ok I trust y-"

" **QROW!"**

"Oh shit!" Coal sprints towards the voice that sounds like Winter's. While he runs Blake could hear him say. "Not again Glynda is going to kill me if she has to clean up their mess again."

* * *

The first fight of the tournament has ended and it looks like we're going to see a Winter vs Qrow fight. I haven't finished the list of which team fights which but that will come out probably next chapter.

This volume we'll get to see what Blake and Coal did when they were in the white fang and see what caused them to leave.

Team CLVR fact:

Logan

(JACL)

Short curly brown hair with brown eyes he is in a relationship with Alice another member of team JACL and he is the voice of reason in his team.

(Weapon:) Two double edged swords the first ones blade in pearl white it can create blinding flashes of light. The other blades is black (made out of gravity dust) and can launch arcs of energy at his opponents.

(Clothes:) leather jacket and blue pants very simple

(Semblance:) His semblance boosts his strength by ×10 his speed by ×8 making him one of the most dangerous opponents you could face but it any last for five minutes and after use it has a fifteen minute cool down.


	80. Chapter 76 You're finally back

Volume 3

You're finally back

"Oum damn that man, how can someone be this infuriating." Winter clicked the power button on her scroll showing a picture that Klein took. It was her and Weiss back when they were kids. Winter was standing next to Weiss with her left hand on her sister's shoulder. Both sisters had bright smiles on their faces something that was very rare back in those days.

But Winter was more focus on the time she had missed the tournament battle between team RWBY and team ABRN. Which just added fuel to the fire in her eyes. Winter was about to give up and just tell Ozpin that 'the asshole didn't show'.

But like magic she heard a half drunk man yell her name. "Winterrrr how'ss my favorite sell out?"

'I'm not going to let him bait me into a fight. Not this time.' Winter faced Qrow with her usual emotionless soldier face. "Mr. Branwen, you are late please follow me up to Headmaster Ozpin's office."

As Qrow followed her, he continued to try and get under her skin. "So I see irondick brought his fleet with him. Hey ice queen you're very close with him is he compensating for something?"

Winter sighed she could feel a headache coming and it was all thanks to him. He always had to insinuation that her and Ironwood's relationship was more than just a boss and his employee. "General Ironwood has been like a father to me I have never or would ever push our relationship passed that. Unlike you I don't try to sleep with everybody I see."

Qrow snorted as he pulled out his flask, after taking a swig of whiskey he gained a mischievous look on his face. "Well 'unlike you' I injury the company of a lovely person especially one that knows when to let loose and have fun. Even back when I saw you in school you had no friends and were always such a loner."

'I remember the day it was my first year at atlas, the old combat instructor got caught snorting Z dust in the supply closest. So someone decided to ask a professor that was in town to step in and take over the classes. Three months of seeing that asshole come into class and tell me that my teamwork was shit and I needed to work on my people skills. All that did was piss me off even more.'

"I guess with your daddy issues it's a miracle you didn't kill your own teammates." Qrow chuckled as he remembered all the death glares she gave anybody who tried to get close to her. Winter had enough of Qrow's prodding 'It's time he felt what it's like.' Winter thought with a wicked smile on her face.

"Well at least I never tried to fuck my partner." Winter heard Qrow stop right then and there, she couldn't help but grin she finally hit a nerve. "General Ironwood told me the story, you always tried to get her attention but she only had eyes for your friend. That must've stung-"

"WINTER! You are walking on very thin ice." Qrow was visibly shaking with anger but Winter was still facing away from him. She couldn't see the extreme rage building up in Qrow.

Winter wanted more pay back so she continued pushing him. "I can say I blame her with your attitude and dependence on alcohol I would be embarrassed to have you as a teammate."

After waiting a few seconds for a comeback that never came Winter turned around. She saw Qrow staring at the ground he was as still as a statue. Winter was getting a little worried about him it wasn't normal for him to be so quiet. But before she could say anything Qrow blow up.

"Ok you fuck spoiled little bitch if you want to hurt me then do it with your sword. Because I would rather be stabbed then hear you talk about Summer like you knew her." Qrow started moving closer to her with his hand gripping the hilt of his weapon. Winter was now scared she'd never seen Qrow act like this. "Qr..Qrow..what are you doing?"

He pulled out his sword and said. "What? You want to fight so let's fight." Swing his sword downward Winter rolled out of the way. Qrow hit the ground creating a creator in front of the school.

Winter created two glyphs on either side of her, two beowolves appeared and charged towards him. Qrow used his shotgun and easily took both of them out with two shots.

Qrow switched back to his sword as Winter pulled out her dagger the two squared up each other. Qrow swayed from side to side still being affected by the alcohol he drank earlier. Winter's stance mimicked a professional fencer, their blades tapped telling them the fight has begun.

Qrow started with heavy swings trying to break through Winter's defenses but the ice queen shielded herself with one of her glyphs. Then thrusted her sword at Qrow's torso.

The drunk bird was more flexibly than Winter remembered he bent his torso to the side and avoided the attack. Winter tried again with her other blade but the huntsmen transformed into a crow and flow to the top of a nearby tree.

Winter sent hundreds of mini nevermores after him. But Qrow was a great flyer he dodged them as he flow towards Winter.

He was to close now Winter's only hope was to hit him before he turns back into his human form. She pulled back her arm trying to predict where he would be. He was like a fly moving from spot to spot with great speed, Winter will only have one shot.

With all her might she swung...the world seemed to slow as the blade got closer and closer to Qrow. Winter could see that her swing was off by just a hair instead if clipping his wing it just graced passed it.

Winter felt the slam into her face as he zipped passed her face and transformed back into a human. Without missing a beat he slammed the butt of his hilt against the ice queen's head. Knocking her to the ground she watched as Qrow lifted his sword above his head.

'Is he actually going to kill me!' Winter squeezed her eyes shut as the sword came down. Her fear got the better of her which caused her to scream. " **QROW!"**

Winter felt the tip of his sword touch her nose, her eye's burst open seeing the drunk huntsman leveling his sword at her. He looked like a completely different person when he holstered his weapon he said. "You've improved ice queen but you're nowhere near my skill. Oh and next time you bring up Summer I won't go easy on you."

"Are you two done?" The two adults faced the speaker who turned out to be Coal with Blake standing next to him. Behind him was a huge group of students who watched the fight.

Qrow grow a smile when he saw the student. "Hey kid it's been what ten months since the vacuo mission?" Coal glared at Qrow for a few seconds before speaking. "Qrow, Ozpin want to speak to you right now. Winter and I will join you in a minute."

With a mocking salute Qrow said "Yes ssssssir!" then he stumbled his way to beacon. Coal helped Winter back to her feet. "Can't leave you two alone for a second." Winter brushed the dirt off of her uniform. "Coal, not in the mood for you're sarcasm."

Coal shrugged as Winter makes her way to Ozpin's office. Blake tapped on Coal's shoulder and asked. "Was that Yang and Ruby's uncle?" Coal nodded then said. "Hey. I got to attend a meeting after that you want to hang out?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. Besides these a new bookstore I've been wanting to check out." Coal patted Blake's head and asked. "Why didn't you just drag Yang there?"

Blake shifted her weight on to one foot and crossed her arms. "Trying to convince Yang to read when she doesn't have to is impossible. Trust me I've tried."

"Well to be fair all your books are either romantic or historic. Both of those don't seem like they would be Yang's cup of tea. She just needs to find a genre that she's interested in like...action and adventure." Coal scratches his head trying to think of a good story for Yang.

Blake snaps her fingers and says. "T.K. Brawler. It's about a guy boxing to keep his family feed."

"Couldn't hurt to try. Well I better get going before I get chewed out by Glynda." Coal ran to caught up with Winter.

* * *

As the elevator got closer to Ozpin's office Winter got more and more tense she know Ironwood would be furious with her. She endangered innocent students and caused damage to another headmaster's school.

Coal placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Worrying isn't going to do anybody any good just take the verbal onslaught and promise not to do it again it all works out after that."

"I'm guessing you have a lot of experience with verbal onslaughts. Having criminals as bosses." Winter appreciated Coal trying to help but this incident could get her court-martialed and thrown out of the military. She didn't really have a plan for what to do if that happened.

"Well criminals don't like wasting their time so instead of yelling at the guys who fucked up they would normally just kill them. But Ray and I were lucky the crime families we worked for were very understanding and know even if we messed up we were still more valuable alive." Coal chuckled as he remembered getting caught in bed with a crime lord's daughter. Instead of killing him he treated him like a future son in law.

 **Bing bing**

Winter took one last deep breath as the doors opened. In the office was Bob and Torchwick on the left whispering something back and forth. Raven was leaning against the wall on the right she watched her brother being yelled at.

Ozpin was sitting at his desk sipping his coffee and staring off into space. Glynda was next to him she was rubbing her temples trying to get rid of her headache that was probably caused by the two men in the middle of the room.

Speaking of whom Qrow and Ironwood stood in the middle of the room. Qrow was still drinking from his flask as Ironwood yelled.

"YOU ATTACKED AN ATLAS SPECIALIST I COULD HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THAT!" Ironwood pressed his finger against Qrow's chest as he yelled. Qrow didn't seemed to bothered by the general's threats. "Save it Irondick we both know a huntsman can't be punished for their actions by a kingdom they didn't get their license from.

If you want you can send a letter to the vale council explaining all my crimes but with the white fang attacks. They probably won't have time for it and even after the fang falls they would see it as a minor offence and just charged me for the damages."

Ironwood gritted his teeth as Qrow laid out what would happen. Ironwood was used to threatening younger huntsman and huntresses who barely know how the discipline system worked. But Qrow was a master of breaking rules and getting away with it.

Ironwood's attention turned to Winter, as she and Coal walked into the room. "Specialist Schnee are you ok?"

Winter salutes her boss then says. "Yes but there are more important matters like the escape of Mercury Black and Adam Taurus. How can two people escape without anyone noticing for weeks? The only reason we found out Mercury was gone was because Coal and I fought him."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair sighing as he explained the situation. "It seems Salem has people in our prisons. I've gone over the records and everyone of the prison guards that said 'Adam and Mercury are still in prison' can't be found. The weirdest thing is their families say that they haven't heard from them in weeks. It's like they just vanished."

"If Salem can create new grimm maybe she's made one that can take human form. It would explain the guards and how there was someone that looked just like Ray." Raven speaks her mind as everyone moves closer to Ozpin's desk. Now they were all standing in a circle Ozpin had to say something.

"While the tournament is going on we need to move carefully. I've already convince the council to release a news report that says. Adam Taurus is still in jail and that the rumors of him being out are just that rumors.

As of now the information of Adam's escape can only be known by the people in this room. And teams RWBY, CLVR, and the other headmasters. With the white fangs leader out they've gone back to being our most dangerous enemy.

Now go and spend time with your loved ones because I think Salem is planning something huge and we will need all the help we can get." With that Qrow, Raven, and Winter left to go see Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. Coal tried to follow them into the elevator but Ironwood stopped him.

"I need to talk to you." Coal was hesitant but agreed and when the elevator came back up they both stepped on it. Coal's eyes darted from Ironwood to the screen which showed the floor they were heading to. 'We're going to floor ten all that's there is the library I really hope he isn't going to kill me in a library.'

Coal was joking but he noticed Ironwood sweeting and he wasn't the stone faced general that Coal had come to know. He looked panicked he tried to hide it but Coal know something was going down when this elevator stopped.

* * *

So I'm an idiot no doubt about that. You might be thinking why isn't this chapter longer. Well life and my procrastination decided to work together and fuck me.

But I've learned something I've made a lot of chapters and my grasp of what has happen is messed up.

Fun fact I forgot Mercury was captured yeah and that lead me to make a huge fuck up but I've tried to fix it.

So some changes I'm going to reread my entire story so these mistakes won't happen again. Sorry guys

Special thanks to Gabe2000, matthewculham57, and William0312 for being the newest follower of this story means a lot.

So Thanks!

Team CLVR fact: I have a plan for Qrow he's going to be more important later on but for right now I'll try to use him as much as possible.


End file.
